Breaking Through
by skyecrystal87
Summary: Follows canon until just after Robin Hood leaves. Regina is pissed at Emma for bringing Marion back and Emma vows to find Regina's Happy Ending. Regina starts a new project as a way of distracting herself from the grief of losing Robin. Storybrooke is plagued with theft, Emma takes over Mary Margaret's apartment, and our girls look into the identity of the Author. Slow burn SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first ever fanfiction, and actually the first creative writing I have done in the last 15 years. Let me know what you think, I have several chapters already written and will post them as soon as I figure out how ;). The more reviews the quicker I write. I am planning on this being good lengthy fic, so stay tuned.

**Timeline:** This story takes place about a week after Robin leaves, and follows canon _mostly _up to the point of his departure. Robin and Regina have talked about the possibility of The Author, and she has the paper showing the two of them kissing in the pub. However, Regina has not told Henry, but Operation Mongoose will present itself later in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that is from OUAT. This means the characters and any plot. The only thing I own is my original characters, my imagination and my hope that SwanQueen is endgame.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Dust flew up behind her as she pulled into the driveway of the stables, then settled as her Mercedes came to a halt just outside the entrance. She had always enjoyed riding but ever since the fiasco with Robin, Regina had desperately needed an escape and had once again turned to the comfort horses brought her. She opened the door and stepped out, checking the side mirror to quickly pull her dark hair into a casual ponytail-it would only get in the way once she stepped inside. Chocolate eyes stared back at her, an expression void of all emotion as she worked the hair-tie, shoulders stilling with tension when her task was complete a few seconds later.

She had woken up earlier than normal, unable to sleep soundly in the days that had passed since Robin crossed the town's line, effectively ruining her only chance at True Love for the second time in the Queen's life. Regina absentmindedly pressed manicured fingers along the front and back of the plain black t-shirt she wore, adjusting the tail deeper into rust colored breeches to assure herself it wouldn't come loose during her impromptu early morning ride.

With Henry staying at Emma's House of Idiots, and said Idiots now running her precious town, Regina had no reason to force herself another day trapped at home with her own thoughts. Riding gave her purpose, riding gave her a challenge, and best of all it put a temporary stopper on her dreary internal monologue. Eyes now set with embers of determination, the brunette let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and set course for the barns entrance.

She came to a stop just inside and took a moment to observe. She hadn't been to the stables since Daniels death, and at the sudden memory she felt a wave of emotion crash into her unexpectedly. Fists bunched together tightly as she fought for control over her overemotional state, she would not let herself break down again. Tucking a errant strand of hair behind her ear, Regina walked down the aisle way, turning right at its "t" and distancing herself further from the spot where Daniel had been killed. _'No.'_ her thoughts reminded her, _'where __**you **__killed him.' _A noise reminiscent of a growl erupted from the back of her throat as she came to a halt outside the stall door of the animal she intended to ride and she roughly snatched the horses leather halter, opening the door in her haste to put her thoughts of Daniel to rest.

Ears perked forward in greeting as the animal nosily munched on hay and a soft nicker welcomed her arrival. Regina's features softened at the sound, muscles that were coiled with tension moments before instantly beginning to loosen. "Hello Romerito." she said softly as she took a step inside and reached out her hand to run down a sleek copper colored neck. Romerito turned his head and she expertly slipped the halter on over his head, giving him another pat before securing it and then reaching outside the door for the lead rope she had forgotten when she'd been consumed with thoughts of Daniel to remember.

Regina lead the red horse down the aisle way and pulled him into an area reserved for grooming and saddling. The minutes ticked by in silence as she thoroughly brushed Romerito and before long she had him saddled and ready for their ride. As she was about to lead him out to the arena, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out and swiping it open she rolled her eyes at the author. Emma fucking Swan.

**'Hey Henry said he left a flash drive at your house last night that has his homework on it, can I come by and grab it?'**

Regina knew Henry had forgotten the flash drive after finding it still inserted in her laptop that morning as she checked her emails. As she left to go to the barn she had tossed it into her purse with the intent of bringing it to Henry during his lunch break. She typed her response quickly and stuffed her phone back in the pocket of her breeches without waiting for a response.

**'I have it with me as I was planning on surprising him with lunch this afternoon. If he needs it before then I am at the stables.'**

Although it was early, the sun shone brightly and warmed her bare arms against the crisp morning air. Regina mounted Romerito once they were safely in the confines of the outdoor arena and spent a couple moments re-affiliating herself with the feeling of a 1200lb animal beneath her before nudging him forward with her lower calf. She spent the next ten minutes warming up Romerito, being sure to properly bend and flex his muscles to prevent injury.

Romerito was a German import adapt in the discipline of Dressage, which Regina had grown fond of during the years before the first curse was broken. The style of riding was the most familiar to her as it reflected the military training horses received in the Enchanted Forest, and it was one of the most poetic forms of art she'd ever seen. After a sufficient warm-up, Regina shortened the hold she had on the reins and began running down a mental list of patterns and transitions, grateful she had been paying the stable manager extra to keep Romerito in tip-top shape for her. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she guided her partner around the sandy arena, now fully engaged in her task to the point where the rest of the world melted away. She didn't notice when a little yellow bug pulled into the parking lot, or see a certain sheriff walking towards her, green eyes ablaze with curiosity and perhaps...a little desire.

* * *

Emma walked towards the arena, her reason for coming to the stables all but forgotten as her eyes remained transfixed on the brunette astride a fiery red stead. In her entire time in Storybrooke, Emma was sure she had never seen the former Queen look so carefree...or so beautiful. It was as if Regina's whole world had disappeared outside of that arena, taking with it all her stress and grief of the past few years. Emma leaned against the arena fence and continued to watch unnoticed while slipping into thoughts of a young, innocent Regina riding in the fields of the Enchanted Forest. She snapped out of her daydream when she suddenly became aware that someone was calling her name.

"Miss Swan!" Regina clipped, clearly aggravated that she had been calling the blondes name several times without a response.

The hazy look in those jade green eyes quickly evaporated as Emma came back to reality. Regina was now stopped in the center of the arena, a light sheen of sweat visible on her temple and a look of utter annoyance plastered on her face.

"Uh hi." Emma muttered lamely, slightly embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. She mentally smacked herself and tried again, gaining more composure as she spoke, "I just came by to get Henry's flash drive."

By this time the brunette had dismounted and began moving towards the gate, looking straight ahead as if the blonde wasn't even there. "I see." she said curtly, "and instead of announcing yourself you saw fit to spy on what I choose to do in my spare time Sheriff?"

Emma pushed off the fence and followed the other woman back to the stable, doing her best not to notice how gorgeous the ex-Mayor looked in those skin tight breeches she was wearing. "I didn't want to interrupt you. You looked like you were having a good time out there, and man, you're a really good rider Regina." she said in a tone of polite awe.

Regina ignored her and lead Romerito back into the grooming area and busied herself with undoing the girth of the saddle. Emma tried again, "So Henry told me he really enjoyed having dinner with you last night, and that you even played Mario Kart with him."

Regina looked up as she expertly pulled both the saddle and saddle pad from Romerito's back in one movement, and had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the blondes attempt at small talk. "If you're about to suggest we start discussing the weather Miss Swan, you can save yourself the trouble because I have no desire to make small talk with you." she breezed passed Emma in her usual royal huff, placing the saddle ensemble on a rack and spinning on her heel to glare at the other woman as she spoke, "In fact, I don't wish to talk to you at all Savior, so if you would follow me to my car so you can get what you came for and then be on your way that would be greatly appreciated."

"Savior? Sheriff? Really Regina? Your bitch is showing. I was only trying to be friendly but obviously you landed ass-first on a pitchfork this morning." Emma snarked.

Regina took a couple of steps forward, now standing a foot away from the Savior. "I have every right to treat you however I wish. It's your fault that I am miserable-again! It's your fault that Robin had to cross the town line because if you hadn't been the idiot Charming spawn you are and brought Marion back he would've never left! So excuse me if our relationship isn't all puppies and rainbows Sheriff. We raise a son together, that is all."

Emma stepped into the remaining space, using the slight height difference to her full advantage now that her Royal-Bitchiness was in riding boots in lieu of her usual pumps. "I didn't know Regina! I-"

Regina cut her off, tilting her chin up a bit to look into those now stormy green orbs. She loathed looking up at anyone. "Of course not! Why would it ever occur to you to actually THINK before you act! Instead you follow whims of whatever warm fuzzy feeling that gets you off at the time and damn the consequences!"

They were now inches apart, the tension thick as butter. Emma stared down at the angry brunette, and considered her response carefully. "I am sorry Regina, I truly am. I would never hurt you on purpose, and despite what your feeling right now you know that's true. We may fight but we're not enemies anymore, we've moved passed that. I meant what I said outside your office the other day, I will fight to bring you your Happy Ending until it kills me."

"I have no Happy Ending." The words spoken at just barely above a whisper. Regina was broken, and it killed Emma to know that she was the cause of that. They had come so far since their meeting outside of the Mayoral Manor so long ago, and one stupid mistake had cost her all of the progress they had made. Sure, they were still speaking when it involved Henry, but the brunette had canceled their magic lessons until further notice and had built walls up around her so strong a nuclear explosion couldn't break through. Hell, currently only one of them was on a first name basis. So at the vulnerability of those words, Emma felt her hand reach up of its own accord and caress the side of Regina's cheek, seeking only to comfort the brunette before the door inside the woman's heart shut in her face.

It lasted only a second before the walls shot up and Regina stepped backwards, letting Emma's hand fall to her side. A look of indifference overtook the look of longing, and the woman's chocolate eyes once again bore into the blondes. "Flashdrive." is all she said before turning and twitching away to her car. Emma followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Around noon Emma found herself back in her office at the sheriffs station filling out a report from a fender bender from about an hour before. After leaving the stables she had stopped at the school to deliver the flash drive to Henry before heading to Granny's for breakfast. She had ran patrol for an hour afterwards, stopping when she fell witness to the fender bender. Report filed and signed, the blonde hastily shoved it into a folder and stood up, grabbing it as she left to meet her parents for lunch.

Mary Margaret and David already sat at their usual booth, baby Neal sitting comfortably in his car seat at the back of the table playing with a toy dangling from the handle.

"Hey guys." She said as she tossed the folder towards her mother and bent down to make silly faces at her little brother which prompted him to giggle adorably.

"Hi Emma" her mother greeted in her usual chipper tone, "are those the reports I need to sign off on?"

Before Emma could respond Ruby Lucas made a appearance from the back of the diner with two plates of food and set them down in front of the couple before turning her blue eyes to the sheriff. "Hi Emma, the usual?"

"Yes please and a coffee." Emma said off-handily, leaning forward to swipe a fry off David's plate. "And yes, those are the weekly reports awaiting your Mayoral signature Mary Margaret." she answered her mother who nodded before busying herself with a bottle for her youngest.

David met green eyes and fought a smile at his daughters voracious appetite and pushed his plate towards the middle of the table so she had better access. "So how have things been this morning at the station?" he asked nonchalantly before taking a bite of his burger.

Now with easy access to the pile of golden grease-sticks, Emma grabbed another couple and shrugged. "As busy as usual, although we did have an unexpected fender bender on Main and Semple this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Cooper lost control of her dog again, and it ran out in front of a passing car. Dog is fine, but Archie's car didn't have the same luck."

David shook his head and chuckled, "That woman really needs to get a smaller dog, that Great Dane would be hard enough for me to hang on to let alone frail Mrs. Cooper."

"What about Mrs. Cooper?" Mary Margaret questioned after being wrapped up in baby Neals bottle preparation and missing the conversation completely. Ruby came back their way just then, placing Emma's grilled cheese and onion rings in front of her, smirking as the blondes face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh just causing trouble with that dog of hers, right guys?" Ruby provided, ignoring the stares she received and cocking her hip, filling Emma's coffee cup as she reminded the group of her sensory prowess. "Wolf ears remember?" She quipped and dropped two creamer packets in front of the cup before turning around and walking off to the next table.

"So Emma dear, have you spoken to Regina recently?" Mary Margaret asked while dipping a chicken tender in ranch sauce, looking at the blonde expectantly. She knew of the budding friendship growing between her former step-mother and her daughter, and although she'd been weary at first, she felt for both women when the events surrounding Robin Hood had surfaced. Emma hadn't really spoken to the former Queen for nearly a week since the forest dweller had left Storybrooke, albeit not for a lack of trying.

The blonde swallowed the remains of her sandwich and sighed, shoulders slumping forward slightly. "I tried again this morning...I had to get a flash drive Henry had left with her last night and she was at the stables-"

"The stables? Regina hasn't been there since the curse was-" Mary Margaret couldn't hide her dismay and brought a hand up to her mouth. Emma thought it made the pixie haired woman look like one of those gossiping house-wives from a 1940's sitcom and would've laughed had the situation been different.

"-yeah, anyways..." the blonde continued, "I was finally able to apologize to her face and she...she just shut down on me. I don't know how to get through to her." Emma finished somberly.

Mary Margaret's expression of compassion and empathy warmed the Savior like a winter hearth and she had to remind herself that she wasn't a little girl who could crawl into her mothers arms when her world started spinning out of control. "Honey, as I said before Regina is a woman ruled by her emotions. Whatever she feels she feels deeper than anyone I know. She loved Daniel with everything she was, and when he was stolen from her it drove her into the darkest place imaginable, only to be pulled out after she had destroyed countless lives by her love for Henry. She proved it again by her rash actions to keep Henry from you when you first arrived in Storybrooke, and when he asked her to prove her love for him she focused all her energy on becoming someone he could be proud of. She saved our lives when we came back from the Enchanted Forest simply because he asked her to."

"What your mother is trying to say Emma" David interjected, "is that Regina loves deeply, and it is because of that that she is taking this situation so personally. She believes you took her only chance at True Love away from her, a betrayal only matched by-"

"Me." The pixie haired princess finished with a soft shrug of her shoulders and a sad glint in her hazel eyes.

"Honestly I think it's a testament at how much she has changed considering we are all still alive." David added in an attempt to lighten the mood. He set his plate at the front of the table with Mary Margaret's before taking the bottle from a now fussy Neal. Placing a burping cloth to his shoulder the Prince picked up the infant delicately and positioned him on a broad shoulder, patting Neal's back gently.

Emma added her plate to the pile while popping the last onion ring in her mouth and let loose another sigh, this time of frustration. "But how do I get through to her? You guys know her better than almost anyone."

Both of her parents remained silent for so long that Emma was beginning to wonder if they had heard her. Finally, Mary Margaret simply replied, "Don't stop trying."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amber liquid swirled about its glass confines as Regina paced back and forth in her home office suit, deep in thought. After this mornings ride the brunette came up with a marvelous new project for herself that she hoped would quell her incessant inner musings. She had just put a freshly bathed Romerito back in his stall when realized how good it felt to be back in the presence of the animals, but the current state of the stables was substandard at best. Everything reminded her of Daniel, and if she was to be spending a significant amount of time here that needed to change. Charged with new found purpose she drove home and took a well deserved shower. She changed into a pair of light gray dress pants, light enough to not suffocate the lower half of her body in the summer heat, and a quarter sleeved plum button up. Leaving the first 3 buttons undone, the brunette stepped into 5 inch black Jimmy Choo sandals and headed out the door.

She arrived in front of Marco's shop a short time later and saw the old man working a chisel in a new piece of wood. Upon hearing the familiar tap of heels the man looked up from where he was working with soft eyes and a calm smile. "Your Majesty." He greeted with a slight incline of his head. "What can I do for you?"

The brunette managed a small polite smile of acknowledgment before diving straight into the reason for her visit. "I wish to renovate Storybrooke Stables." she stated coolly.

Gray eyebrows shot upwards, the elderly man not bothering to hide his surprise. "The stables Your Highness?"

"Regina; and yes. They are outdated, ill-equipped and in desperate need of revision. Is that something you are capable of overseeing?" She asked, business as usual.

Marco seemed to contemplate the task of overseeing a complete renovation of one of the former Mayor's most prized structures. After a pause he nodded, "Of course Madam, I will need to see your plans for the structure as soon as possible so that I may gather the supplies and man-power but I am confident I can meet your expectations."

"Excellent, I'll draw up a blueprint and drop it off first thing Monday morning. Once you approve I'll present my plans to the City Council at Wednesday's meeting." And with that the brunette turned and twitched back to her Mercedes leaving the old man to his wood carving.

Halting her pacing next to her desk, Regina set her glass of homemade cider down beside her open laptop and made another adjustment in her redesign of the stables. It was her weekend with Henry, and the teenager was actively playing some video game on the television in the next room, oblivious to his mothers new project but occasionally looking back to see her pacing or bent over her laptop. They had a lovely dinner, comprised of a roasted chicken, homemade mashed potatoes and fresh green beans from her garden. Conversation had been easy enough, but had centered around Henry's happenings, and the end of the school year signaling the start of his high school career. The thought of her baby boy starting high school had terrified her into silence for the duration of dinner. Once they had finished eating they had fallen into familiar routine of cleaning up, Regina putting away leftovers and wiping everything down while Henry cleared off plates and loaded the dishwasher. Afterwards he had politely asked if he could play on his Playstation and after making sure he had finished up any homework he had been assigned ("Mom it's the last weekend of the year, what could I possibly have to work on?"), Regina relented.

It was on her twelfth stop to her laptop that the teenager set down the controller and meandered to the doorway of the office. "Whatcha working on?" he inquired curiously.

Dark eyes turned towards him as Regina looked up from the computer. "A new project I am hopefully starting." she stated with a tired smile. At his questioning look she elaborated, "I would like to renovate Storybrooke Stables and start a lesson program. Horses were such a vital part of our lives in the Enchanted Forest and with so many children growing up in Storybrooke I thought it would be beneficial to those who wish to teach their children the tradition of horseback riding."

"Cool, will you be teaching kids how to ride?" Came her sons eager reply. He was looking at her with a hopeful expression, glad to see the positive change in his mother since the loss of Robin.

Regina chuckled, "No darling, I do not think anyone would allow me to teach their children. I am the Evil Queen after all."

"Nah, that was before. You've changed mom, and people are noticing. Your not the Evil Queen anymore, your not Mayor Mills, now your just my mom." Pools of moisture gathered behind chocolate orbs and Henry quickly changed the subject, not wishing to see his mother cry. "So what is on the computer? A blueprint or something?"

At that added question, Regina swept her emotions under a rug in the back of her mind and took the distraction for what it was and nodded. "Yes dear, would you care to help?"

"Sure, it looks like you were having writers block anyway...or designers block I suppose." he joked as he moved to stand next to his mother, casually wrapping an arm around her slim waist. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the former Queen, and she wrapped her arm around her sons shoulders and relished in the closeness as she explained her plans.

* * *

An hour and a half later and the blueprint was completed and the mother and son duo were casually lounging in the den watching whatever new Marvel movie had come out. Henry was happily crunching on popcorn on the love-seat, legs stretched out in front of him as he hooped and hollered at all the high action scenes. Regina rested in a nearby recliner, sipping on her second glass of cider and occasionally snacking on a bowl of almonds beside her. Her gaze was on the television but her mind drifted elsewhere, happy to be spending quality time with her son but unable to stop her thoughts from traveling to far off places.

She reflected on the events that occurred before Emma Swan had came back from the past with Robin's supposed-to-be-dead wife, reflected on how her relationship with Robin had changed once Marion had returned, and then on how her heart had once again shattered as she watched her last chance at True Love walk out of her life. Of course she didn't blame Robin, he had to make a very difficult decision to do what was best for his son, and she knew it wouldn't have been fair for her to have asked him to stay when Marion needed him. She did however, put significant blame on a certain blonde savior for disobeying all rules of time travel and bringing the wench back with her in the first place. Up until that point Regina had thought of the blonde as somewhat of a friend, someone she was beginning to trust. _'And look where that got you...' _she thought with a sigh and tossed back the rest of the cider.

As if on cue, her phone went off signaling a new text message. Setting down her glass, the brunette picked up her phone and opened her messages, revealing the newest one to be from the blonde herself.

**'Hey I know you don't want to talk to me but I really need to see you. Everything is fine but I had a thought I wanted to share with you. Will you meet me tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's? Please?'**

Regina couldn't help the smirk from spreading across her sharp features as she typed her reply.

**'Miss Swan, as rare as it is for you to think I can understand your desire to share the experience, but please waste someone elses time in doing so.'**

A minute later her phone when off again. '**A crushing reply as always Your Highness, but sadly this is something that I only care to share with you.'**

**'Well don't.' **the royal replied in effort to drop the conversation. A buzz coming from her phone alerted her to another message almost instantly.

**'Regina...' **and the brunette could almost hear the plea in the blondes words.

She typed two letters and hit send with a little more force than she had planned, the blonde was ruining her good mood. Again.

**'No.'**

**'It's about Henry's book.'**

**'What about Henry's book?' **She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

**'Meet me and I'll tell you.' **Regina huffed. She wasn't getting out of this.

**'Fine. Meet me at the stables at 8.'** She typed, giving into her curiosity.

**'8? As in 8 am? Regina...it's the weekend for godsake..' **

Regina sneered despite the blonde being unable to see her. **'I am well aware of what day it is Miss Swan. 8 am at the stables or you can spend eternity keeping this to yourself.'**

Minutes passed as the blonde considered her options. Finally, Regina's phone buzzed and she smiled in triumph at the message.** 'Have it your way then, the butt-crack of dawn at the stables. Goodnight Regina.' **

**'Goodnight Miss Swan.'**

"Hey mom are you watching? This is the best part!" Henry exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Regina's attention once more.

"Yes dear, I am watching." she assured him, bringing her eyes to the screen once more as the final battle began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma lay cocooned in a self made blanket burrito, deep in a dreamless sleep until a sudden noise woke her with a start. She shot straight up in bed, ready to grab her handgun from the drawer in her nightstand when she realized it was her alarm going off. _'Goddamn it Regina.' _she silently cursed and reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. Shivering slightly she walked over to the corner and turned off the fan she had on during the night, throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top over her panty-clad form before heading downstairs.

Mary Margaret dozed with Neal in the nearby rocking chair gifted to her by Marco during her baby shower. Both looked utterly exhausted after fighting a bad case of stomach upset during the night and Emma tried as hard as she could to be quiet as she made her way into the kitchen. At hearing movement, bloodshot hazel eyes slipped open and the princess adjusted the sleeping infant to her other shoulder. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"A quarter to seven." Emma replied, voice thick from sleep as she stationed herself at the coffee maker and pressed a half-hearted finger to the power button, then set to watch it brew intently.

"How come you're up so early?"

"Meeting Regina." The blonde said as if it were the most natural thing in recent weeks. The coffee finished a few minutes later and she poured two cups, putting a splash of vanilla creamer in each and walking over to hand her mother a cup who nodded appreciatively.

"I'd take that as a good sign if Regina agreed to meet you and it doesn't involve Henry." The brunette said with a hopeful smile as she brought the cup to her lips to take a sip.

Emma considered that for a moment as she drank her coffee at the breakfast bar. Sure, Regina had fought tooth and nail about meeting her but she had agreed in the end, and that had to be something. Right? "I hope so." was all she could muster in her sleep induced haze.

The next thirty minutes passed in pleasant conversation as they talked about their plans for the day. David was working at the station which meant that Emma had a day to herself since Henry was staying at Regina's, and she fully planned on taking advantage of the fact with a girls night out with Ruby, Belle and a few of Ruby's friends. Mary Margaret had some group meeting with some of the other young mothers of Storybrooke, and talked excitedly about how well Neal was taking to Ashley's baby Alexandra. A short while later the blonde was changing in her room, deciding to forgo her usual morning shower in lieu of where she was heading. She slipped on dark denim skinny jeans, her favorite brown boots and a white tank top and grabbed her blue leather jacket in an attempt to save her red one's life from any wrath Regina may subject her to. Waving goodbye to her mother, she headed out the door and made her way to the stables.

It was another sunny day in Maine and Emma took the time to roll down her window and let her hand play in the wind as she took in the beautiful country side. When she arrived the brunette wasn't in the outdoor riding this morning like she had been the day before so Emma journeyed to the building and found the older woman oiling a saddle on a hay bale-turned-stool. Regina either chose to ignore her arrival or was in to deep of thought to notice her and the blonde allowed herself another rare moment to drink in the sight of the other woman. Like yesterday, the ex-Mayor was once again clad in painted-on breeches, but today they were a dark shade of gray and she donned a dark navy Under Armor athletic tee that was neatly tucked into the breeches and held together by a slim black belt. Her dark hair was down and perfectly styled as expected and in lieu of the knee high riding boots from yesterday she wore a pair of black paddock boots that came to just above her ankles. Emma's stomach fluttered as she watched the woman work the oil into the leather of the saddle, she had always seen Regina as beautiful (like really, who didn't?), but this new equestrian-Regina was causing a vast array of feelings to stir within the blonde for the first time...well...ever. Bringing herself back to reality she stuffed her hands in the back pocket of her jeans and cleared her throat. "Good morning."

Wistful brown eyes snapped up to meet green and hardened as Regina took in the blondes slender form leaning against the far wall. "Good morning." she said in what Emma always referred to as her 'mayor' voice. She stood, set the sponge she was using on the hay bale and headed in the direction of the back entrance of the barn. Emma followed.

"So what is it that you so desperately wanted my opinion on?" The brunette asked once they were outside.

Emma looked around, checking that they were indeed alone and in a secluded area facing the rolling pastures. Finding the area to her liking, she leaned her back against the siding of the building and moved her hands to rest in the belt loops of her jeans, squinting in the rising sun. "I've been trying to think of a way to keep my promise of a Happy Ending, and last night an idea came to me."

"Indeed, and you think Henry's book has the answer." It wasn't a question so much as a statement, almost like Regina was mocking her before she even began.

"Yes and no, our entire history is written in that book right? So it stands to reason that there must be someone writing it down. An author somewhere."

The brunette seemed to consider the idea a moment for giving a quick nod of agreement. "Okay, but what does that have to do with my Happy Ending=which by the way, need I remind you doesn't exist. I am a villain Miss Swan, and we don't get that luxury."

"Past-tense and it's Emma for Christ's sake." the blonde said with a roll of her eyes. "And because if we can locate the author we can convince them that you have earned yourself a Happy Ending."

Regina let out a forced laugh. "Earned my Happy Ending? Miss Swan, saving a couple of people hardly makes up for the thousands I have killed during my reign as the Evil Queen."

Emma grabbed the bridge of her nose and counted to five before speaking. "It's _Emma._ I know you're mad at me for what I did but I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, and even if I never earn your forgiveness could you at least drop this 'Miss Swan' bullshit?"

The former Queen tilted her head forward, smirking. "As you wish.._Emma_. But I make no promises, especially when I find it amusing that you find it so offensive."

"It's not offensive...just impersonal. Anyway, would you like to try and figure out who is writing all of this in this book and sit down with them and a have a little chat? That book is extremely one sided, and I don't believe for a second that just because someone had a difficult past and made mistakes-even mistakes as big as yours-should be punished when they try to do the right thing. The way I see it, all you've ever done was try to be happy. Sure, you had a odd way of trying to achieve that early on but it really comes as no surprise considering who your role models-"

"If we could skip the part where you psychoanalyze my childhood I would greatly appreciate it Miss Swan."

"Right, another time then. Maybe we'll even invite Archie." Emma said, only half joking. Regina just rolled her eyes but Emma thought she saw the corners of the brunettes red lips turn up ever so slightly before she regained control of the muscle.

"Be sure to invite Mother Superior as well for when I burn you and the bug alive." she sneered.

Emma chuckled.

"You don't scare me Your Highness, I've been on the receiving end of your wrath a couple of times and may I just point out that I am still standing here?"

A fire ball suddenly appeared making Emma jump. Now it was Regina's turn to chuckle. "Quite fearless indeed." Then she leaned into the savior's personal space who sucked in a breath at the feeling of the older woman pressed up against her. Red lips grazed the shell of the blondes ear as she purred, "May I remind you that your only alive simply because Henry wishes it..._Emma_." The brunette hovered momentarily, taking in the blondes reaction. Every muscle had frozen, and her breathing was sharp and erratic. The assessment pleased the brunette, she loved getting underneath the younger woman's skin. Still, Regina was surprised when she unexpectedly had the urge to run her fingers through the sheriffs golden mane and kiss her. Wait, what? She mentally shook herself and stepped back, spinning on her heel and covering her retreat with an air of aggravation. She never ran, but she needed to put space between them before she did something she was sure to regret.

Emma stood there for a moment, regulating her breathing. It was always intense when they went passed personal boundaries. She had first felt it when Henry had been trapped in the mines, and every time after that had sent shivers of electricity through her. Even when they were fighting, Emma always felt the sexual tension between them and had always wondered if life had been different if she would've ever acted on her attraction for the older woman. She had realized some time ago that Regina was partially the reason she didn't feel right with Hook. Sure, he was sexy as hell and the accent was enough to send any woman up the wall...but when a goddamn box of dynamite explodes in your stomach every time you look at someone else, its hard to commit to anything less.

Pushing away her emotions, she ran a hand through her tangled locks and started back inside. Regina was once again sitting comfortably on the hay bale, oiling the saddle she was working on with great detail. "So do you want to look into this with me or not?" she asked casually.

The other woman gave her a quick look of agitation before returning to her task. "I don't really have much choice since I know you will no doubt continue to search without me, and without telling anyone go gallivanting on some heroic quest that is sure to get you killed." her tone lacked any real bite to it, coming off rather bored instead.

Emma shot her a cocky grin, "Yeah, Henry wouldn't want that now would he?"

Regina surprised them both by giving the blonde a small smile, "No, he certainly wouldn't approve if I let you die, even if it wasn't by my own hand. I feel that he would still manage to hold it against me if I knew of your ridiculous plan and did nothing."

"Damn technicalities. I bet-" she paused as her phone started ringing, pulling it out of her pocket and seeing the Caller ID she shot Regina a apologetic look before answering. "Hey David, what's up?"

"I need you to come to the station, I just got a call from Charles Schmidt. Apparently someone broke into his house. I told him we'd be over as soon as possible to file a report and start an investigation."

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as possible." She said quickly and hung up, looking over to Regina who was watching her intently. "Hey I have to go deal with this, someone just called in a break-in. I'll call you later?" Regina nodded and Emma gave her a parting smile before quickly exiting the stables and getting into her bug.

She drove as quickly as possible back to the station and made her way to the door before David met her with her gun belt and badge in one hand and keys to the police cruiser in the other.

"So where are we going?" She asked him, taking her gun belt and securing it around her waist before clipping her badge to it and walking with David to the cruiser and getting into the passenger side.

"East side of town. Mr. Schmidt wasn't home at the time but he had left his dog at home, and she was attacked by the intruder." The man said as he backed out of the parking spot and headed east down Main street.

"Is she going to be alright? How was she attacked?"

"Stab wound to her left shoulder. Schmidt thinks that she jumped the intruder when they broke in."

"If that is true then with any luck we'll be able to get DNA from around the point of entry." Emma theorized. David nodded as he pulled into the driveway of the crime scene. The house was situated in the better part of town, in the same neighborhood as Regina's but two streets over. It wasn't large, but what it lacked in size it made up for in it's lavish design. Dark stone covered the entire exterior of the two-story Victorian style home, complete with a tower and wrap around porch held up by stone pillars. Emma didn't think she could find anything closer to a castle in Storybrooke then the house in front of her. "Who was this guy in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked, grabbing the camera and crime scene tape out of the glove box and getting out the cruiser.

Her father followed suit, tucking a pen and pad of paper into his shirt pocket and grinned at his eldest. "He was a Duke. Clever and funny man, always a hit at balls."

"Sounds like you two have history." She said with a smirk. David nodded.

"He is Katherine's cousin. Good man, loved by his people. He now runs the Animal Shelter, so I have had the pleasure of volunteering for him ever since waking up from the curse. Not sure why anyone would target him other then for his wealth."

"Ahh. Well, lets hope that we can shed some light on that once we take a look around." The blonde said optimistically. They came to the door and David raised his hand to knock when the door opened with grand flourish. A short, stout man in his mid=forties with balding black hair and crystal blue eyes now stood on the other side of the doorway, grinning vibrantly at them with a smile that took up most of his round face.

"Charming! Oh my _gawd_ it's been for_ever _since I've seen your handsome mug!" He wrapped David in a quick hug and then turned to meet Emma's curious gaze. "Princess! How lovely it is to finally meet you in person!" he said with a gracious bow. Not really sure how to respond to the mans bravado, the blonde simply smiled and extended her hand for him to shake but winced when he kissed her knuckles instead. Damn Royals.

"Mr. Schmidt, it's nice to meet you-"

"Oh please, call me Charlie you silly girl, we're practically almost-family!" He said, laughing at his own pun. "Please come on inside, I would apologize for the mess...but I suppose that is why you're here to begin with isn't it?" He laughed again and led them passed the dinning room towards the back of the house. The place was expertly decorated in the same Victorian style as the home itself, with several classic renditions of paintings and antique furniture carefully positioned in what she was sure a feng-shui style layout. '_Not hard to imagine anyone targeting a place like this'_, Emma thought to herself as she passed a antique-looking vase. They ended in front of a wooden door, and Charlie turned to face them once again.

"I'm warning you now, it isn't pretty." And without further explanation he turned and opened the door.

"Holy shit." Emma cursed looking at the scene in front of her with wide green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thank you to those who have stuck with me, I know the beginning starts off a little slow, but things are beginning to heat up for our two lovely ladies. Again, I would really appreciate any feedback...constructive criticism is welcome. I was not working with a beta for the first 4 chapters, so I apologize for any mistakes. I did work with one for this chapter, but I was too excited to wait for her to reply so any mistakes I missed (after proof-reading on 3 separate occasions) will be corrected if she finds any. All right...here we go...;)

Chapter 5

The room was in total disarray, and there was a fair amount of blood about the circular room. Artifacts and collectibles lay haphazardly, most of which were broken in one way or another. On the right side, a window was busted in and glass littered the perimeter in large, jagged pieces. The left side of the room, where the tower connected to the rest of the house had held several paintings on the wall, most appeared damaged or missing altogether.

Emma immediately started photographing the scene, taking care to get several different angles of the point of entry and blood splatter. Meanwhile David started questioning Charlie on the items that were missing and making a detailed list on his notepad. When Emma finished with the camera, she retreated to the cruiser and retrieved the evidence kit. Upon returning she began collecting blood samples from various locations around the room. After questioning Charlie, whom left the two professionals to their work, David scanned the scene for any clues that may have been left behind.

Two hours later they were in the cruiser on their way back to the station from the hospital where they submitted the blood samples they recovered for testing. They were still hopeful that some of the DNA would come back as the perpetrators, but there was a good chance that all of the blood belonged to Charlie's dog. "It bothers me that we didn't find any other evidence at the scene." Emma said thoughtfully, absentmindedly chewing on her thumbnail as David drove. He cast a glance at her, encouraging her to go on. "I mean, if this guy was smart enough to cover his tracks as well as he did, we're dealing with a professional thief. But why haven't we had this problem before? There is no way this was his first hit."

"Perhaps he arrived during the second curse and was bidding his time, learning the layout of the town and pin pointing his target. Charlie is a good man, but not very knowledgeable with modern technology. If I had that many valuable items in my house I would have installed alarms and a security camera or two. Whoever picked Charlie must have known that he didn't bother with those things." David theorized with his daughter after pulling up next to Emma's yellow bug. "I think I'll head to the Animal Shelter later and ask around. I haven't had the time to volunteer as much since Neal was born, but I am still on good terms with the employees. I can ask them if they know of anyone new that has started." he stated plainly.

Emma nodded, "Do you want me to hang out at the station while you head over there?" Her father shook his head as he killed the cruiser's engine.

"Nah, my phone is connected to the stations call line, if we run into more problems I'll call you. Besides, you've got that thing with Ruby tonight, right?" He answered smoothly.

Emma smiled, "Yep, gonna hang out with the girls and party like its 1999." They both laughed as they exited the cruiser and parted ways, but not before she made David promise to call her if he found anything new.

She headed back to the apartment, finding it empty she assumed her mother had gone to her usual club meeting. Emma made herself a quick lunch of Doritos and cheese (microwaved of course) and sat at the table happily crunching away. She used her phone to surf the web as an attempt to distract herself from the day's events. After about five minutes, her mind drifted to that mornings encounter with Regina and she pondered whether or not the brunette was aware of the effect that she had on her the moment she invaded the personal space between them. The blonde was certain she nearly had a heart attack. Every other time she had been that close to the ex-Mayor they had been in danger with no time to react to the intimacy of their proximity. Not like today, today she had no excuse for her body freezing involuntarily while her heart pounded like a sledgehammer as the older woman whispered in her ear. The memory made her shiver. Nibbling her bottom lip, she wondered how obvious she'd been. She knew Regina was far from stupid, and would've registered the odd reaction from the sheriff who normally challenged every move she made with bravado. Had Emma become obvious in her ogling? Probably. She didn't exactly hide her emotions well, not when they hit her like a shit ton of bricks anyway. This seemed to be happening more and more, every time the blonde saw the older woman in those skin tight riding breeches. Her stomach tightened at the thought, she crossed her legs uncomfortably as her thoughts turned into fantasy, and began wondering if Regina owned a riding crop.

She had no idea how long she had been visiting fantasy land when the door opened; Mary Margaret came rushing in, her hands full with the baby carrier and bags of groceries, causing Emma to jump up. Quickly she rushed over to help, grabbing Neal and setting him off to the side as she gathered some of the grocery bags out of the pixie haired woman's arms insuring she could see again. "Thank you!" Her mother said breathlessly.

Emma rounded on her with raised eyebrows and a smirk, "Why on earth didn't you call me or something? I would've come down and helped you bring all of that up." she chided gently, grateful for the distraction her mother had brought with her. Mary Margaret placed Neal in his bouncy seat and then trotted over to help her daughter unpack. "Thought I could handle it, didn't realize until half way up that I overestimated how difficult it was. No matter though, everything made it up in one piece." she chirped as she opened the freezer, depositing the frozen goods inside. "What have you been up to? Has David had any leads on who broke into the Schmidt house?" Emma peered at her curiously around a cupboard door but dismissed it as either small town gossip or David telling her about the break-in.

"Not much, about to go out for run. David said he wanted to start with the Animal Shelter and he'd call me if he learned anything there."

"Well hopefully you guys find out who it is soon, I really don't want to have to deal with the towns panic over their safety." She stopped midway of putting celery in the crisper and added, "Again."

Emma smiled behind her mother's back. The poor woman just took office, had a baby and dealt with the Snow Queen fiasco, she understood her wanting to take a break from the stress of ruling an entire panicked town. Unfortunately, this is Storybrooke, and life here would forever be filled with problems. Emma was just thankful that this time it appeared to be a problem of the non-magical kind. She could almost pretend she was living in a normal town. Almost.

When everything was put away; Emma changed into black running shorts, a white sports bra and a mens cut-off tee. She had modified it so the fabric beneath the arms was open all the way down her sides, ending an inch above the hem of the shirt and effectively allowing a surplus of air flow to her partially exposed torso. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail, grabbed her I-pod and headed out of the door with a promise that she would be back before dinner time.

She ran down Main street, passing the school and then the park. She ran twice around the pond then looped back the opposite way, running up Semple and along the coastline. Her muscles were burning, screaming their discontent with the exertion she pushed on it. She kept running despite her body's complaints, rock music pounding in her ears, blocking everything out as she made her way to the ocean. She passed several towns' people on their way to the beach, never acknowledging them, even if they waved at her. Every so often Regina's face would materialize in her mind, and she'd push herself harder as punishment for the unwelcome sensations that accompanied the image.

Now forty-five minutes into her run, she was damn near sprinting. Having passed the pier long ago, she was now running down the street that the hospital was on. Her brow furrowed in irritation, unable to help herself with thoughts pertaining to the brunette as the lyrics of _Scars_ by Papa Roach blasted in her eardrums. She growled and slowed, taking a moment to change the song to something less irritating. Panting, she scanned her playlist and settled on an appropriate number to continue her run back to the apartment, albeit at a slightly slower pace before her lungs exploded all over the street. Feeling a little better as _So What_ by P!nk started playing she started the journey home. Unbeknownst to Emma, the woman who had plagued her thoughts for the majority of the day was sitting in her car across the street, watching her running form with dark, hungry eyes.

Hours later, Emma stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and added another round of eyeliner to the top lid of both eyes. She had decided on a black pair of skinny jeans, black boots and a gray sleeveless number that ended on a diagonal just below her hips. She'd left her hair down, using a flat iron to smooth out her normally wavy locks. Tossing the eyeliner aside she exited the room and smiled at her parents cuddling on the couch watching _Dirty Dancing_, her father's dazed expression making it obvious he wasn't paying attention. "Hey guys, I'm headed out." Two sets of eyes caught hers and her mother smiled.

"Okay honey, have fun. Try not to drink too much." she said softly as her eyes trained back on the TV.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I have to work in the morning."

"Have a good night Emma, and no driving or I'll have to give you a DUI." Her father quipped.

"Excuse me but I am the sheriff, don't I get immunity or something?" She challenged him playfully. He chuckled.

"Not quite. Now go, I am sure Ruby is dying to introduce you to her friends."

Emma huffed sardonically as she opened the door, "Yeah, I can hardly wait."

* * *

Ruby was bouncing up and down on her long legs, waving excitedly when she caught sight of Emma walking towards her. The blonde smiled back at her, taking in her friend's cut-off short shorts and her red plaid button up, which was tied just above her belly button. "Hey Rubes," She greeted. Ruby wrapped an arm around one of her shoulders and steered her towards the entrance of The Rabbit Hole.

"I never thought you were going to get here! Everyone's already inside, we bought a round of shots to start us off. But first let me introduce you to a couple of people." Ruby was talking a mile a minute and Emma desperately tried to keep up as the tall woman led her to a circular booth where three others were sitting. She inclined her head towards Belle who gave a shy wave, before Ruby shifted her attention to the other two girls seated at their booth. "Emma, this is Lillian." Emma nodded to the frail looking redhead with a heart-shaped face seated next to Belle. "She works at the hospital with Dr. Whale."

Lillian smiled warmly and extended her hand. "Hi Emma, it's nice to finally meet you." Emma took her hand and gave it a firm shake before Ruby introduced the jet haired woman seated next to the redhead-who was clearly checking her out. "And this is Kat." Emma smiled politely and extended her hand, which Kat took and brought to her mouth, brushing glossy lips over Emma's knuckles. "She works for Storybrooke's Animal Hospital."

"Hello Emma, ready to have a good time tonight?" Kat asked silkily, pale eyes never leaving the blonde's green. Emma held her gaze, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips at the girl's brash double meaning as she retracted her hand.

"That's the goal I hear." She replied lightly.

"Well then," Kat slid the shot glass towards her. "Shall we begin?"

"Hell yes!" Ruby exclaimed reaching for her own shot, Lillian and Belle following suit.

"To having a good time," Kat said lifting her glass for a toast, everyone clanked their glasses to hers and repeated her words.

* * *

Emma had lost track of how many shots she had about two hours later, but she was definitely drunk. _'As a skunk' _she thought internally as set her shot glass back down on the table. Why was this called a Chocolate Cake Shot when she had to bite a lemon? "Heeeyyy..."she pouted. "That don't taste like cake, you said it'd be like cake." She scrutinized Lillian from across the table. Lillian shrugged, nearly crashing into Belle and everyone broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I dunno, I didn' name it 'hat silly goose..." came Lillian's giggled reply as she settled for resting her head on Belle's shoulder. Emma had decided that she liked Lillian, despite her frail frame she was holding up marvelously to all the alcohol they were consuming, and had joined them without complaint each time they had gone out on the dance floor.

They downed a Dirty Girl Scout and then a shot of Rumchata before Emma started to wiggle. "I-I godda pee." Emma whined, crossing her legs together. "Roobie I gots to pee an' you are bladder blockin me." The blonde shoved her friend who fell haphazardly outta the booth, in a fit of giggles from the term 'bladder blocking' Emma invented.

Belle, who had refused the last three shots and was instead sipping daintily on a Buttery Nipple, couldn't help but smile at Ruby on the bar floor in a fit of giggles as she spoke. "Actually, a completely full bladder is capable of holding approximately 1 liter of fluid … ordinarily the urge to urinate occurs when the bladder contains about 200 ml of urine. If you have just now had the urge to use the bathroom, I would say you are safe." Her words were partially slurred, but not nearly to the point as the rest of their little group.

"Plus, you dun wanna break dah seal Ems." Lillian slurred from Belle's shoulder which was still propping her upright.

Ruby continued lying on her back on the dirty floor while looking at Belle with a raised eyebrow. "Tha's it Bells, you 'equires another drink, too many facts ta be fun. 'ILLY! We need five"-she held up 4 fingers to the bartender- "Blow Jobs STAT."

The blonde of the group snickered at the waitresses form on the ground. "How many finners are you holdin' up there Roo?"

Ruby looked up at her hand and pulled it towards her face, then away while squinting critically. "I dunno...theers so many…" The bartender set the shots on the edge of the table, causing the brunette to sit up and put both arms on the table's edge and sit her chin atop her hands, swaying slightly at the effort to remain balanced. Kat looked at the girl through amazingly focused blue orbs and smirked, lifting a glass up in the air, preparing another toast. The rest of the group followed suit in varying degrees of accomplishment, Ruby only getting hers in the air about an inch or so off the table while Belle and Lillian managed to raise their glasses level with Kat as she opened her mouth to speak. The sultry woman was cut off abruptly by the remaining glass slamming back on the table; empty.

Emma looked at their curious stares and shrugged. "Takin' too long. But I to-tally toast to wha'ever she's toastin' to." she assured her friends, openly slurring her words now. She didn't care, they were having fun. After the first couple of shots they had gone onto the dance floor, singing at the top of their lungs and dancing with each other and various patrons. They came back to the table sometime later, shooting another couple rounds of shots (Kat's idea) and then Emma had been swept back to the dance floor by the elusive woman. All thoughts of Regina had faded after the first song as the alcohol took effect and Emma was finding the long black hair and icy predatory gaze of the woman before her quite alluring as she dipped down low in front of the blonde and slowly slid up her front, a firm ass pressing into Emma's abdomen. Their dancing soon got heated, Emma allowing Kat to grind with her through Kesha's_ Tik Tok _before they were whisked away back to the table where Ruby demanded another round of shots. They had yet to return to the dance floor but Emma wasn't concerned as she felt Kat's hand slide up her thigh underneath the table, causing her stomach to flutter.

"To new friendships... and Ruby's last shot for the night. I am so cutting you off; you're much sexier when you're not so plastered." Kat quipped, winking at the pouting brunette as she threw back the shot. The rest followed and Emma squirmed. She really had to pee.

"Guys, can't wait. Gonna go pee." She said slipping out of the booth, stumbling as gravity threatened to take her to the floor. Emma righted herself and marched purposefully to the bathroom. _'Thank the Gods above.'_ she thought as she found it nearly empty and rushed into the first stall, barely getting her jeans undone before her bladder exploded. She came out of the stall a moment later feeling significantly lighter, and made her way to the sink using the side of the first stall as a guide. She was way too drunk. She smiled at her reflection as she washed and dried her hands. All in all, she didn't look too bad off, she determined, checking out her reflection again. She definitely looked wasted but hadn't reached the 'ugly drunk' look yet. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she turned around just as Kat slipped in through the door. A hungry glint in her sky blue eyes as she slowly stalked towards the blonde, making her intent quite obvious.

"Hey there catnip." she purred, her voice deep and passionate as she came to a halt just inches from Emma's slender form. She was taller, and stood several inches above the blonde in the silver heels she wore. Emma bit her lower lip as Kat slipped a hand around her waist, tugging her closer and let her other hand caress the blondes jawline. The taller woman paused, allowing Emma to reject her advances if by chance she had misread earlier signals. She hadn't, and Emma conveyed that by crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed together in drunken haste as Kat pressed Emma against the wall of the stall behind her and the blonde responded by running her hands over the other woman's toned front, pulling on the tight black dress Kat had donned and further entrapping herself underneath the full lips that were ravishing hers. They continued to explore with their hands as their tongues dueled fervently. Emma ran hers up well-muscled arms and slipping under the sleeves of the dress to grip Kat's biceps while the taller woman grabbed her ass and squeezed, releasing a moan from the blonde as their lips parted. "Wanna get outta here?" they both said simultaneously, breaking into laughter as they brought their lips together again for another make-out session until the door opened and two girls they didn't know stumbled in.

"C'mon, my place isn't far." Kat spoke hastily, voice thick with arousal as she grabbed Emma's hand and led her out of the bathroom. They walked back to their table and bid their friends goodnight, Belle giving them a knowing look while Ruby hooped and hollered that she won whatever bet her and Lillian had going. However, neither woman noticed in their rush to get out of the bar and to their destination where they could continue their previous activities. The fresh air did wonders on Emma's sobriety and they barely made it to the next building before Kat pushed her up against the cool brick and brought their lips together once again. Emma buried a hand into silky jet hair and relished in the attention the other woman was giving her so freely. Soon their lips parted but Kat continued to assault the blonde by nipping and sucking on her neck. "God you're gorgeous..." came a deep, husky whisper as Emma tossed her head back to allow Kat better access to her flesh. Her eyes rolled back as the sensations overpowered her senses; but the blonde swore she saw something move in the haze of her vision. She opened her eyes again, still gripping Kat's tendrils of jet black hair around her fingers, holding her against her neck as the taller woman continued to devour her with passionate abandon. Blurry green orbs took what seemed to Emma an abnormally long time to adjust to the angle at which she was currently positioned, but soon her eyes fell on the object that had caught her attention.

She froze abruptly.

"Regina..."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hi lovelies! Here is the continuation of the Ally scene, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long ;) HUGE thank you's to those of you who have reviewed! It means more than you think! Remember, I am planning on dragging this fic out as long as possible, so bare with me if we reach a part where action seems a bit null, the fluff is just as important and will help lead us through this story. Also, Regina is not in the best of places at the moment. Robin just left a little over a week ago so she is still grieving her lost chance at happiness even though she is slowly becoming more aware of her feelings for Emma. This is a SQ fic, and there will be a ton of it as we progress, we just need to get there first!

* * *

Chapter 6

Henry had come home after a long day of hanging out with some friends, just in time for dinner with his mother. He chatted excitedly about his day all through their meal, and Regina had smiled and nodded where appropriate. Occasionally she'd ask questions that would send him back into describing a particular event, even confessing to the mass amounts of junk food he had consumed throughout the afternoon. Regina listened - grimacing as he described the junk he had eaten, and sternly told him that he would be lucky to get through the night without an upset stomach. Sure enough, around 11 that night he came into her study and complained that he wasn't feeling well. Taking pity on her sons meek expression she instructed him to go lay down in the living room and she'd run to the 24hr-Pharmacy for some ginger-ale and Pepto-Bismol for him.

Which brought her to this moment; she was just coming out of the Pharmacy when she heard someone talking. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went to investigate. She froze coming around the corner, shell-shocked at the scene before her. Emma Swan was currently pressed up against the ally wall by...by a woman? A range of emotions flipped through her like pages in a book. Shock, fury, jealousy, and then indifference as she wiped her face clean of all emotion when green eyes finally locked on the slim form watching her.

"Regina…" Emma whispered breathlessly, the woman who was currently ravishing the blonde stopped as if she'd been slapped. Regina assumed she was looking at Emma with an expression of confusion before Emma promptly shoved her backwards, eyes never leaving Regina's stoic features. Confused, and probably hurt, the tall woman whipped around and locked eyes with the ex-Mayor.

"Miss Swan." Regina said tersely through tight lips. Her normally chocolate colored eyes were nearly black with the internal rage she fought against as Emma pulled herself off the wall and started towards her. The brunette held up a hand that stopped her in her tracks.

"Regina..." this time there was a note of a plea in her voice, "this...this..." she fought to explain herself but the taller woman, who'd been looking back in forth at the two of them, suddenly interrupted them.

"Emma what's going on?" she looked to Regina's cool expression and Emma's face of horror at being discovered and scrunched her face in contempt. "Are you two dating? Emma what's going-"

Regina laughed coldly, effectively silencing the other woman. "I assure you Dr. Simmons, Emma Swan and I are _not_ dating." she declared as if it were the most preposterous idea she'd ever heard of. "You may continue your assault that the sheriff seemed to be enjoying so greatly. I merely heard a commotion and went to investigate. My apologies."

"Regina what are you even doing out this late?" Emma asked, taking another step towards the infuriated brunette.

The older woman pinned daggers at the blonde, dark eyes flashing violet in the darkness of the ally. "Not that it is any of your business what I am doing in my own town after dark, but I am getting medicine for our son. But please, do continue your gallivanting with Dr. Simmons; I've heard she's rather a whirlwind in between the sheets." Regina barbed. She didn't let on that she only knew this from her own personal experience, but watched as the younger woman squirmed with guilt at the news about their shared son.

"Henry's sick?" The inevitable question came.

The brunette gave Emma the coldest Evil Queen smirk she could muster, "Oh don't worry Miss Swan, as the mother who raised him for 11 years I assure you I have everything under control. Please, don't let me keep you any further from your-" she raked Kat up and down appreciatively, who narrowed her blue eyes defensively as she stepped closer to the blonde. "little play-date." and with a flick of her wrist she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma ran towards the brunette as the violet smoke swirled around her but fell to her knees when she grasped only air seconds later. "Fuck!" she cursed, pounding her fists into her own thighs in frustration.

"Emma, what the fuck was that about? Are you sleeping with Regina?" Kat bit angrily as she stalked up behind the blonde on the ground. "What the fuck _was_ that Emma? Ruby told me you weren't involved with anyone and then fucking Regina Mills shows up, and you freak the fuck out like that? What the hell?!"

"No!" Emma snapped, turning around and looking up at the woman above her. "We aren't involved! I just-I just...you know what? It's complicated and I really don't feel like explaining myself when I don't even understand what the hell just happened, okay?"

"Well when you figure it out let me know, but until then, fuck complicated." Kat said coolly and charged down the street in the direction of her house, leaving Emma on her knees in the ally way.

"Fuck my life." Emma said to no one in particular as she stood up and walked back to her parents' apartment.

* * *

Regina appeared in her foyer, and made her way into the living room where Henry was watching reruns of _Two and a Half Men_. "Henry turn that off, you know I don't approve of that horrible provocative and misogynist excuse for a television program." She said curtly, marching angrily into the kitchen to retrieve a glass for Henry's ginger-ale.

The teenager all about fell off the sofa in surprise. He quickly recovered the remote and switched the TV back to ABC Family. "Uh, sorry mom, I didn't hear you pull in."

The brunette reappeared with the glass of ginger-ale in hand and narrowed her eyes at her son. "So you're admitting that you were watching shows that you know are off limits, under the pretense that I wasn't home?" she challenged.

He stared back at her blankly, wondering what happened to his mother's good mood. "Uhh...well, I was watching New Girl and I fell asleep...when I woke up, Two and a Half Men was on...I swear I'd only been watching it for five minutes. I was just curious." he reasoned as he sheepishly took the glass from his mother and sipped it.

Regina studied his expression for a moment and sighed, expelling some of the anger she'd been holding since the ally. She walked back into the foyer to the bag she'd left there and came back with a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and handed it to him. "Here, fill the cup attached to the top with the medicine and swallow." she said off-handily, then added "and if I ever catch you exhibiting any poor behavior due to your little 'experiment' you will be washing my car, every weekend, for the next five years."

Henry made an unpleasant face as he downed a dose of pink liquid and nodded. "No worries, I know those guys are jerks, mom. It's just funny."

She didn't comment, just pursed her lips and took the medicine he offered her. She went upstairs to put it away and change into her sleepwear. After brushing her teeth and slipping into a pair of red silk pajamas, Regina headed back downstairs to join her son for the rest the time she allotted him to be awake. She poured herself a glass of cider from the decanter and settled into her usual recliner in front of the television.

"So...I am guessing you ran into Emma on your way to the Pharmacy and got into an argument with her?" Henry asked her knowingly from the sofa.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, before you left you were laughing with whoever you were talking to on the phone, and when you came back you were all...moody again. She's the only one that seems to bother you like that." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose that is true. We just had a small run in, nothing out of the ordinary. I expect she'll be knocking on the door tomorrow to apologize for her idiotic behavior and everything will be normal again." She said dryly, taking another sip of her homemade cider.

Henry smirked, reminding Regina of his blonde mother. "Yeah, like anything is normal between you two. I swear you guys fight like a married couple-like bad. You either need a boxing ring or a hotel room, either way you two have some serious issues to work out."

"Henry!" The brunette scolded firmly as she sat up suddenly, accidentally knocking her glass over and freezing it in midair with magic. She left it there, staring her son in the eye incredulously.

"What?" he shrugged. "It's true! Everyone can feel the tension between you guys anytime you're in the same room together. Haven't you ever noticed?"

"Henry, who did you hear that from?" His mother asked, tone telling him she'd had more than enough of this conversation, but still wanted to know how he'd come up with the accusation.

He tilted his head to one side, raising one eyebrow at her as if he was amused by his mother's antics. "Mom, I'm 13. I'm not a little kid anymore, and I notice things. Apparently, I notice more than you do since you're looking at me like that."

The woman stared at him for a few more seconds before turning her attention to the glass she'd frozen, grabbed it out of the air, and set it back on the end table. With a flick of her wrist the TV turned off. "It's time for you to go to bed Henry." Her tone leaving no room for an argument.

He sighed while leaving the sofa, glass of ginger-ale in hand as he bent over her to kiss her on the cheek. "Ok, goodnight mom. Thank you for getting me the Pepto, and the Ginger-ale. I love you."

She smiled softly, agitation melting away like an ice cube in July when he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I love you too."

She waited for him to pad upstairs and listened for his door to close before switching the television back on and settling on _Mad About You _reruns while sipping the rest of her cider. Of course, she had noticed the tension that always seemed to whip around the blonde sheriff and herself whenever they were near, but she didn't know that everyone else-especially Henry, had thought it anything more than mutual dislike. She could admit to herself that she found the blonde attractive and if she was being completely honest with herself, had on more than one occasion found herself fantasizing about the savior. A twinge of guilt followed and her mind drifted to Robin, had he really only left a little over a week ago? She frowned, yes he had. Then why was she finding it so easy to distract herself with thoughts of Emma Swan when her heart should be shattered beyond repair, now that her soul mate had been ripped away from her? _'Because',_ her mind reasoned, _'you were never in love with him, only the thought of being in love with him.' _Regardless, that did not mean she had feelings for the sheriff. She let out a sharp laugh at herself because she knew that as she may not be _in love_ with Emma Swan, she definitely wasn't indifferent to the woman. A surge of jealousy crept up her spine again at the memory of Emma being ravished by Katrina Simmons, but she shoved it roughly from her mind by swallowing the remaining cider down in one gulp. She should be mourning the loss of her soul mate, her only chance at True Love, not pinning over the biological mother of her son.

She waved off the television, took her glass back to the kitchen, and ascended the stairs. Once back in her room, she pulled back the deep purple satin sheets on her bed and crawled in between them. She laid there for several moments, staring at her ceiling, mind going back to what she'd witnessed in the ally. Emma's head lolling back in pleasure caused stirrings of arousal to peel through the brunette. Soon, she found herself slipping a hand below the waistline of her silk pajamas, and was slightly surprised to find herself extremely wet. Realizing she was too far gone to be able to sleep comfortably, she allowed her finger to slip between her folds and circle around her clit._ 'Just this once...' _she told herself. Just this once she'd allow herself to forget her anger, forget her jealousy, and forget Robin. Just this once she'd allow herself to only think about those jade green eyes, that smile, the long golden locks, the way her name sounded on those goddamn kissable lips, and the way she'd felt against her own body just hours ago... "Emma!" she cried as she came a few moments later. Immediately removing her hand from its confines, she turned on her side and brought her knees up to her chest, protectively. A tear slipped down her cheek as she closed her eyes. She was such a damn mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Thanks again for follows and reviews, this chapter is a doozy and the longest one so far so be prepared. We're getting pretty angsty here but I promise it won't last forever :)

* * *

Chapter 7

The meeting droned on as Emma sat impatiently in her chair. God she hated meetings. Next to paperwork, being required to attend every Town Hall meeting was the worst thing about her job. She looked down at her notepad-which, like every other week, was covered in doodles instead of notes. She let out a breath as her eyes wandered to Regina. She was sitting four seats to the blonde's right on the other side of the table. The woman was dressed in the light gray pencil dress she'd worn the day Emma had promised to find her Happy Ending, and Emma wondered if the brunette had chosen it on purpose. The former Mayor had just made a very compelling case to renovate Storybrooke Stables, which the council had quickly conceded to (in the name of "tradition") and Emma could see the woman was practically glowing beneath her stoic expression. She caught Emma's eyes on her and the blonde couldn't help but offer a weak smile. They hadn't spoken since the awkward run-in in the ally four days ago. Honestly, Emma was chickening out about the whole idea of ever mentioning the incident again. Logically, she knew she had nothing to apologize for. The former Mayor and she were not involved romantically, which meant her little encounter with Kat was perfectly justifiable. A woman has needs after all...and although she was sure Hook would've been more than accommodating, he already followed her around like a lost puppy. Emotionally, Emma felt like she'd cheated on Regina-which was confusing as hell. The royal's reaction in the ally made the whole situation even more bizarre, because Emma could almost swear she saw a flicker of hurt flip through those dark caramel eyes before her face was wiped clean of emotion. Dark eyes locked on hers for a moment longer, an unreadable expression dancing within them before Regina ripped her gaze from the blonde and scribbled something down in her notes. A few seconds later those eyes rejoined hers, this time with a hint of mirth as red lips curled up in a smirk. Emma was contemplating the change of posture within the brunette when she felt her father nudge her knee with his own underneath the table. _'Crap.' _Looking around she found all eyes watching her expectantly as the current Mayor cleared her throat.

"Emma? Would you like to talk about the case you're working on?" her mother asked sweetly, reiterating her earlier words she knew her daughter hadn't heard.

The blonde straightened in her chair, nerves alight with awkward energy at being put on the spot. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table as she addressed the room. "Of course Madame Mayor, as most of you are aware there was a burglary that happened over the weekend. Several items were reported missing, and there was a lot of damage to the crime scene. We have opened an investigation but at this time there are no leads. If you know of anyone who may be acting suspicious, or possibly has acquired items of value-please do not hesitate to call myself or Deputy Nolan. Until we have the suspect in custody I recommend locking all windows and doors of your homes and keep all valuables locked in a safe. Now, as I am sure some of you have questions, I am prepared to answer a few as long as they do not disrupt the investigation." She looked around as a few hands shot in the air. "Yes, Leroy?"

"I heard that there was blood at the crime scene, does any of it belong to the thief?" the dwarf asked in his usual dramatic fashion.

Emma frowned. They were not able to get enough DNA belonging to the suspect to get a match, but she wasn't about to go announcing that publicly. Alas, she decided on a small white lie. "The DNA evidence collected at the scene is still undergoing lab tests." Leroy didn't really seem pacified by her answer but before he could interject she motioned to the next person who she recognized as Felicia Gibbons, the stable manager.

"Is the suspect dangerous?" she asked with slight concern, her soft expression etched with worry. Emma knew she and her husband had a small horde of children, although most of them were grown and an active part of the stable staff. A mother never stops worrying for her children's safety, no matter how old they are.

The sheriff eyed the older woman sympathetically for a moment before answering honestly. "At this point all we know is that Mr. Schmidt's dog was attacked during the break-in. Whether or not that was due to the dog defending it's owner or if the dog was attacked on entry; we don't yet know. What we do know is that the suspect was armed at the time, and that makes this person dangerous." Felicia seemed to accept that and turned her eyes back to the Mayor. Mary Margaret looked around, openly inviting anymore questions. When it seemed there were none, Emma leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief.

"You handled that well, I'm proud of you." David whispered quietly beside her, not bothering to take his eyes off his wife as she moved to close the meeting. The blonde smiled to herself, taking a moment to enjoy the small bit of praise. It was great having her parents around, and it seemed that after everything that had happened with her magic and Neal being born that they were truly finding solid ground in their relationship.

Meeting adjourned, Emma stood readying her papers and reached for the light blue button up she'd thrown on the back of the chair. Today was cool and rainy making her feel chilled in just her white camisole. She slipped the shirt over her bare arms and grabbed her folder, intending to leave the room when she caught sight of Regina bent over her mother in a whispered conversation. _'That's weird.' _she thought to herself curiously. Green eyes that mirrored her own locked on hers as Regina spoke in the Mayor's ear, and then Mary Margaret's face broke into a wide smile as she agreed to whatever the former Queen had asked. Emma was mulling over the possibilities regarding the two women conversing on civil terms when chocolate eyes joined hers.

"Miss Swan, may I have a word?" An air of finality laced Regina's words and the blonde didn't dare decline.

"Of course." she said with a nod. She looked to her mother, silently asking for help but her mother only gave her a reassuring smile and left the room, closing the door behind her. She watched the door for a second longer, before movement to her left caught her attention. Regina was walking towards the door, flicking her wrist at it and then making her way around the room trailing a light mist of deep purple magic with her while muttering an incantation. "Uh...what are you doing?" the blonde asked bluntly.

Regina ignored her, making her way around the room with the mist following dutifully behind her. When she came to a halt in front of the sheriff she finally offered an explanation. "I locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room Miss Swan. What I wish to say within these walls I don't want to risk getting out."

_'Oh shit.' _Emma thought to herself, widening her stance and crossing her arms over her middle protectively. This made the brunette smirk as she walked passed her and suddenly found the apples on the table quite fascinating.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Emma." she started, still checking the quality of the apples on the table as she did so. Emma held her breath at hearing her first name and the softness in the brunette's voice but said nothing, fearing she'd ruin whatever Regina was about to tell her. "When you met me at the stables the other day, about wanting to find the Author...Robin and I had been working on identifying him since after Marion returned." the brunette steeled a glance over her shoulder as Emma's eyebrows shot skywards. She looked back down at the table again, not even trying to feign interest in the apples and instead tracing the marble design as she quietly went on. "You hurt me, Emma. Bringing Marion back...regardless if you meant to or not, it ruined me. The last thing I want to do is to ask for your help, so when you approached me about it I acted like it was the first time I had considered the possibility. Unfortunately, I can't do this alone...and now that Robin...now that Robin left...I don't have anyone..." her voice broke suddenly, and Emma found herself covering the ground quickly to wrap the older woman into an embrace. Regina stiffened and tried to pull away, but Emma held fast.

"Regina, it's going to be okay. I am so sorry that I hurt you...but I am here now and I care. You're not going to be alone unless that's what you want from me. I want to do whatever I can to fix this." The brunette relaxed and let herself melt into the embrace, a few stray tears falling hotly on Emma's shoulder as the blonde rubbed circles along her back. "Hey...look at me." she said gently, taking full advantage of the vulnerability the other woman was showing. Regina parted from her just enough to meet her eyes, another tear letting loose that Emma quickly wiped away with her thumb. "You deserve this. You deserve to be happy Regina. You may have done some pretty shitty things in the past but so have I. Everyone has. No one is perfect, no one is doomed. We make our own fates. If this Author thinks that they have the upper hand in controlling your life, he has another thing coming. You will find love again; I'll make sure of it." Regina gave a small smile, her watery brown orbs glued to green like a lifeline. Emma wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually the brunette stepped back to collect herself and Emma made her way over to the sofa to give her some space.

A few moments later Regina met her on the sofa, her dry-face still held soft-features. No vulnerability, though she hadn't closed herself off either. She handed Emma a piece of folded paper, and the blonde took it curiously before gently unfolding it. It was a picture of Regina and Robin kissing. Emma felt her heart sink a little but pushed the feelings aside. This is what Regina wanted, a life with Robin. "This looks like it came from the book." she stated, trying to keep her voice as light as possible.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"But this wasn't in the book."

Regina nodded again. "Correct, but this would've been in the book had I not ran from the pub that night."

Emma considered this for a moment. "If this was supposed to be in the book, and wasn't, then it means I was right. You control your own fate. Regina...this is fantastic." She was beaming, despite herself; after all, the brunette's happiness is what really mattered to her. She'd deal with her own feelings later.

The former Queen actually smiled back at her, but it faded quickly. "It's only a start. We still don't know anything else... who this person is, or how their powers work...or where they are."

Emma was still smiling, and squeezed the older woman's knee in encouragement. "But it's a _start _Regina. If there wasn't a solution then you wouldn't have gotten this far. Have a little bit of faith, we'll figure this out." Regina suddenly became aware of the blondes hand on her knee and seemed to be considering if it should stay there or not. Emma held her breath. She wasn't sure at which point her hand had found its way to the woman's knee but she hadn't wanted to move it. In fact, she was trying very hard not to let it wander up that fucking gorgeous thigh and play peek-a-boo with that dress. Regina's eyes flicked up to meet hers again and she seemed to be searching for something. It made Emma feel vulnerable but she didn't break eye contact, letting Regina take her in however she needed. Those dark caramel orbs were full of questions and mingled with fear as the brunette continued her assessment. Then something within those eyes shifted, as if Regina had made a decision. Emma was so invested in those eyes she barely noticed Regina's hand slip over top of the one on her knee. She did however, notice as Regina's hand gently took hold of hers and began to slowly slide it up her thigh. Emma's breath hitched as her eyes broke from the brunette's to look down at her hand, as if to confirm to for herself it was really where she thought it was. She glanced back up, about to question her reality when she took in the deep shade of chocolate that Regina's eyes had become; pools of desire. It shook the blonde to her core and she felt heat rush to the apex of her thighs. Her tongue dashed out to wet dry lips, and the brunette's eyes seemed to focus on her mouth. As if she was being drawn to the blonde, Regina leaned in.

Suddenly, the chorus of _"Animal I've Become"_ by Three Days Grace filtered the air and they shot apart as if electrocuted. Emma begrudgingly pulled her phone from her pocket and swiped it open angrily. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Ruby I am going to kill you!" she swore into the phone as Regina stood from the sofa and walked away to give her a little privacy.

"Whoa there sweet-cheeks...no need to get violent on me," came the waitress's playful tone from over the phone. "I finally had a chance to talk to Kat about this weekend, and you have some explaining to do missy!"

Emma face-palmed and counted to ten, "Ruby...I'm really not in the mood to talk about that right now, I was kind of in the middle of something."

Ruby huffed and there was some banging of metal in the background. "Fine, but you will tell me what went on, Kat isn't telling me much but she is definitely not a happy-camper and I deserve an explanation. Meet me at the diner in 20 minutes, I'll be off then."

Emma agreed and then hung up; looking around for the brunette she'd nearly been kissing seconds ago. She found her at the desk, correcting whatever paperwork was sitting there. She walked over to stand in front of the desk, biting her lower lip and shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans nervously. "I'm sorry about that. I should've remembered to turn it on silent before the meeting."

One dark eyebrow rose sarcastically as Regina leaned back in the chair and Emma got a brief feeling of Deja-vu. "Oh no need to apologize Miss Swan, I am sure Ruby is dying to know what happened Saturday night."

_'Annnd there go the walls.' _Emma thought to herself as she took in the brunette's hardened expression. Emma let her eyes close and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Regina...I'm not going to apologize for what happened with Kat. I did nothing wrong. I'm just a single girl who was looking for a bit of fun; I'm not sure why it is bothering you so much." She looked back up to see the brunette's typical stoic expression staring back at her.

"I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about Miss Swan-" Regina said, feigning disinterest as she turned her attention back to the paperwork before her. She jumped when Emma's hands came down hard on the desk. Their gazes locked and the blonde leaned in close over the desk so their faces were mere inches apart, much like they had a few minutes ago.

"Bullshit! I've been thinking about it a _lot_ since that night and you know what I think? I think there is some part of you that likes me Miss Mills. And you know what else I think? I think that you're jealous. Jealous of Kat, for having the balls to step up and do something when all you seem to be able to do is push me away. Why is that? Is it because of Robin? Do you feel guilty for feeling something for _me_ when you should be crushed over losing _him_?" She knew she shouldn't barb the woman over feelings she may or may not have but goddamn it she was so sick of feeling guilty for something that she shouldn't have to feel guilty for. If Regina did have feelings for her, she knew it was more complicated than what she was making it out to be, but she was just so fucking tired of getting shut out-especially after what had happened on the sofa.

**"ENOUGH!"** Regina shot up out of the chair and threw the blonde backwards across the room. Emma hit one of the pillars by the door and fell forward in the aftershock. Regina came around the desk and twitched towards her, tears burning in her eyes as fury rolled off her in waves. "You do NOT get to talk to me about feelings Emma Swan! I am not yours! What goes on in my life is MY business and you'd do best to remember that fact!" Emma struggled to her feet, wiping at the blood that had pooled in the corner of her lip as she stared the sorceress down. She was still angry but she hated seeing the tears burning in those dark eyes and took a few calming breaths before holding her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pretend to know what goes on in that head of yours. I'll go, but please call me sometime this week so we can work out a plan to find this Author."

Regina was still staring her down, hands balled into fists at her side as she shook slightly from the anger that was still tangible within her. Emma didn't get a response so she turned around and headed towards the door, finding it still magically locked. She turned her head over her shoulder and pointed at the door with a bemused expression. The brunette seemed to come back to reality and rolled her eyes as she flicked her wrist. When it opened, the blonde walked through the threshold but turned back just outside the door. "For what it's worth Regina, nothing happened after you left." and with that, she headed over to the diner.

* * *

The doorbell chimed as she entered, about five minutes later than planned since she had to stop by the restroom in Town Hall to clean herself up. She would definitely get a fat lip later. Damn. She kept her head down as she made her way to the back room, only looking up when she was inside. Ruby turned to see her enter, after adding cinnamon to a cup of hot chocolate. Her big blue eyes widened when she took in the state of her friend.

"Damn Ems, where the hell have you been? I thought you had this afternoon off?"

Emma just chuckled as she gingerly sat down at the break room table and accepted the hot chocolate. Man her back hurt. "I do. This isn't from work; this is from my conversation with Regina."

Ruby snorted. "That was going to be my second guess. So why'd she hit you this time?"

Emma hid behind her hot chocolate for a moment before answering. She really wanted to confide in someone and her parents were definitely out of the question, as was Henry. She trusted Ruby, she may be quite a handful but she was a good soul. "Well, that is a long story Red."

Ruby grinned wolfishly at being addressed by her Enchanted Forest name and leaned back in her chair, appearing to get comfortable for what was sure to be a long chat with the sheriff. "Those are the best kind." she said with a wink.

Emma wasted no time in diving into everything that had happened recently with Regina, starting by admitting to someone besides herself, that she had feelings for the other woman. Ruby didn't seem phased didn't comment as Emma went on. The blonde told her about the scene at the stables, what had happened Saturday night, and then the most recent conversation-omitting the details about the Author of course. When she finished the wolf watched her curiously for several minutes, contemplating on how to respond. "Well..." she started, "I agree with you. I have known Regina a very long time, and she only seems to lash out when she cares about something. If the incident with Kat hadn't bothered her then she wouldn't have made it out to look like she couldn't have cared less. Plus, she doesn't go around trying to kiss just anyone. I think the woman is just a mess right now. She has just lost Robin, in which you kind of are to blame for, and then she starts realizing she feels something for you even though she's also pissed at you for the whole Marion thing. It's a pretty messed up scenario if you think about it."

Emma nodded in agreement then chortled. "Man, I know how to pick 'em eh? A thief, the one-handed pirate, and now this… God, help me."

Ruby shook her head, "Nah, I'd consider this an upgrade. Most powerful Queen in the realms, plus she's incredibly sexy-and she's rich."

"Don't forget serial killer, and my mother's stalker. She's tried to kill me... god I don't even know how many times and threatened to take my son away from me. Not to mention my family tree if we were to get involved. I think we have great odds." They both burst out laughing, and soon Ruby was doubled over in her chair.

"Oh my god, you'd be your own step-grandmother and Henry's great-grandmother. Not to mention Regina would be her step-daughters daughter-in-law if you two ever hitched."

Emma had tears in her eyes from laughing and just held up a hand to Ruby, begging her to stop so she could catch her breath. "Okay, can we stop talking about how fucked up this is please?" she pleaded, still clutching her side. Ruby nodded and they fell silent for a few long moments.

Then Ruby, in an attempt to make her friend feel better simply stated, "At least you didn't eat her. Yet." With that, they both burst out in laughter again.

* * *

Regina stalked back to the desk, neatly piling the budget reports she'd been correcting in the center of it for Snow to file later. She then spent the next ten minutes pacing the space behind the desk, trying to dispel the crackling energy clinging to her like a dryer sheet. How dare that insubordinate tramp talk to her like that? How dare she say those things to her when minutes before she'd been comforting her like a friend? Rage filtered through her and she grabbed the nearest thing to her (Snow's name plate) and chucked to the other side of the room, breaking the horse statue sitting atop the fireplace. A low snarl omitted from the back of her throat as she effortlessly restored the statue to its original state and whipped out her phone.

**'Meet me at my house in 15 minutes. I'll leave the door unlocked.' **she typed out and walked back to the conference table to collect her purse.

As she was about to leave she noticed the sheriff's folder sitting where the blonde had left it earlier. She frowned as she flicked her wrist and sent it magically to the Sheriff's Station for one of the idiots to find later. Could she not go ten minutes without having some reminder of the damn woman? Gods, she really needed a distraction; which meant getting home. She gave the room a final once-over and disarmed the silencing spell before transporting herself into the foyer of the mansion. She immediately set her purse off to the side and headed into the kitchen. She poured two glasses of red wine, well aware that it was only 4 in the afternoon. She sat at the breakfast bar and sipped her wine while she waited for her guest to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the door open and someone slip inside. The brunette stood and carried both glasses out of the room, stopping on the top of the stairswith a smirk.

"I didn't think you would come." she challenged her guest.

Icy blue orbs stared defiantly back at her. "Nor did I, catnip. This can't keep happening, Regina. I don't know what is happening between you and the Savior but I definitely don't want to get in the middle of it."

"The Savior doesn't concern you, the only thing that should concern you Katrina...is in what position you're going to make me cum." she purred silkily as she sipped her glass of wine and raised a suggestive eyebrow to the taller woman. Arousal flashed within those icy depths and Kat lunged forward to capture the brunette's plump lips in a demanding kiss. Regina responded angrily as she dropped both glasses and dug hungry nails into Kat's waist, bringing them flush together. After a few moments of heated kisses, Regina started pulling at the hem of the Nirvana t-shirt Kat was wearing and the taller woman lifted her arms allowing the brunette to discard it haphazardly on the floor. Kat let out an animalistic growl as the other woman's nails scraped up her back roughly, and the snaps on her bra came undone as she backed the older woman against the wall. Regina's mind was reeling with desire, clawing at the woman's jean shorts in a silent command to remove them.

"Uh uhhh..." Kat taunted between kisses. "Not until that dress comes off." The brunette quickly switched their positions and stepped back, her fiery gaze never leaving the icy blues as she unzipped the garment she was feeling entirely too warm in. Kat watched her, tongue coming out to lick at her bottom lip in anticipation as Regina slowly stepped out of the dress. The former Queen then walked backwards towards the staircase, a finger making a 'come hither' gesture to the jet haired beauty still against the wall of the foyer. Kat smirked, pushed off the wall and chased her all the way up the stairs, both women panting by the time they reached the master suite.

Kat collided with the brunette and sent her whirling backwards onto the bed. Regina watched, emotions guarded as the other woman stalked her like a predator about to attack it's prey. This was just sex. It meant nothing to either of them. Kat approached the bed, blue eyes dripping with lust as she took in the brunette lying against the pillows. Regina tilted her head to one side and sneered back, opening her legs to the woman before her as an invitation. Within seconds Kat was above her, pulling off white silk panties that had been keeping her from the brunette's heat. She dipped her head to taste the older woman but a quick tug on the back of her head brought her lips to the ones in front of her instead. Regina moaned appreciatively into the kiss as she cupped a succulent peak into her hand and squeezed roughly. A gasp was her reward and suddenly she found her hands above her head and pinned to the soft headboard behind her as Kat broke the kiss and nipped aggressively at her neck and shoulders.

"What the fuck?!" Regina froze, as did Kat. That voice wasn't either of theirs. In fact, Regina knew that voice. But she couldn't fathom why she was hearing it in her house - specifically in her bedroom. She didn't have time to comprehend further because suddenly Kat was gone, leaving the brunette's lower half incredibly exposed. As she reached clumsily for something to cover herself with, she heard a loud thump. She turned just in time to see Kat slide down the wall and none other than Emma Swan; who stood with her back to her as she cornered the shirtless woman.

"Are you fucking serious Kat? Couldn't have me so you went after Regina instead?" her voice was low and livid as she stepped towards the dark haired woman.

Kat stood up straight, not bothering to cover herself and smirked dangerously in response to the blondes rage. "Oh love; she is the one who called me. You can check her phone. Are you jealous? I am sure Regina wouldn't mind if you joined-" she stopped abruptly as Emma's fist struck her face, knocking her to the ground unconscious. Regina watched speechless, trying to make sense of what was happening when the blonde turned around. Those green eyes bore into her own and Regina was sure she'd never seen the sheriff so enraged. The brunette quickly rearranged her face into a sneer, and held her ground as the younger woman addressed her.

"Your Majesty...how incredibly _rude _it was for me to stop by unannounced in order to _apologize_ for my earlier behavior. I do hope you'll forgive me...you self-absorbed hypocrite." The words spewed venom at the bedded woman and Regina's well placed masked faltered as the other continued. "You know the _best_ part about this whole scenario is Your Highness?" Emma let out a maniacal chortle as she glanced around the room, hand finding the back pockets of her skinny jeans as her eyes found the brunette's once more. "The best fucking part of this whole goddamn thing is that I came here to tell you that I care about you. I still do. But this-" she gestured behind her at the unconscious woman still against the wall, "this is messed up. You lost Robin, I understand that. You are pissed at me, I get that. But fucking my date from last Saturday night when you nearly kissed me in the Mayor's office an hour ago? That's...that's..." she shook her head. "I don't even have a word for that." she finished.

Regina sat in bed, a sheet covering her body but her mind felt open and bare. She closed her eyes and tried to regain control of her emotions, her well placed mask all but forgotten as she fought off tears. The blonde's words cut her deeply. This was a mistake. One the Evil Queen would've made without remorse. But she wasn't that woman anymore, and the guilt was threatening to crush her. "Emma..." she sniffled. The blonde's features seem to soften at her tone, so Regina pressed on. "Emma I am sorry. I don't know how to cope with what I'm feeling, everything is happening at once and I am so...lost. I just wanted an escape, but I shouldn't have done that. Not to you. You're the only one who has ever stood by me. Please...I don't want that to change. I care about you and I don't want to hurt you, I just need time."

The blonde seemed to consider this for several moments, then moved away from her and looked out the window. Regina waited. She had opened herself up to the Savior, at a loss at how to fix this. She wasn't even sure there was anything to fix in the first place, but her heart seemed to overrule her minds doubts. The silence nearly swallowed her whole before the blonde turned from the window.

"Okay." Emma said simply, her tone almost seeming soft. Then she turned on the heel of her boot and left the room. A few seconds later Regina heard the door downstairs close.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Keep up with the reviews! You guys ROCK my SOCKS! ^.^ Here ya guys go...a little bit of action for you :) I work all weekend so I don't know if I will be posting Chapter 9 until next week but I will try! Mwah! XOXOXO

* * *

Chapter 8

Emma jolted awake when the phone rang. She rolled over, scrambling to reach it, eyes squinting at the bright illumination from the device. 2:17 am. The blonde groaned, this better not be a prank call. "Sheriff Swan..." she said groggily, voice thick with sleep.

"Emma? It's Belle. Someone broke into the pawn shop."

It took Emma a second to process what the librarian was telling her, but soon she was sitting up and gathering the pair of jeans she'd left on the floor when she went to bed. "Alright, I'll be right over. Belle, please do not enter the shop until I get there, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm not a moron." Belle answered with a nervous laugh. Emma ended the call, rushing to get on her tan leather jacket and socks. She was trying not to wake Henry, who was sleeping on an air mattress on the opposite side of her bed.

"Ma?" The sluggish voice of her son confirmed that she hadn't been lucky in that department. "Waz goin' on?"

"Shh... just go back to sleep kid, I gotta go play cops and robbers." she said as she pulled on her boots. He chuckled sleepily at that, making her smile in the dark. "Be back in a bit, k?" She reached into her nightstand, plucked her gun and badge from the drawer before turning to leave the room.

"K, just be careful."

"Always, kid." With that she stepped out of her room and padded silently down the stairs, walking across the ground floor to the small arena that partitioned off what belonged to her parents. She paused, not really wanting to wake them up. Neal had finally calmed after a recent bout of colic and she hated to interrupt that. She remembered when Henry kept her up all hours of the night and knew how intoxicating a few extra hours of sleep could be. Wait. No, those were Regina's memories the brunette had gifted her before New York. She frowned, thinking about the older woman. She had asked for space when Emma had walked on her sleeping with the Veterinarian a week ago and Emma had been more than willing to comply.

She was angry, hurt, and honestly didn't trust herself to have a conversation with the former Queen. They hadn't seen each other since that afternoon, except when Regina made a short appearance at the stables on Saturday to oversee the start of construction. Emma and David had volunteered to help during the Town Hall meeting, and when Henry found out, he wanted to come along. The three of them had been there for a few hours helping unload trucks of lumber when the brunette had driven into the parking lot. Although the blonde was infuriated with the woman she couldn't help herself from ogling the hell out of her as she walked around and chatted with Felicia about plans for the horses during the renovation. She caught the brunette's eyes on her quite a few times too, mostly when she was carrying a load of lumber somewhere. She'd smirked at the thought of Regina drooling over her well-muscled biceps and made a slight effort to carry a little more than necessary.

Coming back to reality, Emma contemplated whether or not to wake her father for the last time. Most likely whoever had broken into the Gold's Pawn Shop was long gone. If she woke David, they would most definitely end up collecting evidence and filing a report and going home without having to deal with anything messy. Nah, she'd let him sleep she decided. Walking towards the door she clipped her badge to her belt and stuffed the gun above her rear, under the waistband of her jeans. '_So much for a good night's sleep'_, she thought.

The cruiser pulled up alongside Gold's caddy ten minutes later, and Emma stepped out to meet the young princess standing next to it. "Hey Belle, wanna fill me in quick?"

"Of course. I was asleep when the alarm went off, I didn't even know that Rumple had an alarm on the place. It took me several minutes to figure out how to turn the contraption off before I called you. I got here a few minutes before you arrived but I haven't seen or heard anything since I've been here." The librarian said in a detached voice. The shop had been closed in Gold's absence, and Emma felt confident this made the place an easy target. The blonde studied Belle's haunted expression; she really hadn't been the same woman since she'd kicked Gold out of town. Even during Girls Night Out, Belle seemed almost like she was trying to force herself to have fun with them, her smile never reaching her eyes. Emma reasoned she was grieving in some way and had the sudden urge to wrap the poor girl in a hug. But now was not the time.

Emma gave her a nod of acknowledgment before drawing her gun and walking towards the door of the shop. The shop's main entrance was clearly the point of entry she noted, carefully stepping over broken glass as she pushed the door open. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness before she moved further into the building. Several cases were broken and she had to be careful to avoid crushing the glass underfoot as she moved swiftly towards the back, where some of Gold's more valuable items were known to reside. She pressed herself up against the short wall separating the two rooms, and peered around the door frame _'Well I'll be damned_._'_ She could see a dark figure at the very back of the room, hand moving in short, staccato movements like they were caught in something.

"FREEZE!" she yelled, whipping out from her safety zone and aiming her gun at the suspect. The figure froze, and Emma squinted in the dark to get a better look. She reasoned this person was about 5'10 and of medium build, but couldn't decide if they were male or female. Every inch of them was covered in black clothing, even a mask over their face hiding any indication of their identity beneath it. "Put your hands above your head!" She ordered as she slowly advanced towards the suspect. The figure made a movement with their hand, informing her silently that it was stuck in whatever they were trying to steal. The knowledge made Emma grin as she mentally thanked Gold and his genius techniques of catching thieves. "Your other hand, Asshole." she tipped her head towards the figure as she continued to approach. Slowly, the other arm of the figure rose into the air. Emma squinted harder, thinking to herself the thief was holding something, when all of a sudden the object was thrown at her feet and exploded upon impact. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The figure stood in the dark and watched the sheriff fall victim to one of the potions they had stolen from Gold's personal stash. _'Imbecile. She should've known better than to engage me alone.' _The thief smiled beneath the mask and turned their attention back to the problem at hand; no pun intended. What kind of spell was this? They tugged and tugged at the vial their hand was clasped around, trying to free it from its prison. A noise, reminiscent of a hiss, escaped them as they let go of the vial and retracted their hand. The voice outside caught their attention, the Gold woman was calling for the sheriff. The thief huffed, discontented with the lack of time that seemed to waning with increasing ferocity. With one more forlorn glance at the cabinet in which the vial was trapped, the thief made a silent exit out the back of the shop and into the night.

They would try again later. It was essential that they get their hands on that vial if their plans were going to succeed. They ran swiftly through the back ally's surrounding the shop and heaved a mental sigh of relief when they reached the seclusion of the forest a few moments later. The thief slowed to a walk and absentmindedly tore the mask from their face as a hand wrapped around a satchel secured to their belt. The thief had done well, and mentally congratulated themselves as they opened the bag to peek inside. Several small jewels, a few rings and three potions. Small enough to go unnoticed hopefully, yet valuable enough to have them living comfortably for the rest of their lives once they were sold.

Black boots quietly followed an unmarked path through the forest, the figure losing themselves to daydreams and fantasy as they imagined their future. A life of plenty - with no rules and no responsibilities. Everything they wanted, everything they deserved. After a while they came to a small stream and dislodged a fourth potion from their pants pocket. Stepping into the stream, they turned back to the bank and emptied the potion where they had been standing. A nearly black mist erupted and traveled along the path from whence they came, effectively erasing all traces of their journey. Smirking, the figure slipped the stopper back into the vial, pocketed it, and then continued their journey downstream.

* * *

"David."

He gave a small grunt in response but refused to move. "Just a few more moments…" he groaned.

"David." His wife's voice was louder now, more pressing. He still refused to move and he soon felt a small feminine hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. Another grunt as he buried his face deeper in the pillow, taking in the soft floral scent that accompanied his wife.

"Charming!" Snow chided loudly, this time giving both broad shoulders a rough shake. "Wake up!"

_'Ugh. A happy wife, happy life.'_ he reminded himself as he pushed up onto his elbows and glanced over at woman demanding his attention. "Yes dear?"

Snow was looking at him with a worried tint in those stunning green eyes and it jolted his body to attention. He pushed himself up onto his haunches, looking at her with a confused expression as she thrust his phone into his hands. He looked down at it and noticed there was a call connected. Belle. He checked the time; 3:04 am.

"Belle?" He questioned into the phone, oblivious as to why she'd called him so early in the morning. Or late at night...depending how you looked at it.

"David! I think something's happened to Emma-she hasn't come out of the shop yet and it's been nearly -"

He cut her off, bringing his hand up in a halting gesture as if she could actually see him. "Whoa, whoa...what are you talking about Belle? Start at the beginning...why would Emma be in trouble?"

"She didn't tell you?" Belle's voice seemed mildly stunned at this new piece of information, but she pressed on before he answered. "Someone broke into Gold's shop, Emma came to check it out but hasn't come back out yet and it's been nearly 20 minutes! I heard her shout about ten minutes ago but nothing since. I'm worried about her David..."

He mentally berated his daughter for her ignorance. Why had she not woken him before she left? Was she suddenly suicidal? She had been acting off this past week...maybe he needed to talk to her. After he made sure she was safe of course. "Alright Belle, just hold tight I'm on my way." He hung up and scrambled from the bed, reaching for a pair of jeans and socks.

"What is it? What happened?" Snow asked from behind him, voice laced with concern.

He turned to give her what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he threw a t-shirt over his bare chest. "It seems our daughter went gallivanting off to catch the thief and ran into trouble."

"But why was Belle calling you and not Emma? Is she okay? Where is she?" He took a deep breath and reminded himself how much he loved his wife before arming himself with gun and sword.

"The thief was at Gold's shop; Emma went in about 20 minutes ago and hasn't come out."

"Oh dear." Snow said dejectedly, her look downcast as she fidgeted with the duvet. He came around the bed and wrapped both hands around the base of her neck, pulling her into his broad form reassuringly.

"Snow, she's fine. I'll call you as soon as I make sure she's okay, alright?" She nodded against him and pressed her lips to his stomach. He smiled softly and returned the gesture to the top of her dark hair. "I love you."

Misty green eyes looked up at him and Snow smiled lovingly. God he loved this woman. "I love you too, Charming." He took one more second to caress his thumb along her jawline before backing out of the room and heading for the door, pulling his boots on in haste as he hurried from the apartment.

In less than 5 minutes he skidded to a stop next to the cruiser, barely killing the engine before he was out of the door and striding towards the small woman huddled near the entrance of the shop. Belle gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head when he asked if she'd heard anything new. He sighed and pulled his sword from it's sheath and entered the building, not caring if he was quiet or not. His daughter was in there, possibly injured or worse, and now that he was out of Snow's sight he could allow an increment of fear to fill his veins with adrenaline. Using the end of his sword he flipped the light switch and took a second to access the damage in front of him before his eyes landed on blonde curls near the entrance to the backroom.

Without thinking he ran towards her, dropping to his knees and taking in his daughter's appearance. No scrapes or cuts, and it didn't look like she'd been any sort of fight. Her pulse was normal and her eyes flickered beneath her eyelids. Puzzled, he looked around trying to gather clues when his blue orbs fell on the remains of a potions jar. His heart sank. "Belle!" he yelled, trying to keep panic from lacing his words.

Judging by the librarian's appearance a few moments later, either he wasn't successful or she followed him inside. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I think she's been poisoned or something. Do you know what was in this vial?" He gestured to the broken glass at Emma's feet and Belle inspected them carefully.

"I'm sorry David, but I am unsure of what this is. It looks like some sort of sleeping potion?" Belle tried, desperate to reassure the Prince.

David whipped out his phone and scrolled through his contacts while Belle checked the blondes form over for any more clues. Finding what he was looking for, he hit the 'call' button and waited, hoping the owner would answer.

"Hel-hello?" came a raspy, sleep induced voice on the other end.

"Regina, something's happened to Emma. The thief broke into Gold's shop and I found Emma unresponsive in the back room. Belle thinks she's been given a sleeping potion but can't be sure. Can you help?" He spoke quickly, worry setting in. Regina was trained by Gold, if anyone knew his potions and spells, it'd be her. "Regina?" he asked again after not getting a response.

"Ah, yes. I'll be there in a few minutes." came the sleepy reply of his former enemy before the line went dead. He stood up and began pacing back and forth in the room, waiting.

"Pacing isn't going to help Emma, David." Belle said softly as she stood up and moved to the chair by the door.

"It helps me." he replied simply. The minutes droned on and he grew more impatient with each passing one. How long did it take her to get dressed? Is she driving here? Why not just poof? He checked the clock on the far wall; 3:32.

"Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache." Said a rather perturbed voice coming from the doorway. The Prince turned to see a very exhausted looking brunette begrudgingly leaning over his daughter's body as she inspected her. She let out a curious hum as she then turned to the broken glass that used to be a potions vial. David held his breath. If anything happened to his daughter he'd never forgive himself. He should've been on call tonight, but with the baby being up for the past week with colic, Emma had volunteered to take the shift. _' "Like anything will happen anyway dad." ' _she'd quipped. She should know better than to use sentences like that. God, she really was his daughter (not that he _ever_ suspected otherwise).

The brunette 'tsked' as she rose from the floor and turned to face Belle who was sitting quietly in the corner. A visit from her former kidnapper never left the girl feeling at ease. "Belle, I need access to Gold's personal inventory." The young woman nodded, never raising her eyes to meet Regina's. David wondered if that was a reflex or not. Belle left the room, presumably to get a key of some kind that would let them access Gold's potions cabinet. Brown eyes found blue, and David was about to speak when Regina beat him to the punch. "How long has she been like this?"

"About an hour and half I think. Regina, do you know what potion that was? Is she going to be okay?"

The brunette nodded, though she was making her way around the room. "Yes...the potion is a derivative of my sleeping curse-although not nearly as... permanent. A simple potion will revive her. However, if the potion is unavailable, it will take me a day in order to brew another batch."

David nodded slowly, processing the information. "But you can definitely make the potion?" The Prince received a glare from the former Queen and he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Why would I ever doubt you?" he joked.

Regina gave him a mild sneer, mostly just to mess with him he thought. "I ask myself that question every day." she replied sarcastically. Was Regina jesting with him?

Belle returned a moment later and beckoned both of them to follow her to the back of the room where she stood contemplating between two pillar candles sitting on a table. Making a decision she lifted the left candle, which opened the wall into a secret doorway. "Nice touch." David said off-handily as the three of them moved into the room. The room was piled with papers, books, strange artifacts and random antique furniture. _'Charlie would have a field day in here'. _he thought to himself as he looked around. While he was busy taking everything in, Belle and Regina made their way to a far off cabinet. Once there, the younger brunette placed an ancient-looking key into the keyhole and then opened the cabinet for the older brunette to rummage through.

The brown-eyed brunette sifted through the potions for a moment, then retreated with a frown. "I'll have to brew the antidote. I'm sorry Charming, it looks like Miss Swan will be out for a day or so."

The man's brow furrowed but he nodded his acceptance. "It is what it is. I'll get Emma home and then come back to start an investigation."

"Actually, it would be best for Miss Swan to stay with me." He shot her a confused look and she elaborated while closing the cabinet doors and handing the key back to Belle. "There have been times in the past where Rumpelstiltskin has combined potions. If there was anything else in that vial, it would be best if she was nearby so I could counteract it."

"Alright, she'll leave with you. Belle and I will stay here and get a list of the missing items. I'll call Hook in a few hours and have him come down to help with the clean-up since everyone else is working at the stables." He really wasn't comfortable letting the former Evil Queen have temporary custody of his daughter, but he knew she was right. If anything else was in the vial, Regina was the best chance they had. The three of them exited the hidden room and Regina made a short list of ingredients she required. She passed it onto the librarian with the promise she'd be back later in the morning to pick them up. Belle assured the other woman she'd have them ready before moving to the outer room to start inventorying the shops contents.

"Call me as soon as she wakes up, I'm sure Snow will be a mess until this is sorted out. Don't worry about Henry, I'll have Snow pick him up after school then I'll take him over to the stables when I leave work." David stated, seeming to need a solid plan for the day.

Regina nodded and reached out to take Emma's hand, readying them for transport. "Just try to keep her from interrupting me, this potion is complicated and I don't think she wants me to accidentally miss something." He gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes. "No, that isn't a threat Charming. I assure you that as long as I have space to concentrate, the sheriff will be fine." she amended.

"Then I will do my best to keep Snow from interrupting." he agreed. He wasn't happy about the situation, but he understood where she was coming from. He just had a hard time trusting the woman considering all the times she'd lied about her intentions. Although, he had to admit that the woman had changed a quite deal in the last couple of years. He wasn't even sure if the Evil Queen still existed within her.

"Don't worry Charming, it could be worse. You could have to leave her with Gold." the brunette's voice was laced with a mixture of sarcasm and mirth, and David couldn't help but let out a small chuckle in response. '_She really isn't the same woman'_. A second later the two women were gone in a haze of purple smoke. David nervously ran a hand through his short hair, the other pulling out his phone to dialing his wife. This was not a conversation he was looking forward too.

* * *

Hours later, Regina was pouring over books in her basement while her personal chemistry lab bubbled beside her nosily. A small arsenal of ingredients were scattered across the large wooden table she had in the center of the room and the woman was now staring at them with a look of utter annoyance. She grabbed a pinch of vevain and tossed it in the largest beaker. Done; now all she had to do was wait. Her thoughts flickered to the blonde sleeping above her and she felt her stomach twist. After teleporting both of them back to the mansion she had put the sheriff in one of her spare rooms, where she sat watching her for the better part of an hour. She looked so peaceful while she slept; it flooded the brunette with a warmth she hadn't felt with anyone besides Henry. Regina worried what would happen when the sheriff awoke to find herself in the home of the one person she had been trying to avoid, this making the brunette think of ways to avoid confrontation. Should she leave the room after she administered the antidote and allow the blonde time to gather her thoughts? Surely, the blonde wouldn't want to wake up and realize she was being watched, right? The brunette reasoned that if she herself were in the same position she would definitely _not _want someone spying on her sleeping habits, so she decided that after administering the antidote she would step out of the room for a few moments.

With the potion brewing in the beaker in front of her, Regina made her way upstairs. It would take another six hours for the potion to finish brewing. Entering the kitchen, she looked at the stove and seen that it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. She'd have to leave for her appointment with Archie in just ten minutes, so she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She paused at the top of the stairs, falling victim to curiosity, she took a left and opened the guest room door. She expected to see the blonde resting in the same position she'd left her, but was surprised to see the younger woman had moved. She was still on her back, but one arm had moved above her head and a small curtain of blonde hair covered her beautiful face. Regina found herself smiling at the innocence of the scene, and before she could convince herself otherwise, she was standing by the side of the bed. Dark caramel eyes scanned every detail of the woman's sleeping form as her hand reached out to wipe the stray hair from that alabaster skin. The tender touch seemed to register on some level for the blonde, because Regina felt her ever so slightly lean into her hand, a faint smile playing at the edge of her pink lips. The motion moved the brunette so deeply she couldn't stop the wetness from pooling in her eyes. Bending down, the former Evil Queen brought her lips to the blonde's cheek in a slow but chaste kiss.

"Mmm 'gina..." The brunette shot into rather rigid position and looked down at the blonde quizzically. She was under a sleeping potion, so she knew Emma was clearly dreaming.

But, dreaming of her? The brunette tilted her head with an almost blissful expression. She hadn't lost her chance. She was still grieving, still a mess, but the blonde still cared. Regina made herself a promise that she'd do whatever it took to consciously win back the younger woman's affections. All she'd ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally, and she was starting to realize that the blonde may be capable of doing just that. Wiping the wetness that had trailed down her cheeks, the former Queen left the room and made her way to town for her appointment with Archie, feeling a rush of hope she'd previously been lacking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hello Regina, why don't you come in?" greeted Dr. Hopper as he side stepped in the doorway to let the regal woman through. Regina entered and found her usual spot on the sofa where Pongo resided with a thumping tail. Secretly, although she'd never admit it, she found his presence comforting. A pleasant distraction when their sessions became too difficult for her to bare. She had began seeing the bug again just after Emma had walked in on her and Katrina Simmons, hoping he could help her understand what she was feeling and why she was acting the way that she was. They had been meeting every day for the last week at 2 pm, and she was starting to feel like they were progressing. Archie, ever the gentleman, offered her a cup of tea which she took gratefully.

"So, what would you like to talk about today Regina?" the psychologist asked as he took a seat in the chair across from her. They hadn't followed any particular structure while talking about her past, for which she was grateful because it meant she could talk about what she wanted without the pressure to talk about the things she kept buried deep in her memories. They had dabbled in the death of her mother, the death of her half-sister, Robin leaving and most importantly: her feelings for Emma Swan.

"Miss Swan is asleep in my guest bedroom." she nearly blurted before he'd taken the pen out of his jacket. He paused in the middle of the motion to consider her carefully, knowing the woman was prone to lashing out if he didn't tread carefully.

"I see, and what brought her to your home?" he said, pressing her forward gently, as shrinks do.

She hid behind the tea cup and absentmindedly patted a drowsy Pongo. After a pregnant pause she met his eyes. "There was another break-in. One that the Sheriff decided to investigate without her idiot father to accompany her, so logically she was hit with a sleeping potion. I have her at my house until the antidote potion is finished brewing. Dr. Hopper...I am not sure what is going to happen when I wake her." she ran a flustered hand through her hair and suddenly remembered she had it up today. Not sure what to do next, she occupied herself by picking at invisible lint on her black slacks.

"What do you mean Regina?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean that we haven't talked in a week, not since the... incident." she kept her head down, continuing her lint inspection as she waited for him to press her forward.

"Are you worried she'll be angry with you when she awakens?"

She nodded, still not meeting his gaze. This was a side of the Regina Mills that few ever saw. Open; bare. Terrified of rejection.

Soft eyes watched her sympathetically. "What do you think will happen if she awakens and is angry with you?"

"That we'll get into another fight."

"Regina; I cannot tell you that Emma won't be upset to find herself in your company when she awakens, anger is very natural and we talked about how... the incident probably made Emma feel betrayed. But I think you should keep one thing in mind..." he trailed off and she raised her gaze to meet his. He held up two fingers. "It requires two people to fight."

A flicker of understanding flashed through her and her eyes narrowed. "So, you're telling me that if she tries to fight with me I should just... what? Take it? Not defend myself?"

"That is my recommendation, yes." He responded simply. "If you were to engage in an argument with Miss Swan, you'd only set yourselves back in your relationship. If, however, you allow her to relieve herself of her anger you have a chance at making her understand how you're feeling. Why you did what you did. Does that make any sense?"

The brunette nodded, still unhappy with the thought of not defending herself. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she could help it. She had always enjoyed a good argument. "I will try."

He smiled. "That is an excellent start."

"Dr. Hopper...how can I apologize to Miss Swan for my mistake? I am not accustomed to such behavior...but I feel that I need to."

"You could try talking to her, explaining your side of the story." The former Queen gave him a distasteful look, so he tried again. "Or you could write her a letter, or doing something nice for her that you wouldn't normally do."

"Like a gift?" she asked, slightly miffed by the idea.

Archie shook his head and leaned forward to rest his elbows atop his knees, using his hands as he spoke. "Not necessarily like a gift. Roses and other presents probably wouldn't work on Miss Swan. She is a person who values kindness. You could, let's say... give her extra time with Henry, or help her with her magic... maybe invite her to dinner. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"Yes, I think I do." she acknowledged, in understanding. "So you think if I do something nice for her, she'd forgive me?"

The psychologist grimaced. "Well, it's a start. Just as much as Emma values kindness she values trust and honesty even more. She has a history of abandonment and isn't a person who forgives easily." Regina felt her shoulders slump just a hair but continued to listen to the man. "I would definitely give her a verbal or written apology. Then, perhaps, do a few nice things like I mentioned previously. The combination of those things might help you convey your regret for your mistake."

"But there is no way to know for certain?" she asked dejectedly.

"I am afraid that is all up to Miss Swan. But, from what you've told me, I believe she cares for you and as you know, affection tends to pull the tendrils of a person's heart strings in unexpected ways." Dr. Hopper flashed a reassuring smile that she didn't return, instead opting for massaging Pongo's soft ears. "Moving on, how have you been feeling about Robin's departure?"

"I am feeling much better about it. I thought a lot about what you said, and if I am going to move on I need to realize that everything happens for a reason. Maybe Robin left so I would realize my affections for Miss Swan, or maybe the reason he had to leave has not come to light yet." She sipped at her tea and then continued with growing determination, "Either way, I don't want to wallow in my past and miss out on my future."

"I am very pleased to hear that Your Majesty."

Regina snorted, "Why because you don't want to be cursed again?"

The psychologist smiled lightly. "Well I would be lying if I said no, but mostly I am pleased that you are choosing hope over regret." This time she returned his smile, feeling a great deal lighter emotionally. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss today Regina?"

The brunette thought for a moment. "No, thank you Doctor, I have some errands to run today. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

They both stood and Dr. Hopper showed her out of the office. On the way down the stairs, Regina saw Leroy stumble passed her, presumably to discuss his drinking problem. A smirk crossed her lips as she wondered how many of Storybrooke's residents sought the help of the psychologist and made a mental note to appoint more than one psychologist if she ever cast another curse. She left the building and slid into her car and headed off to the market. She was already scheming over her apology and she needed supplies.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later she was back in her Mercedes with several bags of groceries occupying the back seat. When the bug had told her to do something nice for the Sheriff, her mind automatically went to making the blonde a top-quality dinner. She had decided on burgers and homemade french fries, with chocolate mousse pie for dessert. Forgoing her normal choice of wine or cider, she had purchased a six-pack of Samuel Adams beer for them to share. She wasn't really fond of beer, but she'd spotted the Savior drinking it on more than one occasion and wanted to make an impression. Regina pulled into her driveway, commenced unloading the groceries from the car and bringing them inside. Once all of the bags were lying on the kitchen's island, she went upstairs to check on her house guest.

Emma was still lying on her back, fast asleep on the bed with no signs of having moved while she'd been in town. The brunette quickly checked the younger woman for any signs of fever, after finding none she left the room. She stopped in her own bedroom, diverging herself of her black slacks and crisp white button up. She instead decided a pair of cropped charcoal gray athletic style pants and a quarter-sleeved black and white striped shirt. The blonde would, surely, be surprised to see her in such casual dress. Perhaps she would be rendered speechless long enough for the former Queen to apologize and invite her to dinner? Smiling to herself, she flitted downstairs; her bare feet delighted to meet the cool of the hardwood floors at the bottom.

Back in the kitchen, she busied herself with making the pie, as it would need to cool for a couple hours after preparation. As she worked, she turned the Blue-Tooth on her phone to connect to the sound bar above one of the cabinets and was soon humming around the kitchen. She used a food processor to grind chocolate wafers and butter into a crust for the pie, then placed the creation in the oven to harden. While the crust was baking, she moved onto the mousse. Chocolate and cream soon simmered in a saucepan and she found herself swishing her hips around and openly singing while she worked. If only the blonde, who slept upstairs, saw her now; she was sure the woman would collapse of a brain aneurysm. She laughed openly at the thought, picturing those big doe eyes in a look of pure shock. The brunette pulled the crust from the oven and placed it on a rack to cool. Turning off the burner on the stove Regina combined egg whites and the rest of the cream in a mixer and soon after, combined the mixture with the chocolate. When the crust had finished cooling she poured the chocolate mixture into the pie pan and set it in the refrigerator to cool.

With dessert finished, the woman looked at the time and saw it was just after six. Finding herself right on schedule she pulled out a head of lettuce, an onion, and a tomato, quickly dicing each accordingly before placing them in separate containers for later. With the toppings taken care of she started to peel and slice potatoes for the french fries. Nearly thirty minutes later, she set a cooking sheet of neatly shaped fries into the oven, seasoned to perfection. Lastly, she removed the hamburger she'd purchased earlier and added the same seasoning mixture she'd used on the french fries. After molding them into neat patties she set them off to the side, she headed out to the back deck to start the grill. Coming back inside, she checked on the french fries and pie. She was pleased with how they were coming along. As the grill heated to the proper temperature, she allowed herself a brief moment to sort through the day's mail and check on the potion in the basement.

Finding that it was the perfect ruby color that was required, she poured the contents of the beaker into a vial and brought it back upstairs with her. She placed it in the refrigerator to cool, before taking the plate of burger patties outside to place on the awaiting grill. For the next half an hour she whipped around the kitchen and dining room, setting the table and pulling out serving dishes consisting of the previously prepared lettuce, onion and tomato as well as buns, cheese, pickles and assorted condiments. The timer on the oven alerted her to the completion of the french fries, which she transferred into a small basket and placed on the table with a warming enchantment to ensure they wouldn't go cold. Lastly, she removed the finished burgers from the grill and brought them to the table on a platter. She cast the same warming enchantment on the patties and walked back to the refrigerator to collect the vial of antidote.

With a side long glance in a nearby mirror to check her appearance, Regina made her way upstairs and into the guest bedroom. Emma lay in the same position, not that the brunette had expected anything different. She sat down in the chair she'd placed beside the bed that morning and watched the blonde continue to sleep for several moments, turning the antidote over in her hands the entire time. Nervousness settled into the former Queen and she nipped at her bottom lip while she reiterated Archie's words from their afternoon session. It takes two people to fight, if she could just keep her mouth from spewing out any sarcastic retorts in defense of whatever the younger women said to her, she may have a chance. She thought about the beautiful dinner she had prepared awaiting downstairs and gathered what was left of her courage. Leaning forward, she uncorked the vial, parted the Savior's lips and administered the antidote.

* * *

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and immediately closed. She felt like she'd been hit by a bus. Every muscle was stiff and seemed to creak in protest as she started to wake. _What the hell had happened?_ Emma tried to grasp at memories for anything that might have resulted in the physical discomfort but came back empty. Groaning, she allowed her eyes to flicker open once again.

_'Wait. This isn't my bedroom...'_ was her first coherent thought as she took in the sparse, yet elegant, decoration that looked just as familiar as it did unfamiliar. Confused, she turned her head to the right, and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus fucking Christ Regina!" She exclaimed, wincing as she brought a hand up to her chest in a mock 'I nearly had a heart-attack' gesture. The brunette was sitting in a chair by the bed, looking rather stoic as usual but in...yoga pants? Emma's eyes squinted, she raised an eyebrow as a smile threatening to take over her features. "Wait, are you wearing yoga pants?"

The former Queen's eyes danced with mirth as a smirk brushed over her lips. "You wake up in my guest bedroom, completely unaware as to why you're here, and the first thing you comment on is my dressing habits when I am at home?"

Emma just stared into the liquid pools of chocolate, trying to read the brunette's mood, before finally breaking into a lighthearted chuckle. "Um...I guess? So...why am I here? What happened?"

"What do you last remember, dear?"

The blonde considered this for a moment. She had gone to bed around 10 pm... and the rest was blank. Obviously she was missing some vital information considering her location and the fact that she was fully dressed instead of in her underwear and a tank. "I went to bed around 10 pm."

Regina's brows skyrocketed into her hairline, brown eyes hinting at slight surprise. However, it was quickly replaced by a look of mild concern. She leaned forward on her elbows and looked at Emma carefully before speaking. "Emma, it's 8 pm... on Thursday."

Now it was the blonde's turn to look surprised. "Wait, what?"

"You got a call sometime during the night that Gold's shop had been broken into. You left the apartment - alone I might add - and met with Belle to check it out. From what I was told, you went inside, but after a while you never returned. Belle called your father, who found you unresponsive in the back room. He called me because Belle suspected you had hit with a sleeping potion. I brought you here so I could keep an eye on you while I brewed the antidote." Regina informed her with a calm and gentle tone.

"Why would you need to keep an eye on me?" Emma asked honestly. She had no doubt that the woman was telling her the truth, but she seemed to sense there was more to the tale.

"Because, Gold is known to mix his potions. This one appears to have been a sleeping potion laced with a light memory potion." the brunette continued.

"Well, crap. I might be the only one who got a good look at the thief and I get knocked out and given a memory potion. I already know you can't do anything for that, can you?" She looked at the older woman expectantly, who shook her head in the negative. They had tried recreating a memory potion months before in order to give to Henry and the only thing that happened as a result, was Regina breaking things in her frustration. They both sat in silence for another couple of minutes, the brunette's eyes never leaving Emma. It made her feel nervous, like she was on display. "So... now what? Am I free to go?" she asked, trying to diffuse the awkward energy between them. She tried conjuring up the anger she'd been feeling for the other woman for the past week, but gave up after a few seconds when it didn't show itself. In fact, Emma was feeling rather touched that Regina bothered to help her at all. She obviously didn't have to, and after the last month it really surprised the blonde that she had woken with the other woman beside her.

"Actually..." Emma perked when she heard the woman's nervous tone, preparing for more bad news. "I made dinner, and I was hoping that you would join me." the brunette finished awkwardly, picking at invisible lint on her knee.

The younger woman's mouth fell agape with her surprise. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she could form a response. Regina Mills, the hottest woman in probably the whole universe, had just asked her to join her for dinner and she was pretty sure it was a genuine invitation. "You made dinner?" the other woman nodded. "Wow, um yeah, I think I could stay for a bit."

Regina's face relaxed in relief and Emma found herself lost in the beauty of the other woman. The tension lines smoothed around those dark amber orbs and her face became softer. The blonde was fairly certain this was an expression normally reserved only for Henry. The brunette offered a hand to help her get out of the bed before they headed downstairs and into the dining room. The whole ground floor smelled absolutely fantastic, and she all but jumped up and down in her excitement when she spotted the burgers and french fries.

"You made burgers and fries?" Emma asked with a curious excitement.

Regina blushed at her question and Emma found herself absolutely enamored by how adorable she looked when she was embarrassed. "I did." It was a simple answer, but it made the blonde's heart do somersaults.

She grinned as she sat down, seeing a bottle of Samuel Adams waiting for her. _'She knows I drink beer?' _she pondered to herself as she took a swig of the brew. The malt danced over her tongue delightfully; flavors of hops, citrus and herbs swirling around as she treasured the taste. The knowledge that the older woman had taken note of her drink preference made her stomach flutter. Once Regina was settled she popped the lid to her own beer and started assembling her burger, the blonde following suit.

Emma moaned as she closed her eyes and savored the first bite of her burger a minute later. "Oh my _GOD _Regina. This is incredible." Her gaze traveled to the brunette, who smiled openly at her reaction, clearly pleased.

"I am happy you like it." Regina said smoothly, biting into her own burger as she continued to watch her with a soft gaze. God, she could get lost in those eyes for the rest of her life. Soon Emma found herself so enthralled with watching the older woman eat, that she'd nearly forgotten about her own burger. After several minutes had passed, the brunette stopped eating and narrowed her eyes at the other mother of her son. "What?" she deadpanned, pretending to be annoyed.

Emma gave the royal a cocky grin, "It's just a crime is all." her tone light and teasing as she leaned back in her seat, running a hand through tangled golden locks.

"And what is that, dear?" Regina answered, smiling wryly at her; those brown eyes lit with amusement.

"For anyone to look that good while chewing." the blonde said cheekily, leaning forward and raking her green eyes over the other woman.

Regina seemed to shiver before she dropped her gaze at the compliment, blushing deeply. Emma nearly chuckled at the girlish behavior. _Did anyone ever compliment the former Queen?_ A second later those dark caramel orbs flitted back up as she regained her confidence. "Oh? And will you be arresting me, Sheriff?"

"It's a possibility." Emma replied with an air of mock seriousness in her tone as she pretended to tap her chin in deep thought. "Although I am open to bribes."

The brunette chuckled throatily and sipped her Sam Adams. "Are you telling me that the sheriff can be bribed?"

The blonde answered her by waggling her eyebrows, that cocky grin never leaving her features as the two women continued to flirt unabashedly.

"Well Sheriff Swan," Regina started in her best 'Mayor Mills' voice. "I do happen to have this marvelous chocolate mousse pie to offer you."

"Hmm... I suppose that will be acceptable. This time." The blonde quipped with a wink. Both woman broke into flirtatious giggles and then fell silent. They refocused on the food in front of them, neither uncomfortable as the silence stretched on as they ate.

When the burgers had disappeared and only a few french fries remained, Regina dished them each a slice of pie. Emma reached for hers, graciously, and nearly melted when the first bite reached her tongue, humming appreciatively. She was pretty positive that if it was humanly - or magically - possible to shrink a person and live inside the pie, she'd be the first volunteer. The blonde let her eyes close as she tried to memorize the flavor of the gooey-chocolately goodness. When she reopened them, she noticed Regina watching her with one of her infamous smirks in place.

"Good, sheriff?"

Emma nodded several times in fluid succession. "So, _so _good...can you shrink me so I can go live in it?"

A deep, rich laugh erupted from the brunette and the sheriff's heart skipped two beats at hearing the sound. She'd loved it when she could make the prissy royal laugh - really laugh. Regina took two bites of her own dessert before she spoke next, a frown taking over her red lips. "Emma... I wanted to talk to you about... what happened last week..."

Emma stiffened in her seat, not with anger but anticipation. They had been having such a nice dinner; she really didn't want it ruined with an argument. Ever since waking up, she had been trying to dredge up those feelings of anger that had plagued her these past few days, and each time she was unable to do so. She simply was no longer upset by the situation. It was certainly hard to witness the woman she'd secretly been ogling in such a compromising position, but she really couldn't be mad when she had no claim to the brunette. Swallowing thickly, she nodded. "Okay..."

If the blonde looked uncomfortable, Regina looked like she had been thrown into Times Square - buck naked. She refused to meet her gaze, and instead, pushed her dessert around her plate half-heartily as she began to speak. "I... regret... how you found me when you came over to apologize. I know that we are... not involved... but for some reason I cannot shake the feeling that I betrayed you in some way. And for that I am sorry. I have been quite the mess recently - as you are well aware; however, I am working with Dr. Hopper on how to process everything that has happened over the last year and I would like you to know that I have also recognized that I... have... feelings for you Miss Swan." Brown eyes shot up to meet green, assessing Emma's reaction to her words.

Emma stayed still through Regina's words, afraid that if she moved in any way she'd spook the unusual woman. The blonde suspected that the former Queen and Mayor had little use for apologizing during her life, although she hadn't exactly came out and said 'I'm sorry', Emma accepted the apology for what it was. She was more than ready to put the past where it belonged and start to explore what feelings they had for each other. Following that train of thought as she continued to watch Regina nervously fidget with her hands, she figured now was as good of time as ever to ask her out on a date.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" she asked simply. Inadvertently telling the brunette that she'd forgiven her and both acknowledged and reciprocated her feelings. Emma watched as the emotions played over Regina's face, and did her best to memorize each one. Shock initially; she had clearly not planned on the blonde accepting her apology so easily. Fear followed, whether it was at being seen in public with another woman or the fact that she was taking an emotional risk by considering the proposal, Emma wasn't sure. Disbelief made a quick appearance, but was whisked away almost as suddenly appeared. Whatever dark thoughts had threatened to tamper with the brunette's mind, she seemed to have tossed them aside for now. Hope came next, dark caramel eyes filling with liquid before the former Queen quickly blinked them away. Finally, Regina gave her a closed-mouthed smile.

"I think I'd like that." They sat smiling at each other, lost in a gaze that was both searching as much as it was offering a piece of themselves to the other. Emma knew that things were changing between them, and rather quickly. She wasn't the least bit afraid; in fact she was irresistibly eager to get to know the woman behind the stoic facade and brash sarcasm.

Still smiling like a moron, Emma reached across the table and took Regina's hand that had been resting near her drink. "Are we really doing this? Dating I mean?" she asked.

"I believe we are indeed, dear." Came the response, the brunette watching her affectionately as an alabaster thumb traced over olive knuckles.

"What do you want to tell Henry?" Emma really didn't want to ruin the mood, but she figured that it was better to get this entire thing out in the open now. A fresh start.

Regina seemed to consider this for a moment. "I think... for now at least, that he doesn't need to know. Not until we figure this out. I don't want him to get hurt if this doesn't work." she made a point to gesture between the two of them with the hand not encased in Emma's.

The younger woman nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me. I don't want Henry hurt any more than you do. But I want to see where this goes."

"As do I." Regina gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then pulled her hand back. "Now dear, you really should be going. I promised your father that I would call him as soon as you awoke in trade for him keeping your mother from running to my doorstep with worry." The brunette stood and began to gather the dirty dishes.

Emma chuckled and repeated the older woman's actions as she too, gathered dishes and followed Regina into the kitchen. "I see you took your promise seriously."

Her comment was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Absolutely. You just woke up, don't you remember?" the brunette stated as she pulled out her cell. Emma snickered as she leaned against the island and waited for Regina to let her parents and son know that she was okay. "Charming," the former Queen started, her tone all business as she turned her back to the snickering blonde. "Miss Swan is awake. There was no adverse reactions other than she doesn't appear to remember anything after going to bed last night." She paused as she listened to the Prince on the other end of the call. "Yes, she remembers everything else just fine. She'll be home soon." and with that she ended the call.

Just as she set her phone down Emma closed the gap between them and pressed her front into Regina's back, wrapping her hands around the slim waist. She heard the brunette's sharp intake of air and was delighted when the woman leaned into her. "Miss Swan." Regina chastised, although her tone lacked any hint of displeasure.

The blonde only placed her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder, turning her head to place a chaste kiss to her pulse point. Her heart skipped a beat when Regina adjusted her position so that her neck was fully exposed. Finding the olive skin irresistible, she continued to place little kisses over it as she spoke ever so softly into the woman's ear. "I do believe," kiss. "That I have," kiss. "Forgotten my manners." kiss.

"Oh?" Regina purred, voice all but dripping with arousal as Emma continued to assault her neck.

"Mmhmm. You see, I never properly thanked you for tonight." The blonde replied, her own voice rich with desire. She nipped at the flesh offered to her so freely and heard a low hum of pleasure erupt from the brunette's chest.

"How terribly rude of your dear." Responded the sultry woman wrapped in her arms. Emma was sure that voice alone was enough to take her over the edge and suddenly she had the urge to claim those red lips as her own. She released the hold on the brunette and just as the former Queen was about to protest Emma expertly turned her so that she was facing her once more and pressed their lips together.

She instantly felt Regina respond, her arms sliding around her neck pulling her closer. The kiss was slow, passionate and electrifying; nothing like Emma had ever felt before. A moan left one of them but she wasn't sure who, nor did she care as her whole body shivered when she felt a hot tongue press against her lips, asking for entrance. When the hot muscle made contact with her own she was lost completely to the kiss. Her legs felt like jello and she found herself pushing Regina back against the counter for stability as their tongues danced a language known only to them. Liquid heat flooded her underwear when the brunette dug her hands in her hair, pulling the blonde impossibly closer and deepening the kiss even more. Her own hands traveled dutifully from Regina's hips up her back and into dark hair as their movements quickened and breathing became difficult. She didn't want this to end, ever. She already knew she wanted to kiss this woman for the rest of her life and she would do whatever it took to be able to do so. A whimper escaped her when Regina finally separated their lips, leaning her forehead against Emma's as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That was…" Emma paused, at a loss for words at how to describe what just happened.

"Breathtaking." The brunette finished for her, bringing her lips to Emma's once again for a few more closed-mouthed kissed before stepping back, looking rather flushed as she eyed her with a hungry gaze. "You should go darling, before your parents come knocking on my door with torches and pitchforks."

Emma chortled and traced a thumb along the brunette's jawline. "Well we wouldn't want that. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma." and with one last chaste kiss Emma turned and headed out of the mansion.

* * *

** AN: **I know I usually have my notes listed at the top but I was in such a hurry last night to post this that I didn't even think about it, so just to reiterate THANK YOU all for the reviews, this story is really starting to get some attention and your reviews/follows/favorites are only helping so THANK YOU again! I have a couple of hours tonight to start Chapter 10 but tomorrow I literally work from 8 am-10 pm tomorrow and there is no way I will finish it tonight. Plus, I find I write better when I space it over a couple of days. On another note...TONIGHT IS THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 4B! Yay! Unfortunately I don't get ABC so I will have to watch it via Hulu later on. Anyone else weirded out by them introducing Cruella? Like for real? *Smh* I will choose to ignore that choice in lieu of seeing Evil Emma bwhahaha. Happy reading guys :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay... I sprained my shoulder on Monday so writing was pretty difficult for a couple of days. With that said, I am feeling better and should be posting regularly again I hope. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Also... I wanted to say that if you ever want to say 'hi' feel free to do so, I love chatting with new people from around the globe :)

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ma!"

Emma had barely opened the door when she was slammed into by her teenage son. Her lungs let out a _whoosh _as he knocked the air from them and she stumbled backwards a step before she could regain her balance. "Whoa, easy there kid. You're getting too big to run into me at full speed." she chided gently as she embraced the boy. Over her shoulder she saw her parents making their decent, and Emma felt like she was being surrounded. Mary Margaret was wrapped in an excited energy by the breakfast bar, her hands clasped in front of her with a warm smile on her face as if she envied Henry's ability to ambush the sheriff and get away with it. David was standing with a hand on his wife's shoulders, giving his daughter a welcoming smile but withholding from bombarding her with too much attention.

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up! Why didn't you have Grandpa go with you? Do you really not remember anything from last night?" The boy was a barrage of questions, barely taking a breath as he released his birth mother.

Emma chuckled and mussed his brown hair. "Relax kid, I'm fine. And to answer your second question I have to answer the third. As in: no I don't remember anything from last night so I don't know why I didn't ask David to come with."

Now it was Mary Margaret's turn, she made her way over to the blonde as swiftly and elegantly as she could, enveloping her in a motherly embrace. "Emma, I am so glad you're okay. Please, don't ever do something so rash again. Your father and I have been worried sick all day." Emma shot a quick glance at her father over Mary Margaret's shoulder and he made a show of shaking his head and pointing to the pixie haired woman as if to say 'it was all her'. Emma rolled her eyes, nearly laughing out loud at her little family. She had waited her whole life to feel this loved, this cherished. When she was in Boston, no one ever cared where she was or how she was doing. Hard to believe that was nearly four years ago now. So even though her mother's show of affection was slightly exaggerated for the situation (I mean, c'mon she'd been in much more dire battles), she secretly soaked it up.

"I'll try not to mom, and I'm sorry that I worried you guys." The words coming from her mouth sounding odd, like they were practiced or rehearsed and said by a rebellious teenager rather than a grown woman. Nevertheless, it seemed to appease Mary Margaret who finally released her from the embrace so that she could flit back to the kitchen where she was brewing a pot of tea.

"Hey, Hen?" Emma called to her son, who had been playing with Neal in his bouncy seat. The teen looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her, looking more like Regina then he did either Baelfire or herself in that moment. It made her smile. "Why don't you give your Mom a call? I am sure she would love to see how your first week of summer vacation has been going."

"But I am having dinner with her tomorrow night… why call her now when I will only see her tomorrow?" He questioned and turned his attention back to his infant uncle.

"Oh, I dunno... maybe because she single-handily looked after me all day, brewed a potion, made a fabulous dinner, and called you guys to let you know I was alright? I think she deserves a little extra Henry-time, don't you?" Her tone was light but the look she gave him told him he was going to call his mom whether he wanted to or not. He sighed heavily, then rose from the floor and walked up the stairs to call Regina. Even though his relationship with the brunette nowadays had been a direct contrast to his attitude before Neverland she still had to push him now and again. She was beginning to think he was just being a normal teenage boy, brooding over having to check in with his over protective mother when he was told too. Whatever it was, she was just glad he had stopped calling her 'The Evil Queen' and a 'monster'. She shuddered, unable to imagine how much that must have hurt the older woman.

"So Regina made you dinner?" Oops. She forgot her father was still standing there. She looked over at him just to see him cross his arms and raise an eyebrow at her. "When did she wake you Emma?"

"Ahhh..well...I am not sure.." she floundered horribly, he smirked at her. She took a deep breath and walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat. "I think it was around 8. She wanted to be sure that there weren't any adverse reactions to the mixed potion so she had me stay awhile longer, and made sure that I ate. Ya know… since I hadn't eaten in like a day and all." She kept her eyes on the bar, avoiding his stare. She hoped he wouldn't start demanding why Regina hadn't called them the moment she'd woken up.

Instead Prince Charming merely nodded. "I'm just glad you're okay." he said tenderly, keeping it simple but the amount of emotion in his tone told her that he had been just as concerned as Mary Margaret.

A small smile was shared between father and daughter before the Prince turned away, heading back into the living room. Emma was about to ask him about the details of Gold's shop when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Henry was coming down with the phone stretched out to her, looking excited.

"Mom wants to talk to you." he said practically thrusting the phone in her hands. Perplexed, she put the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi dear, Henry has informed me that there is a party he would like to attend this weekend at Jefferson's house. I told him I'd consider it as long as we discussed it." Emma smiled into the phone like a teenage girl talking to her crush when she heard the brunette's deep voice on the other end. She headed up the stairs to her room and when Henry tried to follow she stopped him with a hand, promising that she'd let him know once they had talked it over.

"Oh? Is it like a pool party? Co-ed? Kids or just adults?" She inquired, sounding like the ever-responsible parent she'd been learning to become. When she first met Henry she didn't know the slightest thing about how to be a parent. She had been downright terrified at the prospect of raising her son on her own while Regina was in Evil Queen mode when the curse first broke. There was something about knowing she wasn't in this alone that had calmed her nerves regarding the whole scenario. If the brunette hadn't been there, Emma wasn't sure she would've made it without running. Not that Regina would ever admit to teaching Emma anything about parenting, but the blonde was extremely observant and had simply learned by studying the older woman's interactions with the boy.

She could almost hear the smirk playing over those red lips - the ones she'd just been kissing - '_no, focus Emma'_... as Regina responded matter-of-factly. "Co-ed pool party, Grace wanted to throw a 'Start of Summer' party and you know that idiot can't say no to his little girl. No adults except him and Belle who offered to help him as a chaperon."

"Huh... his first co-ed party..." Emma couldn't keep the wistful tone out of her voice, and the two women shared a moment of silence as they both realized that Henry was growing up faster than either wanted to admit. "I suppose... it's not like we can tell him he can't go, right?" her voice sounding small, looking for guidance. She didn't want her little boy going to go a co-ed party, but she knew it was for selfish reasons alone.

Regina sighed. "No, he has been very well behaved lately." Emma could tell from the brunette's tone they were both were wishing they had some reason to keep him from growing up. The blonde only had the memories Regina gave her about raising Henry but she was pretty sure she would've hit this emotional wall regardless if she had those memories or not. An image of him toddling over to her at about three years old flashed in her mind, his little face looking up at her with a pacifier in his mouth and Sippy-cup clasped in his tiny hands. God, she'd missed out on so much.

Lost in her own head, she didn't hear the brunette calling her name at first. "Huh? I'm sorry, I got lost in a mem-" she stopped, remembering that those memories weren't real. "-I ah, just got stuck in my own head." she finished lamely.

The former Queen must have pieced the sentence together because she asked, "What memory was it dear?" The deep voice was soft and rich.

"Um… he was about 2 years old, walking towards me-ah, you I guess... with a pacifier in his mouth and his Go Diego Sippy-cup. He had just woken up from a nap and came to into the kitchen wanting a glass of apple juice. Do you remember?"

The deep voice hummed affectionately. "Of course darling, do you remember how he asked?" the way it came out sounded so domestic, as if they had been there together raising their son. Emma found herself silently wishing they had been, but pushed the thought aside for now.

"Mmhhmm... 'Appo Appo'." They both chuckled at the memory. Silence engulfed them again, and like it had been earlier that evening, it was comfortable. After a few moments the brunette pulled them both from their thoughts.

"I should let you go. I am sure that Henry is desperate to know if he is allowed to go this party."

"Right, yeah. Well, have a good night... again." she chuckled a little and heard Regina smile through her words.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Goodnight, Regina." The call ended. The blonde sat there on the end of her bed for a few moments just staring at the screen, the background a picture of Henry with Regina and herself to the left of him with Mary Margaret and David on his right side. The picture was from his birthday party a few months back, after Zelena but before the Snow Queen. It had been a pleasant couple of weeks of peace before all hell broke loose in Storybrooke again. Just as she was about to get up and head downstairs, the phone vibrated with an incoming text message. She didn't mean to look, but since the phone was programmed to display part of the message on arrival, she couldn't help but read it.

And what she read nearly made her throw the phone across the room.

**Shay: hen, I just found this porn site , u gotta chk it out! **And underneath the text was a link to a website Emma didn't try to read the name of.

Oh shit. She so didn't need to see that. She so didn't need to know that her son was looking up porn websites. She so didn't need to know that he was maturing faster than she suspected, and she certainly didn't need to know this all while knowing he had no choice but to sleep in the same room with her. '_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.' _She panicked internally, not sure what to do with such knowledge. You can't really ground him for it right? It was completely natural to be curious? And it wasn't like he was out there being a little prick harassing girls... right? Right. Because she knew better than to think Regina would've raised him to ever turn out less than a gentleman. She pulled her own phone out of her pocket and slide Henry's notifications open so she could capture the text with her own phone's camera without letting him know that she'd seen the text. For all he knew he'd received it after his mothers had finished their conversation. She stuffed her phone back into her pocket and then headed downstairs, trying to push the awkward emotions from her face.

Henry greeted her instantly, being polite not to hound her personal space (which she was more grateful for at the moment) but didn't hold back his big puppy dog eyes that reminded her way to much of her own and Mary Margaret's. "So? Can I go?" he asked hopefully.

She glanced at him and smiled quickly, trying not to seem peculiar before handing him back his phone and casting her eyes to the floor. "Yep, you're free to go and enjoy your first co-ed party of the summer."

He pumped his fists and whooped, earning a quite reprimand from Mary Margaret who was trying to put Neal down. "Awesome! I gotta tell Shay!" and with that he rushed passed her and ran up the stairs, not noticing his mother wince at his friends name. But her mother did.

"Emma? Something the matter?"

Emma shook her head, face blank as she tried to don a neutral expression. "Nope, just ah, going to go for a... walk. Not really all that tired since the potion and all."

Her mother clearly didn't believe her, but also knew that she wouldn't be able to change her daughters mind so she just told her to be careful, which Emma agreed and then the blonde slipped back out of the apartment, heading into the summer night.

Truthfully, all Emma wanted to do was sit in her car and call Regina again. This was just way too much for her to begin to process on her own. Remembering that her little yellow bug was still sitting in front of Gold's Shop, she settled for sitting on the last step of the stairs and pulled out her phone. She paused, wondering if she was going to appear needy by calling Regina the moment that she couldn't handle something regarding Henry. No, Regina needed to know because there was no way that Emma was going to be able to share a bedroom with the kid after seeing that text. She needed Regina to take Henry back until she found a better living situation. Pulling out her phone, she sighed as she pressed the call button and was surprised when it was picked up almost immediately.

"Emma?"

"Hey. Uhm... I know we just literally hung up, but I really need to tell you something... about Henry... and I think it's best that you hear it in person. Probably sitting down... with a strong drink or two." she rushed out, a hint of desperation in her voice, pleading with the brunette to relieve her of this burden. … Unfortunately, Regina took this to mean something horrible had happened, because the line went dead and she found herself looking at her phone quizzically.

"Stop looking at your phone like a moron Miss Swan; it isn't very becoming of you." Came a tight lipped voice from in front of her.

Emma jumped, looking up to see Regina looking at her with a look of worry etched within her chocolate orbs, dressed in navy silk pajamas, silk robe and slippers. "Oh shit Regina! I didn't expect you to just poof here!"

"Is Henry alright?" she asked with a little more force then probably intended.

_'Well shit, I guess I could've handled that better.'_ Emma thought to herself as she stood up and walked towards the other woman. "Yes, Regina he's fine. I didn't mean for it to sound like he was in danger... he's not... but my sanity might be after what I found on his phone after we hung up." She gave the brunette a suggestive look, and watched as the normally olive toned skin blanched as Regina started piecing things together. "Want to have that drink now? I'd offer to drive but my car isn't here."

"Yes, I think I do." Regina said in a much softer tone, the worry leaving her face and replaced with something near horror at the implications of her new girlfriends words. "Take my hand."

Emma did as she was told and was soon swirling into nothingness, only to find herself standing in the Mayoral study seconds later. The fire place was flickering persistently, giving the brunette's olive skin a heated glow. The blonde watched as Regina walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a decanter of amber liquid. "Cider?" she asked curiously.

The brunette shook her head with a chuckle. "No dear, I need something much stronger than cider if this conversation is going where I think it is." She placed the bottle back in the cabinet and turned to hand the blonde a glass. "Bourbon."

They moved to the sofa, sitting at opposites ends and took to sipping the bourbon for several minutes. Neither of them wanted to start the conversation, and Emma found herself with an empty glass a lot sooner then she expected too. She turned her attention to Regina and found her glass just as empty. "Another?" The older woman nodded mechanically, lost in her own thoughts as Emma rose and fetched the decanter. She refilled both of their glasses and set the bottle on the coffee table in front of them, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat back down.

After the second glass was gone and they were half way through their third, Regina finally spoke. "So, are you going to tell me what you found on our sons phone?"

The blonde gave her a grunt and dug around her pocket. Pulling out her phone she brought up the picture of Henry's text message from Shay and handed to the older woman. She watched Regina closely and nearly broke out into a chuckle on the look of repugnance on her face.

"Well..." the deep voice said distractedly, mentally chewing on her words. "That was unexpected."

Emma snorted. "Have you forgotten he's a 13 year old boy?" Now that the shock had worn off and the bourbon had taken affect, she was finding the conversation almost amusing.

"Of course not." Regina snapped, looking up from the phone to give her a sharp look. "I just wasn't expecting this so soon. We need to talk to him about this."

Emma did a double take, all amusement in her expression evaporating. "Wait, what? Why?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and threw back the rest of the liquor. "Because he is our son, and it is our responsibility to be sure he doesn't go around impregnating all of Storybrooke." Regina spoke in a condescending tone, but Emma ignored her.

"Ya know that is what Sex Ed is for in school." the blonde responded pointedly. Their tones were escalating but neither were looking for a fight, it was more a way for them to release the uncomfortable tension that was permeating the air around the situation that they'd found themselves in.

"But it is still our job to fill in any gaps the school may leave. Do you really want him shopping for condoms in a gas station bathroom when the time comes?"

Emma chortled mid-swallow and ended up in a coughing fit over the edge of the sofa. Regina set her glass down and patted her back gently, barely containing her own laughter. The bourbon had certainly begun working its magic, putting both women in a state of awkward ease. The kind of awkward ease that follows awkward conversations, where both participants end up laughing for lack of knowing what else to do. Emma's coughing fit soon turned into laughter and both women were near tears a few moments later. When they finally calmed, Regina was leaning against Emma (where she'd fallen during the impromptu fit of laughter) and the blonde found herself absentmindedly running her fingers through dark brown hair. The elbow that rested on her knee was incredibly uncomfortable but she couldn't bear to ask Regina to remove it. Instead she distracted herself with conversation.

"What were you expecting?" she asked her girlfriend quietly. Chocolate orbs met green as the older woman gave her a quizzical expression. "When you saw his phone, you said it was unexpected. I was just wondering what you'd been expecting? Drugs? Because you know you've raised Henry better than that... right?"

Regina gave the blonde a warm smile while brown eyes danced between green eyes and pink lips. Emma watched the exchange with anticipation, suddenly forgetting all about her question and the elbow pressing into her knee cap. God, she really hoped this was going where she thought it was. Her mind flashed back to their earlier kiss goodnight and she found her tongue making an appearance to lick her suddenly dry lips. Regina studied the action intently, bringing her bottom lip in between pearly white teeth as she contemplated her next move. The younger woman found the move intoxicating and tilted her head closer, signaling her approval to the other woman. In an instant Regina released her bottom lip and crushed her lips to Emma's in a kiss that sent the blonde's head spinning out of control. Unlike their first kiss, which had been slow and passionate, this kiss was full of fire and desire. Emma moaned and grabbed at the silk pajamas the brunette was in and pulled her closer, turning slightly so Regina's hips were now between her legs.

The older woman wrapped one arm around Emma's neck and deepened the kiss, finding no restraint from the blonde. Tongues dueled and teeth clanked together as the heat built between them. Emma's hands slid down a slim silken waist and traveled southwards until reaching the brunette's ass. She squeezed roughly, causing the former Queen to gasp and buck her hips into her. Another moan escaped the young blonde and she rolled her own hips up to meet the ones above her. One hand left the brunette's ass and made its way between them, working itself under the robe and silk top to massage a perky bra-less mound. Regina groaned, grinding into the blonde with more force which caused her to whimper. Their lips parted for the sake of breathing, but the brunette wasted no time latching her lips onto the pert flesh of Emma's pulse point. Green orbs rolled back as she threw her head back, matching the force of Regina's hips, the seam of her jeans driving both of them wild. She knew they should stop, that letting the alcohol take control would only result in regret later. But God she wanted this, she wanted to feel Regina in every possible way. She just didn't want it to be like this for their first time. Regina deserved to be worshiped, not ravaged in drunken ecstasy. Hating herself, she pulled her hand out of the brunette's shirt and added gentle pressure to the woman above her to get her attention.

"Regina..." She called huskily. The older woman responded with a disapproving nip to her collarbone before continuing a trail of wet kisses back up to the blonde's pulse point. "Regina... as much as it kills me - _fuck_!" Emma slammed her eyes shut tightly as teeth clamped down hard on her neck in protest, pinching the skin sharply. It was entrapping and enticing at the same time. Just as soon as it happened, the teeth disappeared and a hot tongue replaced it, melting away the pain. With the very last of her resolve she pushed against the brunette harder and spoke with a bit more force. "Regina. Stop."

The older woman froze. Brown eyes met green. "What is it darling?"

The blonde looked up hesitantly and offered a reassuring smile. "I just... don't want our first time to be anything less than perfect."

Understanding washed over Regina and she returned her smile, causing Emma to reach up and claim rosy lips in a chaste kiss. "I apologize dear; I think I may have had a bit to drink." Regina explained with a voice still thick with desire as she sat back on her haunches and ran a hand through her hair.

Emma's smiled widened and she giggled. "I think we both have, babe." The last part coming out a little quieter, unsure how the moniker would be taken. A thin, dark eyebrow raised in amusement.

"'Babe'?"

"What? Would you prefer 'boo'?" Emma responded cheekily, breaking eye contact to slowly rake over the older woman's torso, finally landing on the hardened nipples peeking through the silk pajamas. "Or 'Goddess'?"

A deep, throaty chuckle escaped from Regina and she shook her head. "'Babe' is fine, but _only_ when we're alone."

"Of course. For now; but I make no promises for the future." Emma teased.

Suddenly Regina was on top of her again, lips centimeters from her own, a devilish look in those brown pools. A pink tongue appeared and traced over Emma's, leaving her withering beneath the brunette. Regina chuckled deeply and moved so her mouth was resting against Emma's right ear and whispered. "_Only_ when we're alone... or you'll be punished, darling." She pulled back to find jade green eyes filled with want once again and smirked, probably feeling pleased with herself.

Emma scoffed, playing with the tie on the Regina's robe. "Is that a threat, Your Majesty?"

"Oh it's a promise, dear." The older woman responded salaciously. They stared at each other intently, seeming to have an unspoken agreement regarding their future activities. Eventually, Regina moved off the sofa and smoothed the wrinkles in her night clothes before returning the decanter to the liquor cabinet. Green eyes followed her hungrily and she seemed to be aware because Emma was sure she was adding an extra sway to those mouthwatering hips. It was crazy to think that just a week ago they were barely talking, and now Emma was ogling her freely after just having a heated make-out session with Regina Mills on her couch. The thought made her smile like a dork and she was happy that Regina still had her back to her.

"To answer you're earlier question, I thought perhaps Henry was talking to a girl." The former Queen tossed at the blonde as she turned and made her way to perch herself on the chair across from her.

Emma blinked out of her reverie. "Oh."

"Emma, I still think we should talk to him about this." The brunette said softly, and Emma was sure Regina was using her first name in bribery but found herself smiling at it regardless.

"Alright. But can we do it after the party? Maybe dinner sometime next week?" She suggested as she sat up. Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees, made a bridge with her hands and rested her chin there. Regina nodded and Emma sighed, relieved to have a few days to prepare. They sat in silence for a moment, the brunette picking at invisible lint while Emma stared blankly at the bowl of apples on the coffee table. Another few moments slipped passed in silence before Emma had an idea. "Hey, Regina?"

Dark eyes found green, "Hmm?"

"Maybe Henry should move back here with you. He'd have his own room, and I don't think that sharing a bedroom is best for a teenage boy."

"I agree. How about we talk to him about it at dinner next week?" The former Mayor reasoned, voice carefully compliant, although Emma saw the excitement hidden behind those deep brown eyes.

"Okay and I am going to talk to Mary Margaret and see how they're coming along with house hunting. Maybe I'll start looking at apartments again too. Henry needs his own space when he visits."

"If you'd like, I have a meeting with Snow tomorrow morning and I would be more than willing to discuss our sons living situation with her. She'd expect it coming from me." Her lint inspection complete, Regina laid her hands in her lap, eyeing the blonde carefully.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why Regina was giving her an out but she knew better than to turn it down. She would rather not have an uncomfortable conversation with her parents about how they needed to move out like they'd talked about months ago when Neal was first born _and_ have an extremely awkward conversation with her son about sex in the same week. "That would be great, thank you Regina." she smiled warmly towards the beautiful woman sitting across from her.

"Anytime darling," came the reply with a smile dancing along the corners of the brunette's lips.

With that settled Emma found herself getting restless, she was soon standing in front of the older woman awkwardly. "Well, I suppose I should head out before Mary Margaret assumes I've been poisoned by the thief again. I'll pick you up at 8 pm Saturday night for that date?"

Brown eyes sparkled in the firelight as Regina nodded. "Sounds good." Emma leaned over, placing the palms of her hands on the wooden edge of the vintage style chair as she placed two kisses on each of the brunette's cheeks before being pulled gently to meet ruby colored lips for another smoldering kiss. She groaned when they separated and opened her eyes to meet Regina's. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight, _babe_." Emma teased, lightening the mood as she started towards the door a short distance away. She felt a hand hit her ass sharply and she spun around with a feigned expression of surprise.

"Regina Mills! You naughty girl, you!" She mocked as a smile erupted on both of their faces.

"You have no idea..." Regina said in a voice that was an octave lower than a minute ago. Desire swirled around Emma's lower abdomen at the sound. Ugh, it was going to be a long night.

"Maybe not, but I hope to find out." She winked and then backed out of the study, smiling like a fool as she headed out onto Mifflin Street.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hey guys! Glad you're loving how the story is going! Here is Chapter 11, I spent most of the day writing so I could give you an update for the weekend. I probably won't get to Chapter 12 for another couple days and I am going to try and take my time with it since it will contain a lot of goodies you'll love! Sailor Sayuri I PMed you btw in response to your review :)

* * *

Chapter 11

The next morning, Snow was sitting at Granny's fully engulfed in Nicholas Sparks _The Notebook, _which she'd read more than once if the tattered novel was any indication. The cover was worn well from where she'd fallen asleep reading it on more than one occasion, and several of the pages were dog eared. She was glad that she was meeting Regina here this morning; they didn't spend a great deal of time with each other so she tried to soak it up when she could. No matter how horrible her step-mother had treated her in the past, she truly cared for the woman. Even during their darkest times she had always remained hopeful that Regina would be able to move passed Daniel's untimely death. Now, every once in a while, she could see the young woman who'd saved her from her run-away horse peeking out through the stoic mask and she knew she was on the mend. The pixie haired woman checked the time; 7:53. Regina should be here any moment. Sipping her tea thoughtfully, Snow flipped the page in the book and mentally squealed at one of her favorite parts. She read and reread it a couple of times, her heart swelling as she thought of her prince.

_ "Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it was like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt if you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it."_

Her mind drifted back to when she first met Charming and nearly giggled aloud; no, she certainly hadn't planned on falling for that man. It was funny how things worked out. Now, they had two beautiful children and were happier than they ever imagined, despite being in a new realm. Before Pan's curse Snow had wanted nothing more than to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest with Emma and Henry in tow. They would've lived in the Summer Palace and she would've taught Emma all of the proper things Princess' were supposed to know while Charming taught Henry, and eventually Neal, how to sword fight and ride. However, since living in the Enchanted Forest for the Missing Year, she had come to realize that she had become quite attached to electricity, plumbing and modern medical care. If a portal opened to the Enchanted Forest today, she was certain she wouldn't jump through it. So much had changed over the last couple of years. Her desire to find a way back home just one on a long list, next to her desire – or lack thereof - to lead. This was the purpose of her meeting with Regina this morning.

The bell on the door pinged, alerting everyone inside to a new arrival. Snow looked up through jade green eyes and caught sight of the older brunette walking briskly towards her in a peach colored t-shirt with lace for the sleeves and a pair of dark, white-stitched jeans. Snow felt her jaw unhinge as she openly gawked at the older woman who came to a stop beside the table. A slim eyebrow raised itself defiantly, and plum colored lips pulled up in a perfect sneer. "Close your mouth Snow, a Queen never gawks." Regina said tightly.

Obediently, Snow closed her mouth with a click. "Sorry, I've just never seen you in jeans before." she said softly as the other woman sat down opposite her.

The brunette scoffed while rolling her eyes. "I am no longer the Queen, nor the Mayor, Snow. What does it matter what I am wearing?"

"It doesn't." Snow answered quickly, keeping her tone light. "It's just…" Snow paused, "different is all."

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Regina clipped, getting straight to the point.

Snow raised both eyebrows and sipped her tea calmly, which seemed to annoy her companion more. She took a bit of pleasure in pushing Regina's buttons; it was always like that between them. "Well, actually, I wanted to tell you that I am stepping down as Mayor."

This caught her step-mothers attention as she stopped halfway of sipping the tea Snow had ordered for her. "Is that so?"

Snow nodded. "And... I wanted to offer the position to you." She put on her best Snow-smile and clasped her hands together on the table in front of her.

Brown eyes narrowed as Regina spoke coolly. "Why? Afraid no one else wants the job?"

"What?" Snow uttered in wonderment. "No, Regina... you're the one who built this town. You're the one who ran it solely for 30 years while I taught school children. I am not qualified for this; I'm not even sure how I ended up with the job. Just because I cast a curse doesn't mean I should be running the town. I just want to teach. I miss my kids and my classroom."

The brunette seemed to consider her for a moment. Finally, she set the tea cup back onto the table and spoke. "Fine. But what about the council? I am sure they'll want an election."

Snow had already considered this and smiled wider. "Yes, and as my last act as Mayor, I have renewed all the term limits and the election process. Once you are elected, you will have a 5 year term, after that you'll be up for re-election. You can be re-elected indefinitely, so long as you want the position."

"And what makes you think that anyone would vote for me?" It was an honest question, and Snow saw a soft shift in Regina's eyes. It seemed that the sorceress was feeling a bit unsure of herself, and the pixie haired brunette reached forward to take the other woman's hand reassuringly.

"Regina... you created the town and kept everything running perfectly for 28 years. When crisis struck, you were right there addressing the problem. You were willing to give up your life in the mines, you gave up your son to save us all from Pan's Curse, and you broke Zelena's memory potion during the second Dark Curse. Who can compete with that?" Snow spoke softly, but with purpose. Regina needed to know that the town no longer thought of her as the Evil Queen. She gave the other woman's hand a soft squeeze and Regina answered with a petite smile.

"Alright... that may be true but I have done plenty of horrible things to these people in the past that will outweigh any good I've done in their eyes." The former Queen pulled her hand back and broke eye contact, choosing to start a staring contest with the salt shaker.

"Then Charming and I will be there to remind them that you're no longer that person. You have our full support Regina." Brown eyes lifted at the gesture. They both knew that support coming from the White Kingdom would be a great advantage. Anyone running against the former Mayor would need to come up with something miraculous to match the pull the Charming's had over Storybrooke's citizens. Snow gave her step-mother another warm smile. "If you accept, I will announce the coming election at next week's meeting. I would like to hold the election on August 1st, which gives us a little over a month to campaign."

"I accept." Regina's tone was full of finality.

"Excellent!" The younger brunette chirped and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I can't wait to tell David!"

Regina remained silent, sipping more of her tea. Snow wasn't expecting a huge reaction from the normally stoic woman but she was a little disappointed to see the lack of a smile. She went back to her own tea and started fidgeting with her book while the silence continued. Was the conversation over? Should she dismiss the older woman? She took a breath and was just about to speak when the brunette beat her to the punch.

"How is the search going for a new house? I have been meaning to ask you, since the well-being of Henry is my top priority."

This confused the younger woman_. 'The well-being of Henry?_ _What did she mean by that?'_ "What do you mean? Henry is fine..."

"He is a growing teenage boy, Snow. Explain to me how sharing a room with his mother is good for his well-being?" Regina said in a flat tone.

Snow made an "o" shape with her lips at the implications following the statement. She hadn't really thought about that. She cleared her throat and wondered if this had anything to do with Emma's abrupt departure last night. "Well... David and I have been having a slight disagreement about what we're looking for... and with everything going on we haven't really had time to talk about it. I'll bring it up with him again, tonight."

Regina gave her a curt nod. "Until you figure it out, Henry will be staying with me. Emma and I talked it over last night; we both think it's best if he had more privacy. We're going to tell him next week over dinner."

Ahh, yes. So that is where Emma had gone on her walk. "You two have seemed to mended things quite recently." her tone was curious, maybe even a bit probing.

"What's your point Snow?" The brunette snipped, looking suddenly annoyed.

Snow raised her hands slightly off the table and made a face of surrender. "Nothing, nothing. Just happy to no longer see that you want my daughters head on a stake." she offered with a smile.

Regina narrowed her eyes and rose from her seat. "Thank you for the tea, I'll see you at the meeting next week." and with that she turned on her heels and marched out of the diner.

The pixie haired brunette sat back in her seat and chuckled softly to herself, before picking up her book and flipping back to the page she had been reading.

* * *

Regina stepped out of her car and looked around. The stables were in full renovation mode and people were everywhere carrying loads of lumber from one place to another. She took a deep breath, instantly feeling at ease as the air left her lungs. Her conversation with Emma's mother had been interesting, but she would be lying if she wasn't thrilled to have the chance to be back in her office. She was practically running the town as it was, since Snow didn't know how to do half the paperwork the job involved. Stepping forward and trying to avoid stepping on any building materials in her expensive sandals, she made her way inside the barn. All of the horses had been moved to the surrounding pastures, surely enjoying the extra time spent outside. Inside, the outer walls had already been completed and she inclined her head in approval as one of Felicia's daughters approached her.

"Hey Regina, it's moving along nicely… don't you think? I just love the oak walls! They just finished them this morning. Now, all they have to do is redo the stalls and upgrade the wash bays and then they can pour the cement for the aisle ways."

"It looks much better Olivia; those old white walls were hideous. I don't know what I was thinking when I created them." She said with a slight look of disgust at the 20 year old. Olivia was Felicia's eldest daughter. She mostly taught lessons and worked the horses with her mother. Regina had always been fond of her. She was a pretty little thing, smaller than Regina with a petite frame, medium length sandy brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She was tough, having fallen off more horses than Regina could remember but was always kind to her students, never pushing them before they were ready.

Olivia just smiled as she pulled her hair into its usual ponytail, stopping to flick a bit of hay off her light blue t-shirt. "Oh I agree, and they were impossible to keep clean. Anytime we misbehaved growing up, we were forced to clean them with bleach and a sponge. It was horrible!"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that. "So tell me, has the new hardware for the stalls arrived?" Regina had suggested that they upgrade the closed front stalls to something more open. Having read that some horses took to weaving with stalls that had bars, she had specially ordered a grid style front that would cover the stalls from midway high on up. There were also new corner feeders, hay racks, blanket hooks, and bucket hooks that would be installed once the main renovation was completed.

Olivia made a face and shook her head. "The blanket hooks are still being made. They should be here by the weekend." She looped her thumbs in the front pocket of her jeans and rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for Regina to say something. The brunette opened her mouth to speak when Olivia seemingly felt the need to interrupt her. "Oh! I almost forgot! We had a filly born this morning, come and check her out! Mom didn't have any stalls available so she's out back in one of the smaller corrals."

Regina gestured for Olivia to lead the way and the pair moved through the barn as best they could, avoiding the noisy commotion of the construction team as they continued their work. The two exited the back entrance and walked several feet to a small 20'x60' corral occupied only by a black mare and a tiny black foal. The brunette smiled openly as they both slipped through the gate and Olivia made her way over to the new little life. The filly peeked out from behind her mother's hindquarters, showing off a perfect white diamond in the middle of her forehead. The mare watched the women closely for a moment, and once determining that they were not a threat went back to the pile of hay in front of her.

"My sister, Rose, named her Nyx. The mare's name is Onyx so we thought it was both clever and appropriate." The girl informed her as she ran a hand down the shoulder of the black mare lovingly. Little Nyx eyed Olivia curiously before turning her head in Regina's direction.

"Hey there, little girl." The brunette cooed, squatting where she was standing so she appeared smaller to the filly. Nyx snorted and stomped her foot before making her way over to where Regina was waiting. She was so close that Regina was sure she could reach out and touch her, if she dared. However, she didn't want to make Nyx feel threatened and remained completely still. Newborn foals are not accustomed to human touch, and it takes them a few days before they learn to accept it. Nyx stretched out her neck and continued to watch her curiously, as if trying to decide whether Regina was friend or foe. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stepped into the brunette's personal space and inspected her. Tiny whiskers tickled the woman's face and soon she was giggling. The sound startled the foal but she didn't back away. Instead she reached out again and put her nose right in front of Regina, who couldn't resist giving the soft velvety nose a kiss. Nyx snorted, jerking her head back in surprise at the contact. Then the filly came back to repeat the process, resulting in another kiss from the brunette. "Well, aren't you a curious one?" Regina cooed again, capturing the fillies attention long enough to reach up and touch a black shoulder. Nyx flinched at the touch but stayed rooted in her spot, turning her head to follow the outstretched arm that was connected to the hand touching her. She wiggled her upper lip, inspecting the limb. After a moment, Nyx decided that she was hungry and trotted back to her mother's milk bar.

Olivia smiled as Nyx aggressively attacked her mother's utter, tail flicking this way and that as she fought to keep her balance on her new legs. "She's a total doll, isn't she?" Blue-grey eyes flickered, away from the feeding frenzy in front of her, to meet with chocolate.

Regina stood, brushing off her jeans. "She most certainly is. Brave too, not many get that close to you so quickly."

Olivia nodded, "Mom, Rose and I imprinted with her this morning for a little bit, trying to instill some sort of bond to humans. Took all three of us to catch her though, little spitfire." she chuckled and reached out a hand to pet the fillies rump. Nyx lifted her rear end instinctively, in a little buck, without detaching herself from her breakfast making both women chuckled. "You are such a diva already."

The two of them turned and walked back to the barn, leaving mare and foal to bond. When they were near the barns entrance Olivia stopped, causing Regina pause. When she looked back the young woman was biting her bottom lip nervously. Regina raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, dear?"

"Uh... yeah. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a trail ride? Marcus and my dad went through the trails yesterday, cleared them of all the overgrown brush and I thought maybe you'd like to see them." Her voice was uncertain and Regina noted the childlike yearning for friendship in those sea colored orbs. The sight sent a warm wave through the brunette as she considered the offer, aching for the connection as much as Olivia. She had a couple of hours before she needed to run some errands and she figured a ride was a much better idea than sitting in her vault pouring over dusty books. She could do that anytime. The truth was, she didn't have many friends... okay, she basically had zero friends. Emma was to an extent, but at the same time the blonde was much more than that now. Olivia was young, but she didn't judge Regina for her dark past and that had always made the former Queen enjoy her company. After a long pause, she smiled.

"I'd like that. Just let me go change into my boots and I'll meet you by the hitching posts."

Olivia's nervous expression shifted instantly to an elated grin. "Awesome! I'll go grab a couple of horses and meet you there!" And with that she bounded away, leaving Regina to walk alongside the building to her car where her boots awaited in the back seat.

* * *

Emma threw down the file onto her desk and buried her face in her hands, frustrated. She had looked over David's report from Gold's Pawn Shop at least three times in the last hour, trying to come up with something-anything that might lead them to the thief. She dropped her hands and turned her attention back to Kat's notes regarding Charlie's dog. A simple stab wound to the shoulder, probably with a pocket knife about three inches long. The only other thing Kat had noted was that the wound was significantly dirty, but Emma knew that wasn't unusual. If she confiscated every knife in Storybrooke she was certain 90% of them would be filthy. Still, it did narrow down the list of possible suspects a little. She highly doubted that the rich upper class citizens of Storybrooke would be more likely to carry a dirty pocket knife then someone who worked with their hands. Tossing the veterinarians notes aside, she drew Charlie's report towards her. All of the items that were stolen from Charlie were worth quite a bit of money, and if she were back in Boston she would be watching the pawn shops and auction houses. Likewise, the items that were missing from Gold's shop were similar with one exception. The thief had stolen several of Gold's potions. From what Belle had told her, the potions stolen would help thief conceal their presence, while another potion gave objects invisibility.

She chewed thoughtfully on the inside of her cheek as she leaned back in her chair. Okay, what did she know? She knew that the thief was targeting items of monetary value. She knew that the thief was most likely armed with a dirty pocket knife. She knew that the thief had stolen potions from Gold's shop and seemed to have some knowledge in what the potions were. Suddenly she had a thought that sent her forward in her chair. Why would a thief steal items of monetary value without a way to sell them? _'They wouldn't...' _she realized. Her stomach grumbled and caused her to check the time. Just after 1 pm, no wonder why she was hungry. She grabbed her phone from her desk drawer and scrolled through her contacts. Finding the name she wanted, she hit call and listened to it ring.

_'C'mon, pick up...' _she thought anxiously.

"Hello love, realized you made a mistake and want to make amends?" came the cocky voice of Killian Jones on the other end of the phone.

"You wish." she deadpanned. "I need to talk to you; can you meet me for lunch at the diner?"

"Well I was planning on nursing this new bottle of rum I got but I suppose I could hold off for a little while."

"Oh geez, thanks." The blonde said sardonically. Why had she been attracted to him again?

"For you lass, anything." He said honestly. "I'll meet you there in ten."

"K, bye." And with that she hung up the phone. She opened her messages and began to type a text to her father while locking up her office. She was taking the afternoon off and he would be coming in to take over for her at two.

**Hey I am meeting with Killian at Granny's. I need to ask him a few questions regarding the case. The files are on my desk if you need them, I'll stop by after I meet with him.**

Her walk to the diner was rather enjoyable, the day was hot but there was just enough of a breeze to keep her from sweating. Still, the air conditioning inside the restaurant was welcomed and as she sat down in her normal booth she pulled her long blonde hair over one shoulder so her neck would cool. Ruby spotted her immediately and sauntered over to her, pen and order pad in hand.

"Hey there hot stuff, what can I get you today?" She said with a pop of the bubble gum she was chewing and raised eyebrow.

"Something cold."

"One strawberry sundae coming right up." The brunette jotted the order down on the pad went back into the kitchen.

The bell pinged and Emma looked up to see Killian walking towards her. "Hey." She greeted as he sat down across from her.

"Hello Swan. What brings us together on this beautiful day?" He said with a pious grin as he looked her over, eyes catching on her chest momentarily before she kicked him under the table.

"Hook, knock it off. I wanted to ask you something. As a thief... if you were going around stealing items that you were expecting to sell, but couldn't... why would you steal them in the first place?"

Ruby interrupted them just then, slipping Emma's sundae in front of her and giving Hook a sharp, pointed look. "Well?"

"6 oz sirloin and baked potato, love." He responded, noticeably checking out her mini skirt and tank top. She narrowed her dark blue eyes at him but didn't comment, choosing to walk away before she punched him.

Emma watched the interaction with a bemused expression. Hook truly was a moron if he thought Ruby Lucas was going to give him the time of day. She scooped up some of her sundae and waited for him to respond to her earlier question.

Blue eyes finally turned back to her when Ruby disappeared into the kitchen and Killian spoke matter-of-factly. "Simple lass, I wouldn't. What are you getting at?"

"I think the thief is planning on trying to get out of Storybrooke." The blonde said evenly, keeping her voice low.

"What makes you think that Swan?"

"All of the items that have been stolen... if this were Boston I would expect to see these things around pawn shops and auction houses. But this is Storybrooke, and we don't have either of those now that Gold's gone."

"Okay...but clearly no one can leave Storybrooke besides you, Henry... and me." He said carefully. He leaned back as Ruby deposited his food in front of him. Once she was gone he gave Emma a pointed look. "Do you think I had anything to do with this?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not. If you wanted to steal something and leave, you would, but you wouldn't need anything from Gold's Shop to do it."

Killian tilted his head to the side. "What is missing from Gold's shop besides the jewels that were reported?"

"A few potions. A couple that erase a person's presence, and another that cloaks objects."

"Seems to me someone wants out of Storybrooke and wants to make sure they'll be well off when they leave."

"Right, it also looks like whoever we are dealing with knows something about potions. Otherwise, how would they know what to take?"

He nodded. Emma took a moment to finish her sundae as he dived into his food. After she finished, she cleared her throat, catching his attention again. "Do you happen to know of anyone in the Enchanted Forest that used potions to get away with theft?"

Hook snorted. "Of course love, any thief would use whatever it took to help them get what they want." He paused, thinking for a second and then pointed his fork at her when an idea came to him. "Reign Alder. He was notorious for using magic to break into castles and rob the royals' blind." Emma felt her spine straighten. Finally, something to help them identify this guy. "Unfortunately though, he's dead."

The blonde's shoulder slumped. Well, there goes that. "What happened to him?"

"I killed him. He tried stealing my ship." Killian stated simply.

"So it looks like we have a copycat. Great. I am guessing this Reign Alder was well known?"

"Almost as well-known as myself."

Emma groaned. "Great. That helps."

The man smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry, love."

"No, you've been really helpful. This is more than I had an hour ago. Thanks." She stood up and placed a $10 bill on the table. "I need to get back to the station. Thanks for meeting me."

"Anytime Swan." He gave her a parting smile, which she returned before heading out of the diner and back towards the station. She checked her phone; 2:05. She'd stop by the station and relay what she'd learned to her father and then she was going out of town. On her walk home last night Emma had thought out every detail of the date she had planned with Regina tomorrow evening. The only thing that she couldn't get over was picking the former Queen up in her little yellow bug, which she knew the brunette despised. She could've easily asked one of her parents if she could borrow one of their cars but then she thought about how Henry would be driving in a few short years and finally broke down and looked into getting a new vehicle. She had kept her plans a secret though, only telling David that she had some business to take care of. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to the station, thinking about Regina's expression when she pulled up tomorrow in the new car. It was sure to be epic.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hey guys! So sorry it took me a couple of extra days to get this up, I wanted to put my best effort into giving you guys a great first date ;) This chapter is nearly all SQ so enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! Again, reviews are welcomed and cherished *clings to current reviews*

A note from my beta on the chapter (thought I'd share since I am puffed up like a proud rooster right now): "I loved it. I read it as if I felt the tension in my own body and when it was finished it made me feel raw, like the calm after a storm. Beautiful work. The ending left me feeling peaceful and hopeful. Definitely wanting more but satisfied with what I had been given. Very good :)"

Song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

* * *

Chapter 12

Getting the new car home was no easy feat. Emma had to leave the Volkswagen at the bus station while she went to the dealership in Portland, then once she picked up the car she wasted a couple of hours doing some shopping for her evening with Regina. After the sun decided to set, she drove the new car to Belle's where she hid it in her garage and had Belle drive her back to the town line so she could make the walk back to the bus station to get the bug. So needless to say, by the time she got back into Storybrooke, she was exhausted. She grabbed her phone from the passenger seat and sent Belle a text thanking her for all of her help. It was only after hitting send that she noticed it was well after two in the morning. The blonde cringed mentally. _'Hopefully I don't wake her up.' _she thought, as she put her car in park outside the apartment. Emma leaned her head against the steering wheel, trying to conjure the energy to get out of the car. She really needed to ask Regina to teach her how to teleport. As she griped to herself about how much it sucked to have magic without having the ability to channel it at will, she got out of the car and made her way up the steps.

Being as quiet as possible, the blonde slipped off her boots and padded, as carefully as she could, up the steps. Once in her room, she quickly changed into boy shorts with a loose fitting t-shirt and flopped face down onto her bed. As tired as she was, her mind refused to relent as the day's events whirled around precariously. It had been nice to get out of Storybrooke again; she hadn't left since coming back from New York City. To pay for the car, Emma had to first withdraw a CD from the last bounty payout, so she stopped at the bank before heading over to the car dealership. The salesman she was approached by was predictable, pushy and smelled like blue cheese. After about fifteen minutes of tolerating his presence, she told him to stick his genitals in a tail pipe and walked into the sales room. A well-dressed woman sitting at her desk near the back caught Emma's attention. Nearly three hours and a hand cramp later, Emma was driving down the streets of Portland in a black 2015 Mazda 3.

It had taken her weeks of research in order to decide on what car to purchase, and she would've been lying if she said she hadn't ultimately been thinking of Regina's opinion the entire time. In fact it was because of that, that she had decided to against the Nissan 370z she'd been drooling over. She knew the brunette wouldn't have approved of her driving Henry around in a sports car. The Mazda 3 was a sporty, safe, 4-door sedan option that still had an engine with enough balls to suffice the blonde's reckless side. She drove around for a while, not in a hurry to get back to Storybrooke and parade the new vehicle around during daylight hours for fear Regina would find out before she could surprise her. Another half hour later, the blonde decided to stop and found a few of her favorite stores were available in Portland. By the time she was done shopping, the sun was starting to set and after putting the bags in the trunk, she stopped at a McDonald's near the express-way and indulged in a Big Mac.

She'd received multiple texts from Henry talking about how he help Regina grill Hawaiian chicken for dinner and how his friend's new video game was 'totally freakin' awesome'. She also had been talking on and off with Regina regarding their search for the Author. Apparently, the woman spent the whole evening at her family crypt pouring over her mother's books, but had come up empty handed. Emma tried to reassure her the best she could on the subject, and when she failed she switched the topic over to tomorrow night's date. From there, Regina had occupied herself with trying to figure out what Emma had planned and all the blonde would tell her is to dress casual making sure to avoid wearing high heels. That only resulted in a barrage of inquiries from the brunette that Emma left unanswered. After she missed two calls from the older woman (on purpose because Emma knew her resolve would falter if she heard that deep sensual voice) the blonde changed the subject again by sending Regina a picture of two different pair of thongs at Victoria's Secret and asking which one she liked more. The brunette refused to answer her directly after that and only questioned what she was expecting to happen on tomorrow's date. Emma had blushed, looking down at the text and imagined Regina on the other end with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk. Going along with it, she texted a simple **'Wouldn't you like to know?' **and giggled when she received an eye-roll emoticon in return.

Emma smiled in the darkness of her room, nuzzling further against the pillow as she thought of the brunette. She was equally excited and nervous about their evening tomorrow. They had to stay in Storybrooke, since they were unsure of what would happen to Regina if she crossed the line, so Emma's options were limited. Luckily, she talked to Ruby about it and they had devised a seemingly great plan that she couldn't wait to hash out. Yawning deeply, the blonde turned over on her side, bringing her legs up near her chest and sliding the sheet over her bare arms. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

At 8 pm the next day Regina was pacing back in forth in her foyer, wringing her hands impatiently. If that damn woman stood her up, she was sure there would be no stopping herself from turning the Savior into ash. She checked the clock again, 8:03. She huffed, stomped her foot like a five year old and marched into the kitchen for a drink. As soon as she picked a glass from the cupboard, her door bell sounded. The brunette crossed back into the foyer, stopping to catch her reflection in the mirror. She had been told to dress casual, so she had chosen to wear a sleeveless off-white lace dress that was contrasted against a light shade of peach underneath. Over it, she donned a knitted off-white cardigan that was cropped just under her bra-line. Emma had advised that she didn't wear heels, so she wore a pair of off-white wedges instead. The outfit wasn't something she would normally wear, and that was exactly why she liked it.

Running her fingers through her hair, she walked down the steps and opened the door. There stood Emma Swan. Green eyes raked over her approvingly and pink lips twisted into an appreciative smile. Regina returned her smile and let her own eyes scan over the blonde woman. Emma was in a turquoise short sleeve v-neck, with a light colored jean jacket and matching skinny jeans. Gone were her normal knee high boots and in exchange she wore a pair of black flats. Her hair was pulled back in a low set ponytail and she was hiding one arm behind her back.

"Hello gorgeous." The blonde greeted, green eyes showing a mixture of nerves and excitement as she leaned in and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling." The brunette greeted back in a sultry purr. She pricked an eyebrow and inclined her head towards the younger woman's hidden arm. "Hiding things from me already?"

Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling, eyes sparkling as she pulled her arm from behind her back and presented Regina with its contents; a single purple gladiolus flower. "Well, I couldn't show up at your door step with nothing now could I?" she jested then extended the flower. "This is for you."

A wave of warmth erupted within the brunette as she took the flower and brought it to her nose to breathe in its subtle sweetness. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Regina had never before been given flowers. "Beautiful." she said softly with a smoky gaze directed at the other woman, conveying the flower weren't the only thing she was talking about.

Emma felt herself blush slightly at the compliment and tore her eyes from the brunette's, not sure how to respond. After she had imagined a million different scenarios throughout the day of how their first few moments would go, now it seemed, she was at a loss for words.

"Would you like to come inside for a moment, while I take care of this?" Regina asked, holding up the flower. Her voice remained strong and steady, while her nerves drove her to the brink of insanity. The brunette was unsure what was expected of her, not having any experience with this sort of thing. She desperately wished Emma would get over her moment of insecurity and lead them towards the rest of her night. Determined not to let her inexperience show, she stepped back into threshold and waited for the blonde to accept her offer to come inside.

Emma forced herself to look up and nodded, plastering what she hoped was a charming smile on her face. She followed the other woman inside to the kitchen; then casually leaned back against the door frame and watched while Regina pulled out a vase. The woman was truly mesmerizing and the blonde was quickly lost in the graceful details that made up Regina Mills. She was hit hard with the sudden desire to close the distance between them and crash their lips together, but remained rooted to her spot. Tonight wasn't about desire; it was about proving what she wanted between them.

The brunette was quite aware of the set of eyes watching her as she skillfully cut the stem of the gladiolus and deposited it into the vase. Every few seconds her eyes found the blondes and she found her nerves melting under the intense gaze she was receiving. She was acutely aware that her feelings for this woman were growing, and at an alarmingly fast rate. It both terrified and enthralled her.

A vibration in Emma's pocket snapped her attention away from the sultry brunette as she plucked it out and slid it open. **'One romantic dinner has been served. Good luck and u better tell me EVERYTHING tomorrow!' **Emma smiled at Ruby's text, quickly typed a response back thanking her for her help and promising to tell her everything tomorrow. When she looked up, Regina was watching her, brown eyes seeming to burn right through her soul sending tendrils of heat throughout her entire body.

"Dinner is ready. Shall we head out?" Emma proposed as she flourished a hand out of the kitchen dramatically, covering the sexual tension up with a bit of lighthearted fun.

Regina, seeing through the blondes attempt at diffusing the tension, smirked salaciously as she glided passed her, coming as close as she could to the younger woman's body as she made her way into the foyer and out of the house with Emma trailing behind her. She looked out at the street, expecting to see the hideous yellow tin can she knew Emma drove, but found the street void of any cars except a shiny black Mazda. Puzzled, she looked over her shoulder at her date.

Emma smirked. "Oh yeah, I bought a new car yesterday." she tossed out casually as she stepped in front of the confused woman and lead the way down the path to the car. By the time she got to the gate she still hadn't heard footsteps behind her so she turned and arched a brow at Regina. "You going to stand there all day or do I have to come back there and get you?" That seemed to jolt the older woman out of her thoughts and she was relieved when Regina made her way down the path. When they reached the car a few seconds later, Emma led the woman to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

Regina thanked the blonde with a small smile and slid into the front seat, looking around the interior curiously. There were buttons everywhere. The dash had a wide arrange of different controls, as did the steering wheel. Above the controls, on the top middle of the dash, sat a small flat screen that she assumed was the radio. The interior itself was black leather with red pin-striping, and it made her smile to herself knowing it matched the personality of her companion flawlessly. When Emma finally made her way to the driver's seat she turned her head to face her. "So what made you get rid of your yellow death trap?" she asked in a neutral tone.

Emma just shrugged at the brunette as she pressed the power button to start the car, a little nervous Regina had been inspecting the car like an adoption agency inspected potential parents. "Well, I've been meaning to do it for a couple of years now but never got around to it. Now that Henry is getting... older it made me remember that he'll be driving soon, so I broke down and bought one with the left over bounty money from New York." She answered casually, leaving out the fact that she knew Regina hated the Bug and she couldn't bring herself to pick her up for a date in it.

"Oh? So you're planning on letting my son drive that horrendous death trap?" Regina snipped, only putting a slight bite into her tone as she turned her attention to the view outside the window.

Emma frowned and bit back her retort as she focused on her driving. "Yes, I do. That car is safe and reliable, and _our _son doesn't need a brand new car for his first car."

Regina clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth in disapproval but didn't say anything else about the matter. Tension filled the space between them and it left the brunette feeling unsettled. Regina was beginning to regret her words, although she had meant them. Regardless, she wanted to have a nice night, and up until then it had certainly held promise. "The ride is pretty smooth." she amended quietly as she continued to stare out the window.

Emma's brow skyrocketed at the sudden shift of moods but she knew Regina well enough to recognize an apology when she heard one. "Thank you." she said lightly as she brought the car to a stop. She placed the car in park and then turned her body to the brunette beside her, unsure of how this next part would transpire. "Well, this is it. I didn't have a lot of options considering we're not sure if you can leave Storybrooke, but I think you'll like it. Now, what are the chances of me getting you to wear a blind fold?"

Regina looked out at the coastline in front of her; they were at a secluded part of the beach that she liked to visit when she needed space to think. She wondered if Emma knew this and that is why she'd chosen the spot or if it was coincidence. Turning herself away from the window she let out a short laugh. "A blind fold? Really Miss Swan?"

"Aww don't be like that, you should know by now that you can trust me." Emma quipped back at her, a small and rather tentative smile playing along her lips.

Regina huffed, a smile forming on her own lips as she shook her head. "There is not a chance in hell you are getting me into a blind fold, Miss Swan."

The blonde narrowed smoky green eyes and smirked sensually towards the former Queen causing the older woman's breath to hitch. She leaned forward over the center console and brought herself a mere centimeter from the brunette. "Challenge accepted, Your Majesty." she purred. She held her close position and watched those chocolate brown eyes haze over before she knew she had hit her mark. When the brunette leaned in with the intentions of kissing her she pulled back and exited the car.

Regina sat there for a moment, trying to gather her senses, while Emma rounded the car. Her whole body was tingling after the blondes little stunt and she was finally beginning to understand the expression "making one go weak in the knees". The brunette berated herself internally for her body's reaction and when Emma opened her door, she had her mask firmly in place.

Emma studied the older woman's body language carefully, seeing the shift in emotions she mentally rolled her eyes, and offered the complacent woman her arm. She would've been lying if she said she wasn't surprised when Regina actually accepted, and she felt her heart do little somersaults as she started to lead the way. "C'mon, it's just a little ways beyond that rock face." She tilted her head to their right and the two women started to make their way to where Emma had indicated.

When they rounded the rock face, Regina was met with an incredible sight. The rock face they had just passed swooped into a crescent shape and nestled in the center of it sat a small, white table for two. On the table sat a covered silver platter, a bottle of champagne and two flutes. Off to the left side, nearest to their current location, there was a large log facing out towards the southwest and a fire burning brightly in front of it. Behind the log, hiding in front of the rock face was a guitar case. She opened her mouth to comment on it, but clicked it shut and decided she'd find out before the night ended.

Emma stayed at Regina's side, taking in her reaction. Although the brunette hadn't said anything verbally, she had a wistful look to her eyes that the blonde was beginning to love putting there. She slid her hand down the other woman's arm and entwined their fingers, gently pulling Regina with her to the table backwards; as she continued to watch the different emotions pass through them. She was mildly surprised when Regina stopped mid-stride, but when she followed her gaze, she saw her guitar case sitting behind the log. _'Damn you Ruby.'_ She cursed silently. The waitress and Mary-Margaret were the only ones who knew she could play, and now she was going have to play for the brunette; unprepared. For a moment, she thought Regina was going to comment on it, but the brown-eyed beauty thought better of it and let her continue the journey to the table.

Once at the table Emma pulled out a chair for Regina, which she took graciously and once seated, she watched the blonde take her seat. "I never would've pegged you as a romantic." she flirted lightly, a small smile playing around the corners of her lips. This caused Emma to chuckle a little as she uncorked the champagne and poured Regina her drink.

"Well, I am a Charming after all." Emma stated, wiggling her eyebrows for effect and Regina began chuckling despite herself.

Once their glasses were full, Regina raised hers for a toast. "To a lovely evening."

"To a lovely evening." Emma repeated before their flutes met. "Now how about we uncover this delicious meal… that I clearly didn't cook," she murmured before continuing, "and then we can proceed with the rest of the evening?"

The brunette smiled, one of her rare true smiles that Emma loved, and the blonde nearly dropped the platter cover in its wake. She quickly apologized as she fumbled a little bit more until the lid was off and two steaming plates of food were presented. Each plate held a fillet of lemon basil salmon, grilled asparagus, and a honey butter glazed roll. Green orbs flickered from the food to Regina, taking in the older woman's reaction.

"What no grilled cheese and onion rings?" Regina sassed with a playful smirk in place as pulled her plate closer to her.

Emma narrowed her eyes in mock-threat and pointed her fork at the brunette. "Just be glad that Ruby loves me, otherwise we'd be stuck eating peanut butter and jelly."

"Oh my, what culinary prowess Miss Swan." The brunette quipped, taking a bite of her asparagus while she pinned the younger woman with a sultry gaze.

The minutes passed in easy conversation, bringing up neutral topics such as Henry, hoping he was enjoying his summer party at Jefferson's house, and what they would say during next week's family dinner. A little later they dove deeper into discussions regarding the Author, with Regina reporting she hadn't found anything helpful among her mother's belongings and Emma suggesting maybe they try the secret room in Gold's Shop, to which Regina agreed. The brunette brought up her conversation with Mary Margaret and how she would be running for Mayor in the next month, and Emma was genuinely supportive, declaring she'd help the campaign anyway she could. By the time they had finished their dinner, both women were on their third glass of champagne and Regina was laughing unabashedly as Emma re-enacted her conversation with the salesman in Portland.

"So then I told him to go stick his dick in a tail pipe and walked away. You should've seen his face-" Emma contorted her face in an over-dramatic confused expression, imitating the salesman, and both women broke out into another fit of laughter.

"'Nothing in this world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity.'" Regina stated, lifting her glass to take a sip of her champagne. She was truly having a great time, much to her surprise. She hadn't felt this light and free since Robin, and she couldn't seem to quit smiling every time those green eyes met hers. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the alcohol was simply making those impossible walls possible for the Savior to climb.

Whatever it was, the younger woman was eating every second with this unguarded version of the brunette. She raised her brow, impressed with the quote Regina had just shared. Leaning forward, she clasped her hands together and gave the older woman her best flirtatious grin. "Is that a quote from Martin Luther King Jr.?"

Regina smirked, leaning back in her chair with a fingernail tapping at rim of her glass. "You know it? I am impressed Savior..."

Emma shrugged. "I read." she stated non-nonchalantly.

The brunette feigned utter shock, placing a hand over her heart. "Careful Swan, you may just give me a heart-attack."

"Harty-har-har." Emma sassed with an eye-roll. She was only able to keep the act up for a few seconds before her face broke out into a crooked grin. "How do you know it? You're not from this realm."

Regina set her glass on the table and leaned in on her elbows, bringing their faces inches apart. "You're not the only one who reads." she purred, eyeing Emma's lips with tenacious hunger. She heard the younger woman's breath hitch as green orbs watched her close the gap between them, welcoming the kiss. It was slow and passionate, much like their first kiss had been. She felt a hand reach up and rest on the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Emma moaned as the tempo increased and the sound was lyrical to the brunette. She grabbed at the lapels of the blonde's jacket and tugged her closer as she slid her tongue over the other woman's lower lip, needing to taste her.

A shiver shot through Emma the moment she felt hot muscle and she easily accepted the intruder into her mouth. Kissing Regina was unlike kissing anyone she'd ever been with. Every second was filled with a desperate need to feel, to belong, and to savor. Every touch sent tendrils of electric heat through every nerve ending in her body, exploding into lustful desire. The hand that was supporting her on the table began to shake under her weight, so she skillfully maneuvered around the table, bringing the brunette to her feet without ever breaking the kiss. She moved her hands to Regina's hips and pulled her flush against her as the brunette moved her hands from the lapels of her jacket to wrap around her neck.

Although the kiss was heated, neither woman moved to ask for anything else from the other. Both of them were being cautious, not willing to cross any boundaries so early in their relationship. This kiss, this kiss was enough for them. It conveyed more to them than any words they had spoken. You are wanted. I don't want to hurt you. I care for you. I've been hurt before. I know. It seemed like a lifetime had passed when they finally broke the kiss, and Regina found herself melting against the blonde's slender form, her chin coming to rest on her arm that still encompassed the Savior. She watched over the rock face behind Emma at the sun starting to set over the water, a rare accomplishment on the east coast and she smiled warmly, knowing that this spot had been chosen for that reason.

Emma graciously took the older woman into her arms and held her tenderly, like she was the most precious being to ever reside there. After a few quiet moments she started to hum a little ballad and move them in a careful two-step, leading them gently around in the sand. The amount of intimacy surrounding them was terrifying for the blonde, but she couldn't bring herself to push the other woman away when she was in such a vulnerable state. Such an action would bring those walls up around the former Queen quicker and more permanently than ever before, and she couldn't bear the thought of going back to those cold hardened stares and brash insults. So instead, she battled her own insecurities and continued to maneuver them around, allowing the brunette to cling to their embrace like it was all that mattered in this world. When they reached the log, Emma stopped and slowly lowered both of them to the sand, snagging the blanket that was perched on the end and covering them both from the waist down.

Regina rested her head against Emma's shoulder and watched the fire in front of them flicker and flit about. The sun had nearly set at this point, with only a whisper at the edge of the rock face across from them. Her head swirled with thoughts and emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, and she desperately tried to hang on to anything in the present as an anchor. Suddenly she remembered the guitar case from earlier and tilted her head up at the blonde. Feeling the shift in movement, green eyes met warm chocolate. "Will you play for me?"

How on earth could Emma deny such a request? Those deep brown pools were threatening to swallow her whole and she was beginning to wonder if she would mind falling in. Tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind one ear, Emma leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Regina's forehead before removing herself from their embrace and reaching behind the log for the guitar. Once she had removed it from the case she came to sit on the log just beside the brunette, her knee level with Regina's cheek. She tested a few chords, bracing herself for the secret she was about to reveal. A secret that neither Ruby nor Mary-Margaret knew. No one knew, for Emma kept this only for herself. Finding the cords she needed, she started to sing.

"_We'll do it all__  
__Everything__  
__On our own_

_We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone_

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know__  
__How to say__  
__How I feel_

_Those three words__  
__Are said too much__  
__They're not enough_

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden__  
__that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time__  
__Chasing cars__  
__Around our heads_

_I need your grace__  
__To remind me__  
__To find my own_

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden__  
__that's bursting into life_

_All that I am__  
__All that I ever was__  
__Is here in your perfect eyes,__  
__they're all I can see_

_I don't know where__  
__Confused about how as well__  
__Just know that these things__  
__will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__and just forget the world?"_

Regina sat there, in stunned silence as Emma began to sing. Her voice was a lovely melody, a perfect rendition of her personality. After the initial shock receded she rested her head on the blonde's knee, and listened to the lyrics of the song as she watched the fire dance a few feet away. The song was non-committal but conveyed their feelings with astounding accuracy. Neither one of them ready for a high level of commitment at this point, but both of them cared for the other and accepted their feelings. The brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde's leg and ran her thumb in small reassuring circles on her calf as the younger woman continued the song. They were both broken by their life experiences and emotionally damaged in ways that would send most running for the hills. But they understood each other. They understood each other, and accepted that when they bore their souls it was the most precious gift, for neither of them loved easily. Tonight they had both exposed themselves in their own unique ways, and it gave them hope for the future.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, work is starting to get busier so I can't promise to update more than once a week at this point. This is a long chapter (the longest so far) so hopefully that tides you over. I suppose this is mostly filler... but next chapter will include more I promise :). Still plenty that goes on in this chapter. Huge THANK YOU to wickedpirate79 for being my back-up Beta since my usual one was uber busy this week! XD

Oh, to the guest who asked me if I do dressage - no, I don't. My mare is trained for it though, which is why I know a little bit about it. I generally ride Hunt/Western and dabble in breed shows. :3

As always, reviews mean the world to me :)

* * *

Chapter 13

It was early the following Tuesday, and Regina had once again found herself at the stables. It had become her habit lately, to rise early and head to the stables so she could work Romerito before the heat became too much. Today was particularly brutal and after just fifteen minutes of riding, both of them were glistening in a sheen of sweat. Halting momentarily, she rid herself of her crimson blouse and tossed it over the fence. Now, in just a white camisole and navy breeches, she tightened her reins and began a collected canter down the south rail of the arena. Coming into the corner, she squeezed her outside leg against him, flawlessly transitioning him into a Half Pass diagonally across the arena. She continued her pattern and let her mind drift to the events surrounding her like the summer heat.

First, there was the election. Snow had insisted on a photo shoot first thing Monday morning so she could immediately design campaign propaganda. Regina had agreed, still more than skeptical that she had any chance at winning, but had soon found herself in Belle's basement.

_Belle had given the older brunette a once-over, and crinkled her nose. She was wearing one of her apple red dresses, with red pumps and red lipstick._

"_What?" Regina deadpanned, looking down at the blue eyed princess._

_Belle shrugged. "Nothing. I was just thinking that if you want a chance at winning this election... perhaps you shouldn't dress up like a poisoned apple for your photo shoot."_

_Snow choked on a sip of water she'd just taken and stifled the giggles that threatened to escape from where she stood while Regina narrowed her eyes at the little brunette. Belle ignored her threatening glare, showing an unwavering sense of bravery, as she brushed passed the taller woman to adjust her camera lens. The older brunette ran her tongue along the top of her teeth, clearly annoyed. Flourishing a hand over her body, she quickly changed into one of her favorite power-suits._

_Belle nodded in approval from her position by the camera, but didn't speak. However, Snow's face broke out in a gleeful grin as she took in the black pants, white shirt, black vest and black blazer. "There! That is the Regina Mills we know and love. Powerful, in charge and ready to run this-"_

Romerito snapped her out of her thoughts as he crow-hopped suddenly, threatening to unseat her. _What the... ?_ She thought to herself as she pulled him to a quick halt. The red horse tossed his head and stomped in place, clearly agitated. Knowing the behavior was out of character, she quickly started checking for ill-fitting equipment. Perhaps something had merely come loose or moved in a way that was causing him discomfort. It was as she was leaning over his shoulder, checking her stirrup leathers that she heard it. The unmistakable buzz of a horse fly. She looked behind her towards the sound just as the little sucker landed on the horses right flank. He kicked out his right hind leg, trying to rid himself of the biting insect. Regina straightened, trying to regain her balance after being caught slightly off guard after his impromptu kick. Twisting her waist around, she gave the fly a swat with her hand and effectively ended its life. Unfortunately, this also sent Romerito bolting forward at the sudden contact and the brunette suddenly found herself sitting in the sand rather than on her horse.

Dazed, and a little confused, Regina just sat there for a second. Romerito was several feet away now, nibbling at the grass he could reach from underneath the fence line.

"Hey, want a hand up?" came a voice that was now in front of her. Looking up, she saw an outstretched hand connected to blue-gray eyes and sandy brown hair. Olivia was watching her with an amused smile on her face. Regina gave a tentative smile back and reached for the offered hand. Once standing, she took stock of herself. She was unscathed, but almost completely covered in sand. "You alright?" Olivia asked as she looked Regina over for any injuries and started brushing off the older woman's shoulder.

Regina flinched at the contact but didn't pull away, busying herself with getting her breeches clear of sand. "I think the only thing hurt here is my pride," she said dismissively, that smile still tugging at her lips.

The sandy haired girl snickered, now ridding Regina's side of the grainy nuisance. "Well, it shouldn't be. That was the most graceful landing I think I've ever seen. Very poetic, as far as falls go." They both openly chuckled at that. "Can you turn around? You have sand on your back."

The brunette obliged, turning in place as the young woman went to work brushing her off. It was at that moment Regina's eyes landed on green by the arena gate. Emma was standing there with two cups of ice coffee and a brown paper bag, looking rather... jealous. The older woman quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, a bemused expression on her face.

"Alrighty, I think I got all of it," Olivia said, coming around to face her once again. Noticing that Regina wasn't paying attention she turned her head over her shoulder and followed the other woman's gaze. "Hi Sheriff!" she called innocently, while giving a wave.

Emma's expression changed to a polite smile in a matter of seconds, and she raised the arm holding the cup carrier in way of a wave back. "Hello, Olivia."

"Olivia, dear, would you mind getting Romerito for me while I relieve Miss Swan of some of her possessions?" Regina queried with a warm smile to the girl. Olivia nodded and moved passed her, stopping by the brunette's left side above her hips to rid her of a spot of sand she'd missed during her earlier inspection. The paper bag in Emma's hand crinkled in the background as the Savior's grip tightened and Regina gave the blonde a carnal grin as she ambled over to the gate. "My my Savior... jealousy looks good on you," she purred, taking the cup carrier from the blondes hand.

"What? I'm not jealous," Emma denied quickly, running her now free hand through long blonde locks.

"Oh? So you don't mind that another woman just had her hands all over me?" The brunette taunted flirtatiously, taking a straw into her mouth and sucking slowly on the icy liquid. She let out an appreciative moan as the cold substance coated her throat, chocolate orbs never leaving green. Emma's eyes flashed possessively at the comment before darkening into a desire-filled haze. After their date, things had been heating up gradually between the two women, with stolen kisses, sultry touches and a growing gravitational pull that drew them closer whenever they were near each other. They were like the moon and the Earth, gently orbiting their personal space; never quite colliding in the presence of others but always fully aware of each other.

They had started a small routine in the few days since that night. Regina would rise early and head out to the stables, getting in her morning ride before the heat set in for the day. Emma would join her a few hours later just as she was finishing and always came armed with breakfast. Regina would then untack Romerito, and Emma would help her hose him down. Afterwards, they would come back outside and sit on the grass, letting Romerito graze as he dried off in the sun. When they separated around 10 am, Regina would run home to shower and then meet Emma and Henry for lunch (well, breakfast for Henry now that summer was in full swing) at Granny's. After lunch, Henry would meet up with his friends for the afternoon and Emma would go back to work, leaving Regina to meet with Snow before her appointment with Archie.

"Well, when you say it like that I do," Emma clipped, tearing her eyes from Regina to watch Olivia walking Romerito over to them. Regina smirked at the blonde who was trying hard to not let her possessiveness shine through. The brunette opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by hoof beats directly behind her.

"Here ya be, Your Highness," the sandy haired girl jested as she handed the reins to Regina before dipping into a dramatic bow, mirth shining in those storm colored orbs. The blonde rolled her eyes out of sight of the girl and Regina chuckled lightheartedly. "Enjoy your breakfast," she called over shoulder as she walked out of the arena.

Emma was glaring after the young woman and only pulled her eyes away when she heard Regina chuckling again. "What?" she snapped, getting more annoyed with each passing second.

A pair of dark eyebrows shot upwards as the brunette stopped laughing abruptly. "Nothing. I am just amused that you seem to think you have any claim over me." and with her typical bravado, she twitched off toward the barn, leaving Emma standing there with the brown paper bag clutched tightly in her fist and her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"Don't I?" Emma called after her.

Regina spun back around, face set in a serious expression. Romerito huffed beside her, clearly unsatisfied with his mistress' sudden lack of movement. "Do you?" she replied, throwing the question back at the blonde. Without waiting for a response, she turned back towards the barn. They hadn't talked about their relationship status going beyond dating thus far, and with the building tension between them Regina was eager to discuss where they stood. She just hoped they both survived the conversation.

They slipped into their new routine silently, Regina quickly untacking the horse and leading him into one of the new wash bays where Emma proceeded to help her spray him down. Once he was cleaned, Emma grabbed their breakfast while Regina led the horse back out onto the grass and sat down. She was watching Romerito intently as he happily grazed a foot or so away from her when she felt Emma sit down beside her. Wordlessly, Regina heard the blonde dive into the paper bag and shove a bagel into her hands, which she took but didn't bite into right away. Her nerves were fraying along the edges as her stomach dipped uncomfortably, effectively quelling her appetite. She wasn't sure what she wanted from Emma. Things had been feeling rather domestic between them in the last couple of days and she'd been happy... happier than she'd been since Robin's departure. She didn't want to mess this up by asking too much of the Savior so soon, knowing the younger woman came packed with plenty of abandonment and trust issues. She started picking nervously at a loose thread on her breeches when she heard Emma sigh.

"Regina... look at me." The words came out soft, comforting. Regina lifted chocolate eyes to green, allowing Emma to see the uncertainty that lay within them. "Do you... do you want me to have a claim on you?" Her voice was small, seemingly uncertain at what was expected of her.

"Do you want a claim on me, Savior?" Regina tossed back at her softly, trying to avoid being the first to address the elephant in the room.

Emma smirked. "I asked you first."

Regina broke eye contact and drew her attention to the construction team busy erecting the new indoor arena at the south end of the barn. Emma bumped her shoulder against Regina's and brought the woman's attention back to her as she watched her expectantly. The brunette sighed, relenting. "I think I do." she answered finally, her voice almost a whisper.

Emma's face broke out into an impossibly cheesy grin as her green eyes looked down at her bear claw. "I think I do too," she said tepidly, breaking off a piece and popping it in her mouth.

Relief washed over the brunette and her stomach started to settle now that the threat of rejection had passed for the moment. "Then I am yours." she proclaimed easily, a warm rush of energy coming over her as she said the words. It felt incredibly freeing, giving herself over to this woman, not at all like it had been with Robin. Emma swallowed, and the action seemed to be for more than just eating. Regina briefly wondered if she had frightened the blonde with the words, wondering if it represented too much responsibility for the younger woman. Without checking to see if anyone was within viewing distance, she grabbed Emma's chin gently and leaned in, pressing her lips to hers in a reassuring kiss. It seemed that was the right thing to do, because when she pulled back Emma was smiling like an idiot again. _My idiot,_ she thought to herself, bringing a smile to her own lips.

"So... since you're mine and all now... can I request something?" Emma asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Regina raised an eyebrow at that, which seemed to encourage the blonde further. "Close your eyes?"

Reluctantly, Regina obeyed. She heard Emma rustling beside her, then silence before she smelled something incredibly like a donut under her nose. She quirked her eyebrow again but said nothing as the sweet was pressed gently to her lips. Accepting the danish without hesitation, Regina took a moment to savor the delicious concoction of flour, yeast and sugar. After swallowing she cracked a lid open and eyed the Savior who was now sitting directly in front of her on her haunches. "Is that all Miss Swan?"

"If you're asking for permission to open your eyes, then yes, that is all," Emma teased, taking a rather large bite of the pastry. Regina opened her eyes fully only to immediately roll them in the younger woman's direction. After the blonde swallowed she spoke again. "So, my mother is off with Henry this morning for his first archery lesson, then she's dropping him off here to help Marcus bale hay for the afternoon... I have the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to go check out that secret room in Gold's Shop with me after you go home and change?"

They had agreed over a family dinner on Sunday that Henry was old enough to take on a small, part time job. He had expressed interest in helping at the stables, so Regina had put in a call to Felicia who agreed to take the kid under her wing a couple of days a week for the remainder of the summer. David was excited to see his grandson learning to run a farm, telling a couple of stories of his younger years back in the Enchanted Forest before he became a prince. That had spurred on a conversation of how Snow had spent a lot of her youth learning to shoot a bow and handle a blade, causing Henry to ripple with excitement in his seat when she pointed out that Henry would be learning the same things had they been living in the Enchanted Forest. Regina remembered the glint in his eyes when he looked over at her.

"_Can I learn that stuff too mom? Please?" Regina smiled at her son and glanced over at Emma, who was shaking her head violently back and forth. The blonde clearly was against the idea of her son learning to use any type of weaponry but the brunette gave her a dismissive eye roll and looked back at the teenager._

"_If your grandparents would like to teach you, I see no problem with it. Snow is right, in the Enchanted Forest, you would've already been taught both disciplines by now." Emma opened her mouth to protest and Regina raised up a hand to stop her. "Emma... this is Storybrooke. He needs to learn how to defend himself if something ever happens and we are not around to protect him." The __blonde_ _clamped her mouth shut and sulked, clearly outnumbered._

_Taking the lack of silence from his other mother as permission rather than defeat, Henry grinned. "Awesome! Then will you teach me to ride? I kinda thought it'd be cool to learn something from all of you."_

_Regina's eyes softened, her heart swelling at the prospect of teaching her son something she loved so much. "If that's what you want Henry." He nodded. Emma huffed from her chair and folded her arms, and Regina was sure she was feeling out of place or possibly... left out. "But only if Emma will teach you self-defens__e,"_ _she looked pointedly to the blonde who seemed to cheer up a bit at that prospect._

"_Will you ma?" Henry asked excitedly._

"_Sure, ki__d,"_ _Emma answered evenly, diving back into her mashed potatoes and seeming much happier about the situation now that she was contributing._

"Regina?" The brunette blinked out of her thoughts to see Emma watching her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry dear, how about we meet at 11? I just need to put Romerito away and I'll head home to change." She answered finally, giving the blonde an apologetic smile.

"Sweetness, I am going to stop by the archery range and spy on Henry in the meantime," Emma tossed out casually as she stood up, offering her hand to Regina.

Taking the proffered hand, Regina stood. As she did so, something dawned on her. "Emma, if you want to learn archery I know Snow would be more than willing to teach you. In fact, I can hear your mother's overzealous squeal right now. It's already giving me a headache."

Emma froze, bent over where she picking up the remains of their breakfast. She straightened her spine and turned to face Regina, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"That's what dinner the other night was about wasn't it?" the brunette coaxed gently. "You weren't upset that Henry wanted to learn from them but the fact that they never offered to teach you. Am I right?"

Green eyes hardened. "Stay out of my head, Regina," and without notice, Emma turned on the heel of her boot and walked back towards the Mazda.

Regina stood there, taken aback at the blondes sudden aggressiveness. So, she _had_ hit the nail on the head. "Emma!" Regina called after her, wishing she would've kept her mouth shut. "Emma, stop!"

"Just stay out of it Regina. It's none of your business." The blonde tossed over her shoulder, not bothering to stop. A ripple of something close to anger whipped over the brunette at the statement and she poofed herself directly in Emma's path before she fully thought her actions through.

Emma stopped short, only mildly surprised that the woman of her affection was now blocking her path. "I believe your happiness is absolutely my business, dear," Regina stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Unless that is something you'd like to change? Although, if it is, then let me end it for you. I will respect your privacy Emma, but don't you dare treat me like someone you can toss aside when you don't want to talk about something." She was glaring at the Savior now, who seemed to retract her claws as Regina's words sank in.

Abruptly, Emma's shoulders slacked and she leaned her weight on one foot. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm not used to someone being able to read me so easily, and it kind of scares me."

The brunette's eyes softened at the admission, her anger melting away. "Well, you better get used to it, because like it or not I understand you; and I care about you." Emma gave her a small awkward smile and nodded, choosing to direct her attention elsewhere as Regina continued to watch her. Sensing the conversation had gone far enough for today, the brunette stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'll see you at 11, sheriff." And with that she headed back to where Romerito was still grazing, leaving Emma to continue her walk to her car.

Once the black car disappeared from view, Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed out a quick text before grabbing her blouse from the fence railing and walking her horse to his paddock.

'Teach your daughter to use a bow.'

* * *

Henry and Mary Margaret were standing side by side as the pixie haired woman demonstrated something to her grandson. Emma hung back by a nearby tree, stuffing her hands into her front pockets lazily as she watched the pair unnoticed. Regina had been right, she was rather upset with her parents for so openly offering to teach Henry something so important to them. It wasn't that she wasn't thrilled that Henry was learning more about his heritage, it was the fact that her parents - who claim to love her unconditionally - completely forgot to extend the same offer to her ever in the nearly 4 years she'd known them. She was still brooding when Henry noticed her and waved for her to join them. Pushing off the tree, she put on the best smile she could muster and joined them.

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" She greeted, completely ignoring Mary Margaret for the moment.

"It's totally awesome. I've hit the target every time!" Henry exclaimed as he pointed to a target about 25 feet out where three arrows were embedded in it.

Emma's brow shot skywards in a expression of surprise as she slung an arm around one of his shoulders. "Wow! That is awesome! You must be channeling all those wonderful Charming genes everyone talks about."

"He's a natural!" Mary Margaret chirped happily. "I'm very proud of you Henry." She shot one of her angelic smiles at the teenager and Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thanks, grandma," Henry said, beaming with pride. "I'm going to go get those arrows, be right back. You'll stay and watch right Ma?"

"Of course," Emma answered easily. Henry slipped from her embrace and jogged off to the target to collect the arrows. Emma watched him, trying to ignore her mother.

"How have you been, honey? I haven't really seen you since dinner on Sunday. Is everything all right?" _There goes that plan._ Emma thought to herself as she brought her eyes to meet her mothers. She put on a faux smile and played dumb.

"Everything's fine, just been busy. How have you been? Any luck on house hunting?" She kept her tone light and even, hoping to send her mother into some rant about her life so she could get out of talking about her own. It seems she was going to succeed too, because Mary Margaret's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she leaned into Emma's personal space.

"We put a bid in on a house!" she whispered excitedly.

"What? Wow, that was fast! What house? Where?" Emma didn't have to force her excitement at her mothers news, she absolutely couldn't wait to have the apartment to herself. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to speak but then Henry reached them.

"Ok, I'm ready!" He announced, slipping two arrows in his quiver while hanging onto the third. Mary Margaret gave her an apologetic look, whispering that she'd tell her the details later, and went to stand by Henry.

"Your feet are too far apart Henry. Yes, like that. Remember to keep your shoulders down. Good boy. Now, nock your arrow." Mary Margaret instructed the teenager easily, adjusting Henry's stance where he errored. He fumbled with the arrow, dropping it nearly twice. He winced, slightly embarrassed and looked over at Emma who gave him an encouraging smile.

After another couple of minutes, Henry was standing correctly, with the arrow properly nocked and aiming at the target. Emma was just thinking to herself about how she wished Regina was here with her when she had an idea. "Hey, hold up! Don't shoot!" Henry looked over at her quizzically and she pulled out her phone. She showed it to him, silently informing him of her plan and realization dawned over him and he rolled his eyes. He looked so much like his brunette mother in that moment it caused Emma to raise an eyebrow at his antics. Henry waited patiently as she slid the phone open and tapped into her camera. Selecting the video button, she aimed it at him and gave him the go ahead as she hit 'record'.

He let loose the first arrow, and it landed at the bottom outer edge of the target. He frowned, clearly disappointed and pulled another arrow from his quiver. Nocking it quickly, with a little help from his grandmother, he let the second arrow loose. This one landed three inches above the last, and slightly to the left. Mary Margaret clapped and Henry smiled, satisfied with his improvement. Pulling the last arrow out, he nocked it and aimed. Mary Margaret leaned in close and whispered something Emma couldn't hear but Henry nodded his understanding and adjusted the aim of the bow slightly higher. The arrow flew from the bow and landed just inside of the line of the bulls-eye.

"YES!" Henry yelled, throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

"Way to go bud!" Emma called over to him, still recording. Regina was going to love seeing this later.

Mary Margaret squealed happily beside him and embraced him tightly. "Great job Henry!"

Henry turned to face the blonde after disengaging from Mary Margaret and was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face that Emma was sure was going to be a permanent fixture for the next couple of days, or possibly weeks. "Did you get that on video?"

"Hell yeah, I did!" she answered, smiling just as big. Henry jogged over to her and took the phone out of her hand, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and adjusting the camera so it was aimed at both of them, selfie-style.

"Thanks for letting me do this mom! It's so awesome! I'm so glad you don't have to miss out on my first bulls-eye either, since Ma is totally cool and recorded it for you!" He kissed the side of Emma's forehead and she looked straight into the camera.

"Did you hear that Regina? I'm the 'cool' mom." She winked at the camera and Henry laughed as he hit 'end record'.

"Emma, you should come over here and take a turn!" Mary Margaret called from somewhere behind them. The blonde frowned, wishing for the second time in recent history that Regina had taught her to poof.

Sighing, Emma turned around to address the pixie haired brunette. "Oh, that's alright. I have to head out anyway, I have a meeting with Regina at 11."

"It's only 10:30 honey, you have time." Her mother was looking at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes she'd ever seen the woman make, and Emma scowled in response.

"C'mon Ma, you know you want too!" Henry said, shoulder bumping her as he offered her the bow. He waggled his eyebrows at her for added effect and she rolled her eyes, her face breaking out into a grin as she did so.

"You guys suck," she tossed out as she took the bow from her son and stomped over to where her mother was.

"You know you love us!" Henry quipped as he trotted after her.

"Yeah, that's the problem." she jested back, sticking her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle.

"Okay, now..." Mary Margaret interrupted, trying to quell the banter between her daughter and grandson. "I know you know how to aim and shoot Emma, but let me show you how to do it properly with a bow rather than a gun." The blonde nodded and so Mary Margaret continued on. "The basic archery stance is performed by placing one foot on each side of the shooting line. Space your feet so they are approximately shoulder width apart." Emma complied. "Yes, like that. Rotate your feet into what we call the 'square stance'. The square stance means your feet are parallel to the shooting line." The brunette pointed to the spray painted white line at their feet and then demonstrated what she wanted Emma to do. Once she was standing correctly, the older woman continued on. "Stand up straight and rotate your chin over the shoulder of your bow arm/hand. Very good, yes. Now rotate your hips so they are tucked under your upper body so as to flatten your lower back. No, like this." Emma watched as her mother gave her another demonstration and mirrored it. "Excellent. Lastly, push your shoulders downward, like this." Snow demonstrated as Emma copied her. "Alright... now, Henry get me an arrow for your mom." The teenager bent over to another quiver, most likely Mary Margaret's, and handed her an arrow. "Thank you, Henry."

Another ten minutes later and Emma stood with the bow aimed at the target. She had so much information floating through her skull at that moment she was sure she'd miss the target completely due to her current lack of focus. Mary Margaret didn't seem to notice as she nodded her approval at her daughters form. "Okay, on three. One... two... three!" Emma let the arrow go and watched as it whizzed through the air and landed solidly in the center of the bulls-eye.

"Whoa! Ma that was so cool! You're first time and you hit it smack dab in the center of the target!" Henry congratulated his mother, offering his hand up for a high five which Emma accepted readily.

"Thanks kid, but this isn't the first time I've shot a weapon."

"I know, but it's the first time you've shot a bow, right?"

Emma shrugged. "Properly? Sure."

"Wait, when did you shoot a bow before?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Old boyfriend," the blonde said simply, setting the bow back on the ground and pulling out her phone. "Shit! I gotta go guys, I have like... three minutes to make it back into town."

Henry chuckled. "Don't worry, she expects you to be late by now."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him again and sent a quick text message telling Regina she'd be about ten minutes late. Sticking her phone back in her pocket, she said goodbye to her son and mother and jogged quickly back to her car.

* * *

Regina was leaning against her Mercedes in an apple red dress when Emma stepped out of her car. "How lovely of you to finally join me, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, coming to a stop in front of the former Queen. "Sorry, Mary Margaret decided at the last minute that it'd be a good idea to suddenly teach me how to shoot a bow. Four years in Storybrooke without a word about it and then today she's all like 'Oh Emma, you should take a turn'. Wonder what made her think of it. Any ideas?" She gave the brunette a pointed look.

Regina cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "Perhaps it was the fact that she was already teaching Henry and she didn't want you to feel left out."

"Mmmhmm." Emma continued to stare the other woman down, knowing that she was behind her mother's sudden interest to include her in Henry's archery lesson. "I bet you if I looked at your phone I would see some sort of a text message telling my mother to teach me."

"Now now, Miss Swan, relationships are built on a foundation of trust. We wouldn't want to start off jumping to conclusions so early now, would we?" The brunette replied coyly, a smirk tugging at the corners of her plump red lips.

Emma narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance. She knew Regina was lying. She always knew when Regina was lying. Leaning into the other woman's personal space, she whispered, "You seem to forget that I can always tell when you're lying, babe." Regina's nostrils flared and her jaw tightened at the pet name and Emma pulled back looking rather smug. "By the way, you smell delicious." Turning on her heel, the blonde headed into Gold's shop, a smirk firmly in place as she did so. She loved ruffling Regina's feathers, it was half the reason why they'd spent so long as enemies. When they entered the shop they saw Belle talking to Will Scarlet, or rather, flirting with him. They stood within a foot of each other and were chatting happily among themselves when the two women reached them.

"Emma, Regina." Belle greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Belle, and Will," Emma said, looking at the man curiously.

Will smiled politely and then looked back at Belle. "I was just on my way out, talk to you later, Belle?"

"Yes, of course," the tiny brunette answered bashfully. Will gave a nod to both Emma and Regina before making his way out of the shop. "What can I do for you two lovely ladies?"

"We were hoping we could have another peek at that room of Gold's we were in the night Emma was attacked," Regina stated plainly, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, sure, help yourselves," the younger brunette offered, stepping back behind the glass case to continue examining a book that was laying there.

Regina took the lead, leading them into the back room and over to a wall. Emma looked around, looking for any signs of the hidden room. "So where is this... room?" she asked off-handily, picking up a random statue and flipping it over in her hands. When she looked back up, Regina was standing in front of an open doorway with a smirk firmly in place, watching her expectantly. "Ahh.. it's like that. I see. Don't bother showing the sheriff the secret way to get into the secret room, just stand there looking smug that you know something I don't." She quipped, a smirk of her own lacing her features as she set the statue back down and walked to where the brunette was waiting.

"It's not my fault you have to touch everything in sight like an incessant toddler." Regina sassed, leading the way into the room.

Papers, scrolls and books lined the walls of the room in unorganized stacks surrounding antique furniture and ancient artifacts. Emma took a moment to look around the room before turning to face Regina. "Now what? Is there an easy way to do this? Some magical spell that we can use to search through these stacks without being in here for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes, luckily for us I can search the room using magic and it'll bring up anything that has anything to do with the Author. The downside is since we don't know anything about the Author, I'll have to go with a broad search reference so we may still be in here for a bit." Regina explained, crossing her arms in front of her as she turned to regard a particular stack of papers with interest. The room was a bit cool.

Emma quickly shrugged out of the black cardigan she'd been wearing, leaving her in a solid white v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. Without a word, she slipped behind Regina and placed the cardigan over her shoulders softly. The brunette tensed for a moment, then relaxed against her, causing Emma to smile stupidly as she rested her chin on Regina's shoulder. "As long as you'll keep me company, I don't mind," she said in a sultry whisper into the shell of the other woman's ear. She felt the brunette shiver and mentally congratulated herself on being the cause of it rather than the chilly room.

Regina turned in the embrace and Emma was met with a liquid chocolate gaze that had her melting instantly. This woman was going to be the death of her. She was sure of it. "Oh I'll do more than keep you company Miss Swan," the brunette teased in a low rumble before bringing her lips to Emma's.

The kiss started slow and languid at first, but quickly escalated as Emma's tongue dived in to dance with Regina's. The brunette let out an appreciative moan as Emma slid her tongue over hers and began pushing against her chest until the blonde was walking backwards, both stopping when Emma felt the table that was in the center of the room hit the waistline of her jeans. Leaning against it, the blonde widened her stance and pulled Regina to her by the slim belt encompassing her waist. The former Queen brought her hands up the front of Emma's shirt in a hungry caress, stopping to pay homage to the two soft mounds that were her breasts. The sheriff groaned and grabbed Regina's face in her hands as she deepened the kiss further, begging to get lost in the taste of the older woman. She needed this. She was ready. Regina was more than willing, both of them aching with need. She was just about to ask the brunette to poof them out of there when they were unexpectedly interrupted.

"Would you ladies some tea or-" Belle's voice rang out through the room and both woman pulled away from each other slowly. Their shared desire-filled gaze told them they no longer cared about keeping their relationship secret in that moment. Not when their need was this unbelievably high. Emma closed her eyes, silently cursing their poor timing as she leaned her forehead against the brunette's. Regina didn't move. "-oh, I am so sorry! Let me ah, just set this down and ah... you ladies can help yourselves whenever you're... free." Belle said awkwardly and Emma heard her set a tray down on a nearby surface. She heard Belle turn to leave, her heels tapping against the stone tile that covered the floor, before Regina spoke.

"Belle?" The tapping ceased, so Regina continued. "We would appreciate it if you could refrain from speaking about what you just saw to anyone."

"Of course, your secret is safe with me. And may I add, it's about damn time?" Emma snickered softly as the tapping continued a few more feet before Belle was gone.

"If she only knew," Emma mumbled before pulling her head back to look Regina in the eyes. "God Regina, I want you so bad it hurts. Like, literally... it hurts." She glanced down at the crotch of her jeans for emphasis and she heard the brunette chuckle quietly.

"I must say, you have the worst timing."

"Me?! Who kissed who, lady?" Emma teased, poking Regina in the ribs causing her to giggle. The blonde cocked her head to the side and a second later, her face breaking into a shit-eating grin. "Wait, are you ticklish?"

"No! I am certainly not ticklish!" Regina tossed out brashly, taking a couple steps back and wrapping the cardigan around her shoulders more firmly.

Emma shook her head back and forth slowly. "You are forgetting that I always know when you're lying."

A glint of fear flashed through dark eyes before hardening authoritatively. "Miss Swan, don't you dare!"

"Too late." Emma pushed off the table and dashed forward quickly, but like the night in the street outside the Pharmacy, she only caught empty air. "Damnit, Regina, that's not fair!" she whined to the ceiling, still unsure of where the sorceress had poofed too.

"Has no one ever told you, that life isn't fair?" said a voice directly behind her. Emma made to spin around to attack her prey but found that she was incapable; Regina had paralyzed her.

"Has anyone ever told you you're evil?" Emma retorted playfully. Regina snickered and ran her tongue up the blonde's exposed neckline, ending with a nip to her earlobe. The younger woman moaned, her desire coming back in tidal waves and aimed at her clit. "God, Regina..." she moaned.

The former Queen chuckled devilishly. "Why yes, I believe that used to be my name. You should try to remember that, darling." After a couple well place kisses on Emma's pulse point, Regina walked back over to the stack she'd been focused on.

When she stopped, she flicked her wrist casually and Emma found her body responsive to her commands once again. "Okay okay. No tickling, got it. But you cannot tease me like that and then just walk away like nothing happened. That's just cruel."

Regina turned her head slightly to meet dark, lust filled green eyes and smirked mischievously. "I suppose I'll just have to make it up to you later then, won't I?"

"That better be a damn promise." Emma was verging on begging, the heat in her lower nether regions threatening to set her aflame.

The brunette ignored her and flicked her wrist at the stacks before turning back and walking towards Emma as the stacks started sorting themselves. "Go out with me tomorrow evening," Regina stated in her best 'Mayor' voice.

"Pardon?" Emma blurted, dumbstruck with the sudden request.

Regina rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, and Emma got the impression she was nervous about asking the blonde out on another date and was trying to hide it. "I want to take you out on a date Miss Swan. Tomorrow." She turned and headed towards the tray Belle had left, intent on making herself a cup of tea.

"Uh, okay, sure. I work until 5 though."

"No problem, I'll pick you up from the station." Emma watched as Regina plopped a spoonful of sugar in her tea cup and turned to face her. "If that works for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Can I ask where we're going?" The blonde asked curiously.

"I don't recall that working when it was me asking, so no, you may not. It's a surprise. But I _promise_, you'll enjoy it." And the look she gave Emma had the Savior biting her lip in anticipation as another wave of wetness hit her. Her underwear was most definitely soaked now. Great.

"Now, let's have a look at that stack shall we?" Regina said as she walked towards the blonde, all business again. Emma blinked and looked behind her, taking in the small mountain of papers and books that were now piled on the table. She groaned. This was going to be a long couple of hours.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Here ya go lovelies! This is the longest chapter so far... nearly 10,000 words. My muses ran away with me and we had a lovely time developing this chapter. We will be diving a bit more into the Thief, the talk with Henry as well as Regina's date with Emma.

The end of this chapter is rated "M" and is not safe for work (or at least, I wouldn't read it at work). ;)

PLEASE continue reviewing and let me know how you liked it! The last scene was my first attempt at writing smut... ever, so please be nice but honest if it made sense or not!

Song is I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry

* * *

Chapter 14

By one o'clock, Emma and Regina had sorted through roughly half the pile the spell had brought them, and had no new information. The blonde was in deep concentration before she heard the brunette swear under her breath and jumped when one of the books Regina had been reading through was slammed into another stack in the room. Emma was startled as the stack fell, but Regina didn't seem to notice, already pulling the next scroll towards her. The blonde watched the brunette for a time, seeing the tell-tale signs of frustration threatening to boil over into rage.

"Regina?" Emma prodded carefully.

"What?" The brunette snapped crassly, not bothering to look up from the scroll.

Emma sighed, pushing aside the book she was reading through. "Why don't we call it a day? You're obviously getting frustrated, I have a migraine starting and neither one of us ate lunch." She braced herself as Regina pinned her with a harsh calculating glare, expecting an argument.

Cool caramel eyes studied her closely for what seemed like an eternity, and Emma tried her best to remain soft and tranquil, fixing her girlfriend with a look of understanding. Finally, Regina dropped her gaze back to the scroll and started rolling it up. "Fine, let's go get something to eat." Her voice was detached, with an edge of defeat sprinkled in aggravation.

Emma stood momentarily before she walked around the table so she could wrap the brunette in a warm embrace from behind, placing a hand on her clavicle and the other on her waist. "Hey, it's okay. We're going to find this person." she cooed reassuringly.

Regina made a disbelieving sound in the back of her throat and brought her hands up to rest on Emma's. "I wish I could believe that. Everything we've done so far has brought us no closer to finding the Author than we were when we started. I am beginning to think it's hopeless. Whoever this Author is... they obviously don't want to be found."

The older woman ran the pads of her thumbs over Emma's knuckles. The blonde took in the spicy scent of the brunette as she dipped her head down to place a chaste kiss to her temple. "Maybe we aren't looking in the right places. Where did Robin find that page of you two in the pub?"

"It appeared to him in his bag. He and Will were at the library looking for more information on the Author. They didn't find anything, but when Robin turned around to grab his bag he noticed it sticking out." Regina stated dismissively, now taking to entwining her fingers within the blondes as she stared blankly at the table.

"Do you think Will had anything to do with its appearance?" Emma questioned softly, placing her chin atop dark satin, careful not to put the full weight of her skull on the brunette's head.

"I... don't know. Robin never said. Just that they were looking through the stacks and when he turned around, it was there."

"Then I think we should have a word with Mr. Scarlet about that night. He may be able to tell us more about how it appeared, it's worth a shot right?" Emma lifted her chin off of the brunette's head and turned her just enough to look her in the eye when she didn't answer. "Right?" she repeated, satisfied only when Regina finally met her gaze and gave her a curt nod. The younger woman smiled and kissed the brunette's cheek. "C'mon gorgeous, let's go grab something to eat. I can't have you wasting away on me."

* * *

Later that evening, Regina was just setting the final preparations for dinner when the doorbell rang. Smoothing out her apron, she walked in the foyer and opened the door to reveal her two dinner guests. One was a particularly attractive looking blonde, while the other was a devilishly handsome brunette. Both greeted her with warm smiles, which she returned at full capacity as she stepped aside to let them pass. "Good evening Henry, and Miss Swan."

"Hi mom!" Her son greeted as he stepped forward to give her a one-armed hug. She returned it while keeping her gaze locked on the blonde standing awkwardly in the doorway, feeling a pang of guilt that they couldn't greet each other like they wanted to. They would have to discuss how to go about revealing their relationship pretty soon, because Regina couldn't take the look of sadness that swept over Emma's features as she gave her a faint smile before slipping passed the mother-son duo.

"Hello, Regina. It smells delicious in here, what are we having?" Her voice was light and seemingly cheerful, but Regina knew better. After lunch, they had parted ways so she could go to her appointment with Archie and the blonde could run some errands. They hadn't spoken since then, omitting a few texts regarding their plans for "the talk" with their son. They had both agreed that they'd bring up living arrangements first and lead into the conversation from there.

"Chicken fajitas, I hope that is alright?" She responded as she started walking towards the dining room, Henry tucked beneath her arm.

"Mom's fajitas are the best!" Henry exclaimed as they walked. Regina smiled at the compliment and chanced a look over at Emma who was trying her best not to do the same.

"From the few times I've had her cooking, I wouldn't think they'd be anything less than perfect." Emma kept her tone indifferent and both of their gazes as they paused in the dining room. Regina wanted to smirk at how well the blonde was managing to appear normal.

"Henry, how about you go upstairs and wash up while Emma helps me bring the food out?" The brunette suggested to the teenager.

"Okay." And with that he exited the dining room and headed towards the stairs.

The moment he was out of sight Emma was on top of her, lips crashing against her own with fervor as her hands slid around the brunette's waist. Regina instantly laced her arms around the blonde's neck, sighing into the kiss. It was hard for her to admit, but she had really missed the blonde over the last couple of hours. What was harder was how ridiculously fast she had grown attached to the younger woman. She was beginning to wonder if the attraction was healthy. Regardless, when the kiss ended she heard herself whimper at the loss of contact. When she opened her eyes, Emma was looking at her with a crooked grin and she couldn't help but smile back at her. "Hello Savior."

"Hello beautiful," Emma answered softly. "I've missed you today." Regina felt the hands on her waist tighten their grip and giggled as the blonde tried to bring her closer for repeat performance.

The brunette found her heart swell at the thought that the blonde missed her, but choose not to respond. As Emma leaned in, Regina placed a finger on her lips instead and raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "Emma..." she chastised playfully, "Henry will be down any minute and we still need to get the food or he'll wonder what we've been doing."

"Mmmm... talking?" The blonde suggested, waggling her eyebrows for added effect.

Regina rolled her eyes and carefully removed Emma's hands, ignoring the young woman when she groaned in displeasure. "Come on Savior, our dinner needs rescuing before it gets cold." With a smirk firmly in place, Regina strolled back into the kitchen. She grabbed the dish of seasoned chicken and bowl of salad greens. "Will you grab the toppings, tortillas and the gallon of milk from the refrigerator?"

"Sure thing, hot stuff." Emma said off-handily as she started collecting the serving dish containing chopped tomatoes, onion, and shredded cheese. Regina stopped at the entrance to the dining room and threw the bemused blonde a threatening glare just as she heard Henry pounding down the staircase. Emma merely snickered and reached for the gallon of milk, clearly pleased with herself. When Henry reentered the dining room, Regina motioned for him to go ahead and sit down with the promise that she and Emma had everything under control.

Setting the food on the table she made a second trip into the kitchen to get a bottle of salad dressing and the tortilla's that Emma had forgotten. As she was making her way back out to the dining room the blonde furrowed her brow at her. "I would've gotten that Regina; I just didn't have enough hands." Emma explained.

Regina shrugged, "It's no big deal. Alright, now that everything is ready shall we sit?" The sheriff nodded and took a seat across from their son. Regina followed suit, sitting between the two. "So Henry, how was your first archery lesson?" she asked, taking a tortilla and placing it on her plate before passing it to her son.

"Awesome! Didn't Ma show you the video we took?" Henry looked pointedly at his blonde mother, who stopped in the midst of pouring a glass of milk.

Emma winced, having apparently forgotten all about it. "Sorry, kid. I kind of forgot with everything else going on. Here," she dug in her pocket for her phone and opened it to the video before sliding it over to Regina, who took it in one hand to watch it.

The brunette watched the video with vivid interest, glad to have a chance to see his first lesson with Snow. A smile broke out on her lips as Henry whooped and fist pumped when he hit the edge of the bulls-eye. It only grew when he met up with Emma and turned the camera around to face them both and Henry thanked her for letting him learn the sport. She cocked an eyebrow at the blondes parting comment and then set the phone down. "The 'cool' mom, huh?"

Henry snickered as Emma looked up at her with a playful smirk. "You know it's true."

"Yet, you nearly forgot to show me the video." Regina pointed out, a smirk of her own forming. Her tone was light and teasing as she leaned back in her chair to survey the sheriff's reaction.

Emma huffed and brought her hands up in mock surrender. "Well if you hadn't been trying to-" she stopped herself short, looking over at Henry who was watching them with blatant curiosity. Regina narrowed her eyes in warning; they were headed into dangerous territory here if the blonde couldn't recover. "- to talk my ears off about the election I might've remembered." Emma finished smoothly. Regina was impressed and chanced a look to the teenager who looked between the two women with critical eyes. He was a smart boy, but Emma's recovery was well formed and she hoped that would be enough to keep him from asking any hard to answer questions. At least until they decided if and when they were going to announce their relationship to him. Emma put on a good show of acting casual, lifting her fajita to her mouth and taking a large bite, pretending to not be aware of her son's curious gaze. After a moment, Henry turned back to his food but Regina wasn't convinced he had bought his mother's explanation.

"Henry, there is a reason why I asked Emma to dinner here with us tonight," she started, finishing her fajita with a dollop of sour cream but not bothering to start eating.

Henry blanched, looking from one mother to the other nervously. "Look, if this was about the party it wasn't my idea to play spin the bottle - it was Matt's!"

Both women looked at their son, stunned into silence. He watched their reactions and physically cringed. Sinking low in his chair, he realized that he had just narked on himself.

"You... you kissed a girl, Henry?" Regina asked in a voice much meeker than intended. She was staring at the teenager with wide brown eyes, fully unprepared for the news that her son was kissing girls.

"Yeah, so what? I'm 14 mom, not 4." Henry said grumpily, folding his arms across his chest and staring at his fajita.

Regina glanced over at her girlfriend, who was wearing an unreadable expression. Clearly, the blonde had checked out and it was all left up to her now. Typical. "We're aware of your age, Henry. It's just... that is what we were hoping to talk to you about tonight."

"Wait, so you did know about the party? Then why did you two look so shock-" The boy asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"We know you've been looking at porn websites." Emma blurted out in a quick burst of awkward word vomit. Henry's green eyes widened comically, his expression mirroring his grandmothers almost perfectly.

Regina face-palmed while taking in a calming breath. That was not how the conversation was supposed to go. Classic. It was clearly impossible for the Charming bloodline to come with any sort of tact. "Henry," she started, still with her face hidden in her hands. "What Miss Swan is so _elegantly_ trying to say is that, we know you're growing up and we want to be well informed of the changes happening with your body."

"You've got to be kidding me, are you having the 'sex talk' with me?!" He exclaimed, blushing cherry-red.

"No!" said Emma, shaking her head. Clearly in denial.

"Yes." corrected the brunette, scowling at the other woman with an expression that read 'grow up'. Henry started shaking his head, glaring at them both but when he opened his mouth to speak Regina stopped him by raising her hand. "Henry, stop. Just listen to us for a moment. We don't want to make this any more uncomfortable then it has to be."

"Hmphf, too late." murmured the blonde. Regina shot her a death glare and Emma just hid behind her glass of milk feigning innocence. The brunette would deal with her later.

"I'm with her." Henry pointed in Emma's direction. "And besides, you're too late... sex ed took care of that when I was 12. I already know about 'the birds and the bees' so can we please pretend this conversation didn't happen? Please?"

Finally, Emma sighed, looking like she was about to speak. _'Better late than never.'_ Regina thought to herself as she turned her attention to what the blonde had to say. "It's not that kid, we know you haven't been living under a rock. Hell, you spent a year in New York with me... we just wanted to make sure that if you ever need... anything... condoms or whatever... that you don't go buying them from a gas station bathroom or something."

_'Charming.'_ "How poetic of you, dear." Regina deadpanned at the blonde with a roll of her eyes. So much for back-up. She focused her attention back on Henry, who was looking positively mortified. "We just want to make sure that when the time comes that you know to be respectful, polite and always wear a condom-"

"No glove, no love." Emma interrupted, revealing another bout of word vomit.

"Miss Swan!" Regina chided, slamming her hand down on the table making mother and son jump. "Will you please just _shut up_?"

There was an awkward pause, in which Emma and Regina shared a heated glare. Emma was only trying to help, Regina knew this. But unfortunately, her ability to help the situation was parallel to her mother trying to help her with Daniel. In essence: not helpful.

And then Henry started laughing. _Really_ laughing.

Regina's brow furrowed quizzically, what was so funny?

Then Emma followed suit.

Soon, both were doubled over in their chairs laughing hysterically. The brunette just watched them, trying to figure out what they found so hilarious. When two pairs of green eyes met hers and read her expression, they burst out in another fit of laughter. Were they laughing at her? She narrowed her eyes threateningly, a sassy retort itching its way to her lips.

But before she could speak, Henry solved the mystery. "No glove," - laughter -"no love!" more laughter. _'Ahhh'_.

"There's also 'if you think she's spunky, cover your monkey'." Emma tossed out, clutching her side. Henry collapsed into a fit of laughter, falling out of his chair which caused an additional fit from both parties. This time, Regina found herself chuckling, the combination of their infectious laughter and the immature jokes taking what was left of her resolve and tossing it out the window.

"Henry, please get back up, you are not a dog." The brunette chided between chuckles. The teen made a dramatic show of getting back into his chair, and when he was seated he turned to Regina with a grin.

"Woof?" he jested, waggling his eyebrows and reminding the older woman of the blonde.

Regina rolled her eyes, smiling at his antics. He was so much like his mother. Speaking of, she'd been quite quiet since the last condom joke. Brown eyes glanced to her right and she saw the blonde stuffing her face with fajita. Regina huffed; of course she'd find her appetite back first. "Emma, dear... wasn't there something else you wanted to discuss?"

The blonde stopped chewing abruptly and stared at her. Regina couldn't help but let an amused sneer slip across her features as she picked up her fork and cut a piece of fajita. She missed the flash of mischief that passed through the blondes jade colored eyes.

"Henry... I'm dating your mother." Emma said lightly, not missing a beat as she sipped her milk and took another bite of fajita. She could have been telling Henry that she was going to the grocery store for all the care she put into the news.

"Wait, what?" Henry asked, looking just as confused as he had when he thought they'd known about his activities at the party.

Regina choked on the bite she'd just taken. Coughing roughly, the invading piece of food finally dislodged and she swallowed before shouting at her girlfriend. "EMMA!"

"What?" The blonde looked at her innocently, batting her eyes in the brunette's direction. "OH! You meant the bit about him moving back in with you? My bad!"

"Whoa! Hold on... so wait; you two are dating and you want me to move back here to the mansion?" Henry was now standing; looking like his brain was on information overload as he glanced between both of his mothers.

"Yes... we are dating, Henry." Regina confirmed with a sigh. She was going to kill Emma. Kill her, revive her, and then kill her again - slowly. "And we thought that since you were now a teenager that it would be appropriate for you to have your own room... and privacy. Will you please sit back down?"

Henry sat back down, the shock of the information clearing his features into an unreadable expression. "So, you guys are actually dating? Since when?"

"This morning." Regina supplied, pushing her now cold fajita around on her plate. She'd lost her appetite and exchanged it for paranoia. Would Henry hate her for pursuing Emma? Surely not, he'd been the one to tell her that she and the blonde needed a hotel room after all.

"But we went on a date last Saturday." Emma added before taking another bite. Regina openly wondered how the younger woman could be so unaffected by the present conversation. Wasn't she concerned about how he would react? Would he react? She was beginning to think he wouldn't, as she eyed him sitting there with his thinking face on, processing the information.

The teenager sniffed, "Took you two long enough."

"Pardon?" The older woman sputtered, looking from him to Emma.

Emma caught her eye and chuckled. "It means he's okay with it, relax babe." The last word was spoken with a wink that had Regina fuming.

"_Emma Swan,"_ she spoke in a dangerously low voice as the floor started to shake under her magic. "What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Calling. Me. That?" Each word was emphasized as she continued to stare down the other woman. She felt a hand on her arm but didn't break away from the calm sea-green orbs of her girlfriend's.

"Mom, calm down – it's okay, I'm fine with it. Happy actually." Her son assured her calmly.

She blinked at Henry's words, breaking away from Emma's gaze to look at him. "Happy?"

He nodded, "Of course. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. If that is with Robin, Emma or Leroy-" Regina made a face at the latter, and Henry grinned knowing he had succeeded in his quest to calm her, "I will be happy and supportive no matter what. Plus, if this works out I may not have to move between you guys." He added with a shrug and took a sip of milk.

The brunette felt her eyes swell with moisture at the sentiment. Her son was the brightest part of her life, and it melted her heart to know that he cared for her; especially after all she'd done. "Really?"

"Yes mom, really. Now can we go back to eating? Because I am pretty sure that if we don't hurry, Ma will have finished it off before we can get any." He quipped lightly, chuckling when Emma glared at him playfully over her second fajita.

Regina nodded, too emotional to respond. Henry hurriedly grabbed another tortilla and started to fill it. She chanced a look over to Emma, who was watching her with a look of affection that somehow reassured her even from this distance. She wished she could crawl into the blondes lap and hold her close, needing the physical comfort Emma offered in spirit within her beautiful green eyes. If Henry was okay with them being together, maybe everyone else would be okay with it too. It was doubtful, silly even to think it. But in that moment, she felt hopeful that everything would turn out alright. That this thing, whatever it was between them, could really blossom into something lasting.

* * *

The thief was pacing back and forth in the tiny cabin, trying to dispel the anger rippling through their veins. Twice. Twice they had risked exposure to try and steal the vial they needed. Twice they had failed. They could grip the vial, but never pull it from its confines. Why? What type of spell protected it? A crash rumbled through the cabin as the beer the thief had been drinking smashed into the nearest wall.

A protection spell that needed to be broken. The thief sniffed. A protection spell created by Rumpelstiltskin. Collapsing into an armchair, the thief pondered their predicament. How to break a protection spell that Rumpelstiltskin created? They themselves had no magic, so the possibility of trying to break through such a powerful spell via their own magic was off the table. Going up against the towns magic users in order to convince them to hand over the potion was also out of the question. The thief was no match for The Savior or The Evil Queen. They weren't even a match for that freak winged nun they call Blue. It was only the potion from Rumpelstiltskin that had saved them from being captured that night. Sad that there hadn't been more vials of the stuff.

_'There has to be a way around that protection spell'_. The thief thought to themselves as they picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels. Landing on reruns of _South Park_ the thief adjusted their position in the chair and tried to relax. There had to be a way around the protection spell. Perhaps a trip to the library wouldn't be a horrible idea, maybe there would be a book containing information on spells hidden within those stacks. After all, the last trip had proven very successful. The thief smirked as they glanced at the books on the dining room table. One had been a book covering the general history of The Enchanted Forest which had led them to a chapter on Reign Alder. The other, a book on potions. The thief sat watching the show, all the while contemplating the chances of finding a spell book that would go into enough detail to be of use. When the show ended, the thief rose, grabbed their backpack and made their way to the Storybrooke Library.

The trip was a long one, but they didn't mind. It gave them more time to think about their future. They were going to be rich, live in a big city - in a big house-, and never have to worry about anything else again. They would have friends, and maybe even find love. They wouldn't be looked down upon as they were here, because no one would know their past. They could start fresh. The thought made them smile.

Stopping on the sidewalk, the thief leaned their bike against the side of the building and wandered inside. The Gold woman, Belle, had been busy working the Pawn Shop; so when entering the library the thief was met with Aurora.

"Back so soon?" The woman greeted with a smile.

The thief offered up a cheeky grin before answering, "Just couldn't stay away."

Aurora chuckled, "Well, alright then. Let me know if you need any help finding anything."

The thief nodded and strolled to the back of the library, tossing their backpack in a chair that was in the far corner; out of sight. Stuffing their hands in the front pockets of their worn blue jeans the thief started scanning a section of books they'd utilized previously, looking for anything that had to do with spells.

Hushed voices caught their attention, and they stealthily peered through the stacks to see the sheriff and her father gathered around a pool of books on the table between them. They were talking in hushed voices, and the thief strained to hear what they were saying.

"I'm not finding anything in here about Reign Alder's personal life... all I am getting is bits and pieces mostly circulated around the rich families he stole from. What about you, any luck?" The sheriff leaned back in her chair, eyeing the man sitting across from her.

The deputy shook his head at his daughter, sighing as he closed the book he'd been reading. "No, but that doesn't mean it's not out there. The Enchanted Forest wasn't known for writing many things down multiple times... if his personal life was written about, I doubt it was done so more than once."

"I wonder if Regina has anything in her vault... I mean, the guy used potions right? Maybe she has something in her collection that could help?" The woman sat up straight, and stretched her back out. With her back towards the thief, they could not read her expression but her tone had been hopeful.

Her father gave her a wry smile and nodded in compliance. "Maybe. You two certainly have been spending more time together lately, anything you want to tell me?"

The blonde woman was silent for a few moments and the thief went back to their search, still keeping an ear on the conversing royals.

"Ah, no... Not really. I mean, we've been spending more time together but she's helping me with my magic, again."

The thief really wasn't sure why they were still listening to this nonsense, it was hardly anything useful. But... then again, gossip had its uses right?

"Really? What have you been working on when you bring her coffee and breakfast every morning when she's at the stables?"

"How did you-"

"Marco let it slip when your mother dropped Henry off yesterday." The man was watching his daughter with a bemused expression on his face. "So... anything you want to tell me? Because... your mother is getting some rather interesting ideas for why you'd want to spend so much time together." his raised his eyebrow and smiled broadly, looking quite the fool.

The sheriff's shoulders tensed and she answered the man firmly. "Well, tell mom that she needs to mind her own business."

"So something is going on besides magic lessons?" Her father asked in amusement.

"No."

"Emma, you know that we wouldn't have a problem with you-"

"Hey gramps!" Both the Charming's and the thief turned their gazes towards the aisle way as Henry Mills walked towards the pair. "Ready for our lesson?"

"Hey bud, absolutely. What about you?"

The thief rolled their eyes and left the stack they were scanning. There was nothing here. Besides, the eavesdropping had provided useful after all. They had a vault to check out. Quickly grabbing their backpack from the chair the thief threw it over their shoulder and marched from the back of the library. Their phone started going off in their pocket, and the thief looked down to grab it, not seeing Henry Mills walking towards them.

Smack. The thief stumbled and landed on the floor.

"Sorry Taro! I didn't see you there, man." Henry apologized quickly, reaching down to help him off the floor.

Taro wanted to yell at the boy for not watching where he was going, but fell silent as he eyed the sheriff and deputy standing behind Henry. Instead, he offered up an awkward smile. "No problem, I shouldn't have been looking down at my phone. Speaking of, I've missed a call. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Nodding politely towards the two adults, Taro continued his walk back out to his bike and hit the 'call back' button on his phone.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" He greeted with a quirky grin as he hopped on the bike and lazily made his way back to the cabin.

* * *

Emma sat in her office, having left the library just before lunch time. Henry and David had gone off to practice sword fighting; leaving the blonde to sulk over to the diner, dreading the rest of her afternoon. Regina had a meeting with Mary Margaret would take up most of her day, and that left the sheriff alone for lunch. Well, until Ruby had joined her. The two friends had spent an hour catching up and before parting had started a Words With Friends challenge that was still in progress hours later. She grinned when she saw an easy play, and quickly dragged the letters H-E-D-G-E towards the board. "20 points bee-otch!" she said aloud, then typed it in the chat window and waited for the waitress to make the next move. Ruby sent her an emoticon that was sticking its tongue out and played T-H-U-D. Emma scoffed before typing _"8 points Rubes? That's weak!"_ in the chat window.

"I see the city tax dollars are being well spent." came a crisp voice from her doorway. Emma scrambled to close her browser and turned to look at Regina. The brunette was standing with her arms crossed, her face holding a smirk.

"Just working on increasing my vocabulary, so I can impress my dear nubile girlfriend." The blonde offered with a crooked grin.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her, holding onto the stern expression she'd been maintaining since her arrival.

"Awe, c'mon, you're not really mad are you?" The blonde pouted, sporting her best puppy dog eyes.

Finally, the mask cracked and Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I was just messing with you. Are you ready to go?"

The sheriff let loose a sigh of relief and gave her girlfriend a playful smirk, "Haven't thought of anything else all day." Emma said with a wink at the brunette. She stood up and grabbed her keys, following behind the brunette as they both exited the station.

Emma quickly locked up and made her way over the Mercedes where Regina was waiting. "So where are we going?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not saying." was the brunette's reply.

"But how will I know if what I am wearing is appropriate?" the blonde asked, looking down at her gray cotton scoop necked t-shirt, light stonewashed skinny jeans and brown boots. When she looked up she noticed caramel eyes appraising her quietly.

"You're dressed appropriately, dear."

Emma scoffed and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her boots on the seat. Regina gave her a disapproving look and she responded by sticking her tongue out at her. The brunette just shook her head and kept driving.

After several minutes of quiet, Emma started getting bored. To amuse herself, she leaned forward and turned on the radio. She flipped through a few channels (since Regina's had been on some jazz station) and stopped when she found something she liked. Bobbing her head along she gave the brunette a side long glance before singing along with the words.

"_Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."_

Emma looked to the brunette again and was relieved to see the beginnings of a smile forming. "What?" she asked playfully. "Have you found your new favorite song or something?"

"Hardly, I just find you amusing is all." the brunette said as she pulled into the driveway that led to the stables.

"The stables?" Emma asked as she dropped her boots to the floor and leaned forward to assess that they were indeed, at the stables.

"Yes, we're going for a trail ride Miss Swan."

The blonde raised her brow and offered the older woman a sweet smile. "A trail ride? How romantic."

Regina chuckled, "I was hoping you'd think so. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

Emma nodded, thinking back to when she had visited the Enchanted Forest. "Yeah, with Hook back in the Enchanted Forest. I fell off a couple of times but as long as we're not going to be galloping away to avoid being captured by your army I should be able to handle it."

"I make no promises." Regina said silkily as she put on her best Evil Queen expression and reached out to caress the younger woman's cheek. Emma damn near melted at the touch. God, she loved it when Regina went all "Evil Queen" on her. That was half the reason she spent so much time antagonizing the other woman.

"Well, if we do end up having to run for our lives, I may have to sit behind you and hold on to your waist... so you know, I don't fall off." The blonde teased as they both got out of the car.

The brunette chuckled, "You're hopeless."

"Awe, but you love that about me. The Hopeless Savior, here to bring you hopelessness." Emma said the last bit like an infomercial representative, earning a suppressed grin from Regina's red lips.

"The Hopeless Savior? My, my... aren't you a catch?"

Emma rolled her eyes, chuckling as the two walked into the barn. She immediately noticed Olivia standing with a young girl around Henry's age, each holding onto a horse that was saddled and ready to ride. The horse that Olivia held was unmistakably Romerito, while the other horse held by the young girl was gray.

"Good evening girls." Regina greeted as they approached the horses and their handlers.

"Hey," Olivia greeted back, smiling as she handed Regina the reins to her horse. "Rose and I debated on which horse would be good for Emma, she suggested Pearl, is that is alright?"

"A lovely choice, Rose." Regina commented kindly, craning her neck around Romerito's large form to smile at the young girl. Emma's eyes followed and she offered a smile of her own. The girl was a miniature version of Olivia with the same blue-gray eyes, but her long hair was a few shades darker, causing those eyes to stand out dramatically against her tanned skin. Her face held the same elvish features as her older sister, and Emma silently wondered if they were part fae.

"Thank you, Miss Mills." The girl murmured bashfully as she handed Emma the reins. Task complete, she trotted down the barn aisle and out of sight.

Emma took the reins and gave Pearl a good once over. She was mostly white with dark gray dapples over her shoulders and flanks, and the blonde was relieved to see Rose had been kind enough to saddle the mare in a Western style saddle instead of the English one Regina normally rode in. A glance back at the chestnut informed her that Olivia had done the same for Regina.

_'Mmm... cowgirl Regina.'_ she thought to herself as she took a closer look at the brunette's _Miss Me_ jeans, which were embroidered down each leg in rhinestone embellishments. The hem of her jeans lay atop dark cowgirl boots that looked like they cost as much as her TV. A short-sleeved maroon plaid button up was tied in a knot just above her naval and underneath was a simple white camisole. In short, Regina looked like she had just stepped out of Nashville. The look was extremely endearing to Emma, who curiously wondered what the brunette would look like in a cowgirl hat.

"Emma?" The blonde blinked, realizing she'd been caught staring. Emerald eyes looked up to warm caramel as Regina studied her with a look of amusement. "Are you ready to ride out?"

"Yeah, sure. Just lead the way." Emma said gesturing for Regina to lead them out of the barn.

Once they were outside, the brunette stopped and turned to Olivia. "Would you mind helping Miss Swan up?"

"Of course. Emma, have you ever ridden before?" The sandy-haired woman asked coming to stand by her side.

"In the Enchanted Forest I had too, but the horses were smaller." Emma said honestly, looking at Pearl with a frown.

"Haha, yeah, they didn't have Trakehners in the old world."

"I'm sorry, a what?" The blonde asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Pearl is a Trakehner. A Trakehner is a light warmblood breed of horse originally developed at the East Prussian state stud farm in the town of Trakehnen from which the breed takes its name. They're mostly used for dressage, which is what Pearl does – well, besides taking newbies on trail rides." Olivia finished with a wink. Emma just smiled, taking in the information. "Okay, I am going to bridge my hands together and you're going to use them as a stepping stool, alright?" The blonde nodded and watched as the younger woman bent down and linked her fingers together. "Now, hop up and into the saddle – gently. I have had too many people get overzealous in their hopping and end up on the ground on the other side." Emma nodded her compliance and stepped up into the offered hand. "1, 2, 3!" and the blonde marginally managed the correct amount of hop to get herself into the saddle without tumbling off the other side.

"Good job!" Olivia said, offering her a gentle smile that Emma couldn't help but return. "Now, keep the balls of your feet in the stirrup and try to angle your heels down, like this." the younger woman used her hands to place Emma's boot in the stirrup correctly. "This will help you from losing the stirrup during the ride and also prevent your foot from slipping through and getting caught up if you were to fall. Now, the horses in the Enchanted Forest weren't as trained as Pearl, she gets her directions not only from your hands but your legs as well." Emma raised an eyebrow at Olivia, encouraging her to explain more. "She moves away from leg pressure, so if you would like to turn to the right you will need to place your calf against her left side and give a light pull of your right rein." she demonstrated this by pressing Emma's leg into the horse, who side-stepped to the right gracefully. "Now add the pull to the right rein." The blonde complied and Pearl turned her whole body to the right. "Great! Do the same but go to the left this time!" she heard Olivia's instruct. She placed her right calf against the horse and pulled with the opposite rein, pleased when she received the same result but in the left direction. Pulling back, she halted the mare and looked at Olivia for any more instructions. "Looks like you've figured out how to turn and stop. A little pressure from your heel to get her going, only use as much as you need to get the desired speed or you'll take off running. Alighty guys, have fun!" she waved them off and made her way back to the barn, pony-tail bouncing to the rhythm of her walk.

"You look good on a horse." Regina complimented with a smirk, caramel eyes roving up and down the pair in front of her.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll have to take up riding." Emma suggested, waggling her eyebrows as she nudged her horse forward to join Regina.

"Indeed. Well, let's get moving shall we?" The brunette suggested and then turned Romerito towards the path that led into the woods.

They rode at an easy pace for several minutes, speaking very little while taking in the forest that surrounded them. Pearl was a lovely mount, exuding a calm aura that kept Emma feeling at peace as they continued their journey. Regina turned to the right and soon they were riding along a small creek. A deer jumped out ahead of them, causing both horses to startle in place, Romerito a little more so then Emma's sturdy steed. Regina let out a chuckle and simply patted the chestnut, deeming him silly for being frightened of another herbivore. The horse seemed to take the chastising seriously because he lowered his head and continued on, almost seeming embarrassed. They rode along the creek for another fifteen minutes or so before the path they were following turned to cross the creek. It was shallow here, barely six inches deep and both horses crossed it without incident. Once they were across Regina stopped and twisted in the saddle to look at her.

"Would you be okay if we sped things up? We have another fifteen minutes before we get to where we're going and most of it is uphill."

"Sure, just no galloping for our lives, remember?" the blonde quipped as she sat up straighter in the saddle, preparing to depart.

"Deal. Alright, tighten your reins and follow my lead. You may give her a sharp jut of your heel for this one, she knows the difference and should break out into a canter right away so you can avoid the awkward trotting in between. Remember to relax your hips and allow them to move with her, it'll be much more enjoyable that way." The brunette instructed, turning herself back around and getting ready to cue her horse into her gait of choice.

Emma chortled quietly to herself, "That's what she said."

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'that's what she said'." she offered a little louder. Regina tossed her head over her shoulder and pinned her with a seductive glare. Without further ado, she heeled Romerito and both beings flew forward in a slow canter. Emma chuckled again before jutting her heel into Pearl's side and fought to keep her balance as the mare took off behind the chestnut. Once they were going however, the pace was delightfully relaxing and certainly nothing like the times she'd been in the Enchanted Forest. Pearl seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as Emma was, ears perked forward in a happy expression as she pounded up the incline behind her stablemate.

It was less than ten minutes later when Regina finally slowed, and Emma was a little disappointed at having to walk again – she was having a lot of fun running through the woods. They walked another couple of minutes before they stepped into a large clearing. Long grass encompassed the space, but there had been a path cleared that led to the far side of the clearing which Regina was leading them down now. At the end, was a small area surrounding an ancient looking willow tree. In the center of the cleared area lay a blanket and a picnic basket. Regina stopped and dismounted, seeing this, Emma followed suit.

"A trail ride and a picnic, that is incredibly adorable, babe." Emma commented sweetly, swinging Pearl's reins over the mares head and following Regina closer to the picnic spot.

Regina blushed lightly and motioned her to hand over Pearl's reins. When she did, Regina flicked her wrist over mare, magicking the horses tack off into invisible-land. She did the same to Romerito before she shooed both horses away.

"Are you just going to let them roam free?" The blonde asked, watching the horses trot off into a different part of the clearing.

The brunette nodded, "They won't go far, the clearing is full of grass and the first thing you should know about all horses is that they think with their stomachs. They'd stay in this clearing for days if we'd let them. Come, let's eat."

She followed Regina over to the blanket and sat down next to her against the willow's trunk. The brunette reached for the picnic basket, extracting two bottles of water and two sub sandwiches. She handed Emma one of each before she pulled out a small vegetable platter. "I hope turkey provolone is alright?" the brunette asked, seemingly unsure of her choice of sandwich for the blonde.

"Right now I could probably eat one of your kale salads and enjoy it." Emma teased, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. Regina rolled her eyes and dipped a carrot in the small container of dip before popping it in her mouth. A moment of silence as they chewed, then Emma bumped her shoulder into the older woman and titled her head when those beautiful brown eyes met hers. "But I can't shake the feeling that you are trying to change my eating habits. I mean, water in lieu of soda, turkey instead of... well, I don't know an unhealthy meat for a sandwich – which is probably a problem – but then the vegetable platter too? I feel flattered." Her tone was teasing, almost flirtatious in a sense.

Regina chortled and tossed a carrot at the blonde, who caught it in her hand before popping it in her mouth. "Excuse me for showing an interest in the well-being of my son's other mother. The way you eat you'll never make it to see him graduate high school." Emma rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her sandwich, taking a moment to stare out at the horses that were grazing happily in the tall grass. She felt something land in her lap and looked down to see a bag of potato chips. "There, will that pacify your need for junk?" the brunette asked, voice edged with minor annoyance.

"I wasn't complaining, merely making an observation." Emma reassured the other woman as she set the bag down beside her and reached for stick of celery instead. She really wanted the chips, but she was trying to make a statement by showing Regina she could eat healthy if she wanted too. It seems her playful jab might have come across more like an insult to the touchy brunette and she needed to back-peddle quickly before the evening went sour. "I like vegetables, I just never buy them because they go bad before I can eat them and the ones from restaurants aren't usually fresh." The blonde reached out her hand again but before reaching the vegetables her hand landed on Regina's thigh, giving it a light squeeze. "Hey, thank you for this. It's beautiful out here, the food is perfect and there's this stunning woman I get to share it with."

Regina smiled, her good mood returning - it appeared - and Emma gave herself a mental pat on the back. If she could manage not to say something stupid, she was confident she could wiggle a kiss from the brunette at the end of the evening. They continued eating and chatting back in forth, catching up on the meeting Regina had with Snow that morning and the awkward library conversation Emma had had with David. Soon, the sandwiches were devoured and the two women were basking in the delight of full bellies. Regina casually moved her head down to Emma's shoulder and the blonde smiled to herself. How did she get so lucky? Bad-ass Regina Mills just took her out on a picnic date and was cuddling into her shoulder... it was baffling. Grinning like a fool she hooked a finger around the brunette's chin and brought their eyes together. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked the woman softly.

Brown eyes searched hers in question as Emma tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind an ear. "Being here with you... I never thought that something like this would be possible. I've had feelings for you since the day I dropped Henry off on my 28th birthday, did you know that?" Regina shook her head ever so slightly, eliciting another smile from the blonde. "It's true. Half the time I would get so angry at you not necessarily because you'd pissed me off but because I so desperately wanted to kiss you." she released her hold on the brunette's chin and trailed a finger up her cheek bone, coming to rest just behind her ear as she slowly drew the woman to her. "And now..." she left the sentence open as she softly pressed her lips to Regina's, the kiss full of emotions she was incapable of expressing in any other way. A deep moan sounded as the brunette melted into her, accepting the kiss graciously, accepting the emotions rolling off of the younger woman.

The kiss soon turned heated as Regina took the lead, plunging her tongue inside Emma's mouth and sucking at the hot muscle greedily. The blonde let out a long moan and turned her body away from the trunk of the tree, acquiescing when the former Mayor pushed her to the ground, her upper torso and head resting in the grass while the rest of her lay on the blanket. Regina was now straddling her, and Emma was sure she'd combust from the growing heat between them. Although it was early in the evening - around seven; it was a muggy day in Maine and it wasn't long before both of them were starting to sweat. Soft hands roamed over her body, mapping it while leaving her tingling with desire wherever they touched. The blonde let her own hands roam, taking in the brunette's lithe figure before reaching between them and undoing the knotted plaid shirt. The kiss never broke as Regina let the younger woman slip the shirt off her shoulders and set it off to the side, a moan of appreciation as a slight breeze slipped around them. The roaming hands on her body suddenly dropped to her hips and Emma threw her head back against the grass as her hips lifted hungrily into the ones above her. Then all contact was lost, and Emma leaned up on her elbows in question only to see Regina reaching for her boots. One by one the blonde's boots were discarded, a salacious sneer and blown chocolate orbs making the older woman's intentions clear. _'Oh, hell yes!'_ the blonde thought to herself and reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, not the least bit concerned of where it ended up.

Regina stood, eyes never leaving deep emerald as she hooked her fingers in the waist of her jeans and slowly undid the button. Emma watched the show with rapt attention, biting her lip when those jeans slipped over rounded hips and ever so slowly made their way to the ground. The brunette's finesse as she gracefully stepped out of the fabrics confines caused a low rumble to escape the blonde. The woman was flawless, with long legs, tightly toned abs and a tattoo of an apple tree just above her left hip bone. Emma had a few tattoos of her own, one of which she was sure the brunette was reading. It was a quote she'd had tattooed over her right rib cage, just under her bra-line. It read: _"The struggle is part of the story." _She had it done a year after coming to Storybrooke.

Regina smiled down at her and then slipped her camisole over her head, leaving just her white laced bra and panties left. Emma licked her lips and felt a gush of fluid collect between her legs as she raked dilated eyes over the older woman's body. She didn't stare for long before Regina was on top of her again, kissing her passionately as her fingers unbuttoned Emma's jeans. The brunette tugged and Emma responded by lifting her hips, allowing for the fabric to be freed. When they were off, Regina stilled, seeming to drink in the sight of her. Emma sucked in breath under the sultry gaze, liquid chocolate landing on the blonde's second visible tattoo in between her breast: _"Never a victim, always a fighter." _The tattoo she'd gotten when she was with Neal_. _A moan as her mouth was plundered for the second time by Regina's hungry tongue. Hips rolled, and after a moment or so Emma slipped a thigh in between the brunette's, adding pressure where she knew Regina wanted it most. Regina bucked and slammed her core down on the offered thigh, crying out with need.

The sound was the most erotic sound Emma had ever heard and suddenly she had her hands tightly around the brunette's hips and was flipping them over. A second later and she had unclasped the older woman's bra and tossed it aside, revealing erect nipples. Another cry from Regina as the blonde brought her mouth around an irresistible peak, hands tangling in blonde locks in encouragement. Emma brought her magic to the surface and snapped her fingers, eliminating the last bit of fabric between them. A contented sigh slipped passed her lips as she pressed her naked form fully on the one below, claiming plump lips once again. Regina responded by rolling her hips into her, groaning as her fingers dug into Emma's hips aggressively. Emma's thigh was now completely covered in Regina's juices as the older woman begged to be touched.

"Emma... please..."

Emma peppered kisses from the corner of Regina's mouth down her jawline before nipping at an earlobe, all the while letting her hand trail down the brunette's body and easily sliding in between the wet folds to circle her clit. The blonde continued her ministrations, alternating speed and pressure until Regina was bucking in a crazed haze of desire, greedily climbing to her release as she called Emma's name over and over. Emma felt her own climax approaching, still grinding on Regina's thigh and sucked in a sharp breath, the brunette moaning as the open air circulated around her pulse point where the blonde had been nipping and sucking at the flesh there. "Regina, touch me..." she begged in a small whisper and she slowed her fingers to an agonizing pace, keeping her touch feather light as a fingertip traced over the hardened bundle of nerves.

"I don't know how...I've never... with a woman..." Regina confessed in between pants.

"Kat?" the blonde questioned, confused.

Regina just shook her head, and the younger woman nodded in understanding. Regina had never reciprocated during those encounters.

Smiling into the flesh of the brunette's neck, Emma guided Regina's hand down between her thighs, hissing appreciatively when the digits met her heat. "It's just like touching yourself baby-" she advised softly and cried out when Regina's fingers found her clit. Thrusting her hips downwards forcefully as her eyes rolled back in her head, "Yessss... just like that. Good girl... you've earned yourself... a reward." she cooed as she ended her teasing touches on her lover, instead attacking Regina's clit with such vigor that the brunette responded with a small scream.

The older woman's ministrations were unpracticed but did not lack skill and Emma found herself nearing the edge much faster than anticipated. Leaving the brunette's pulse point she brought their lips together a final time as a hand expertly rolled one of Regina's nipples roughly between her fingers. The blonde broke the kiss and looked down at the beautiful woman so close to coming undone beneath her. "Look at me." she demanded, and dark eyes opened to lock with hers. "Come with me my Queen." and as the brunette's body arched off the ground when her climax hit, Emma slammed her lips to Regina's and came with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Sorry for the wait guys! Work is picking up and so is breeding and show season for my horses so I have been a lot less available then before. I will try to keep updating at least once a week as time allows :)

Song is Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum

* * *

Chapter 15

Taro skidded to a stop when he neared the cemetery, setting his bike by a tree the teenager decided to walk the rest of the way to the Mill's family crypt. He looked around cautiously, checking to see if he was alone. Unfortunately, there was a small family gathering towards the north side of the cemetery, so he kept himself hidden behind a gravestone. While he was waiting the teenager tried to form a plan if the sorceress had any booby-traps in place and he was caught. He could play the kid card and claim he didn't know where he was. No, the idea even sounded stupid in his head. Everyone knew about the Evil Queen's lair. He picked up a pebble and started absentmindedly fidgeting as he thought about his options. The most obvious was to not be caught. But the Evil Queen was sure to have wards up wasn't she? If she did, he didn't have a chance.

Sighing, he tossed the pebble towards a tree and ran a hand through medium length brown hair. He really should get a haircut when he fled this godforsaken town. He sat another couple of minutes, listening to the sounds of the forest around him, running his fingers through the deep earth surrounding him. When he heard a car start he looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the visitors and noticed they had all piled back into their car. Once the car was out of sight, he stood and brushed himself off. Not that he minded the dirt; he had barely washed while he was in Neverland. None of the Lost Boys did. He shook his head to rid himself of the memories and trudged carefully towards the vault. He had been rich before his life in Neverland, and he was going to have that life again. With renewed purpose he took the stairs to the crypt and tried the door. Locked.

_'No matter, if Neverland taught me anything... it was how to pick a lock.' _Taro thought to himself as he pulled out the Swiss Army knife he'd stolen off a kid in the park. A few minutes later, the door swung open and he stepped inside. Strange. All that was in front of him were three walls and a coffin. He ran a hand along the walls, looking for an enchanted passageway. When he found none, he stood in the center and leaned against the coffin. So of course, he was stunned when the coffin gave way to his weight. He turned and looked at it quizzically. Did it just move? He looked down at the floor and noticed that it had indeed moved about an inch from its original position. Taro smirked. Clever. Placing both hands on the tomb, he pushed.

A stairway leading under the ground appeared, and the boy silently applauded himself as he made his way down. So far, he had not encountered any enchantments. He contributed that to the Queen's arrogance; she probably didn't believe anyone was brave enough to try to steal from her. Her mistake. Once down below, Taro entered a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a couple of chests and a stack of books._ 'Convenient'_ he thought to himself as a smirk spread across his face. He walked the length of the hallway and stopped at the nearest book and picked it up experimentally. When nothing happened, he opened it up. Herbalism. Pointless. Tossing it aside, he picked up the next one. _The Benefits of Astrology in the Enchanted Forest_. Useless. He scoffed and threw it to floor haphazardly.

Twenty minutes later, the teen was through the entire stack and was growing more frustrated by the second. These were all pointless and useless relics. Where were her spell books? He started exploring the vault, looking in the different rooms and rummaging through trunks and boxes, kicking a poor unsuspecting statue of a horse, causing it to shatter along the floor loudly. He was just about to leave the room he was in when he saw a small chest he'd missed. Taro walked over to it quickly and flipped it open. What was inside, made him grin. It was a spell book. Leaning against a wall, he opened the book and started scanning the pages. Most of the book was illustrations, with notes in the language known to the old Enchanted Forest. Lucky for him, he had been the son of a wealthy Duke in Fairy Tale Land and knew how to read it. Therefore, it didn't take him very long to find what he was looking for. A passage on protection spells. The book wasn't overly informative as far as how to get around a spell Rumpelstiltskin himself had cast, but it did make a note of a protection spell that no human could penetrate except for the caster. A notation had been made to the side of the paragraph, in a fancy intricate handwriting that either belonged to Cora or Regina Mills (Cora, if he had to guess), and it simply stated 'no _human_.'

He stared at the notation for several seconds, trying to think of his options. He was in Storybrooke, it wasn't like he had a ton of non-humans to choose from. In fact, all he could think off-hand was the dwarves and the fairies. Neither of them would help him. Frustrated, Taro set the book back in its chest and set it back where he'd found it. Out of everything he had trashed in here, he didn't want the Evil Queen to know why he had really been in her vault. So, as he made his way back towards the exit, he grabbed a handful of jewelry to throw Regina off. With any luck, she'd simply think she had been the next target in his chain of robberies. Climbing the stairs, the teen tried to think of anyone else in Storybrooke that might be able to help him. Lost in deep thought, he didn't bother pulling the coffin back over the entrance. Instead, he left the crypt with his pockets full and his mind turning.

He did know of _one_ person who might be able to help him. The only problem was, convincing her.

* * *

Emma awoke with a start when the body next to her started thrashing suddenly. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she remembered she was in Regina's room. In Regina's bed. And apparently her bed mate was having a nightmare.

"No... no... stop..." The brunette cried weakly, and Emma felt a piece of her heart break at how pitiful the woman sounded. She propped herself up on her elbow and gently placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, testing the waters to make sure Regina wouldn't instantly incinerate her. When the woman didn't react, she gave her a gentle shake.

"Regina...? 'Gina... baby, it's just a nightmare." She called softly, wanting nothing more than to ease the hurtful images plaguing the woman, she was pretty sure, she was starting to fall for.

Brown eyes shot open, disoriented for a few seconds before focusing on the blonde above her. "Emma?"

"I'm here. It was just a dream." The blonde reassured the shaking form beside her.

Relief washed over the brunette beneath her. "Just a dream..." The older woman repeated, eyes blinking groggily.

Emma nodded. "Come here." she encouraged, opening herself up so that the brunette could scoot closer. Regina didn't hesitate, seemingly desperate for human contact to ground her thoughts in the present. Emma slid one arm beneath Regina's neck and the other over a bare shoulder. She brought a leg up over the older woman's, effectively cocooning the frazzled woman within her embrace.

After a few minutes, Regina's breathing calmed and she nuzzled her way under Emma's chin, lips pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "Sing me to sleep?" came a quiet request, the woman's warm breath brushing against the blonde's cool skin.

Emma thought for a moment, trying to think of a song. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of the song she'd been listening to on repeat for the better part of a week.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way__  
__Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away__  
__And opening up has always been the hardest thing__  
__Until you came_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go__  
__This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up__  
__And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much.__  
__I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all__  
__You climbed my wall_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go__  
__This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you, off you, off you_

_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go__  
__Oh, this feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you__  
__And I just can't take my eyes off you_

When the song ended, Regina was fast asleep once more. Emma continued to stare into the darkness, trying to calm her nerves. A lot had changed in their relationship in the last 24 hours. After their passionate union in the clearing, the two had ridden back to the stables and turned the horses over to Olivia before heading back towards the station. During the drive, both women had remained quiet, taking the time to process the events of the evening and what it had meant to them. By the time Regina pulled in next to the Mazda, Emma was dreading their departure. The night had been so perfect, and she hated to have it end so soon. Tentatively, she had slid her hand over to Regina's thigh, garnering the other woman's attention.

"You know, Henry is staying the night with his grandparents... and it's still really early..." She had said in a suggestive tone, sliding her hand deeper between the brunette's closed thighs. Her heart had nearly landed in her throat when she felt Regina open her legs and grant her easier access. She had looked up hazily to meet smokey dark eyes, and knew the night was far from over.

With the station's parking lot fading in the rearview, Regina had driven quickly back to the Manor, trying to appear casual while Emma continued to tease her through her jeans. The two women had barely made it inside before their lips found each other and shirts were being thrown haphazardly to the side as their hands started exploring each other all over again. The time spent teasing the brunette in the car had paid off for Emma, as she quickly claimed Regina with her fingers on the stairwell leading to the second floor. She smiled at the memory; at how they had both broke out giggling at the unexpected, but welcomed, climax. They didn't stop there however, Regina turning the tables with a surge of confidence that had left the blonde gasping for breath. The brunette had pushed her backwards up the remaining stairs while kissing her senseless, only stopping when she was pushed onto Regina's king sized bed. Emma would never forget the look of pure desire the brunette had given her, as she began to crawl up the blonde's body in a predatory way that had the Savior literally dripping with need.

Hours and several orgasms later, both woman had fallen asleep, completely exhausted from their love-making. Looking at the clock on Regina's nightstand, Emma saw that they had only been asleep for a few hours when the nightmare had startled her awake. It was just before four o'clock in the morning, and she knew Regina would want to be up in a few hours so she could go ride. Frowning to herself, she tightened her hold on the woman within her embrace and snuggled closer. She hated the thought of being away from the brunette. Man, she was in deep. With a contented sigh, Emma let her eyes close and was soon asleep.

A few hours later she woke again. She was facing the window, and so took a few moments to adjust to the morning by staring out into the bleak sky. Emma smiled when a few stray raindrops started to hit the glass, there would be no riding for Regina this morning, which meant more time for other activities. Smirking to herself, she rolled over to address the brunette, only to find the bed empty. Frowning, she laid a hand in the spot Regina had been sleeping, finding it faintly warm. Well, at least her girlfriend hadn't gotten too far away.

Throwing the covers off of herself, Emma searched the room for something to wear. Oddly, the floor was vacant of her clothing. Puzzled, the blonde searched the room but came up empty except for Regina's robe which hung on the back of the door. Shrugging, she walked over and slid it on, the maroon silk feeling incredible against her aching body. Not only was she feeling the after-effects of their love-making, they had done a fair amount of riding too. So, it took a greater effort on her part to look semi-normal as she made her way down the stairs several minutes later, after using Regina's en-suite bathroom to freshen up.

When she made it downstairs her nose was assaulted by the delicious smell of breakfast being made. Sure enough, opening the kitchen door revealed Regina standing at the stove flipping a pancake, still in her black silk pajamas.

At hearing the blonde enter, the older woman looked over her shoulder and offered a smirk. "Maroon looks good on you, Sheriff."

"Mmm, good because I went to get dressed and suddenly my clothes were missing. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Emma quipped, coming up behind the brunette and slipping her arms around the slender waist.

Regina rolled her eyes, but didn't hide a small smile as she placed the finished pancake on a nearby plate. "They smelled like a sweaty horse, so I put them in the laundry." She peeled away from Emma and walked over to the coffee pot and poured the liquid caffeine into an awaiting cup. She handed it to the blonde, "Here, I'm not sure how you like it but I have liquid creamer in the refrigerator if you want."

As Emma took the cup, she smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips. "Thank you. How are you this morning? That nightmare seemed pretty rough." she asked, setting the cup down and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist with the intent to comfort the older woman.

Brown eyes diverted from green and an aura of unease passed from Regina to Emma, making the blonde nervous. Should she have acted like it didn't happen? In retrospect, probably. Regina was a private person who didn't like showing vulnerable sides of herself. God, Emma was an idiot. Biting her bottom lip, she continued to wait for a response.

Regina gracefully pushed out of the embrace, and started flitting around the kitchen as she made final preparations for breakfast. "One pancake or two?"

Scowling, Emma quickly debated pursuing the nightmare issue before settling on letting it go. She didn't want an argument to pop their bubble of post-sex bliss. "Two please." and turned to open the refrigerator in order to get the creamer out.

Moments later, both women were sitting at the breakfast bar eating pancakes and sipping their morning coffee. In silence. Awkward silence. At least on Emma's part. She kept berating herself for bringing up the nightmare and so her face was set in a permanent scowl as she slowly devoured the plate of pancakes.

Regina seemed to notice, because she sighed loudly half way through their meal causing Emma to look up. "Your face is going to freeze like that if you're not careful." the brunette said cheekily.

The blonde shrugged.

The older woman sighed again and put her fork down, twisting around to fully examine her girlfriend. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Emma lied, offering up a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Brown eyes narrowed in her direction and Emma felt the urge to look away. Instead, she held her ground. "So what are your plans for the day?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I'm going hunting for wood-elves and then later I thought I'd knit some licorice mittens." Regina said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what is bothering you, Emma?"

The sarcastic comment swiftly turned the blonde's insecurities into a flash of anger and she pinned Regina with agitated emerald orbs. "Currently, you are." she clipped, turning her face away from the intense glare she was receiving from the brunette.

"Why, because I wouldn't tell you about my reoccurring nightmare where I get raped by your grandfather on my wedding night?" Regina snapped, gathering her plate and getting up, leaving Emma staring after her wide-eyed. She hadn't expected that.

After the shock of the information wore off, Emma glowered and all but jumped off the stool. "See! That right there – instead of simply talking to me you have to turn everything into an argument! You're not the only one feeling vulnerable right now you know." Coming to the end of her rant, she huffed and ran a hand through her messy locks, resting the hand on her hip when she was done. Regina stayed facing the sink, fingers white-knuckling the counter while she refused to answer. Emma waited another minute and then let out a dark chuckle. "Thank you for proving my point. You should really work on your people-skills Madame Mayor." and with that, she flicked her wrist over her body, half surprised when her magic reacted and she found herself in the black shorts and tank top she had pictured. At least something was going right this morning. Dressed in her own clothes again, the blonde marched out of the kitchen and into the foyer, magicking on her running shoes as she went.

She wrenched open the heavy Manor door and came face to face with Regina, much to her surprise. The brunette shoved her hard, back inside the house and slammed the door shut behind her. Emma stood in a defensive stance with her arms crossed over her chest at the base of the stairs that led into the dining room, green eyes searching brown for any indication of what was to come. A mixture of anger, fear and desire seemed to swirl around those brown pools and Emma glared back with unyielding green. The Savior only had a half-second warning before Regina lunged at her, taking the blonde by the back of the neck and kissing her roughly. Emma responded to the searing kiss, returning in kind, dumping all of her frustration of the moment into the fiery display of emotion. Tongues fought for dominance and teeth scraped and nipped as their mouths battled for control, neither woman submitting to the other.

After a particularly sharp bite to her lower lip, Emma shoved the brunette away from her with more force than intended. Damn that hurt. A hand came up to wipe at the droplet of blood that had formed as she pinned Regina with a calculating glare, waiting for an explanation. Regina broke eye-contact quickly and rested her hands on her hips as she stared at the floor.

"This is hard for me." The brunette started, her tone business-like but not free of the underlining emotions that were swirling around her aura. "I don't like to talk about... situations like last night. But I appreciate what you did for me. I apologize for starting an argument, anger is an easier emotion for me to deal with." she explained.

Emma had been listening intently, searching for the deeper meaning of Regina's words. She knew Regina hated feeling weak, because the blonde felt the same. Emma knew that she shouldn't have brought it up, which is why she was so frustrated. She didn't want to screw this up. That's all she ever did when something good came her way. _'Fucking idiot Charming genes'_.

She sighed, "Look, baby... I am sorry I brought it up. I should've known that you wouldn't want to talk about it. It just kind of... slipped out. Then I got mad at myself for upsetting you... I have a bad habit of ruining any good that comes to my life and I really don't want to mess this up. You're too important to me." as the last part was spoken, she diverted her eyes from the other woman and made a show of picking at her fingernails, feigning causality.

"And you to me. I am just not used to being wanted, cared for... so completely like you do. It terrifies me. No one has made me feel this way; ever." chocolate orbs lifted to look at Emma. "Not even Daniel." she admitted softly.

Emerald eyes shot up to look at the brunette at the admission. Emma took a step back, trying to quell the rising panic that was filling her. This was too much responsibility. '_Not even Daniel? Shit_.' She couldn't handle this; she was nothing but a screw-up. Emma let out a long, slow breath in an attempt to calm her inner panic. It didn't work. "Not even Daniel?" her voice an octave higher than before, "That's... that's kind of a big thing to say..."

"It is." Regina stated simply, watching the blonde's body tense and coil with her growing panic.

"Regina... I'm nothing but a fuck-up... I can't... I'm not good enough-" She rambled, shaking her head as she cursed herself for admitting her thoughts out loud and wishing with all her might to be able to disappear. She was being a total hypocrite, she knew, but she couldn't keep her panic from overtaking her. Running away wouldn't help the situation. It wouldn't. She closed her eyes and ran a shaky hand through her hair again. Wishing, wishing, wishing that she wasn't standing in the foyer with Regina right now. She needed space, time to think. Time to calm down.

The air stir around her and thinking it was Regina she opened her eyes, only to discover that she was standing in her bedroom. Emma blinked; confused. How did she get here? Did Regina poof her out of the Manor? The blonde stood by her bed for several minutes, taking deep calming breaths. Whatever had happened, she was glad for it. She needed this time to calm down before tackling the reason she was here and not standing in front of Regina.

She had no idea how long she stood there, breathing in and out slowly until her breathing regulated. After she was calm, Emma instinctively reached in her pocket for her phone, and then realized she was wearing pocket-less shorts. Her phone was still at the manor. Groaning, she ran out of her bedroom and downstairs. She needed a phone.

David, Mary Margaret, and Henry all sat at the table around a buffet of breakfast food chatting happily among themselves. When they heard her come down the stairs, all three looked at her with varied expressions of surprise.

Mary Margaret was the first to speak. "Emma?"

"Ahh... hey." She said, trying to act normal. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, it's on the charger." The pixie-haired brunette said, nodding her head towards the end table close to the door.

Emma grabbed the phone and disappeared outside, sitting on one of the steps and scrolling through her mother's contacts until she found Regina. Hitting 'call', she waited for the brunette to pick up.

"What, Snow?" Regina snapped, clearly not in the mood to talk to the younger brunette.

"Ah yeah, um... how the hell did I end up in my bedroom?" the blonde asked quizzically. There was silence on the other end of the line as Regina processed who she was talking too.

"You teleported." The older woman supplied, sounding a bit flustered.

"Not on purpose." Emma defended sheepishly, picking at the paint on the stair with a frown.

"Well, you did it once, so do it again." The brunette demanded. "I wasn't done talking to you." and the line went dead.

Emma pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it, confirming that she had hung up on. Great. "Argh! That woman is going to be the death of me!" she growled as she stood up and went back inside the apartment.

"Emma? Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma set her mother's phone back on the charger.

"Um, yeah... just a.. magic lesson that is getting really frustrating. Regina is teaching me how to teleport." she hastily lied, feeling a stab of guilt at how easy it was.

"Oh?" It was David who spoke up this time, grabbing a muffin absentmindedly while he eyed his daughter suspiciously. "Is that what you were doing when you didn't come home last night?" he queried.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "News flash – you may be my parents but you have zero say in what I do with my life. I am not a child and can spend my time where ever I like. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back." she stalked passed her parents and stopped next to Henry who was chomping at a slice of bacon.

"Hey kid, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours and we'll go to the gym to start your combat lesson, okay?"

He nodded, "Is mom still going to take me out for a riding lesson tomorrow?" the teenager asked around a mouthful of food.

"Last I knew, yes. Don't talk with your mouth full and you might want to check to see if Marco needs your help today due to the rain." the blonde instructed as she tussled the teen's hair before walking towards the stairs.

"'kay, have fun with mom." Henry quipped, causing her to turn around and pin him with a menacing glare. "What?" he added innocently.

"Nothing. I'll see you guys later." and the blonde headed upstairs to her room. That kid was going to rat her out if she didn't tell her parents about Regina soon. She was pretty sure they already knew. Sighing, she worked on centering herself and pulling her magic to her. Slowly, she felt it creep up her body until her whole being was vibrating with the energy. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her destination and willed herself there like she had willed herself to escape earlier.

The air moved around her again and when she opened her eyes, she was face to face with the brunette who was still standing in the foyer with her arms crossed. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the royal spoke.

"Why would you think you're not good enough for me?" Regina asked, getting straight to the point.

Emma laughed, looking disbelievingly at the woman before her. "Are you serious? Look at you! You're gorgeous, successful, powerful – hell you're a fucking Queen-" she ticked each point off on her fingers before she was interrupted.

"And you're a Princess and a child of True Love! Not to mention the sheriff of this town and it's Savior." Regina defended, walking forward and grabbing both of Emma's hands in her own. "Do not berate yourself, Emma. You are worthy of me. I am just not sure that I am worthy of you." she added softly, caramel eyes averting the blonde's as her insecurities waved over her again.

Emma's heart melted at the expression on her girlfriend's face, the insecurities flashing over olive toned skin as Regina's mask fell away, showing her true emotions. Reaching out, Emma hooked a finger under the older woman's chin and forced brown eyes to meet hers. "'Gina... I don't want you to ever think that you're unworthy – in any way. You are a beautiful human being, your whole life was spent fighting to find happiness, and you deserve that more than anything. Whether it be with me or with someone else."

"I don't want anyone else." Regina confessed, speaking so quietly the blonde nearly missed it.

"Good. Because it would kill me to see you with someone else. I care about you, Regina. More than I dare put into words right now." Emma admitted softly. The last 24 hours had changed their relationship, it was true. At first it had terrified her, making it easier for her to lash out as she did before. Anger was her go-to emotion when things happened in her life that left her feeling vulnerable – a trait she and the brunette shared. But somewhere in between teleporting and the brunette's quiet confession she'd grown to accept it. She loved Regina. The realization sent a wave of warmth over her, and before she knew what she was doing she pulled the royal into a loving embrace. "I want you, Regina. I want to make you happy. Despite your crazy mood swings." she finished with a soft laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina said in such a bitchy-tone that Emma actually pulled back to look at her. Noting the smirk tugging at the corners of the brunette's mouth, the Savior relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that Sibyl." Emma quipped, smiling at the raised eyebrow she received in return.

"I'd be careful on your choice of moniker if I were you, dear." Regina advised dryly.

"Why so?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Because you never know how I'll react." The older woman said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"True... but I'll take my chances _pookie_." Emma barbed playfully, dodging a jolt of magic as she ran for the stairs. Then she remembered that she could teleport, and as she rounded the corner into the living room she spun around to face her 'attacker' and stuck her tongue out. "Catch me if you can!" and she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, catching Regina's lips turning up into a challenging smirk before she was gone. The chase was so on.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Hello guys! Sorry it's been a minute for this update, like I mentioned before, work is picking up and breeding season is in full swing for my stallion plus show season has started for him so I have been finding less time to write but I think I have still been managing at least once a week updates and will continue to do so as much as I can. May and June will be the worst months for me (and yes, this story should continue through then) but I will try to keep the updates coming.

From here on out the plot will continue to thicken gradually, with the relationship between our girls getting more intense as we move forward. I have already planned a sequel that will follow along with some of Season 4's canon OUAT plot - but not all of it. I am unsure what I want to bring into this story yet but I can guarantee we will be seeing Maleficent again *waggles eyebrows*.

Now that I have teased you a bit... here you go :P

OH - and this is **NOT SAFE FOR WORK**

Reviews are welcome and loved

Peace out,

A.N.B.

* * *

Chapter 16

Regina looked out at the crowd, having just finished her closing argument against fellow runner, Albert Spencer. They all stared with appraising interest, most ignoring Albert as he started his own closing argument. Emma smiled gently in Regina's direction, remaining supportive but discrete when their eyes met for the hundredth time that evening. It was the Friday night before the election took place, and after a rather long and exhausting few weeks of campaigning the brunette was ready for it to be over. For one, she thought running against King George (of all people) was utterly too easy. However, Snow had insisted that they put on a full political ensemble that Regina was unenthusiastic about, but eventually agreed. Even if her competition was a fallen leaf on the sidewalk, Regina Mills would put on a show of power. Secondly, she was physically beat from her magical game of tag with the Sheriff the day before. It had, much to her delight, ended in her vault's secret room where they had christened multiple surfaces until Emma reluctantly had to pick up their son for his first self-defense lesson – a half hour later then intended. Unfortunately, that was the last Regina saw of the gorgeous blonde that day since the rest of that afternoon had been spent at the office with Snow and Leroy as they made last minute decisions about the debate. That night had been filled with practice runs of her speech, with Henry shooting possible questions from the crowd and/or Albert.

Pushing her thoughts away, the brunette turned her attention back to the competition, catching him promising to 'change Storybrooke for the betterment of the people'. She used all of her inner-strength not to burst out laughing at his statement. What did he seriously expect to give Storybrooke that she couldn't? Idiot. He looked like a strutting peacock, animatedly walking around the stage as he talked about all of the queen's misdeeds while she stood stoically at her podium, amusement shining in her eyes. It would be inconsequential to mention that the time for berating the other candidate was over. Regardless, the fool ended his closing argument with the crowd clapped mundanely for him. Snow stood from her place next to Emma to make her way up to the stage, smiling obnoxiously at the crowd.

"Well, there you have it folks. Your two candidates for Storybrooke Mayor. Polls will open first thing Monday morning at seven o'clock and close Monday night at eight o'clock. We will tally the votes and announce the winner Wednesday morning at nine o'clock. Thank you all for coming, please help yourselves to some refreshments on your way out."

As people started filing out of City Hall, Regina made her way off-stage to where Emma, Henry, and the Charming's were all standing. Henry was the first to notice her and his face broke out in an over-sized grin as he came forward to engulf her in a loving embrace.

"You did great mom! Totally smashed that guy – he doesn't have a chance!" He exclaimed excitedly.

The brunette's couldn't help but chuckle at her son as they pulled apart. "Thank you for that stunning recap Henry." she jested, earning herself one of those classic lop-sided grins he and Emma shared.

"Yep, he's a real charmer… wonder where he gets that from, eh?" Emma quipped, coming up behind Henry and slapping him affectionately on the shoulder. "He must take after me." she added with a flirtatious wink in the brunette's direction.

Regina playfully narrowed her eyes, momentarily oblivious to the three extra sets of eyes that were watching the two women interact. "Oh please, any charm he inherited is clearly a direct result of my upbringing."

"Really?" Emma probed, moving just in front of Henry, those green eyes filled with a mixture of mirth and desire as the younger woman took a moment to rake jade orbs over Regina's teal colored dress.

Those eyes, coupled with the emotions dancing within them and their sudden closeness set Regina's blood on fire. She loved their playful bantering and had missed the other woman's presence immensely over the last 24 hours. Regina had to fight with herself to look as if Emma's proximity was not affecting her, the last thing they needed was for the Charming's to realize that her relationship with their daughter had expanded beyond friendship. Finally, she drew herself up to her full height and feigned a slightly bored expression, sighing for added effect. "I thought it would've been obvious."

"Oh? I must've missed the time the great Regina Mills charmed someone." The blonde jabbed playfully, and with Henry standing just behind her and out of the direct line of sight she let her tongue run suggestively along her top lip as she took another step closer – clearly in the older woman's personal space. "Maybe you'll have to give me a special demonstration of such skills later tonight..." Emma whispered just loud enough for Regina to hear.

There was an automatic clench of the brunette's sex at the Savior's sultry tone and a rush of arousal found its way between her legs. The smallest hitch in her breath caused Emma to smirk, clearly in tune with the Mayoral candidate's body language. Regina recovered quickly when Henry cleared his throat, reminding her they weren't alone. "Well, I wouldn't expect you to have paid attention when I did. You were probably distracted by a butterfly." she replied haughtily, causing everyone but Emma to laugh.

"That reminds me of the time she spent the better half of an afternoon chasing a fly around her office." Charming commented, adding to the laughter.

"I couldn't concentrate with that thing buzzing around my head!" The blonde defended, crossing her arms and doing her best to look cross.

"Of course you couldn't dear." Regina teased with a smirk, only barely restraining the chuckle in her throat.

"What is this, Pick on the Savior Day?" Emma huffed, showing the start of legitimate annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"Honey... no one is picking on you, just making observations..." Snow said soothingly around a giggle. "You can be rather... easily distracted. Especially lately." The pixie-haired brunette added while tilting her head between Regina and her daughter. The older brunette silently wondered what Snow was suggesting, but Emma's answer seemed to supply enough information to come to her own conclusion.

"Nice try, mom." the blonde deadpanned, green eyes narrowing at her meddling mother.

"What? I was just thinking that we have something to tell you and we thought maybe all of us could go to Granny's and talk over ice cream. That way, if you have something you'd like to share with us it'd kill two birds with one stone." Snow looked hopefully between the blonde and Regina.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and looked to her girlfriend to gauge the younger woman's reaction. This night could get interesting after all. Emma seemed to look slightly panicked as she caught the brunette's steady gaze, seeming to mentally ask for some direction. They had yet to discuss announcing their relationship publicly, but they could hardly avoid the topic forever so Regina turned her attention to her former step-daughter and smiled ever so sweetly. "Well then, lead the way."

So it was then that all six of them headed over to Granny's for a late night family meeting. Snow, Neal, and Charming led the way with Henry, Emma, and Regina walking a couple feet behind them. The sun was just starting to set on another gorgeous summer night and everyone was more than happy to walk in silence for the first part of their short journey, choosing to soak in the last of the sun's rays for the night instead of distracting themselves with conversation.

During the second half of the trip, Emma slowed her pace. Regina took the hint and slowed so they were walking a little further back, leaving Henry to be in the middle of their little group. "So, you're okay with telling my parents – who you have attempted to murder multiple times, that you're now sleeping with their daughter?" Emma asked, talking quietly enough that her parents wouldn't hear. However, Henry looked over his shoulder and made an 'ick' face that caused the blonde chuckle as she playfully shoved him ahead by his shoulders. Shaking his head, the boy trotted forward to catch up to his grandparents, no doubt deciding that whatever his mothers' needed to discuss wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Regina smiled devilishly as she drew her gaze away from their son and back to Emma as she answered the question with a question. "Do you expect me to miss the moment when your mother finds out what I've been doing to her little girl during the nights she hasn't been safely locked in the apartment dear?"

Emma raised both eyebrows in an amused expression as she let out a short laugh. "Nah, I wouldn't want to miss that either. Besides, if we don't say something soon, it'll only make it worse when they do find out."

"Exactly, and I prefer the element of surprise as opposed to them finding out on their own and having the opportunity to plan my demise." The brunette said evenly. It had been a real concern for her ever since she and Emma had decided to explore their feelings. The relationship between herself and the Charming's had never been great, but over the last couple of years there have been several moments that – under normal circumstances – would've been nearly favorable, and she was hardly in the mood to break the peace.

Emma laughed softly, causing Regina to quirk an eyebrow at her. "Am I to assume that you find your parents planning my demise amusing, darling?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, no... it's just; remember when I told you about my dad cornering me the other day in the library?" Regina nodded the affirmative. "Well, if I would've told him that day that we were seeing each other... I don't think murder would be the conclusion he'd immediately come to. He generally seemed to want to make sure that I knew, that whatever was going on in my life, he was okay with." she shrugged. "Plus, my mom has been pestering me too, like she is just dying to confirm her suspicions. The more I deny her answers, the more she suspects that whatever she is suspecting is true."

Regina merely grunted. The time for conversing coming to a close as the group of them made it to Granny's. Once inside they sat down at their usual booth, with Snow and Charming on one side, baby Neal resting comfortingly in the stroller beside them. Emma, Henry, and herself occupied the other side of the booth, with Henry on the outside. Ruby came by to take their orders, and when she returned with two strawberry milkshake's and three cups of tea ten minutes later the brunette turned her attention to the pixie-haired woman in front of her. Regina could see Snow bouncing with excitement, clearly about to burst with the news she wanted to announce, so the older woman gestured with a hand for the young brunette to go first. Snow didn't waste a second after the invitation – not that Regina would've expected anything else from the over-spoiled princess.

"We bought a house!" Snow announced, clapping her hands together gleefully as she waited for their reactions.

"Awesome!" Henry congratulated, sipping on his milkshake.

"What?" Emma asked around a spoonful of her own shake, clearly shocked by the news. "When? Where?"

"We closed on it yesterday. It's Johanna's farm, just outside of town – it's perfect!"

Regina chose to remain silent, tuning out the conversation. She didn't need to know, nor care to know, any of the specifics of the house. Or the large back yard. All she needed to know is that her son wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as his other mother when he went to visit. It also might have to do with the slight sting of guilt ripping through her chest, but she wasn't going to admit that to herself. After all, she hadn't killed Johanna directly; Cora did. The brunette drifted off with her thoughts, mentally debating the technicalities behind the properties availability until she felt Emma shake her gently on the arm.

Blinking, she realized the Charming's were looking at the two women across from them with interest. Snow with what seemed like a knowing smile, and Charming looking rather dull as usual. Brown eyes looked to the blonde, silently inquiring if she was to speak first. A slight shake of Emma's head set the brunette at ease, preferring to sit this conversation out as much as possible.

"Well, guys..." Emma started, looking more than a little awkward. It was rather adorable to Regina, who titled her head in encouragement while finding the blonde's hand on the table and entwining their fingers together in a show of support. Emma seemed to relax in her posture, but Regina was convinced all of the Savior's nervous energy was now crushing her hand and she had to try hard not to wince. "Regina and I..." she paused, and Regina tried to give a squeeze of encouragement within the tight embrace. "Regina and I... we're... together."

"Together?" Snow asked, pretending to be confused. Fortunately, Regina saw right through the young brunette and decided to end this before she wound up with a broken hand.

"Yes, Snow." she deadpanned, "Emma and I are seeing each other. Seeing each other for dinner dates, seeing each other over lunch breaks, seeing each other for..." she looked over at Henry before looking back at Snow with a smirk, "sleep-overs. What Emma is saying is that we are in a romantic relationship. Together. Me," she pointed at herself before turning her finger and pointing it at the blonde beside her, "and Emma." not bothering to hide her amusement any longer as Snow's face washed over with realization.

"Huh. Wow." Snow started, seemingly unsurprised by the knowledge. "And... ah, how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"A week." Emma supplied. Snow seemed more shocked by the length of time and before either woman could think more about her reaction, her shoulders slumped and she looked at Charming. Turning her attention to the blonde prince, Regina noticed he was grinning abashedly and holding his hand out to his wife expectantly.

"Go on, pay up chicklet." He prodded the pixie-haired brunette who scowled before reaching into her purse and pulling out a $10 bill and handing it to him.

"Wait a second," Emma said as she put a hand up, "you two were betting on my love life?"

"Not technically?" Snow offered with a slightly embarrassed smile, "Just the length of it... really." she added with a shrug.

"And what exactly, was the losing bet?" Regina said, finally coming out of her stupor enough to speak. Her gaze leveled evenly at her former step-daughter, chocolate orbs dancing with a mixture of amusement and irritation. Although she loathed anyone betting on her personal affairs, the flushed cheeks of one Emma Swan was enough to offset her ire at the royal couple.

"I bet that you'd been together longer. Charming had bet that you had only just recently became involved – are you two sure it's only been a week? Like, nothing happened... before?" Snow was wiggling an eyebrow at Regina, obviously still hopeful that she'd been right.

The mirth left Regina's expression as she narrowed her eyes, voice an octave lower when she next spoke. "Crystal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had a long day and I would like to get to bed before midnight."

"It's only nine... it's a little early to go to sleep don't you think?" Charming questioned, looking at his phone.

The brunette only offered a raised eyebrow to the prince, and by the way his body stiffened and the color started to leave his face, she knew he'd caught her unspoken response.

Snow's brow shot into her hairline, and her green eyes moved to Henry to see if he'd been paying attention. Regina followed with her own eyes, happy to see him playing on his phone and sipping his strawberry milkshake – thankfully none the wiser to the conversation happening around them. Snow cleared her throat in his direction, trying to grab his attention. "Henry, would you like to stay over tonight? I think David talked about going fishing early tomorrow morning before he has to go into the station and I am sure he'd love the company."

The boy looked up excitedly at his grandfather who smiled at him. "What do you think bud? Want to go fishing?"

"Duh! Moms, can I go?" He asked hopefully, leaning over to look at both of them simultaneously.

"Of course, dear." Regina allotted, knowing she was unified in the decision when she glanced at a certain blonde who was looking at her rather... hungrily as she wrapped plump lips around her straw, spoon suddenly forgotten. A wave of arousal surged throughout Regina's body, flooding her with anticipation and she silently wished they could poof back to her bedroom so she could tear that tight black button-up right of from that milky white skin. Making up her mind, Regina turned her attention back to their audience and put her hand on Henry's shoulder, signaling to him that she wished to exit the booth.

After the two of them said their goodbyes and paid for their food, Regina lead them out of the dinner and over to Town Hall where the Mercedes was parked. The brunette was walking briskly, lost deep in her fantasy of Emma beneath her, screaming her name as she made the blonde beauty come undone.

"'Gina?"

The brunette stopped at the sound of her name, turning to face her lover with dark desire-filled eyes. She was met with the blown pupils of her sheriff, much too dilated to just be from the lack of daylight. At some point while Regina had been lost in her thoughts, Emma had undone another button on her shirt, and the older woman found her eyes locked on the newly exposed flesh. It was only another inch or so, nothing that could seem inappropriate by modern standards. Nevertheless, it showed the top of the blonde's cleavage and in the current state Regina was in; the sight only caused another swirl of heat to settle around her lower abdomen. Emma's skin tight white shorts weren't helping matters, showing off an incredible amount of leg that Regina hadn't been able to openly appreciate all night. Slowly, her gaze raked down the pale skin showing above the opening of the shirt, over the younger woman's tight abs and then resting on those long, gorgeous legs. "Yes?" she replied huskily.

"Why don't leave the car for now? We'll come back for it tom-"

Unable to take waiting any longer, Regina rushed forward and grabbed the lapels of Emma's shirt, pulling the blonde to her in a searing kiss as her magic wrapped around them in a purple haze.

A moment later she had the other woman pressed up against the back of her bedroom door, hands roaming up and down Emma's body as she deepened the kiss. The blonde moaned appreciatively, gripping at Regina's hips, pulling their bodies flush. "Regina... oh God..."

The brunette reached a hand between the door and the body she was pressed against to grab a handful of blonde locks, tugging at them harshly in order to expose the milky white flesh of Emma's neck. With a guttural noise resembling a snarl, Regina yanked the exposed flesh towards her mouth and bit down; hard.

Emma let out a small scream of pleasure, relishing the closeness of the older woman and running her hands up the length of the brunette's slim torso, fingers twisting in the fabric of the teal dress Regina was wearing. Seconds later, the brunette released her. Emma couldn't help but whimper at the loss, opening her eyes to see Regain standing a few feet away provocatively unzipping her dress. Emma felt her knees grow weak when the tanned perfection was slowly revealed to her as the brunette stripped herself of the confines of the ensemble, eyes nearly black with her arousal. Sucking on her bottom lip, the blonde decided to join the show by very slowly bringing her hands up to unbutton the rest of the shirt she was wearing, watching as the brunette's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the lack of a camisole underneath the black cotton. Emma smirked salaciously, hands dropping to unbutton her shorts as she leaned back against the door, jutting her hips out slightly as the fabric slowly slid over her hips bones to reveal the black cutout lace cheekini she was wearing underneath.

The older woman had stopped her movements as her attention was drawn to the undergarment Emma was revealing from underneath the white jean shorts. Her dress was resting just above her hip bones, revealing the red satin push up bra underneath and the beginnings of a matching spaghetti string thong. Emma moaned at the sight of her, encouraging Regina to continue the dress' decent until it was a puddle of fabric on the floor. Just as Emma moved to peel the button up away from her skin, Regina shook her head and instead beckoned her with a finger. "I like to unwrap my presents, dear." she purred as Emma met her in the center of the room. The blonde grabbed at Regina's hips, tugging her close with a groan as she dipped her head to lay a trail of kisses along the brunette's collar bone. At the same time Regina slid her fingers up the younger woman's torso, then over the lace of the bra before slipping them underneath the fabric at the Savior's shoulders causing the shirt to fall back so it was hanging off Emma's elbows.

A shiver ran over the blonde's skin at Regina's feather light touches, causing a soft moan as Emma tenderly kissed her way up to plump lips, melting into them when the other woman responded in kind. Emma felt the brunette trail her finger tips down both of her biceps and add pressure to the crook of her elbows. Getting the hint, she released her hold on Regina's hips and allowed the fabric that was hanging there to be discarded. Before the shirt had the chance to land haphazardly on the carpet, Regina spun them and shoved Emma backwards, resulting in the younger woman stumbling briefly before she was stopped by the bed. Falling backwards on it, Emma scooted up just in time for her Queen to land on all fours at the foot. With a predatory glare the brunette made her way up Emma's body, the blonde easily submitting to the woman who was now leering above her with a wicked smile dancing along those kissable lips.

With a flick of the brunette's wrist, the remaining clothing disappeared from them and the blonde took a fist full of sheets in her hands in anticipation of the pleasure to come. "I'm going to fuck you now Miss Swan." Regina purred, as she spread her own thighs apart so she could straddle the blonde's abdomen. Lowering her hips, Regina let the center of her arousal grind down on tightened muscles as she bent down to claim a hardened peak with fervor, licking and nipping at it until the blonde tangled her hands in dark hair, holding Regina against the soft mound. The older woman continued to grind her hips downward into the body below, moaning as the friction began to build pressure in her clit. Still taunting the blonde's nipple with her mouth, she brought a free hand up to take the other, giving it a sharp twist.

Emma arched her body into the brunette's, whimpering at the sudden bite of pain and liquid heat that now covered her stomach as her lover continued her ministrations. Her clit was fully erect and starting to become painful, so she released her grip on Regina's hair and brought them to the woman's hips in an attempt to push the Queen further down her body. "Please Regina... no more teasing... I need you."

Regina broke through her own pleasurable fog and brought her grinding to a sharp halt, looking up at those desperate green eyes as her lover begged to be touched in the most intimate of locations. A sly smile erupted as she quirked an eyebrow at the panting blonde below her. "Oh? And where do you need me dear?"

Emma gave a frustrated eye-roll in response and growled out a low, "You know where." before she released her hold on Regina's hips and threw her arms above her head in an almost tantrum-like manner.

The brunette chuckled darkly, lifting her hips as she reclaimed her position of hovering over the other woman on all fours, hands resting by Emma's ribs as she leaned up to whisper, "Tell me. Tell me how you need to be fucked by your Queen."

The blonde shuddered at the whispered commanded, keening softly before answering a low rumble. "I need my Queen's tongue on my clit, with two of her fingers pumping in and out of me without mercy."

Regina hissed at the blonde's surge of confidence, knowing that for the blonde, admitting her desires has never been an easy feat. She peppered wet kisses down Emma's body, paying homage to each peak once more before continuing her decent until she was faced with her lover's sopping wet folds. She paused for a moment, drinking in the sight before her. Admiring how wet Emma was for her. Then without warning, Regina's mouth claimed its prize, licking from slit to clit in one agonizingly quick swipe of her tongue. Emma cried out above her, hands racing down to tangle again in dark locks as she tried to press Regina to her heat. The brunette growled and nipped the inside of the Savior's thigh, smirking when the blonde cried out in surprise at the sudden reprimand. "Patience, Savior."

Patience? Emma was about to go insane! The time for patience was long gone and the blonde was more than tired of waiting. "Regina, I swear to God if you don't do something within the next ten seconds I will do it myself." she warned.

The brunette sighed, surrendering to the fact that the game was over – for now. Her Savior had had enough of her teasing touches, so she brought her mouth down right over the hardened bundle of nerves, smiling to herself when she heard the blonde gasp with pleasure. Regina quickly inserted two digits into the slippery heat of Emma's core and started a punishing pace and she continued to suck, nip and lick over the little nub in her mouth. Emma bucked roughly, nearly knocking her off target and she ended up wrapping her arms underneath the blonde's thighs to hold herself in place as Emma continued to thrust her hips up wildly. The walls surrounding the digits inside the blonde tightened as Regina continued fucking the Savior mercifully and a moment later, Regina curled her fingers inside and Emma exploded beneath her with a scream.

Regina drew the blondes orgasm out as long as possible before a gentle pressure on her shoulder stilled her movements. Looking up she saw Emma in a state of euphoria, a hand over her mouth as she attempted to regulate her breathing. Her body was glistening in a light sheen of sweat in the moonlight filtering in from the window and Regina was momentarily lost in the beauty of it. Finally, Emma let out a small chuckle, causing the older woman to tilt her head up at the blonde. "Is something funny darling?"

Emma peered down at the beauty between her legs and simply smiled. "I just find it kind of funny, that not nearly two minutes ago I was so irritated with you I could've slapped you into next week and now... well, now I could do this." and with that, Emma sat straight up and slipped her hands under Regina's armpits and pulled the brunette up with her as she lay back down on the bed. Once they were face to face again, Emma rolled them so she was straddling Regina.

The shock at suddenly being maneuvered in such a way wore off quickly for the brunette and by the time Emma looked down at her again she was smirking. "I do hope that wasn't what 'this' was supposed to be."

"Nah, that was just to get your attention." Emma quipped, waggling her eyebrows as she slid her torso flush against the body beneath her. "I fully intend on doing much more to you my Queen..."

The older woman was left to cry out in surprise as Emma suddenly disappeared from above her only to reappear between her legs, tongue instantly licking her wet folds before Emma had even fully materialized. Regina had never been so happy that Emma had finally learned to teleport until that moment. Fortunately, such silly thoughts were quickly eradicated once Emma thrusted three fingers deep inside her already clenching walls, and as her eyes rolled back in her head all Regina could think about was the pleasure building deliciously inside her.

* * *

Emma couldn't breathe. That was odd. She tried to inhale again, but something was pressing on her chest and restricting her breathing. Still confused in her current state of sleep, Emma tried inhaling a bit harder, with little success. What the hell?

Oh. Right.

With a smile curling around her lips, Emma carefully maneuvered a very sleepy brunette from atop her chest and into the crook of her arm. Thankfully, Regina didn't wake but snuggled against the blonde's right breast, using it like a pillow.

Emma couldn't help but snort at the adorable form beside her. The noise caused the sorceress to stir enough to wrap an arm around the blonde's waist as she burrowed deeper against her life sized teddy bear. The action elicited another chuckle from Emma, resulting in sleepy caramel eyes lifting to meet her soft jade ones.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Emma greeted with a warm gaze.

Regina grunted at the moniker, a lazy smile on her lips. "Did I wake up as another fairy tale character, or are you sleep talking while fantasizing about Aurora?"

"Neither; I just couldn't wait to hear my beautiful gem start the morning off with her sassy commentary." Emma teased lovingly, squeezing Regina closer.

"Mmm, I see. Consider yourself lucky then, I would hate to set fire to this duvet by accidentally missing my target so early in the morning." The brunette mock-threatened as she absentmindedly ran the hand not circling Emma's waist through her hair in an attempt to tame it.

The Savior smirked down at the brunette's attempt to tame her bedhead. "I hate to break it to you babe, but there isn't anything that is going to save that hair but a shower."

That earned the younger woman a full glare from Regina but it didn't erase the smirk from her lips. Regina rolled away from the blonde, ignoring Emma's attempts at grabbing her and pulling her back into the bed. Once the brunette was at a safe distance she turned on her heel and crossed her arms over her naked breasts and pinned Emma with narrowed eyes. "I believe you just told me my hair was atrocious and the only way to save it was to go take a shower, now you can either join me or lay in bed with that straw bale on your head." and with that, she turned back around and sashayed to the en-suite bathroom to take a shower.

Emma laughed, sitting up and running her hands through her own mess of hair. Yeah, by the feel of it... it was pretty bad. Lots of conditioner was in her future, that was for sure. Sighing with the prospect of starting the day, she made her way into the en-suite just in time to see Regina slip into the shower with a salacious smirk thrown in Emma's direction. _'Holy shit... she's insatiable.' _Emma thought to herself as heat started swirling in her abdomen in anticipation. With a smirk of her own, the blonde opened the shower door and slipped inside. Suddenly, starting the day didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Later that morning Emma found herself driving down the highway just outside Storybrooke with Henry in the passenger seat singing along to the radio. It was Saturday, on 'her' weekend with Henry, so she had decided to take the kid to the mall in Portland for the day to do some school shopping. It occurred to her that it was getting increasingly difficult to differentiate between "her time" versus "their time" with Henry, and the niggling feeling of guilt that Regina wasn't here to enjoy the day with them was growing stronger with each mile they placed behind them and Storybrooke.

"So what is mom up to today?" Henry asked after he had turned down the volume so she could hear him.

_'Going to talk to Will Scarlet in an attempt to get this magical author to rewrite her happy ending.' _was what Emma thought, but since Henry didn't know about their plan to find the Author she said, "Um… I am not sure, probably riding and running errands or something. Why?"

"Just curious. You know her birthday is coming up right?"

Emma blinked stupidly, realizing she had no idea that her girlfriend's birthday was coming up. "It is?" _'Crap.' _"When?"

"August 15th, two Friday's from now." Henry informed her as he flipped through his play-list on his smart phone. "Do you have any idea what you want to get her?"

"Kid, I just found out!" Emma exclaimed, her head beginning to reel as she felt herself panic. She had to get Regina a gift for her birthday – and she had no idea where to start.

"Good, because I know what we should get her." he stated, settling on a song Emma was sure Regina wouldn't allow him to listen too.

Currently though, she couldn't find the gumption to care so she let it slide. "Okay, spill."

"Well, mom hasn't left Storybrooke in ages... and I am sure she has to be going a bit stir crazy. When I was younger every month we'd take a trip but after the curse broke she didn't dare leave... and then after New York she couldn't. I think we should find a way for her to cross without losing the ability to come back and then take a family vacation."

"A family vacation?" The blonde echoed, chancing a glance over at his eager expression.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be the last chance to do anything before school starts. Besides, she's never been anywhere other than Portland, Boston and Storybrooke that I know of. There is so much more for her to see."

"Uh huh... and I'm guessing you have a place in mind?"

He shrugged and then looked out the window, acting casual. After a moment he turned back around to look at her and named off his preferred vacation destination.

Emma nodded, liking the idea more and more. "Ok, but first – before any vacation planning takes place – we need to come up with a safe way for her to leave town."

They spent the rest of the trip into Portland talking about their options for getting Regina out of town, with Henry occasionally getting sidetracked in his excitement regarding the vacation. Once they reached the mall they switched topics to the stores they wanted to visit. They hit several, Emma letting Henry loose in several clothing stores in order to refresh his wardrobe for the upcoming school year. After that was taken care of, they stopped for lunch at the food court and then made their way through Barnes &amp; Noble, The Foot Locker (Emma needed a new pair of running shoes), Journey's, F.Y.E., and Sephora. About ten minutes into her browsing in the last store, Henry complained of being bored and asked to go check out Kilwin's which was a few stores down. Emma consented after he promised to keep his phone on him and then he was off. She wanted to check out Victoria's Secret anyways.

Towards the end of her browsing through the lingerie section, Emma's phone went off. Smiling at the ring tone, she hurriedly freed up a hand and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey hot stuff."

"Emma?"

The blonde froze, the smile leaving her face. The voice wasn't registering with her, but it was familiar. And male. Definitely not Regina.

"Who is this?" she asked, immediately sensing something was off if someone was calling her from Regina's phone.

"It's Will... I was just with Regina and she seems to have collapsed. The ambulance is on its way but I thought you should be the first to know." His voice was calm and full of concern, which should've put her at ease. Instead, it immediately caused her blood pressure to rise.

"Collapsed? What do you mean she collapsed?" Emma demanded, dropping the thong in her other hand in order to pick up the rest of her shopping bags as she rushed out of the store to find Henry.

"I don't know, she stopped by to talk about something and she started acting odd shortly after arriving. I asked her is she was feeling alright and she mentioned a headache so I went to fetch her a few pain killers. When I came back she'd passed out."

"Shit. I'm not in Storybrooke right now but I will get there as soon as I can. I'll call my mother and have her meet you down at the hospital. If anything changes on the ride you call me immediately, got it?" Emma commanded, practically running through the mall towards Kilwin's with nearly a dozen bags in her hands and tucked under her arms.

"Of course." The man agreed quickly.

"And Will?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for calling me." Emma added as she spotted Henry and called out to him, waving a hand full of bags at him. He stared at her a moment, confused but seeing her panicked expression he started jogging towards her.

"Anytime. I'll call you if there is any change."

The line went dead.

Regina had passed out. Regina. Had. Passed. Out. Emma dropped a handful of bags and ran a hand through her hair out of nervous habit. Shit.

"Ma? What's wrong?"

"Something happened to your mom, kid. She was visiting Will Scarlet and passed out. She's on the way to the hospital."

"Holy shit, okay, let's get going!" He picked up the discarded bags Emma had sitting beside her and started heading for the exit closest to the Mazda.

"HENRY! Language!" Emma snapped, trailing after him and fishing out her car keys from her pocket. She was in such a state, she didn't even realize how much like Regina her reprimand had sounded.

"Sorry ma." He tossed over his shoulder with an apologetic smile as they continued to weave in and out of mall traffic. In a matter of minutes they were out of the mall and racing across the parking lot to the car while Emma searched her call log for her mother's phone number. Mary Margaret answered on the second ring.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Mary Margaret greeted cheerfully.

"Hey mom. Will just called, something's happened to Regina..." Emma explained the situation to her mother, who listened with rapt attention and when she was finished Mary Margaret told her she was already gathering baby Neal and would be at the hospital in a few moments. By the time she hung up with her mother, she and Henry were in the Mazda, headed towards the interstate.

She had to get there and see that Regina was okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay, so I am going to pretend I received way more reviews than what I actually did... because otherwise I might be too depressed to write :(. **

**Moving on.. YAY for TWO updates in one week, right? Yes? *clings to hope*. I am hinting at a new pairing here towards the end, so let me know what you think (that means reviews *cough cough*). **

**I still have a LOT planned for this installment of this fic (which means that I am planning on a sequel that will get us closer to the Canon in S4B), but if you guys go ghost on me... I may have to keep it all for myself ;)**

**So... PLEASE PLEASE make sure that you review.. so I know I am not posting this for crickets.**

**On that note.. get ready for the feels and fluff, and a scene with a character we haven't heard from yet (well, a character's POV that we haven't heard from yet) :D I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 17

Diaper bag in one hand, with Neal in the other, Snow made her way down the stairs from the apartment to her station wagon below. Before Emma had called she had been busy packing some of the non-necessities in the apartment, trying to get a head start for the move that would be taking place the following weekend. However, now the only thought occupying her mind was making sure that she was there for Regina until Emma could be.

Trotting down the stairs as quickly as she dared, Snow thought about the irony of her life. If someone would've told her back in the Enchanted Forest that one day, the daughter she sacrificed into a magical tree would one day end up being in a relationship with the one person responsible for the curse that made her give Emma up – she would've laughed in their face. Still, she was happy to know that her daughter was happy. It was an added bonus to see Regina happy as well, because after everything the older woman had been through, Snow thought her ex-stepmother deserved to be happy.

She was still deep in that realization as she opened the back door of her car, lifting the car seat and looking down at her second child who was happily sucking away at his pacifier. Snow smiled warmly at him as she strapped him in securely. "Just one more strap Mr. Charming, there we go. We're going off to see..." she paused a second, rummaging through her family tree to see where Regina fit these days. Grandmother was definitely out of the question. Snow would be ducking a fireball if she allowed Neal to call her his grandmother – especially since Emma was dating her. Hmm... friend? Yes, friend. "We're going to see mommy's friend Regina because she isn't feeling good. What do you think about that?" The brunette cooed, giggling when he gurgled and smiled back at her.

With the car seat in place, Snow got into the driver's seat and pulled out her phone to call David to let him know what was going on. Pulling out of the driveway as it rang, she caught sight of the flashing lights of the ambulance and found herself pressing the gas pedal a little harder than normal in order to get to the hospital sooner.

"Hey, what's up?" came David's casual greeting. Hearing his voice instantly made Snow smile into her phone, causing her to temporarily forget the seriousness of her call. "Do I hear sirens? What's going on out there? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?"

His questions snapped her back to reality and she maneuvered the phone to the crook of her shoulder as she turned the corner towards the hospital. "No, it's not the kids." she assured her husband, "Regina passed out while in a meeting. She's being taken to the hospital right now."

"She's the one in the ambulance? She isn't going like that very much when she comes too." David said with a light chuckle.

"David! This is serious, Emma is really worried about her!" Snow chided gently.

"I know, but c'mon Snow... it's not like she was shot or anything. She simply passed out – it's probably nothing serious, maybe she missed lunch? Either way, I can imagine that she isn't going to be happy when she wakes up and finds out she was traveling by ambulance all the way to the hospital."

He had a good point. "Yeah, I can imagine not but she's going to have to deal with it." Snow rationalized as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Are you heading over there?"

"Yeah, Emma asked me to sit with Regina until she got back from Portland with Henry."

"Ahh, okay. Well, keep me updated on how she's doing."

"I will honey, I love you."

"Love you too."

Snow ended the call as she turned off the engine of the car, quickly tossing the keys in the diaper bag as she exited the car and worked on getting Neal out. Over her shoulder she could hear yelling, but she didn't have to turn around to recognize Regina shouting idiocies at the medical staff as they tried to put her in a wheel chair. Shaking her head, she pulled out Neal, closed the door and made her way over to the entrance where Regina was looking livid.

"If you think you are getting me into that monstrosity you are out of your moronic mind. I am perfectly capable of walking myself into the hospital-"

"But ma'am, its procedure for anyone who arrived in the ambulance-" one of the EMT staff members, a handsome looking man in his mid-thirties, explained while pointing to the wheelchair in a vain attempt to convince the brunette to sit down so he could take her inside.

As Snow made her way closer, she could see that Regina's skin color was off – instead of it's usual tanned hue it looked rather pale, and the older brunette had clearly been sweating recently because strands of dark hair were plastered around her face, her cherry red blouse was soaked through in areas. "I am the _Queen_. Rules-" The angry woman started, pointing to herself and then to the wheelchair with look that should have the EMT cringing, but only seemed to make him more agitated.

"Regina, you are clearly not feeling well, so just let the man do his job and sit down. We don't know what caused you to pass out. I think it's best if you take it easy until they can figure out what caused it." Snow argued, finally reaching the scene.

Regina turned her attention over the EMT's shoulder where Snow was standing, shooting the younger woman a death glare. "And why do I care what you think is best for me?"

Snow was unwavered by the glare she was receiving, instead she stared confidently back at the former Evil Queen. "Because you haven't won the election yet. Now sit your ass in that wheelchair and let these people do their job."

They continued their staring contest for another minute before Regina rolled her eyes and sat down in the wheelchair, looking anything but pleased. Snow smiled to herself in a silent 'C_ongratulations'_ for avoiding having to duck a fireball as she followed the EMT inside. She contributed the lack of a fireball due to Regina's current state of health, but nevertheless felt good about the outcome of their brief confrontation outside.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly looked for Emma's number, then hit 'call' before handing the device to Regina. "Here, she'll want to know you're awake."

Regina started to ask who 'she' was but then Emma's voice cut over the device in a demand for information about Regina's condition and the older woman winced at the volume.

"Emma, I am fine-" Regina started, but was cut off by something Emma was saying. "Yes dear, we're at the hospital now." Another pause. "Alright, get here when you can but don't endanger Henry or yourself trying to get here, it's not an emergency – Emma! Listen to me, I am _fine_. I'll see you when you get here, okay? I have to go now, tell Henry that I say hello and I can't wait to hear about his shopping trip."

After hanging up, the EMT rolled Regina into a room where he instructed her to put on a hospital gown while they waited for the doctor. Snow set Neal on the floor near the visitor's chair and sat down, busying herself with making her youngest a bottle.

"Snow?"

The pixie-haired brunette looked up expectantly at the sound of her name to see Regina standing there looking irritated with the gown in her hand. "Yes?"

"Would you mind?"

"Would I mind what?" she asked, slightly confused.

Regina just stared at her incredulously, as if she couldn't believe Snow's indifference. "Leaping out a window." the older woman barbed sarcastically, "I need to change Snow, can you give me some privacy?"

Realization passed over Snow, and she smiled sweetly. She had no intention of getting up out of the chair after rushing around the apartment gathering Neal and the diaper bag, then dealing with the woman's tantrum outside. So, she crossed her legs, set her hands on her lap and spoke as calmly as possible. "Regina, we grew up in castles with handmaid's waiting on us every day. I know you're not shy. Besides, I am making a bottle for Neal and have no intention of raising my eyes at any point in the foreseeable future until you are fully clothed."

Regina stared at her for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and starting to fidget with the buttons of her blouse. Snow took that as her cue to focus on making a bottle for Neal, leaving the woman to change in a vague illusion of privacy.

* * *

The drive back to Storybrooke seemed to last forever for Emma, even as she sped up the interstate going ten miles over the legal speed limit. She had spoken to Regina nearly an hour ago, and was less than ten minutes away from Storybrooke currently. Henry was asleep in the passenger seat, having settled down after Emma had spoken with his adoptive mother. Her phone beeped, announcing the arrival of a text message. She slid the screen over and saw it was from her mother.

**'Whale just left, said he suspects heat exhaustion but waiting on a couple of tests to make sure nothing else could've been the cause.'**

Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her at the news, and quickly typed out **'K. B there n 15.' **Using the shorthand since she was driving.

"You shouldn't text while driving, ma." came a sleepy voice from beside her.

She smiled and popped a shoulder in a shrug. "I didn't want to wake you up just so you could type a quick response. Besides, no one's out here." Emma made a point to gesture around them on the back country road that would lead them into Storybrooke. It was quite obviously void of any other traffic.

"Maybe now, but you never know when a deer or another animal will run out in front of you." He pointed out, re-positioning in his seat so he was sitting up properly.

Emma grunted, feigning annoyance. "I also don't know when one of those trees is going to fall and land in the middle of the road, but I choose to live life on the edge m'boy."

They sat in silence the rest of the drive into Storybrooke, Henry seeming preoccupied with a text message he received. _'Probably a girl.'_ Emma thought to herself.

When they reached the hospital, they each got out of the car and walked quickly into the building, aiming for the reception desk. A cranky, elderly woman in her seventies greeted them with a faux smile and asked how she could help them.

"We're here to see Regina Mills, please." Emma said politely, ignoring the woman's rude attitude in favor of actually getting to see her girlfriend instead of getting thrown out of the hospital.

"Name and relation?" the receptionist asked lazily.

Emma just stared, not sure how to respond. Or why she was being asked. Everyone in Storybrooke knew who she was. Finally, she decided to try the truth. "Emma Swan, her girlfriend."

"And I'm Henry Mills, her son." Henry added.

The woman looked up at them with a stoic expression before bypassing Emma and speaking directly to Henry. "Lucky you. She's in room 173, you're free to see her but Miss Swan I am afraid you will have to wait in the waiting room."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, taken aback by the denial.

"Miss Swan, only spouses or relatives are allowed to see patients unless otherwise cleared by the patient. Since you are not on Miss Mills list of approved contacts, and you are not married, I have to insist that you sit in the waiting room until you have either been approved or she is released."

"Does being a granddaughter through marriage count?" Henry asked hopefully, looking between the receptionist and his blonde mother.

Emma was fuming by the time the woman finished her explanation, thus completely ignoring the suggestion from her son. Balling her fists up she set her face in a hard glare. "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

The old bag raised an eyebrow in Emma's direction – effectively pissing her off more. "Oh, that display of brute strength won't be necessary Miss Swan, because you are going to wait in the waiting room like every other citizen would have to or I am going to call the police."

The floor around them shook when Emma's magic flared in her fury as she stared down the receptionist, eyes flashing a shade of light blue. "Are you daft?! I am the police!"

The receptionist finally seemed to find her sense of self preservation as the magic whipped around them and stared blankly at the blonde. Emma gave her one last glare before turned on her heel, putting an arm around Henry as they walked towards room 173. They weren't stopped again.

When they came into the room, Regina was reading a magazine in bed. There was a heart monitor to the right side of the bed and the device that read her heartbeat was on one of her fingers. A drip bag – probably full of electrolytes or saline – was on the left side, pumping the fluids into the brunette as she sat there reading. Mary Margaret wasn't in the room, and neither was her baby brother which Emma took to mean that he needed a diaper change.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed, rushing forward into the room to give Regina a hug which she returned with a warm smile.

"Careful Henry, don't pull on that IV." Emma warned, stepping just inside the room to lean against the door frame. She suddenly felt awkward and out of place.

Brown eyes peered over Henry's shoulder and Emma gave a weak smile towards the other woman who smiled back just as warmly as she had when Henry greeted her. It made Emma smile again, bigger this time, knowing that those smiles from Regina were quite rare for anyone besides Henry. Henry and now, apparently, herself. "Hi."

Henry pulled back and went to sit in the chair by the bed, picking up a magazine. Regina set her own magazine aside while quirking an eyebrow at the other woman. "Are you planning to continue to hold up that door frame or are you going to come inside?"

The blonde snorted, pushed off the door frame and entered the room, coming to stand next to Regina. "You never know, that thing looks like it could collapse at any moment." she joked as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek. "I am glad you seem to be feeling better."

"I told you I was fine." Regina chastised as she reached up to embrace Emma. The blonde was a little unprepared for the hug and faltered a second before she was able to re-position her feet to return the hug without falling into the hospital bed.

"Having heat exhaustion to the point of fainting is hardly considered being 'fine' babe." The younger woman deadpanned, ending the hug and coming to perch herself on the bed so she could look Regina in the eye.

"What she is failing to tell you is that Whale thinks she might be hypoglycemic, and that is why we are waiting on tests." Mary Margaret said as she made her appearance with Neal. Emma whipped her head around to look at her mother before turning back to look at Regina, a questioning look on her face.

Henry, who had been sitting quietly reading last year's March edition of _Cosmo, _scrunched up his face and asked, "Hypo-what?"

"Hypoglycemia or low blood sugar. It causes mood swings, irritability, headaches, nightmares, trouble sleeping, anxiety, sweating and fatigue among other symptoms including fainting if the person has a particularly nasty episode." The pixie-haired woman supplied as she played with Neal who was giggling at the plush toy she had in her hand.

"How will he know?" Henry asked, looking at his mother.

Regina sighed, reaching out to take Emma's hand absentmindedly as she answered. "Well, when I got here they first treated me for heat exhaustion, but as I started to describe my day he became curious if perhaps I had something else going on. He tested my blood sugar, which was just on the verge of being too low at the time. He told me the electrolytes would've brought it up some and that he wanted to run a A1C test to better gauge if I have been having difficulties with my blood sugar levels."

Emma listened intently as she ran her thumb over Regina's knuckles. "How is it treated? Do you have to take insulin?"

"No, it's controlled by diet. Eating small meals and snacks throughout the day, having a variety of foods such as protein and high-fiber foods while limiting high-sugar foods."

"You already do most of that..." Emma commented, tilting her head as she tried to figure out why her girlfriend had fainted if Regina was already eating the right foods.

"Yes, but today I skipped out on lunch after working Romerito. Whale thinks the combination of the heat, exercise, our pastry breakfast and lack of lunch caused such a reaction from me today."

"So wait, you can't have cake?" Henry asked, seemingly horrified. The three adults in the room laughed.

That was how Dr. Whale and a sweet looking nurse found them seconds later. Whale raised his brow at them curiously before addressing them, "Ladies... and gentlemen." He nodded over to Henry, then Neal. "Well, Regina... your test results came back and not surprisingly, you have had some low numbers here over the last month or so. I am going hand you over to Sylvia who will explain our next step."

"Next step?" Emma inquired.

"Yes, I would like Regina to monitor her glucose levels over the next week and record the numbers in a will help her learn her symptoms and triggers – as some foods cause more severe reactions than others – it will also balance out her glucose levels. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to see about a man who chopped off a finger while using a circular saw."

"Ew." voiced Henry.

Emma had to agree... that did not paint a pleasant picture in one's mind. She gave Regina's hand a final squeeze and then stood up so she could stand to face Sylvia, who had begun to go over the proper way of testing glucose. Emma continued to listen, packing away the knowledge for later. She knew that Regina was horrible at eating regularly and was already planning on making sure the woman ate at proper intervals so they could all avoid another situation like the one they were in.

Once Sylvia had completed her mini-presentation by outlining a diet plan with Regina, the nurse excused herself so let the brunette changed back into her clothes. Mary Margaret, Neal and Henry had left somewhere in the middle of Sylvia's instructions, so the room was empty save for the two women.

"You scared me today." Emma said after a few moments of silence. Regina stopped mid-way of buttoning her blouse and turned to look at the blonde with soft, knowing eyes.

"I am sorry, Emma."

The younger woman shrugged and walked towards the window, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

The soft click of heels made their way to where Emma was standing and it was only a second later that she felt Regina press into her from behind, the brunette's hands resting on Emma's hips as she rested her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. "But I still worried you, and for that I am sorry."

The blonde melted into the other woman's touch, turning after a moment to bow her head as she leaned forward and was accepted in a warm embrace. "It's just... for a moment there... I thought about what would happen if something serious happened to you." she said softly against Regina's collarbone, nuzzling the soft skin there. Regina gave her squeeze of comfort but remained quiet, sensing Emma wasn't done speaking. "The thought of you not being here... I know its silly because what happened was far from life-threatening, but the feelings are the same. I am so used to having people come in and out of my life, that is was terrifying to realize that I can't seem to picture a life without you anymore." The blonde sniffled a bit as a whirlwind of emotions slammed into her. She was unaccustomed to feeling so vulnerable, unaccustomed to growing attached to someone so quickly, the whole situation terrified her. "It terrified me because I didn't know what was wrong with you, it terrified me because I wasn't here with you, and it terrified me because I was terrified of those things. I am not used to growing so attached to someone so quickly that I stop being able to rationalize what life would be without them. And it's all happened so fast..." another sniffle as a stray tear fell, "I know you have just as many bad experiences as I do, so please don't think I expect any kind of reaction from you right now. I just needed to tell you that."

Regina was quiet for another moment, whether she was absorbing Emma's words or mulling over her response, the blonde wasn't sure. She just stayed huddled under the older woman's chin and wiped absently at the tears that had started to fall. A large part of her begged her to run, to leave, to never look back. These feelings were unfamiliar, and came with a huge risk of not being returned. Finally, Regina stepped out of the embrace, raising Emma's chin with a finger, forcing the blonde to meet her gaze. A part of Emma was expecting to find the hard stare of Mayor Mills – prepared to tear into her for her vulnerable admission. So that part of her was surprised when she met liquid chocolate, as warm and loving as she'd ever seen them. It took her breath away.

"Emma... it's okay. I understand your fears, and I want you to know you are not alone in your feelings. I could not fathom my life without you in it. What that means for us... I don't have the slightest idea. But I know that I don't care how quickly I fall for you, as long as you'll be there to catch me."

The blonde stood there, slightly hypnotized by those big brown eyes as she let Regina's own admission sink it. Although the words hadn't been said, Emma knew that Regina had just told her that she was falling in love with her. Emma was speechless, her only reaction being more tears as the emotions overwhelmed her once again. She wasn't sure what to say. A large part of her wanted to drop those three little words right now, but a larger part of her was terrified that maybe she had made up the words that Regina had said. Maybe she was reading too much into the situation, maybe Regina was trying to make her feel better. But then Regina reached out to wipe a tear away and Emma couldn't remember a time in her life where she had felt more loved. "Regina I..." she paused, the words 'I love you' dying in her throat. _'I love you' _Emma chanted to herself, over and over, hoping that the words would eventually make it out of her mouth. Opening her eyes again, she looked deeply into those loving brown eyes and said, "Regina I... will always catch you." _'Coward.' _she reasoned internally.

The inner-monologue stopped short though when Regina smiled knowingly at her and whispered, "I know." just before she leaned forward to kiss Emma gently on the lips.

* * *

Kat fiddled with her leather bracelet as she looked out over the pier as the sun set over the horizon behind her. Taro had asked her to meet him in the pier over lunch, which she was more than willing to do since she felt some sort of sisterly obligation to the kid. Where that stemmed from, she honestly had no idea. She didn't have any siblings, so it struck her as strange when she met Taro at the pier one day after the second curse brought her to Storybrooke. None of her loved ones had been brought here, and so she'd found herself utterly alone in a world that she didn't really have a understanding for. Kat had eventually made her way to the pier, and found Taro sitting on the beach. She approached him and they started talking. She learned that he was fairly new to Storybrooke himself and they had ended up talking for hours. Afterwards they had remained in contact, usually meeting at the beach for lunch or sometimes she'd invite him over where they would play on her PlayStation 4. Lately however, he'd been distant from her. Until last night when he had called asking to meet up for lunch today. She'd secretly looked forward to the lunch date all last night and this morning.

Kat knew about Taro's past with The Lost Boys in Neverland, it was one of the many things she'd learned about him over the last couple of months. She knew that he was taken from a well off family in The Enchanted Forest when he was barely 15 and had lived in Neverland for nearly 5 years before Emma Swan swept in and brought The Lost Boys back to Storybrooke. Since then, he preferred living out of town, only showing up occassionally. Kat honestly had no idea where he stayed when he wasn't with her. His past was difficult, living underneath Pan's reign would do that to anyone.. but what he had to tell her today... was still concerning.

Taro was the thief. She didn't want to believe it at first, but after he described how he managed to best Emma Swan, she had relented. He said his reasons were honorable; he wanted to build himself a prosperous life outside of Storybrooke. Taro said that the people he was stealing from were wealthy, those who had more than they should. Like that somehow made it okay. She snorted, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the dark denim of her jeans as the evening sun bore down over her shoulders. Kat ran her hands through ebony locks, then toyed with the small pendent that fell from her neck. As if finding out that one of your closest friends is a thief wasn't enough, the teenager had come to her to ask for help. To steal an object that couldn't be held by humans.

Kat remembered looking at him, speechless. Part of her had no idea what to say to that, while a larger part of her wanted to shake the boy, to tell him how stupid he was being. They had talked for over an hour while eating the take-out she'd brought from Granny's. She had spent most of that time trying to convince him that he didn't need to steal or run away. Everything he needed was already here in Storybrooke, he just had to know how to ask for it. He had disagreed and told her there was nothing for him here, that his only future here was laid in judgement for his involvement with Pan, that he would never be happy. In the end, she had told him that she needed to think on it. Taro seemed to have understood because after awhile he left her to her thoughts on the bench she was currently sitting on. The idea of calling Emma had crossed her mind several times, as it was the right thing to do. Friend or not, Kat knew who the thief was and had a responsibility to the community.

If she stayed quiet, but didn't help him, would he still be a threat to the community? Would he find another way to steal the potion that he wanted? Kat let her chin rest on the palms of her intertwined fingers while staring out at the waves. Probably not, she was the only one of her kind in Storybrooke. The only other non-humans consisted of the fae, Ruby and dwarves. None of them would help him. She was his only shot.

Completely lost in her thoughts, Kat didn't notice Ruby standing in front of her right away. It took the brunette clearing her throat for ice blue eyes to turn up to sapphire. The young brunette was sporting a bright red vinyl skirt, red fuck-me pumps, a white button-up that was open half-way down and tied at the ends so that it exposed the lean abs beneath. Kat offered her a salacious smile before straightening so she could look the girl fully in the eye. "Hey catnip, want to keep me company?"

Ruby snorted, rolling her eyes as she sat down next to the dark haired flirt. Kat was a very sexual being, always on the prowl but never one to push boundaries. Ruby understood that, and overlooked Kat's flirtatious barbs while letting loose a few of her own on occasion. It was an interesting friendship, but one that never went further than the occasional appreciative appraisal. "You look like you're brooding Kitty-Kat, what gives?"

The jet haired woman sniffed affectionately, smiling as she turned her head away from Ruby and watched the last bit of sunlight dip below the horizon. "If I told you that gorgeous, I would have to kill you." she quipped dryly. Ruby laughed and bumped their shoulders together, making Kat smile.

"Always so mysterious, I like it." Silence rang out between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Kat wasn't sure if Ruby was waiting for her to say something or not, but after a few moments the brunette continued. "You know, if there is anything bothering you... you know that you can talk to me... I won't judge you." Her voice was unusually serious, and it hit a mark somewhere inside Kat's chest, causing a slow burning sensation. "I mean, hell, I'm a fucking werewolf – what right do I have judging someone?" Ruby added with a small laugh, diffusing the seriousness of her previous statement.

Kat let out an amused snicker and turned to look the other woman directly in the eye. "If you found out that someone close to you was making horrible life choices, and they wanted you to help them make an even bigger mistake, what would you do?"

Ruby's dark blue eyes bore into Kat's for several seconds, as if she was trying to read the deeper meaning behind her friends words. After a moment, she sighed and looked back over the water, voice serious again as she spoke. "If there is one thing Granny has taught me, it's the value of tough love. When you care about someone, and they are doing something wrong, you need to do your best to help them find the right path. Even if they hate you for it now, one day they'll understand."

"That's pretty sound advice." Kat stated with a smile.

Ruby smiled softly, "Yeah but I doubt it's any solace to you. It sounds like you have quite the decision to make. You could help your friend... do nothing, or do the right thing and try to help them find a better way. It's not an easy place to be." A slender hand found Kat's knee and the cobalt haired beauty deflated, leaning over to rest her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"No... it's not." They stayed like that for several minutes, watching the waves crash into the shore lazily. Kat was deep in her thoughts regarding Taro, and Ruby seemed content offering silent support as her friend fought with a decision she knew nothing about. Eventually, Ruby put her arm around the other woman, letting her chin rest atop obsidian locks as they watched the rest of the daylight fade into darkness together.

Kat didn't know how long they stayed like that but when Ruby started shivering slightly, she picked her head up and looked at the brunette. "You're cold." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Ruby merely shrugged, "I'm alright."

Kat shook her head and leaned over the back of the bench where she had a black leather jacket hanging. Carefully, she wrapped it around her friend who gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." Ruby said softly, clearly a little miffed at the gesture.

"Yes, well, I always try to be observant while in the presence of pretty girls." Kat quipped, standing up and offering a hand to Ruby. "Now I must insist you let me walk you home after you sat out here with me while practically freezing."

Ruby laughed, taking the proffered hand and standing up. "I was hardly freezing Kitty-Kat, but I wouldn't mind the company on the walk home."

Kat only smirked and started leading the way down the pier towards the road, letting her hand fall out of Ruby's grasp as they continued their journey. Her white tee had been a great choice when the sun had been up, but now that it was dark out she was slightly chilled herself. She could only hope that Ruby's wolf eyes wouldn't pick up the goosebumps on her arms in the growing darkness. Deciding that the best way to stay warm was to forget that she was cold, she struck up a conversation she'd been wanting to have with the other woman for weeks now but hadn't been sure how to bring it up. Now seemed as good of a time as any, and she was aiming for the blunt approach tonight. "Can I tell you something about myself?"

Ruby perked up at the question. "Um yeah... of course you can. Ooo! Can I guess?!" she asked excitedly as she wrapped her hands around one of Kat's biceps, grinning as she watched the other woman arch a thin black eyebrow at her. They were relatively the same height, so when Ruby turned slightly to watch her reaction, Kat noticed their noses were nearly touching.

Stopping, so that Ruby was forced to spin around and look at her head-on, Kat smirked. "Sure, but you'll never guess." she leaned in so she could whisper in the brunette's ear, "I'm stealthy like that." she added with a wink.

Ruby threw her head back, laughing as she released her hold on Kat's arm and folded one arm across her breasts while the other sat atop it as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You have a new girlfriend." Another quirked eyebrow was Kat's only response. "Okay... um... you have a new crush?" Kat just rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine, it's not a romantic secret. Um... you were secretly a badass villain in the Enchanted Forest – or perhaps a badass hero in the Enchanted Forest... either way, you have a secret past that is more than likely highly intriguing and you're about to share a part of it with me."

"And why would you think I would share anything about my past in the Enchanted Forest with Snow White's best friend if I was a villain?" Kat deadpanned.

Ruby shrugged, "Okay, so badass hero it is."

"I am no hero." Kat said dryly, rolling her eyes as she played with the pendant around her neck.

Ruby narrowed her sapphire gaze to the pendant and cocked her hip to one side. "It has to do with that pendant though, doesn't it?"

Kat looked down at the pendant, admiring the two half-crescent moons that backed each other with a arrow dividing them. The head of the arrow was made out of black obsidian, while the moons and the arrow's shaft were made of silver. A smirk played at her lips as pale blue eyes bore into Ruby's. "It does. It is the symbol of my people. Of my life before Storybrooke. One that I miss very much." She started walking again, knowing the wolf's interest had been piqued and that Ruby would follow.

"Are you going to add to that hot-stuff?" The brunette huffed as she sidled along side Kat.

Kat's gaze cut across to Ruby again and she gave the brunette a predatory grin. "I'm not human." she offered in a low voice.

Ruby's brow shot into her hairline but she kept walking. "Care to explain?"

Kat dropped her gaze to the pavement in front of them, forcing her thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans as they walked the quiet streets of Storybrooke. "My people, we have a very unique gift. In the Enchanted Forest, we were prized for our ability as spies, smugglers, mercenaries, and assassins - among other things. I, specifically.. was particularly good as a spy and assassin." Pale eyes chanced a glance at the brunette who seemed deep in thought, as if trying to guess the answer Kat was withholding.

Those sapphire eyes met Kat's gaze once again and the wolf titled her head to one side in thought. "You're a shapeshifter." she guessed.

"I am."

* * *

**AN #2: If I could pick ANY actress in the WORLD to play Kat... it'd be Laura Prepon. Her as Alex mixed with a little bit of Donna - ooo! *fans self*. :P**

**Also... I hinted at a possible pairing between Kat and Ruby.. what do you think? Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: OMG! 3 UPDATES within a week! WHAT?! It's amazing when my muses cooperate with my work schedule, eh? XP**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the reviewers and all of you who have just found this fic and have followed and/or favorited it. I LUVZ U! *hugs***

**This is a shorter chapter.. but I doubt you'll be disappointed ;D**

**More to come... hopefully later this week yet. **

**Reviews are adored and cherished, so please REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Ruby stopped walking, causing Kat to stop and turn around to face her. They were nearly to Ruby's apartment, but there was still so much more the slender wolf wanted to ask. "That's incredible." The brunette said at last, unable to help the smile that broke out along her red lips. Kat seemed confused for a moment, as if she thrown by Ruby's easy acceptance.

Shapeshifters didn't have the best reputation among most folk in the Enchanted Forest. They were able to take multiple forms which unnerved a lot of people - and rightfully so. Whereas a werewolf was an immediate, deadly threat… shapeshifters were silent killers. Often masquerading as birds and other animals to spy on or kill their target. Prized by the people who hired them, but shunned by everyone else. Due to their reputation, Ruby wasn't surprised that Kat remained quiet on her true identity.

The emotions ghosting across those pale blue orbs as Kat continued to study her made the young wolf's heart twinge. Before she could stop herself, Ruby stepped forward and placed a slender hand on Kat's t-shirt clad shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that sweet-cheeks? I told ya before… I am a werewolf, who am I to judge? So you're a shapeshifter," Ruby shrugged for added effect, "I personally think that is extremely cool and I want to continue this conversation - upstairs, in my apartment - where it's warm and there is a bottle of gin just waiting to be poured. What do you say? Care to keep the gin company?" the slender brunette waggled her eyebrows suggestively causing a smile to break out on the other woman's face.

"Sure, why not?" Kat tossed out flippantly, shaking her head and starting the journey towards Ruby's apartment again. Ruby grinned and bounded after her excitedly. It was nice not being the only non-magical non-human in town. Well, there was Granny - she was wolf, but she didn't turn anymore so it didn't really count. And there was the dwarves… but that wasn't nearly the same as being a werewolf. A shapeshifter though, that was something she could relate to.

Thirty minutes later, both women were sitting on Ruby's couch sideways so that their bodies were facing each other, legs intertwined. The bottle of gin sat between them, a fourth of it's contents already missing.

"So that is how you know Regina…" Ruby stated, twisting a strand of brown hair between two fingers as Kat stretched. "I always assumed it was from your private encounters here." A thin black eyebrow shot in the air at that and Ruby shrugged, "Wolf nose. I could smell her on you every time."

Kat chuckled, "Damn, can't keep nothin' from you now can I?" she teased.

The gin had loosened both their tongues and brightened the dull mood that had engulfed them since the pier. Kat had just finished telling her how she came to work for the Evil Queen, being one of her most trusted spies and assassins. Before Regina, Kat had mostly freelanced across the realm, taking jobs from private clients as she traveled.

"So, what is your given name?" Ruby questioned, eyes burning with curiosity. She felt a wanton desire to learn everything she could about her friend. New tales were rather rare.. with everyone pretty much knowing everyone in such a small town.

Kat leaned forward and reached for the bottle of gin, taking a swig while eyeing her companion carefully before answering. "Skyla."

Ruby smiled at the name, looking at the woman before her in a new light. This wasn't just Katrina Simmons, Storybrooke Veterinarian. This was also Skyla, The Evil Queens top spy and assassin. Ruby let that sink in for a moment, curiosity for Kat's current profession brewing in the back of her mind. How did a trained spy and assassin become a veterinarian? Of course, there wasn't much need for either of those in this realm… so maybe like her job as a waitress, the curse had played off of other attributes. Kat passed the gin to her and she took a grateful gulp, setting it back between them as she addressed the other woman. "Well, its an honor to officially meet you Skyla, I'm Red. Commonly know as Little Red Riding Hood - although that is a ridiculous moniker if you ask me. I am not little." she extended her hand dramatically.

Kat chortled at that, covering her mouth with the back of her hand while ignoring the proffered hand. "Depends on the way a person looks at you. Head on? Sure, you're tall. But if you turn to the side - just right? I am fairly certain you'd disappear."

"Shut up, I am not that thin!" Red said, kicking her foot out a the ebony haired woman on the other end of her couch. "I'm a lean mean fighting machine!"

"Whatever you say, catnip." Kat said around a fit of laughter. Red scowled playfully, but it soon turned into a grin as she kicked her foot out again, nailing Kat in the shin. "Ow!"

"For that I get to ask you another question." The brunette reasoned, taking another swig from the gin before handing it over to Kat. The other woman eyed her suspiciously as she took the bottle but nodded her acceptance at the pending question. "How many forms can you take?"

Shapeshifters were limited in their ability to shift, usually only being able to take a few different forms during their lifetime. The most forms Ruby had ever heard a shapeshifter be able to shift into had been seven. So when Kat smirked, set down the bottle and sat up straight announcing ten rather proudly, Ruby felt her jaw drop. "Ten? Are you serious?" she asked, dumbly.

Kat laughed, "Do you really think I would be the Evil Queen's top spy if I wasn't valuable? She was big on collecting rare and unique talent… and I was no exception."

"What is your favorite shift?"

"Uh oh.. somebody's run out of questions. What is she going to do?" Kat sing-songed, flitting her fingers around dramatically.

Ruby frowned, tilting her head to the side like a chided pup. Then she got an idea. She sat up and slowly crept closer to the other woman, sidling up the assassin's legs so that when she stopped, she was promptly seated in Kat's lap. "You won't give me just one more question?" she pouted, looking as sad as possible.

Kat, to her credit, remained completely calm. Pale eyes danced with mischief, causing Ruby to suck in her bottom lip as she tried to remain as cute as possible. "Of course… for a price." Kat purred, leaning forward so that they were mere inches apart.

Ruby's breath hitched involuntarily, stripping her facade as her cheeks flushed. This was just the gin talking. Kat had always been a flirtatious soul, and Ruby tried to remind herself of that fact. It wasn't real. It was just the gin combined with the other woman's knack for flirting. She started reconsidering her choice of seating arrangements, mentally scolding herself for making the situation worse by voluntarily crawling into the other woman's lap. If she was on the other end of the couch like she was supposed to be, she wouldn't be in this situation. "What's your price?" Oh thank god her voice was steady. Phew.

Kat smirked, "A kiss." Ruby's eyes widened at the request, causing Kat to chuckle as she reached up and tucked a errant strand of brown hair behind Ruby's ear. "On the cheek if you're feeling shy, wolf."

The moniker restarted the fire in the brunette's eyes, and before she'd even thought it through, Ruby grabbed two handfuls of jet black hair and pulled Kat to her. When their lips met, Ruby was certain she'd never felt anything so soft, anything so full. She let herself melt into Kat, sighing when she felt the other woman pull her closer as their lips continued to acquaint themselves. It had been a long time since she'd felt the lips of another woman on hers, and Ruby was easily lost to the sensations running rampant through her body. Another moment and it ended. Dark sapphire orbs opened to find Kat laying back against the arm of the couch, watching her intently. "Cat." she stated quietly to the brunette, softly smiling when Ruby looked flabbergasted. "My favorite shift is a cat."

* * *

After coming home from the hospital, Regina had invited the blonde to stay for dinner - which had eventually led to her staying the night when the brunette got a little lightheaded later that evening. A quick prick of Regina's finger and they had their first low blood sugar reading. After a small cup of apple juice and some Wheat Thins, Emma had ordered the older woman to bed. An hour later, with Henry promising to be in bed by eleven, the blonde slipped into the master bedroom. Regina remained fast asleep while Emma stripped down to a t-shirt and panties, only stirring when the younger woman crawled into bed.

"Emma?" she questioned, voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing?"

The Savior froze, a little thrown by the question. She could see dark eyes looking at her through the darkness, looking confused. It hurt a little, that Regina only saw her as a bedmate when things between them were more… active, so when she spoke her voice came out a little defensive. "If you think I am going to let you wake up and make breakfast for the kid while your sugar is jacked up, you're doing worse than I thought. But if you would rather have me sleep in the guestroom…" she made a move to leave the bed, wanting nothing more than to escape the suddenly awkward conversation.

Regina must have realized her mistake, because she quickly placed a hand on the blonde's arm. "No, no… stay. I'm sorry for how that came out, I didn't mean to upset you." When Emma still didn't move, the older woman pulled her back down to the bed. One arm under blonde tresses while the other lay possessively across Emma's waist, Regina smiled gently. "Stay."

Emma felt her body relax in the embrace, slowly letting the breath out she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She hoped it came off as a sigh, but she wasn't sure because Regina was already asleep, or was choosing not to comment on it at the very least. So, Emma lay awake in the dark, listening to Regina's steady breathing like a lullaby as her mind flashed with thoughts of the Author, the thief, Regina's birthday, the election and just about every other thing that could possibly bombard her as she begged for sleep to take her. It was several hours later when she finally drifted off.

When Emma came downstairs the next morning, Henry was already seated at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey kid." she greeted in passing, ruffling his hair as she did so. "What has you up so early?" Granted, it was only 8 a.m., but the kid had taken to sleeping in until nearly 10 on the weekends.

"Couldn't sleep." came his mumbled reply, causing her to smile knowingly.

She reached for the carton of eggs, milk, bacon and a green bell pepper before turning and placing everything on the island. "Still worried about your mom?" she asked, reaching underneath for a mixing bowl.

Henry nodded, scooping up another spoonful of cereal. "Yeah, but she was with Will when it happened right?" Emma nodded the affirmative as she cracked the eggs into the mixing bowl. "Why was mom with Will?"

Dropping the egg shells into the trash, Emma looked at her son. He was a smart boy, so it didn't surprise her that he thought Regina meeting with Will slightly unusual. Henry was also a person who expected honesty, a lesson she had learned the hard way with Neal. So, as she poured a little milk into the mixing bowl and started looking for a whisk she answered. "Your mom and I have been working on a project, and we were hoping Will could help us."

"What kind of project?"

"Henry… I don't want to lie to you but I really think this is something that needs to wait until your mom is here. Can you wait until then?"

"Yeah."

"What are we talking about when I get here?" came a deep female voice from the doorway. Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sleepy form in front of her. She was certain she had never seen anything more adorable than Regina Mills with bedhead, in her pajamas and silk slippers, walking towards her with the enthusiasm of a sloth.

"Well, good morning beautiful." The blonde greeted with a smile as she finished dicing the bell pepper and tossed it into the mixing bowl. Regina just grunted and sidled over to the coffee pot to make herself a cup of coffee. "You know, they say caffeine is bad for your blood sugar…"

Emma trailed off when Regina glared at her. "I will not give up coffee Miss Swan. Besides, I tested fine this morning."

"Okay, okay. Just trying to help, geez crabby-butt. Whale did say it could take awhile to get you completely balanced out." Emma relented as she sprinkled salt, pepper and oregano into the mixing bowl.

"I remember, dear. But it looks like you are making quite the protein rich meal, so I find it pointless to worry." Regina said as she filled the cup with the caffeinated beverage and added a spoonful of sugar before adding a dollop of milk. Taking the cup, the brunette sat down next to Henry. "So, what are we supposed to be talking about?"

"The project you and Ma are working on that brought you to Will's." The teen said as he got up to take care of the bowl he'd used. Emma had her back turned to them at this point, pouring the contents of the egg mixture into a pan and then busying herself with cooking the bacon in another.

Emma heard Regina sigh and imagined she was most likely been glared at, but upon inspection she found the brunette eyeing the kid thoughtfully instead.

"Emma and I have been trying to find the author of your storybook." Regina offered plainly.

"Why?"

"Well, Henry… the author still views me as a villain. And villains don't get happy endings. I want to change that."

"So do I." Emma tossed over her shoulder as the bacon began to sizzle.

"Can I help?" Henry asked, coming back to sit beside his adoptive mother. Emma turned and leaned her back against the counter next to the stove, momentarily forgetting about the eggs. Regina looked over at her and she offered the older woman a kind smile, silently complimenting Regina's skills as a parent to raise such a thoughtful boy. "I really want to help, moms. I don't have to do anything dangerous, I could just be behind the scenes and help with research."

"We'd love you to Henry." Regina answered for both women. Brown eyes shot to green again and the brunette's lips broke out into a smirk. "Emma darling, you're about to burn the eggs."

Emma silently cursed herself as she spun around and lowered the heat on the burner cooking the eggs and stirred them around the pan. Thankfully, nothing had burned yet. Was it even possible to burn scrambled eggs? She wasn't sure but wasn't in the mood to disappoint Regina this early in the morning. Turning the bacon over and deciding it was done, she moved it to a plate with paper towel (to soak up the extra grease) and then dished the eggs onto three plates. After dabbing the rest of the grease from the bacon, she plated that as well. "Alright, grubs on you two." the blonde announced, passing out plates and silverware before joining her family at the breakfast bar.

"How eloquently put, dear." Regina teased as she daintily brought a piece of bacon to her lips.

"Har har…" The younger woman mocked, piling eggs onto her fork.

"So what do you know so far about the author?" Henry asked around a bite of his own bacon.

Emma sat back and let Regina explain everything they had found so far. Soon she found her thoughts drifting as she watched the mother-son duo talk rapidly about theories and possible clues. As she continued to watch them interact as she ate, she found herself oddly comforted by the thought of doing this every day. The realization frightened her a bit, as she never saw herself as the type to settle down and have a family. Well, before Henry came into her life that is. But even then, she knew that she would never have a life that didn't involve sharing custody of her son with his adoptive mother.

Now… the blonde wasn't so sure. Things were working out so well for her and Regina this far, it was starting to make Emma think mornings like this might not be so impossible after all. She let herself dive head first into that possibility, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips as she sipped her coffee and continued listen to Henry's optimism leak into Regina's tone as they continued to talk about finding the author.

* * *

When Emma reached the station a few hours later, she was surprised to see Kat Simmons sitting on the curb waiting for her in a pair of jeans and a pale blue _Dr. Who_ t-shirt that read: '_Trust me, I'm the doctor'_. Emma would've laughed at the shirt if it weren't for their last encounter where she'd knocked the other woman out against a wall. Instead, she offered Kat a rather awkward smile as she greeted her. "Good morning Kat, is there something I can help you with?"

Kat smiled back, more confidently than Emma had, before standing up and dusting off the bottom of her jeans. "Yeah, can we talk?"

"Sure." Emma unlocked the door to the station and stepped inside, beckoning Kat to follow. Once inside, she led the taller woman into her office and shut the door. "What's up?" the sheriff asked apprehensively as she gestured for Kat to sit down at one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Kat sat down, but didn't meet Emma's eyes when she spoke. "I know who's been stealing."

Emma's eyes went wide as saucers as she stared at the ebony haired woman across from her. "Kat, why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I just found out last night. I swear I had no idea before that." Pale blue eyes looked up to meet her jade and Emma knew Kat spoke the truth. "He asked me to help him steal something from Gold's shop - something he couldn't get the night you nearly caught him. I don't know what it is, but he made it sound like it was important. I knew he had caused you quite a bit of grief the last time you ran into him, and I don't want anyone hurt. He's made some horrible choices but he's a good kid. He's just reckless, and I know if you were to run into each other again, someone could be hurt. So, in his best interests, here I am."

'_Oh just spit it out already…" _Emma thought to herself as she listened to Kat's little speech. She was trying to be patient, but she could feel her ability to give a damn slowly slipping further and further away. "Kat, who is it?" she finally asked, slightly irritated after Kat went quiet, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

Ice blue eyes lifted to meet her and Kat gave her a small smile of apology. "Taro." At Emma's confused expression, Kat explained. "He's one of the Lost Boys, mid-teens, tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He frequents the library a lot, otherwise he's out in the forest." Emma did remember him. He was the kid that ran into Henry the day her and David had been looking for information on Reign Alder. The thief had been there the whole time.

She chuckled, and Kat knitted her brow together in confusion. "He was the kid that ran into Henry that time at the library. It's funny because David and I were there researching Reign Alder - a thief from the Enchanted Forest Taro seemed to admire." Emma explained, leaning back in her chair. "We were there looking for some clue to his identity and he was there the whole time." Kat nodded with understanding but remained quiet, running her hands down her thighs. "Kat, do you know where he is?"

Kat shook her head in the negative, "No. He only ever shows up when he wants too, or if we have a lunch date."

The blonde leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk in front of her. "Will you help me bring him in?"

Kat tilted her head for a brief moment before realization struck. "You want me to ask him to lunch."

Emma shrugged and leaned back again. "Well, you said that you told him you wanted to think it over... it seems like the perfect opportunity to give him your answer."

"What will happen with him?"

The sheriff sighed and looked out the window, "I am not sure, Storybrooke isn't set up to hold long term criminals. It will need to be discussed, but for now he will go to jail. Then, there will be a trial with the Mayor - once one is elected - and we'll go from there."

The ebony haired woman in the chair in front of her seemed to mull that over for a moment, before nodding with acceptance. Emma watched as Kat pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey bud, I wanted to talk to you about what you asked me yesterday, want to meet me at the pier in an hour?" a pause, indicating Taro's response. "Yup, sounds good." The phone call ended and Kat smiled meekly at Emma. "I hope an hour is plenty of time?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I need to make a few phone calls quick but then we'll head down there." She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed David, taking a deep breath as he answered. It was going to be a lot to figure out once they had Taro in custody, but at least the thief would be off the streets.

* * *

Back at the Manor, Regina was sitting on the couch in the living room reading while Henry killed bad guys on his PS4. The boy had refused to go out with his friends today, saying he wanted to spend extra time with her. Regina suspected that he was making sure she was eating often enough, but was glad that she didn't have to spend the whole afternoon alone.

It was nearly noon, so the brunette set the book down on the coffee table and stood up. "Are you ready for some lunch Henry?"

"Yeah." He replied distractedly, as his character ran through the woods while being chased by a huge troll-looking monster.

Regina smiled lovingly behind him as she passed and made her way into the kitchen to fix sandwiches for them. She pulled out the lunch meat, cheese and spinach from the refrigerator and then grabbed the bag of multi-grain whole wheat bread from the counter. While she assembled lunch, her mind drifted to the conversation she had had with her son after Emma left that morning. He had told her that when they arrived at the hospital yesterday, the receptionist at the hospital had denied Emma permission to see her. The knowledge angered her. How dare that insolent old bag have denied her girlfriend permission to see her? Didn't she know who Emma was? Who Regina was? Their relationship wasn't exactly public, but the citizens of Storybrooke knew they were at least friends. The brunette frowned, her mood growing darker as she thought about the discrimination her girlfriend had encountered. Henry had said that Emma was denied because they were not legally married, related, nor was Emma on her approved list of visitors. Well, of course she wasn't! Regina had never had an emergency hospital visit before!

The brunette threw the meat, cheese and spinach back into the refrigerator and tossed the bread onto the counter. Great, now she was irritated. She took a moment to calm herself down, breathing in and out in a practiced rhythm she used while meditating. When she was calm, she took out two plates and placed a sandwich on one, while placing two sandwiches on the other. Henry's appetite could rival Emma's these days, she thought with a small smile. Regina grabbed a bag of honey wheat pretzels and added a small amount to each plate. Finished, she set both plates on a serving platter, added two bottles of water, and headed into the living room.

Henry paused his game when he saw her and got up to sit next to her on the couch. Eagerly, he picked up a sandwich and started eating. "So, what do you want for your birthday this year?" he asked, around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Well, for starters I'd like you to not eat with your mouth full." she scolded lightly. He grinned sheepishly at her and grabbed the water bottle to take a drink. While he was preoccupied with his water, the brunette thought about his question. What did she want? Considering her monetary status, she didn't typically want superficial objects. No, the things most precious to her were items that were valuable in other ways. Time with loved ones, homemade gifts from Henry when he was little… the things that really mattered in life. When her brown eyes met Henry's expectant green, she smiled. "I think a nice dinner with you and Emma would be just fine."

He took another bite and seemed to mull over her answer. "It'd be nice if we could go somewhere outside of Storybrooke. There is a really nice restaurant in Boston that Ma is always talking about." Regina hummed her acknowledgment around a full mouth and her son continued. "No, seriously.. is there a way you can leave town while being able to come back? I mean, if you're with us you should be able to come back right? If Emma is driving?"

The brunette thought about it for a moment. "I am not sure Henry, but I would think that if there was a way to get back into Storybrooke, Gold would've done it by now."

"But he doesn't have access to magic like you do… if there is a way, it'd be here in Storybrooke right?"

Regina considered this. "I suppose you're right Henry. But why is this suddenly important to you? I haven't left Storybrooke in years…"

"I want to make your birthday special somehow, and I thought a dinner with just the three of us outside of Storybrooke seemed like the perfect way to do that." Henry explained as he finished off a sandwich and started on the other.

She was touched. Leaving Storybrooke and having dinner with Emma and her son was the most thoughtful birthday present possible. Having dinner in the outside world - where she could forget about being the Evil Queen and the Mayor (providing she was elected). Where she could just be Regina, mother to Henry and lover to the most beautiful woman in the realm.

It briefly crossed her mind that leaving Storybrooke would mean being able to find Robin, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She no longer cared about some old fairy dust, her destiny was her own, and that included Emma. Or at the very least, she hoped it did. The admission of their growing feelings yesterday was definitely a promising sign, but she was still fearful everything could just disappear. It seemed to be the theme of her life.

Coming out of her thoughts, she smiled lovingly at the boy beside her. "That would be truly, the best gift anyone could give me." Henry beamed. "But, I am afraid I don't know where to begin to help you."

He didn't seem the least bit deterred however, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I have a good idea where to start."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "Belle."

* * *

Kat sat on a bench at the pier. The same bench that she had met Taro on yesterday. The sheriff and her deputy were stationed nearby, lying in wait for the boy to make his appearance so they could apprehend him. The veterinarian swallowed thickly, looking out over the water as she waited for her friend. It was without surprise that she felt like a giant pile of dog shit. She hadn't eaten all day, and she was about to turn over her closest friend to the authorities after he trusted her enough to tell her his secret. It couldn't have been easy for him, he didn't trust easily. Her stomach grumbled irritably, and she let out a long sigh. When her phone vibrated in her hand, she swiped it open. It was Emma.

'**He's here. Just try to act as casually as possible. It'll be over soon.'**

Kat ran her hand through her long black hair absently, and typed a quick reply. '**Just don't hurt him.' **She knew, rationally, there was no guarantee for Taro's safety. If he pulled out a weapon and went after the sheriff or deputy Nolan, there was no way she'd be able to keep them from defending themselves. Nor, would she want too.

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, Kat slipped on a well-practiced mask and waited for Taro. "Hey." Taro greeted, coming around to sit next to her.

Pale blue eyes met light brown and Kat beamed up at the teen. "Hey bud." She passed him a brown paper bag from Granny's and he opened it up graciously. His reaction to food always intrigued her, and she wondered how often the teenager actually ate.

Well, at least that will be one bonus in jail for him.

"So, what have you decided? Are you going to help me or wuss out because it goes against some moral code you have against stealing?" He prompted, pretending to be irritated but she saw passed it to the insecurity underneath.

Kat heard two sets of footsteps coming up behind them quietly and did her best to distract the teenager. "Yes, of course I am going to help you Taro, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I will always look out for you." she said sincerely, trying to imprint those words into his mind so that maybe one day he'd understand.

He watched her for a second while biting into a burger and then grinned excitedly. "I knew you'd help me Kat. You're the best!" Taro said around the food in his mouth.

Kat just smiled in response and bumped his shoulder with her own. Hearing the footsteps just behind them, she knew it was time. "I just hope you can say that later, bud."

He tilted his head at her as if to question her about what she'd meant, but before he could respond Emma stepped in. "Taro, can you stand up please and put your hands behind your head?"

A look of pure shock crossed his face as the teenager stopped mid-chew to look over his shoulder. He was met with the barrel of Emma's pistol and his mouth fell open. Brown eyes quickly looked over to Kat, who did her best to remain expressionless. "Are you fucking kidding me Kat?!"

"Taro… it's for your own good." Kat tried to explain, but the look of shock had worn off his face and was replaced by blind rage. He made a move to strike her, and Kat reacted instinctively. She reached forward to block his strike at the same time hearing the sound of a gunshot go off.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Oh my... I am SO sorry guys! This chapter wasn't really planned, so it took me awhile to come up with it. Hopefully you all haven't forgotten about me! *jumps up and down waving***

**Reviews mean the world and keep the writer writing ;)**

**I will try to update within the week!**

**Mwuah!**

**P.S. I edited this well past midnight... so, any mistakes are on me. **

**Peace! **

**~ A**

* * *

Chapter 19

Emma looked down the barrel of her gun as the kid made a move to strike the woman beside him. _'Bad move buddy.'_ she thought as she reacted just as quickly and fired. The blonde heard her father yell her name in astonishment and a dull thud as the bullet pierced its target before it landed in the sand a few meters away. Taro screamed in pain and looked down to his hand that was spilling blood from both sides, staring like his brain was still trying to process what had happened. While he was stunned, Emma moved around the side of the bench but was pleasantly surprised when Kat took matters into her own hands by swiftly swinging her fist out to connect with the soft temple of the teenagers head. Taro was out.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BOY!" Kat roared, standing over the slumped form of the teenager. She pushed him off of the bench and started kicking him in the ribs, causing Emma and David to run to restrain her.

David made it first and grabbed the ebony haired beauty by the arms, pulling them behind her back in a deadlock hold. It didn't deter her from struggling against the Prince, and Emma stepped in front of her writhing woman. "KAT! Kat stop!"

"He's a fucking shithead Swan! After everything I have done for him and he's going to go after me for doing something for his own good?! Lock him up for eternity for all I care!" Kat hissed, finally halting her struggle.

The sheriff shook her head and holstered the pistol, then reached for her handcuffs. Walking the few feet back to Taro's limp form, Emma cuffed the kid and rolled him over. Bending down, the blonde smacked his cheek a couple of times until hazy caramel eyes flickered open. "Ok kid, you're under arrest for theft and attempted assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?" Taro nodded, although if she had to guess, he probably didn't understand. He had been in this realm barely a year, and she highly doubted he had spent that time watching Law &amp; Order. Still, the point was made and she quickly brought him to his feet. "David, would you bring the car around?"

The Prince nodded and took off to get the cruiser. Taro looked over his shoulder at her, face contorted in pain. "Would you mind not squeezing the hand you just shot?" he growled.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at the teen before her face broke out into a devilish smirk befitting Regina. She squeezed the hand harder and shoved him forcibly towards the pier. "You mean this one asshole?" she spat as he sucked in a breath to keep from crying out again. The sheriff chuckled at the admission of pain, "Hey, how are your ribs feeling? Kat gave you quite beating before we could pull her off of you. I don't envy you in the least when you wake up tomorrow morning." The boy remained quiet, grinding his teeth as they continued to walk.

Once Emma caught sight of the cruiser she stopped. "Alright kid, just a few more moments and we'll be arriving at your new digs. It's not much, but you'll get used to it." the sheriff barbed as the car came to a halt next to them. She opened the door and helped Taro into the back seat, silently thanking whoever ordered the car with leather interior instead of cloth. Probably Regina. The blood was still flowing freely from the gunshot wound, so after she slid into the passenger seat she asked David to stop by the hospital first. The trio arrived a few minutes later and both officers escorted the juvenile inside the emergency room to get his treatment before they threw him in his cell for the night.

Two hours later, as the sun started to set, the cruiser came to a stop outside the sheriff's station. Emma sighed, opening the car door and walking towards the doors to ready a cell while David booked Taro. The blonde had called Regina while the teen was being treated to formulate a protective barrier around the cell that only allowed herself and David through. So as David handled Taro's booking, she placed the correct spells around the cell-block and made sure that the cell she'd be putting the kid in was clean with a blanket and a solo cup of water.

Task complete, she pulled out her phone and texted Regina. **'Should be free in thirty, did you want me to bring you home anything?' **she typed, then frowned. _'Home? Really Swan?' _It's not like she was living at the manor. Hitting the 'erase' key, she closed out of her messaging and stuffed her phone in her pocket feeling slightly embarrassed by the words she nearly sent her girlfriend. Her girlfriend of only a week, the blonde reminded herself. Yup, she needed to go home after work tonight. It was mandatory to remind her brain where she lived.

David came around the corner with Taro in his official Storybrooke Prison jumpsuit, and Emma had a fleeting flashback to her own time in jail. Pushing those thoughts to the back passages of her mind, she opened the cell door and watched as her father led the thief into the cell. "Home sweet home, kid. Enjoy. I'll be back in the morning to talk about your trial." The Prince uncuffed the teenager and then stepped back through the doorway to allow his daughter lock it.

By the time father and daughter stepped out of the station, it was dark. Emma yawned, exhausted from such a long day. David nodded in agreement, "I hear ya, it's been quite a day hasn't it?" The blonde hummed as she made her way to the bug. "Are you heading home or going back to Regina's again?" he asked in honest curiosity.

"Home." she said, unlocking the bug as David slid into the front seat of his truck. _'Home. At the apartment, where I live. With my parents and baby brother. Not at the manor with my new girlfriend and son.'_ the blonde reminded herself as she started the engine. Although the words rang in her mind, she couldn't help the tight pull of longing inside her chest, wishing she could allow herself another night in the arms of the woman she was beginning to love. But no, it was too soon. This could fall apart at any moment. Regina was just as fucked up as she was, one wrong move and it could all be over. It was better if she went home. Even if it hurt her to stay away.

"See you there then." Her father farewelled as he too started his engine.

Emma waved him off and pulled out of the parking space. On the drive home, she mulled over what to say to Regina - or if she should say anything at all. They hadn't talked about sleeping arrangements for tonight, so really there was no reason to assume the brunette wanted her over again. By the time she pulled into the the parking space along side her father's truck, she had decided not texting Regina would be for one: suspicious, and two: would probably end with a very angry brunette knocking on her door in the dead of night.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and made ready to type out some crushing goodnight message. Unfortunately, her brain suddenly decided to take a hike. Staring blankly at the phone she tried a few sentences out before erasing them completely and cursing softly. Stupid. Running a hand through her hair, she stared at the screen while bouncing her leg anxiously. **'Hey, finally finished at the station. Going to bed, sweet dreams gorgeous :-* XOXO.' **Emma looked down at the message, rereading it pretending to be Regina. Meh, it was alright. She hit send. Maybe she should have put two kissy face emoticons instead of one? Nah, that would make her appear needy. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, she opened the car door and started for the stairs. David had went in as soon as he cut the engine in the truck, so she was left by herself for the short climb.

Inside, Mary Margaret was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel-wrapped Neal cocooned in her arms. Seeing her eldest, the pixie haired brunette smiled warmly in Emma's direction. "Hi honey, there's meatloaf in the refrigerator if you're hungry. I am going to put Neal down but then I'll be out. Maybe we can watch a movie?" she asked hopefully.

Emma made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out the meatloaf. "Actually, after this I was thinking about heading up to bed." Green eyes flitted to see a frown on Mary Margaret's face, and she sighed. "What about a episode of Hart of Dixie?" the blonde reasoned as she placed the tray of meatloaf back and put her plate in the microwave to reheat. Mary Margaret beamed and quickly exited the room to put Neal down.

"You'll regret that, you know." David stated as he came into the kitchen after changing into plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "One episode will turn into ten before you know it."

The blonde chuckled, "Yeah… no. Not for me anyway. I'll be out halfway through the first episode, I just couldn't stand to let her down when I haven't been around much."

"Well, that is very thoughtful of you." he said as he settled in on the couch and grabbed the TV remote.

"David! Don't you dare put on that crazy zombie show! Emma and I are going to watch Hart of Dixie!" Mary Margaret called from the bedroom.

The two blondes shared a knowing look before Emma turned to pull out her food before the microwave beeped.

"Yes dear, I was just setting it up for you." David reassured his wife with a slight eye roll.

"Thanks! Can you make some popcorn for us too?"

"Yes, dear." The Prince answered as he got up and made his way to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Emma smirked in his direction as she passed, shaking her head as she took the first bite of her mother's meatloaf. It was good. Not Regina good, but good.

Sitting down at long last, she pulled out her phone to check her messages. She had one from Regina. **'You know you could've come back to the manor darling. Good night, xoxo.' **

Emma smiled, her insides warming at the open invitation. **'I wasn't sure, but it's okay. I'm watching Hart of Dixie with my mother and eating meatloaf. *eyeroll* Hope your night with Henry is going well.' **She took another bite of her dinner while she waited for a response.

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated.

'**You're always welcome here, Emma. Henry and I are watching Thor then going to bed. I hope you enjoy your mother's latest television obsession and I hope you're aware she'll make you watch the whole season in one night. Breakfast tomorrow morning at Granny's?'**

The blonde smiled, taking another bite before typing out her reply. **'I'd like to see her try to keep me awake lol. And yes, breakfast tomorrow. 8 am? I have to bring Taro breakfast afterwards.'**

Almost immediately, her phone went off again. **'Sounds good. Goodnight darling.'**

'**Goodnight :)' **Emma responded.

David came back with the popcorn, followed by Mary Margaret. "Ok, is everybody ready?" the pixie asked, snatching a handful of popcorn and pressing play on the remote. Emma and David gave various grunts of agreement and settled in for the hour long show.

Less than 20 minutes in, Emma was fast asleep.

* * *

As soon as she had heard that Taro had been arrested, Ruby had shown up at her friend's doorstep with a bottle of Grey Goose and a To-Go box of nachos from the diner. The brunette knew that Kat was upset about what had gone down at the pier but any time she tried to bring it up, the other woman would make her take a shot and tell her the topic was off limits. Ruby quickly realized Kat wasn't the type to get sad and cry when life gets tough… she drank her problems away. The werewolf was down for anything that would make the other woman feel better, so she accepted the shot with a shrug while trying not to make a face as the vodka burned her throat. They had spent the rest of the night talking, binge drinking the vodka and nibbling on the nachos. When the vodka ran out and the nachos were gone, they'd settled haphazardly in the living room to watch _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.

The next morning, Ruby slowly floated back to consciousness after passing out on the floor next to the couch. There was a peculiar sound coming from somewhere nearby and it was making her sensitive ears itch. Eyes still closed, she scrunched up her face and brought her hands up to cover her ears. It was still there however; a pulsing vibration that was both deep and rumbly. The brunette uncovered one ear to try and identify the noise. Frowning when she still couldn't figure out the sound, the brunette uncovered her other ear. Realizing the noise was coming from above her, Ruby cracked an eye open to look up at the couch. Where she was met with the sleeping form of a very large, black panther.

Who was purring.

Startled in her sleepy state, Ruby jumped upright into a sitting position. Unfortunately, she became twisted in the blanket that covered her, and she flailed trying to free herself before suddenly remembering Kat was a shapeshifter and her life wasn't in mortal danger. She watched the sleeping form of the large cat for awhile in bewilderment, sure she'd never seen something so majestic in her life. Shifting forward, she leaned near the animal and reached out to stroke Kats impressively large head and whispered, "Kat?"

The animal on the sofa moved, curling its paws over its face sleepily and Ruby is sure she's never seen anything more adorable in her life. Carefully, she removes a large paw from the panthers face. "Kat?" Ruby calls again, softly giggling.

Finally, Kat opens her eyes and Ruby is momentarily spellbound to be met with the same startlingly blue eyes as Kats human form. The big cat blinked a few times and looked around her, then to Ruby's awestruck expression. Kat looked down to her own form and jerked, apparently as surprised by her unexpected shift as Ruby had been.

Kat found Ruby's indigo gaze again and the large cat yawned rather lazily before melting back into the slender form of Katrina Simmons. She gave the brunette a small awkward smile and a pop of her shoulder. "Opps."

Ruby snickered and sat back on her haunches. "When you said cat.. I was expecting something a little smaller."

Kat's smile turned flirtatious before she melted her form again, this time appearing as a small black housecat. Ruby laughed at the woman's blatant show of shapeshifting, not remembering the last time she felt so relaxed around another magical being. "Ok ok, point taken. That's two.. what are your other 8 shifts?" The brunette asked playfully.

The housecat huffed, then grew larger as Kats human form replaced the felines. "A girl doesn't reveal all her secrets at once ya know." The raven haired woman quipped.

Ruby smirked. "Whatever, you just want to remain mysterious because you think it's an endearing quality. I however, was just asking because I was going to invite you to run with me during next week's full moon."

The other woman raised an eyebrow curiously at Ruby before asking, "Wouldn't someone notice more than one of you running through the woods?"

"Ah ha! So you can shift into a wolf too?" Ruby accused while pointing at Kat with a slender finger.

"I never said that."

"But it was implied."

"Maybe." Kat said with an offhanded shrug.

"Maybe? Oh, I think it's pretty safe to assume you just admitted you could." Ruby guessed with a teasing smile.

"Well, you know what they say about assuming." Kat deadpanned as she ran her hand through her long, raven mane. Ruby narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in mock irritation. The woman on the couch, however, only smirked before getting up and carefully maneuvering around the brunette to step into the kitchen.

"Fine, be mysterious. But will you come with me next week? You can use your panther-shift, but I make no promises that you'll be able to keep up with me." Ruby relented, as she stood and started cleaning up the mess from the night before.

Kat just chuckled as she started the coffee pot and brought out a couple of boxes of cereal as Ruby finished neatly arranging the blankets on the couch. "I'll go.. but only if you let me take you to dinner this Friday."

Ruby felt her face flush crimson, and thought that was a strange sort of reaction to her friend's proposition. She thought back to the other night when they had kissed, and briefly wondered if Kat had liked it as much as she had. Movement stilled behind the brunette, and Ruby turned her body away from the couch to find ice blue eyes boring into her like an iceberg threatening to hit the Titanic. Ruby swallowed and brushed her suddenly sweaty palms against her jeans. Kat was dressed in a oversized cream thin knit sweater that was falling off her shoulders, showing the straps of the hot pink cami that was underneath. The only thing covering the other woman's legs were a pair of black yoga shorts and the amount of leg showing was doing funny things to Ruby's nether regions as she drank in the sight. "Dinner? What kind of dinner?" The wolf asked dumbly, "I mean," Ruby licked her lips, slightly annoyed at their sudden dryness, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Kat gave her a salacious smile as she leaned over the island on her elbows, pale blue orbs smoldering. "It can be whatever you want it to be, catnip."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, while Ruby stood shell shocked as she let those words sink in. Kat had just asked her to dinner, and not just as a friend. The choice was clearly hers, but it seemed the shapeshifter had enjoyed their shared kiss and was open to the idea of more of them. That conclusion brought Ruby's confidence back to full throttle, and she stalked her way over to the slightly taller woman.

Kat handled the advance flawlessly, turning her body so that her back was pressed into the island as Ruby descended on her like a wolf going in for the kill. When Ruby pressed her body into Kat's, her sensitive hearing picked up on the other woman's increased heart rate and sudden intake of breath - the only signs that Ruby's presence affected her at all since those ice blue eyes remained locked on hers hungrily, those plump lips securely locked in a predatory smirk. Smiling wickedly at the new information, Ruby leaned in and brushed her lips against the shell of Kat's ear. "I think I would prefer a date." she paused a moment longer, enjoying the thrumming of the shapeshifters pulse as Kat tried to remain cucumber-cool. Finally, she broke away and turned to grab a coffee cup from a rack behind her, leaving Kat pressed up against the island wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

Henry skidded his bike to a stop as soon as he reached Granny's Diner where Grace and Rose were already sitting at one of the outside tables waiting for him. It was Thursday and he had just helped his grandparents unload the rest of their belongings at the farmhouse before being released from duty by Emma. His mom had won the Mayoral election - as he knew she would - and was busy at the office, so he had called up his friends and asked if they would go with him to the visit the Convent to speak with Mother Superior. He wanted to find a way for Regina to leave the town line safely and had an inkling that the faeries might be able to help him.

"Hey." he greeted as soon as he hopped off his bike and leaned it against the fence. Grace smiled sweetly at him, eliciting a crooked grin from Henry in response. She was dressed in a pretty red sundress, while Rose was in a royal purple t-shirt with a screen print writing that read: _'__Let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure.' _, and a pair of jean shorts. Henry found both girls attractive, and he liked hanging out with them both. But, although he had kissed Grace at the party, he really viewed her as friend-only material. Unfortunately for Henry, Grace saw him in the opposite way. She patted the seat next to her, beckoning for him to join her. Rose was on the other side of Grace, so when Henry sat down he was looking directly into her blue-gray eyes - much to his delight.

"Hey girls." he greeted, keeping his gaze on Rose who smiled at him before going back to the book she was reading. "Whatcha readin' Rosey?" He prompted just as Grace opened her mouth to speak. Rose looked up at him again and simultaneously lifted her book up so Henry could read the cover. "House of Night? What is that about?" he questioned, trying to get her to open up. She was a very quiet girl in public, which is what made Grace (who was far more outgoing) such a good friend for her.

Rose quietly closed her book so she could answer him. He watched her intently, trying his best to prepare himself for the sure-to-be-girly plot-line she was reading. "It's about this teenage girl in a vampire world that gets marked and sent to this school for vampires. They practice magic there, the Head of the vampire school is actually evil, and the girl has to stand up and fight her. Unlikely heroes and all of that, but it's really good."

Henry waited a moment, hoping Rose would say more. When she didn't, he chanced a look at Grace who was playing on her phone. "It sounds like it would be very interesting. Maybe you can let me borrow it when you're done? If it isn't too girly..."

Rose beamed at him and Henry thought his heart was going to get lodged in his throat. It was totally worth agreeing to read a chick-themed vampire book just so he had the privilege of seeing that smile. Just when he thought Rose was going to say something else, Shay came running up to their table and interrupted.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, let the dog out and ended up chasing him halfway around the neighborhood!" He said as he flipped his shaggy blonde hair off his face.

Henry sighed as Rose opened her book again. Leave it to Shay to ruin any progress he had been making. "That sucks." he said as he turned to look over at his best friend, smiling to himself at the double meaning as his green eyes took in his friend's exhausted state. "Wait, did you run all the way here?"

Shay nodded as he continued to pant and wipe at his sweaty brow to keep his hair from sticking to it. "Yeah, figured I might as well since I was running late and didn't have time to grab my bike. Haha, get it? 'Running' late?" Shay chuckled. Grace giggled girlishly beside Henry, who had merely cocked an eyebrow at the other boy's antics. Rose ignored all of them, nose deep in her book again.

"Ok, well we better get going. I promised my mom I would be home by six. Shay, you can ride with me since I have pegs." Henry said, standing up and grabbing his bike while Grace and Rose moved to do the same. Once the four of them were situated, they made their way to the Convent.

Twenty minutes later the four teenagers walked down the pews to where Mother Superior was talking with a small group of nuns. When she saw the teenagers approach, she smiled and greeted them in a polite tone. "Hello, what can I do for you four?"

Henry stepped out from behind Grace and gave the faerie a small wave. "Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for moment - in private? I have a problem that I wanted your advice on."

"We're just here for the ride." Shay clarified as he and Grace moved to the pews, Rose following awkwardly behind them.

Henry noticed Rose's reluctance and felt a pang of guilt for asking her to come along when he knew she preferred individual hang-out sessions. "You can come with if you want, Rosey." he offered before he could stop himself. She smiled at him sweetly and nodded, moving out of the row of pews to follow along beside Henry as Mother Superior led them into her office.

"So, Henry, what brings you to see me today?" Mother Superior asked as she sat down behind her desk. Rose and Henry both took seats in the visitor chairs and the boy leaned forward with elbows on his knees as he addressed the faerie.

"I want to take my mom out of town for her birthday, but I don't know how to do that without her being trapped outside of Storybrooke. Will she be okay if she is with Emma and I? Or is there something like an enchanted pendent that would allow her back?"

Mother Superior pursed her lips together in contempt as she thought about the question. Out of everyone in Storybrooke, Blue trusted Regina the least, so Henry wasn't exactly shocked at the faerie's hesitance to help. "I am afraid I can't offer a good answer to that Henry. I would guess that as long as she is with two people who are unaffected by the curse that there shouldn't be a problem… but there is also a chance that her presence could hinder your ability to come back instead. It seems like a very large risk Henry, why don't you do something nice for her here in Storybrooke?"

"Because she can't be herself here. She is either viewed as the Evil Queen or Mayor Mills. I want her to be able to relax, and just be who she wants to be. Going outside of Storybrooke where no one knows her… I think that would be the best gift I could ever give her." Henry explained, a little down that the Blue Fairy wasn't able to help him.

Seeing his expression, Blue's face softened. "I am sorry Henry, I wish I had a better answer for you." After a moment's pause, she added, "Is there anything else I might be able to help you with?"

Henry was looking down at the floor, his eyes focusing and refocusing on the geometric pattern of the carpet as his mind raced with thoughts of where to look next. At her question, his head popped up as he suddenly remembered his mom's quest for the Author. Maybe he'd be able to bring her some good news after all. "Um… you wouldn't know who the Author of my storybook is do you?"

"Why would you want to know about that?" Blue asked, slightly suspicious of his intentions.

Henry looked to Rose, who was watching him as intently as she read her book. He hadn't told anyone about his mother's quest to find the Author, and felt a little nervous with the girl in the room. He promised himself that he would talk to her as soon as they left the office, but honestly wasn't overly concerned she'd go gossiping all over town. Looking back to the faerie, he answered carefully. "My moms have been trying to locate him to ask for a better ending for my mom - Regina that is. We all feel that she has earned her happy ending, and want to find him to convince him that she deserves happiness."

"I see. Well, I do know that there _is_ an Author… but no one knows who she or he is. They change throughout time, it's not just one person. The only person that has ever met the Author was the Sorcerer's Apprentice."

"But, he's gone." Henry mumbled, shoulders slumping as he leaned back in the chair. He absently picked at a loose thread on his khaki shorts, a habit he learned from his adopted mother. Two for two… man, he wasn't getting very far at all.

"Unfortunately so." Blue agreed. "However, his mansion is still here." Henry turned hopeful green eyes to the Mother Superior who offered a small smile. "I believe you've been there before? When Elsa stopped Emma from giving up her magic to your grandfather?"

"You think there might be something there?" Rose asked, speaking for the first time since Granny's.

"I can't be sure, but if it were me looking for answers I would certainly investigate the home of the person who had last seen the Author." Blue stated evenly.

Henry shot up out of the chair, looking excited that he finally had a lead. "That is a great idea, thank you so much for your time and help Mother Superior." he said as he pulled on Rose's arm to signal it was time to go.

"You're welcome Henry, and please keep me updated with your findings."

"Will do!" Henry tossed over shoulders as he left the office with Rose. Once they were in the hallway he turned to face his companion. "Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?" The girl answered, watching him curiously.

"Please don't say anything about any of that to anyone, it's a secret." He said in the most serious voice he could muster.

"You don't have to worry about me, who would I even tell anyway?" The girl stated in a tone of mock defense before she shoved his shoulder playfully causing Henry to grin. He liked this side of Rose the most. She was quiet most of the time, but when they were alone she would open up to him. Over the time he spent working at the stable, he had learned that she hid a very fierce and independent personality under her shyness. She was also honest, fair and impossibly courageous. He once saw her leading a horse out from a paddock when another horse tried to bolt past her. Instead of shying away, the girl stepped out in front of the would-be runaway horse and blocked its path. Henry had thought she was nuts for doing so, but the horse stopped short of her instead of running through her much to his surprise. Rose had then pushed back on the horses chest and backed it into the pasture. That was the day he really started to notice there was more to her than the shy quiet girl she personated.

"No one, I just wanted to be clear that I don't want that to go beyond that room. Now, I want to go to the mansion but I don't want Shay and Grace coming along. So… just follow my lead?" He asked, raising his brow for confirmation.

"Lead the way, Charming." Rose quipped smartly, flourishing her hand out to indicate he should lead them physically as well.

"Charming? Really?" He chortled, shaking his head. "Just remember who raised me the next time to try calling me that." Henry added with a smirk he knew was very reminiscent of his adoptive mothers.

"Believe me, with a smirk like that how could a girl forget?" Rose fired back teasingly. "Now c'mon, we have a mansion to search and need to get rid of our besties." She shooed him forward and he playfully rolled his eyes before turning around and leading the way back to the chapel where their friends were waiting.

Shay and Grace were in a concentrated game of Angry Birds on Shay's phone when Henry caught sight of them. When they heard Henry and Rose reappear, they looked up and Grace gave them a pleasant smile. "How'd it go? Did you find a way for your mom to get out of town?"

Henry let his shoulders fall and commenced to looking as disappointed as the situation allowed. "No… Mother Superior told us that she thought it could be risky and that it's possible that her being in the car with us may cause us not to be able to find our way back either. She suggested that we try looking in the library for any more information. Me and Rose were going to go… did you guys want to come?"

Shay, who also despised studying, started laughing. "Nah… I think I am good. What about you Grace? Want to study dusty old books or come hang out with me?"

Grace made a face. The girl really would rather do anything else than study. Henry had to try extra hard to remain downtrodden as his plan to ditch his friends fell into place perfectly. "No, I think I'll pass on the dusty books. How about we go back to my house and go swimming?"

"Ooo… sounds like a great idea - let's make it happen chica!"

"Alright.. well, I guess that is settled then. We'll see you guys later?" Rose asked, much to everyone's surprise.

Grace was the first one to respond since Shay had his mouth open in shock. "Yep, I'll text you later and see about going on a trail ride tomorrow if you want?"

"Sure." Rose replied with a smile before starting the walk outside.

Henry followed next to her, and over his shoulder he heard Shay whisper to Grace, "She speaks?!" then the telltale sound of Grace slapping his arm in defense of her friend. "Ow!"

"Of course she speaks! She's just shy!" Grace whisper-snapped at Shay. Henry smiled, enjoying the fact that he now had friends. Growing up during the first curse hadn't held a lot of opportunities for friend-making since he was the only one getting older. Now though, things were different.

Once they were outside, they paired off. Shay walked alongside Grace who rode her bike as slowly as she could while Henry and Rose split off in the opposite direction. Henry was slightly amused that Shay and Grace hadn't noticed they weren't going in the direction of the library.

The Sorcerer's Mansion was not close to the Convent. So during the trek they had chatted lightly about random topics such as their favorite books, favorite meals, chores, school and the best toppings for a pizza. It was nearly an hour later before they finally reached it, both panting from the long ride.

"I hope this place is worth it." Rose said as she got off her bike, letting it fall on its side as she stumbled a few places. "Ah! My legs are like jelly! I need to sit down a sec." she announced, collapsing on the ledge next to the gates and running her fingers through her long light brown hair and fixing it into the third ponytail since leaving the Convent.

Henry came to sit next to her and aired out his shirt as he sighed dramatically. "It better after all of that. Geez, that was brutal." He pulled out his phone and saw that it was a quarter after six and he had two text messages. "Crap." Rose peered over his shoulder while he checked both messages, one from Regina asking where he was and one from Shay asking if he wanted to hang out tomorrow. He quickly responded to his mother, telling her that he was with Rose doing research and asked if he could stay out a little later. After a few moments, he received permission with orders to be back before 8. Henry sent back a smiley face + heart to show his gratitude and then looked over at Rose. "Ready to check this place out?"

"Let's do it." she answered, jumping down from the ledge and pushing the iron gates open.

They walked in silence as they reached the doors, each casting a nervous glance to the other before Henry pushed them open. They walked inside into the foyer, each taking in the energy of the place. It didn't seem off. In fact, it put Henry at ease being there. Slowly, they made their way through the house, only speaking when they thought something might be useful.

Sometime later - Henry wasn't exactly keeping track - he came to a hall with a seemingly dead end. "That's weird." he stated, eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"What's weird?" Rose said, popping her head around the corner from where they'd come.

"It's a dead end." Henry pointed out.

"I can see that." Rose quipped back with a roll of her eyes. "Why is that weird?"

"Who makes a hallway that doesn't lead anywhere?" he stated, looking at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Touche." The girl relented, stepping in front of him to scan the wall. "A dead end hallway with a candlestick for light in a house with electric. That isn't suspicious at all…" Rose commented, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Who wants to bet that the candlestick opens a secret passageway?" Henry bet his friend.

"Hmm… I don't know about passageway… I feel like it's a secret room." Rose theorized.

"Ice cream sundae at Granny's for whoever wins the bet?"

"Your on Mills."

Henry smirked and grabbed a hold of the candlestick and pulled.

Of course it moved. Why wouldn't a bizarre candlestick at the end of a hallway not move, right?

Both teenagers heard a small click and suddenly the wall opened into a large room. The walls inside were lined with bookcases, and there were a couple of tables centered at opposite ends of the room.

"Ha! I win!" Rose announced happily as she trotted fearlessly into the newly discovered room.

Henry chuckled and followed her inside, both immediately heading to opposite walls to check out the bookshelves.

A few moments later, Rose spoke up, clearly frustrated. "Henry… these are all blank over here." she announced as she put the third book back on the shelf.

Henry was staring at the first book he'd pulled out a little curiously. It looked exactly like his storybook. Did that mean what he thought it did?

When he didn't answer, Rose came by and looked over his shoulder curiously. "What is it?"

"It just… looks exactly like my storybook. But… blank." Henry mused, running a hand over the blank page.

"Do you think this is where the Author gets his books from then?" The girl asked as she fidgeted with the horseshoe pendant around her neck.

"I don't know, but it looks that way. Do you know what this means Rose?"

"That we found where the Author gets his or her books?" Rose asked blankly.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, well, I am not sure how that helps you but… congratulations?"

Henry snapped the book shut and brought it over to one of the tables, somewhere between slightly agitated and frantic that he finally had a solid lead on the Author. "It means the Author is in Storybrooke Rose!" He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Regina. "Mom, you need to meet me down at the Sorcerer's Mansion as soon as you can, we found something on the Author!"

"The Sorcerer's Mansion?" came Regina's accusing tone. "You told me you were doing research, in which I assumed you'd be at the library."

"We were! Ugh, I'll explain later, just get here as soon as you can - but take your car. Rose and I have our bikes with us." He explained as quickly as he could get the words out.

"Ok, I'll be there shortly." His mother replied, sounding tired and more than her usual dose of cranky. Henry quickly made a mental note to ask her when the last time she ate was.

While they waited, Rose and Henry explored the large room for anything else that may be useful. Henry was thinking about how exciting it was that they had found this place and that the only way it could get better would be to find a way for his mother to safely travel outside Storybrooke when Rose gasped from an adjoining wall behind him. Henry spun around to look at her. She was standing in front of a end table that was housing a potted fern with an expression of shock on her pretty face. "Rosey?" he inquired.

Rose pointed to a small scroll that was tucked underneath the foliage of the fern he hadn't noticed before. "It just appeared." she said disbelievingly.

Henry walked over to where she was standing and cautiously lifted the scroll off the table and undid the ribbon keeping it rolled. Both teenagers looked over the curious writing, neither understanding a word of what was written. Just then, a familiar set of heels graced the hardwood floors of the hallway and they both looked up to the entrance to the room to see Regina.

"Mom! Look at what we found!" Henry started, running over to her and showing her the scroll.

"What is this?" The woman asked curiously, taking the scroll in her hand and looking it over.

"We don't know, but I was thinking about finding a way for you to leave Storybrooke safely and suddenly it appeared. Can you read it?" Henry asked hopefully, knowing his mother was fluent in several magical languages.

"I can." Regina answered wistfully, as she continued to read the scroll.

"Well?!" He asked impatiently.

Regina looked up at him, her expression warm as she smiled. "It's a kind of safe travel spell. It will tether whoever holds it to their home so that they may safely return."

"Seriously?! So you will be able to leave Storybrooke?!"

Regina chuckled. "Yes, Henry, 'seriously' . Now is that all you brought me over here for or was there more?"

Henry smirked. "Nope… there is also these." he said as he led her over to the bookshelves and pulled out a book and handed it to her.

After a moment of exploration, Regina looked up at him, her expression hopeful. "These are just like your book Henry."

"But blank I know."

"This means the Author is, or has been, in Storybrooke." The brunette affirmed.

"Exactly. Now all we have to do is find him or her." Henry finished, grinning at the look of hope he saw spreading through his mother's eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **So... my muses went a little crazy on me.. this was not what I had planned for this chapter at ALL... but, I hope you enjoy it none the less.

It is a shorter chapter, but I couldn't push forward until this is resolved and well... it made such a perfect cliffhanger I couldn't resist *evil cackle*

Oh.. **NOT SAFE FOR WORK** ;)

* * *

Chapter 20

Regina rolled over for the uptenth time before giving a frustrated huff and tossing the covers to the side. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock; 3:43 a.m. She hadn't been able to sleep do to her mind whirling with the chaos from the week, which refused her the rest she desired. Her first week as Mayor had been filled with meetings after meetings, an endless amount of paperwork and more proposals than she cared to number. Add that to her recent relationship issues, deciding what to do with the prisoner, her continued journey with her blood sugar, and the fact that Henry had found a legitimate lead on the Author and you had the perfect recipe for insomnia. Running a hand through dark brown tresses, Regina stood and walked the short distance to the ensuite bathroom. After using the toilet, she washed her hands and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exactly like how she felt; unguarded, exhausted and alone. As they had been, thoughts of Emma Swan assaulted her mind, tossing over information and speculation as they had been nearly every day this week. They had been fine Sunday morning before Emma had left for work, Regina had helped the sheriff set protection spells around the perimeter of the cell block where the The Lost Boy was being held that afternoon, and they had a short conversation before the blonde had undoubtedly fallen asleep that night to Snow's newest television obsession, _Hart of Dixie _that night.

The problems started the following morning, when they had met for breakfast. Something had felt off the moment the blonde had walked into the diner. Emma had greeted the brunette with a chaste kiss to the cheek but seemed distant, guarded and (adorably) awkward. When Regina had asked her what was the matter, Emma shrugged it off and said she was just nervous about the election. Which, Regina knew, was a bold face lie. Not wanting to push, however, the brunette had let the subject drop with a promise to herself that she would address the matter again later. Only, there wasn't a later. That was the last time she'd seen the Savior outside of meetings. Emma sent her sparse texts throughout the day, but even those seemed distant. When the brunette suggested they grab a bite to eat, the younger woman would always make up an excuse.

At first Regina had thought she'd done something to upset the younger woman, but then she woke up Tuesday morning to her room covered in bouquets of roses and that thread of thought dissolved. It had been that way every morning since, the roses were there when she woke up, and would disappear about an hour later leaving a romantic quote in their wake. Needless to say, her mind was reeling from the blonde's peculiar behavior. If she was completely honest with herself, she was spending more time trying to figure out the conundrum that was Emma Swan than she was doing her Mayoral duties. Her theories ranged from the blonde hiding something from her, to simply needing space. Trying not to jump to conclusions too quickly, Regina had chosen to reason that the blonde simply needed space and that if she was patient, Emma would return. However, her patience was wearing dangerously thin.

Turning the faucet back on, Regina splashed her face with the icy water to distract her thoughts. She had half a mind to poof into the blondes bedroom and demand answers. Or, if she still had her jeanie, she would simply teleport to her vault and spy on the blonde through a mirror. Drying her face on the royal purple hand towel next to the sink, the brunette shook her head as if to disagree with herself. She wouldn't betray Emma's privacy just to sate her curiosity. She wasn't that woman anymore. Exiting the bathroom, the sorceress grabbed her silk robe from the back of her bedroom door and wrapped it around her slender frame. Leaving her phone on her nightstand with a longing glance, Regina left her room to head downstairs. If she brought her phone with her, the temptation to call the sheriff would be too much.

Reaching the kitchen, the brunette poured herself a small glass of apple juice before making a small bowl of cottage cheese and blueberries. Carrying her snack back into the living room, Regina made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on the television. Henry must have left it on one of the children's channels, because there was a slightly obnoxious teenage girl with a talking cat going on about magic. She was about to change the channel when she decided that it was as good as anything else at this hour and settled in to eat her cottage cheese. It wasn't long before she found herself holding in a chuckle here and there, finding the show was actually rather amusing. Soon, her glass and bowl were placed on the table beside the couch and Regina had wrapped herself in fleece blanket to watch the marathon of episodes. Somewhere around the third episode involving something called "man-dough", the brunette fell asleep.

…...

"Mom." Henry called through the sleepy fog of the brunette's mind. "Mom?" He called a little louder, with a edge of crankiness in his tone. Regina's chocolate colored orbs flickered open a few times before landing on the jade green gaze of her son. He was standing next to her in a pair of basketball shorts with his brown hair tousled in various directions. Without a shirt, Regina could start to see the beginnings of muscle definition in his upper body, no doubt the result of all the lessons and work he'd been doing over the summer. The realization made her frown, was he really old enough to start developing bicep and ab muscles? She shook the thought from her mind and addressed the teen.

"Henry? What time is it?" she asked sleepily, stretching out her legs that had been curled into her chest during her impromptu nap.

"6:17. Your alarm has been going off since six. Here," he handed her her cellphone, then turned around to head back upstairs. "And by the way, your room is full of roses again. I am going back to bed now, maybe the next time you come downstairs in the middle of the night you can take your phone with you so it doesn't haunt my dreams." He griped as he left the room.

Regina smiled after her grumpy son, so much like his birth mother in the morning. That of course brought her thoughts back to Emma Swan, and her smile faded. She quickly got up off the couch, turned off the television and carried her dirty dishes into the kitchen. Once they were clean, she pulled a box of blueberry muffin mix out from the cupboard and set to making something for Henry to eat when he finally woke up.

Fifteen minutes later, the muffins were in the oven and Regina quickly made her way upstairs to take a shower while they baked. She worked out a plan in her mind as she showered, coming to the conclusion that she was over waiting for Emma to come to her and tell her what was wrong. After getting out of the shower the sorceress magically styled her hair, applied her make-up and dressed herself in a black form-fitting dress with a plunging neckline and 5 inch heels. As soon as she was presentable, the brunette hurried downstairs and back into the kitchen to pull the muffins out before the oven beeped. With her morning tasks complete, she wrote a note for Henry to take out the trash when he woke and then left the mansion for Emma's apartment.

* * *

At the sound of her alarm, Emma rolled over with a groan. She hated early mornings. Like, really hated them. Especially lately, when she had decided she had pretty much hated everything. Mostly herself for ignoring Regina all week. Turning off the alarm on her phone, she instinctively curled her lip when it flashed in overly large text _'7:15 A.M' _at her. Tossing it back onto the nightstand, the blonde exited her bed. Since she prefered sleeping mostly naked during the warm summer nights, she was walking around in nothing but a emerald green thong. Not that it matter anymore, since her parents had _finally_ moved out of the loft. And besides, if anyone came knocking, she could simply magic on some clothes.

Crossing from her bedroom - which was now downstairs - Emma made her way to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she washed her hands and wandered back out into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. Leaning against the island, she thought about her behavior over the last week as the coffee brewed. The blonde really hadn't meant to be so distant this week, but as usual, when something bothered her she went recluse. And what was bothering her? Oh, right. The fact that she was 99% sure she was in love with Regina - and it'd only been two weeks since they got together. How pathetic was that? It didn't even matter that she was pretty sure Regina returned those feelings - it was the fact that everything was happening so fast. She wasn't used to feeling these types of emotions for someone. Especially so quickly. So, on Sunday night when she had planned on going to Regina's like she had been nearly every night the previous week, she went home instead. Emma had only meant to stay at the loft for the night, but when she woke up that morning after a crazy dream, Regina's words at the hospital kept echoing in her head like a mantra. _'I don't care how fast I fall for you, as long as you'll be there to catch me.' _ What if she wasn't there to catch her? What if she did something stupid and lost the only thing that mattered to her as much as Henry? A tiny voice in her head broke through her silent panic to remind her that keeping her distance from the brunette was only going to result in a self-fulfilled prophecy.

Emma ran a hand through disheveled blonde locks and pushed off the counter to grab a coffee mug to start making her morning energy starter. Well, she was certainly on her way to a self-fulfilled prophecy if this week was any indication. After their shared breakfast on Monday - which was a whole other awkward debacle - Emma had pretty much made herself scarce for the rest of the week. She had picked up extra hours at the station so her parents could fully move, and spent any spare time at the loft making the place livable since all the furniture had belonged to Mary Margaret. In an attempt to play the "normalcy" card, the Savior continued to text Regina throughout the day with little dabbles of what she was doing and telling the brunette she missed her. Emma even went as far as to magically deposit flowers around the brunette's room when she woke up hoping Regina wouldn't think the blonde was trying to avoid her.

A knock at the door interrupted her thinking, and she set the coffee mug down in order to magic on a pair of teal cotton shorts and matching cami. Running both hands through her hair in order to tame it, she walked the short distance to the door and opened it to come face to face with to the brunette who'd been taking up all of her morning thoughts. "Regina… hi." The blonde greeted, a little shocked to see the woman standing there in a tight black dress and fuck me heels. The sorceress didn't respond verbally but Emma caught the determined glint in those chocolate colored eyes and gulped.

Without warning, Regina pushed Emma inside the doorframe, closed the door and spun the blonde against it in a crushing kiss. The brunette was everywhere, taking over every sense Emma had. Soft hands roamed her body while a skilled tongue plundered her mouth, the scent of apples and spice wafering around her like a warm blanket offered after a cold journey home. The Savior moaned deliciously when the older woman's hands slid beneath the cami and up her abs to grab both breasts in a possessive manner. _'Holy shit! Okay Swan, pull it together._' the blonde thought to herself with the intention of stopping Regina's roaming hands so they could have an actual conversation about why the brunette was there in the first place. The thought never became action, however, because suddenly sharp nails were being dragged down her abs before gripping her hips roughly and tugging them into the older woman. Emma gasped aloud, all functional thought being thrown out the window as all the blood left the upper part of her body and pooled much, much lower.

When air became a prevalent need for both of them, Regina stepped backwards and reached a hand behind her to unzip the black ensemble she wore. Near-black eyes watched Emma meticulously, catching every ounce of desire projecting from the blonde as Emma leaned back against her doorframe to drink in the sight of Regina Mills. It was a very similiar show as the one Regina had displayed at the manor last week, only, this time jade orbs widened in appreciation when instead of a sexy lingerie set, they were met only with the toned and tanned skin of the brunette's completely naked form. "Oh God…" Emma keened, a looked of painful desire on her face as a surprising amount of fluid filled the thin green thong and then spilled into the fabric of the shorts at the sight. Her gaze lazily roamed over the perfect form before her, lingering a little longer on the apple tree tattoo on the brunette's left hip bone - a favorite spot for her as she'd always had a thing for chicks with ink.

"Miss Swan…" Regina purred, a salacious smirk spreading over her flawless features as she began to slowly back towards Emma's bedroom while crooking a finger in a "come hither" gesture. "I want you to count to ten and then join me."

Mind complete mush, Emma merely nodded as she watched her girlfriend turn around and walk into her bedroom, hips swaying a little more than normal as if the sight of Regina's ass alone wasn't enough to keep the blonde spellbound. After a moment, she realized she had forgotten to count to ten. The blonde pushed off the door and quickly - but not too quickly - made her way into the bedroom. What she found made her heart stop completely.

Regina was laying on her back, her shoulders against the headboard as she slowly stroked a strapless dildo (Emma was pretty sure it was a feeldoe) in and out of her entrance while the other hand made quick, precise circles around her own clit. The brunette's face was flushed with pleasure as she started to quicken her pace with the dildo, her lust driven eyes boring into Emma's with mischievous intent. Emma stood frozen in place at the foot of the bed, watching Regina fuck herself with the enthusiasm of a child opening presents on Christmas morning. Black eyes rolled backwards as Regina slammed her eyes shut, throwing her head back to connect with the wooden headboard as she moaned loudly. Both hands now moved at a unforgiving pace between tan legs and a second later Regina's back arched off the bed, crying out as the orgasm hit her.

It was at that precise moment that Emma decided she'd had enough of watching. As Regina's body writhed with the waves of pleasure, the blonde quickly stripped and jumped on the bed. Without missing a beat, the blonde quickly pulled the surprised brunette underneath her so Emma could take the length of the feeldoe into her sopping center. The action made Regina cry out again, currently overstimulated as she was still coming off the last waves of her self-induced orgasm. The blonde didn't care however, to blinded by her own need at the moment to offer up anything but her own pleasurable moan as she was filled to the brim by the phallus. Without wasting any time, Emma's skilled hands found the older woman's stiff nipples, pinching and rolling them unforgivingly.

"Emma! Oh God!" Regina cried out, eyes slamming shut as her body melted into the Savior's ministrations. Taking the verbal cry as a green light, Emma greedily - but slowly - ground her hips down on the phallus.

"Oh God… this feels so good baby…" Emma moaned as she lifted her hips, only to slam them back down a bit more forcefully than before. She repeated the motion again and again, building a steady but rough rhythm for both women. "Fuck…"

The brunette had her fists balled up in sheets, face contorted in hypersensitive pleasure as she watched the blonde's peaks bouncing not far from her. Licking her lips, her eyes traced the blonde's naked form hungrily. When Emma made a particularly forceful thrust down on the dildo, Regina cried out again as the bulb slammed into her g-spot. The pleasure was mounting for them both, and the brunette managed to sit up slightly so that one arm was propping her in a near-upright position so her other could wrap around Emma's ribcage and draw those beautiful, bouncing breasts to her awaiting lips. The blonde let her hands fall from Regina's breasts and the brunette retaliated by biting a nipple smartly. Emma sucked in a breath and began riding her harder, making the older woman moan while Regina sucked and nipped at one breast while her hand traveled to connect with the other erect gem.

In their current position, it was now next to impossible for Emma to comfortably play with the brunette's mounds so she let her head fall back against as she maneuvered the phallus in and out of them both at a punishing pace, one hand helping to support Regina's position while the other greedily held the other woman by the nape of the neck, effectively pinning the the brunette's mouth to her breast. As her pleasure continued to build to maximum capacity, her movements became sporadic and desperate. Her walls pulled and sucked at the phallus as she impaled herself purposefully onward sending her senses overboard with the intensity. Feeling the cliff inching closer she released her grip on the older woman's neck and found the captivating lust filled eyes of her lover. "Regina…" she pleaded - begged almost. She was so close to cuming, but wanted to make sure Regina would be right with her as she toppled over that cliff.

"Ride your Queen and make her cum." Regina demanded huskily as she slammed their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

That was all the encouragement Emma needed as she left all reservations in the dust and rode her Queen with wanton passion. A bright light exploded beneath her eyelids as her body coiled deliciously around the dildo before releasing like a spring and unleashing the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. As she rode the waves of intense waves of pleasure, Regina shuddered and cried out as her own orgasm crashed into her. Both of them stilled, riding the pleasure waves that didn't seem to end as Emma's hands came to rest on either side of Regina's face. Looking straight into dark eyes, the blonde whispered, "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I liiiiivvvveeeee! *stretches dramatically as I crawl out of the rock I have been hiding under* OMG I am SOOOOO sorry it's taken this long - let me tell you, the last 3 weeks? Have been VERY interesting on my end. I decided to get out of breeding horses, so I put my stallion up for sale.. sold him rather quickly but then had to deal with all the paperwork, shipping information and blah blah blah.. then had a issue from a client in regards to breeding... tried to resolve that without any luck.. had some minor dentist work that ended up taking more time to heal.. planned a baby shower... hosted said baby shower, and now finally things are calming down again.**

**I really wanted to include Ruby and Kat's date in this chapter, but with the way the last scene ended I wanted to leave it so... maybe, if you agree, the next chapter can be a stand alone between these two ladies and their first date? *waggles eyebrows***

**Anyways.. without further a due... your chapter *bows***

**Reviews welcome and appreciated! Let me know by a show of hands who is still an active reader!**

***Note* Chapter is mostly unedited.. I ran through it as I was writing and glanced at it a few moments ago but it's *checks time*... 10 minutes to 2 am so... brain is OUTTA HERE! :P**

Chapter 21

"I love you."

'_Wait, what?! What the actual fuck Swan!' _Emma mentally berated herself as she sat looking her lover in the eyes, taking in the brunette's sharp intake of breath and widened eyes as the words settled between them. Emma sat there frozen, unable to move and it felt like all the moisture had evaporated from the air as her mouth went dry as the Sahara. _'Oh my God, oh my God, why the fuck did you say that?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT!' _Because it was the truth. Because it had been the reason she'd avoided seeing Regina all week, because she didn't want to let those words fall off her tongue too quickly. And now it looked like she ruined everything, because at the minutes ticked by… the older woman remained silent. Soon, the silence became deafening and Emma couldn't take it any longer. She backed away from Regina, sliding off the feeldoe hastily as she all but tumbled out of the bed.

The movement seemed to snap Regina from her thoughts, as she blinked and quickly removed the dildo and followed Emma out of the bed. "Emma.." Regina called to her softly.

Emma didn't respond as she opened the drawer to her dresser to grab a pair of underwear and a bra. She could've just magicked on some clothes, but a small part of her wanted to face the reality that she had spoken too soon. To face her punishment head on Undergarments on she pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed the nearest shirt - a maroon v-neck tee - and slid it over her head. She was aware of the woman standing at the end of the bed watching her but ignored her as she tried to compose herself for the conversation that was inevitably coming.

"Emma Swan, stop. Look at me." Regina called again in a voice so soft and gentle it pulled at something inside the blonde. Emma halted her attempt at tying a leather bracelet on her wrist and turned around, face forced into a stoic expression. The brunette was standing at the foot of the bed - completely naked, her chocolate eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Did you mean that?"

Emma was taken aback by the question, brow pulling together in confusion. "Why, because I go around telling everyone that I love them?" she said a little more defensively than intended. At Regina's wounded expression, Emma let her gaze drop to the floor, feeling foolish for her remark.

It was becoming clear that Regina was more in shock at the blonde's admission than horrified. The more Emma thought about it, the more she thought that the Sorceress probably hadn't heard those words from anyone besides Henry in a long time. Certainly not from a lover since… well, Daniel. That realization caused the blonde to raise her gaze to see watery brown eyes staring at a spot on the carpet, a few tears having fallen onto olive cheeks. Her own jade green now soft and open, Emma moved forward to reassure the older woman.

Taking both of Regina's hands in her own, the blonde ducked her head an inch to force brown orbs to meet hers. "Regina Mills… I promise you with everything I am that I meant it. I love you." the blonde declared, wrapping the brunette's hands around her own waist so she could cup the other woman's cheek and use her thumb to wipe away a few stray tears. Bumping their foreheads together, Emma repeated the words in a whisper. "I love you."

Regina let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh before letting go of Emma's waist in order to engulf the younger woman in a hug. The brunette snuggled into Emma's neck and slowly began placing chaste kisses over the skin of the blonde's neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. "I love you too."

Emma cocked her head to the side so Regina could continue her loving assault while she let out a loud sigh. "That's a relief. Way to leave a girl hanging." she quipped in an attempt to relieve some of the emotional tension in the room. Neither of them were the best with emotions and sarcasm was always a great exit strategy from difficult situations.

Her neck vibrated with Regina's laughter as the brunette pulled back to look at Emma with a playful glare. "Coming from the person who blurted the words out after orgasaming. Seriously Emma, you have the _worst_ timing."

Emma smirked and kissed the end of the brunette's nose. "Call it one of my Charming qualities."

Regina snorted as she turned around and started to collect her undergarments. "Well, I think your Charming genes are causing you more trouble than they're worth, dear."

"Agreed." Emma said as she also turned and started fiddling with the leather bracelet she'd been putting on before. Tying it securely, she played with the little swan charm that dangled at the end of it and smiled softly. It had been a birthday gift from Henry last year. Turning back to the brunette, Emma asked, "So... what made you come here in the first place this morning?"

Regina paused her attempt at clasping a necklace around her neck and arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "I actually came here to confront you about why you've been avoiding me."

Emma cocked her head to the side and smirked mischievously, "Well, that's an interesting way of confronting someone. I sure hope you don't make that a habit with everyone."

A rich, deep laugh erupted from the older woman and Emma silently congratulated herself for being able to make Regina laugh. The blonde walked over to stand behind Regina and took the ends of the necklace as the brunette playfully replied, "I make no promises."

Rolling her eyes, Emma smacked her lover lightly on the ass and chuckled. "Go get your dress that you left in my dinning room Miss Mills."

* * *

Later that day, Emma walked into the diner with her phone pressed to her ear as Henry excitedly chatted with her about their plans for Regina's birthday. "Henry, your mom wouldn't get on a surfboard if her life depended on it."

"Oh c'mon ma! You could totes get her to take a lesson!"

"Did you seriously just say 'totes'?"

"Maybe."

"You need to spend more time with Shay, you're starting to talk like a girl Hen." Emma teased, waving at Granny and walking towards the back of the restaurant where Ruby was joining her for lunch.

"Shut up." Henry chastised over the phone and Emm swore she could see him rolling her eyes. "So, surf lesson?" he asked again, still hopeful.

Emma let out a half groan/half laugh as she sat down in front of her friend who was smiling sweetly at her in greeting. "Henry. Listen very carefully." she paused for effect, "No!"

"Fiinnneee." Henry said grumpily, the teenager in him poking out from behind the curtain for a moment.

The blonde chuckled at his behavior. "Ok, glad we are in agreement. I'll see you tonight for dinner, I gotta go."

"K, bye."

Putting her phone down on the table, she smiled at her best friend. "Hey, stranger. How goes it?"

Ruby smirked slyly and leaned in towards the middle of the table. "I have some news for you."

Knowing that Ruby had a certain knack for gossip, Emma leaned in to meet her friend half-way. She didn't really care all that much, but sometimes it was nice to forget her own life for awhile. Which she suspected was the reason why the young wolf was always full of news. That and she had wolf hearing. And worked in a diner. "Oh? Who about this time? Leroy again?"

"Noooopppeee. It's about_ me_." Ruby said mysteriously as Ashley set their food in front of them. Emma looked down to see her usual grilled cheese and onion rings and gave them a predatory glare before picking up an onion ring, swiping it in some ranch and biting into it.

After the blonde waitress left, green eyes lifted to meet the glimmering deep blue of Ruby Lucas. "Well? Spill already!"

"I have a date." Ruby squeaked before biting into her medium rare steak burger. Emma raised an eyebrow for her friend to continue, and once Ruby swallowed she said, "Tonight. With a girl."

This did peak Emma's interest, she wasn't aware that Ruby played for both teams. Not that she was surprised really, she swore she caught the brunette making googly eyes at Belle a few times in the past. Still, she fixed her face in appropriate amounts of shocked and surprise before answering. "Really?! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Actually…" Ruby said as she toyed with a french fry, apparently shy now as she answered. "it's Kat."

Kat? Emma's brow shot to her forehead as she processed that for a second. "Kat? Reeaally…" she said with an unbelieving smile, "That's exciting Rubes. Where are you guys going?"

"Petit Louis." Ruby answered excitedly, mentioning the name of Storybrooke's newly opened fine dining restaurant. "It'll be my first time there since they opened."

"Well I hope you have a great time, you'll have to call me or something and let me know how it goes." The blonde said sincerely, taking another bite of her cheesy goodness. Grilled cheeses were heaven on earth, she was certain. '_The only thing that tastes better is Re- wait, stop. Mind out of the gutter, Swan.' _she scolded herself, hiding a smile while she chewed.

"Totally." Ruby promised, popping a couple more french fries in her mouth. "So, what is new with you and your lady lover? I noticed you haven't spent as much time together this past week… are you guys alright?"

Emma couldn't hide the enormous smile that took over her face as she thought about that morning's confession and how it had gone. Ruby arched a thin eyebrow at her expectantly, sensing a new development in the blonde's relationship. "I told her that I love her this morning."

Ruby's dark blue orbs widened comically and red lips parted in shock. "_Really?_ And I am judging by the huge dorky smile on your face that she said it back?" Emma just nodded enthusiastically as she bit into the second half of her sandwich. "Oh my God! Emma this is so exciting! And here I am going on about a silly little date.." the brunette said, seeming to toss the importance of her news out the window in lieu of her friend's.

"Your date isn't silly Ruby, it's just as important and I am so happy for you. You deserve some happiness of your own." Emma stated lightly, finishing off her grilled cheese and picking at her remaining onion rings.

"Thank you for saying that, not a lot of people really bother to notice that even though I used to get around a lot before the curse.. I haven't had a actual relationship since then. Not saying that what Kat and I have going is the start to a relationship-" Ruby had started rambling and Emma's face broke into a lopsided smile as she held her hand up to silently let the brunette know to slow down, "- sorry, but yeah. It's just good to hear the encouragement. I am really excited.. and even more nervous."

"Don't be nervous.. you're already friends with her, what can be so hard about going to the next level?"

"Um. Exactly that. How to make the transition." The slender woman stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma smirked mischievously as she said in a low quiet voice while leaning across the table towards her friend. "If Kat is interested in you romantically, I can assure you that she'll take the lead if you fall short." That elicited a bark of laughter from Ruby, which caused the blonde to snicker.

"Yeah, so I have discovered. She's quite the predator. Singles out her prey, stalks it, then takes what she wants from it." Ruby ticked off each point on her fingers and both women broke out into another round of giggles.

After they quieted, Ruby took a sip from her soda and then leaned back in the chair. "So, anything else new?" she baited the sheriff.

"Mm, yes. I am having a party tomorrow night - nothing big, just a few of us girls to celebrate the fact that I am _finally_ in a place of my own again. I wanted to invite you, and extend that to Kat if tonight goes well. Party starts at 8:00, drinks and light snacks to be provided. I want to do a karaoke/lip sync battle… so be prepared for that. Also, I just bought Cards Against Humanity." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the last bit, grinning when Ruby's eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD! I have always wanted to play that!" The brunette squealed excitedly, stomping her feet for added effect. "I will definitely be there - and Kat too, because even if tonight doesn't go well she is still my friend. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Not at the moment, but I can text you if I need anything." Emma said after a moment of thought. She was so happy that she now had a group of friends that she could invite over for things like this. When she was on her own, back before Henry, she didn't have anyone. It was a good feeling. She felt her phone vibrate on the table, telling her it was time to go to City Hall to have a Council meeting regarding Taro. "Welp, I am off to see the Mayor about what we're going to do with our troubled pubescent criminal."

Ruby's brow shot upwards at the admission and she gave Emma a sincere look. "Go easy on him, I know he has done some stupid shit, but Kat really cares about him."

"I'll do my best Rubes. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" the blonde assured, getting up and starting the walk over to City Hall.

"For sure girlie! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" The brunette called out as Emma made her way out of the diner.

* * *

Hours later, Regina was kneeling in her backyard while glaring at the ant hills near the base of her home. She had discovered the little pests while gardening a few hours earlier and had immediately took a trip to the store to pick up something to get rid of them. Regina Mills did not tolerate filthy pests on her property, no matter if they were outside or not. Opening the box beside her, she pulled out her artillery - _Spectricide Ant Shield Garden Stakes_. A wicked smirk made an appearance on red-painted lips as she saw the slogan underneath that read: _"Kills the Queen, destroys the colony." 'Oh, the irony_', she mused to herself.

Taking out the ant stakes, she started applying them around the ant hills that she could see, per the directions. When she was satisfied the area outside of the mansion was appropriately addressed, she stood back and looked at her handy work. Sure, she could've used magic to fire-fry their little incessant bodies, but she wanted to do this the non-magical way. After all, it wasn't like she had anything better to do all night. Emma and Henry were at the loft spending some one-on-one time, so the sorceress was on her own. She noticed a few ants running away from a nearby stake and chuckled out loud. "That's it you filthy vermin, flee this property." she paused for a quick second as a familiar sentence crossed her mind, then lowered her voice three octaves as she set the words free. "_I will __**destroy **__your happiness, if it's the last thing I do." _ the former Evil Queen vowed wickedly for the second time in her life, giving the creatures a poisoning glare before breaking out in a hearty chuckle, highly amused with the private joke she'd just made to herself.

A snort came from somewhere behind her, and her head whipped around to see the source. There, sitting at the base of her boxwood bush, sat a very familiar black cat with ice blue eyes.

Chocolate eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched the animal pad its way towards her before shifting back into the raven-haired woman she knew. "You have an interesting sense of humor, your Majesty." the woman proclaimed, a sly smirk in place as she came to stop a few feet away. "It's highly amusing to me."

"I'll be sure to bill you for my entertainment services." The former-Queen deadpanned with a irritated huff. Regina hadn't expected to be spied on, and she wasn't pleased. "What can I do for you, _Skyla_?" she bit angrily.

The taller woman's eyes flashed with mild panic before quickly turning over to agitation. "That isn't my name here." Kat rumbled quietly, taking a step towards the Mayor and invading the other woman's personal space. "And I would appreciate if you could refrain from using it. My identity is _my_ business… and unless you'd like me to to start waving yours around town you'll keep that name and my secret to yourself."

Regina flicked an eyebrow as she stood her ground under the gaze of the tall woman. The brunette had never been one to be easily intimidated. Switching tactics, the older woman flashed her best predatory smile, eyes gleaming with sexual intent. "Is that a threat, shifter?" the sorceress purred, and running a fingernail flirtatiously along the open flesh of Kat's collarbone above her _Halestorm_ t-shirt. Her goal was to rial the younger woman into leaving, her only thought being Kat was here for either sex or to discuss the terms of the meeting she'd held at City Hall regarding Taro. Neither of which she welcomed. She felt the shifter's chest begin to rumble in a low snarl, but before the taller woman could respond the back door opened to reveal her son.

"Mom have you seen-" Henry froze on the last step as he watched the two women jump back out of each other's personal space.

Regina stood there in a moment of panic before she collected herself and schooled her features. "Have I seen your what, dear?" she asked, keeping her voice as level as she could. She knew what her son had walked in on looked horrible, but she hadn't been doing anything inappropriate with the shifter.

"Wait, what were you two doing?" Henry asked accusingly, eyes narrowed threateningly as he glared at his adoptive mother.

"Nothing, dear." Regina answered honestly.

Beside her, Kat snorted in an attempt to hide her laughter at the new predicament the royal found herself in. "Well, I can see that this is about to get awkward. Excuse me, Mayor Mills, Henry." Nodding to each of them, she walked towards the stairs that lead into the mansion. Smirking as she met adolescent green eyes she couldn't resist adding, "No worries, I'm quite familiar with the place, I can show myself out." and as she passed the boy she gave him a knowing wink, chuckling at the glare she received in return.

Outside, Henry had turned his angry emerald eyes back on the Mayor. Coming off the last step he seethed, "You've got to be kidding me mom! How can you do that to Emma? You guys just got together! I can't believe you'd go and cheat on her!"

Regina was taken aback by her son's verbal attack, but quickly narrowed her eyes in her best "do not test me" glare. "Henry. Daniel. Mills. I would think very carefully on how you speak to me in the next five minutes or you may find yourself with a very lonely existence for the next couple of weeks." she threatened. She had never grounded Henry before, but she was very close to doing so if he wouldn't let her explain herself.

"Whatever mom, I saw you. You were this close," he made the measurement between his thumb and forefinger as a demonstration, "and you had your hand on her chest. If that isn't cheating I don't know what is!" The boy continued angrily, coming to a stop where Kat had been moments before. "Did you kiss her? Was that what was going on before I came out here?" he spat at her, an unfamiliar anger rolling off of him as he continued his stare down with his adoptive mother.

Regina bit the inside of her bottom lip, causing her jaw to jut out a bit as she broke the staring contest with the boy and looked at the ground. She started counting to ten, trying to calm her own anger before she did something she would later regret. Henry's anger was much like his blonde mother's: blind but with good intentions. He was merely trying to protect Emma's feelings.. although that did very little to calm her since she wasn't doing anything wrong. Once she reached ten, brown eyes raised to meet burning emerald. "Henry," she started in a calm, cool tone. "Not everything you see is what it appears to be-"

Her son cut her off, "Stop. You're just making up an excuse. I know what I saw. And I saw you with your hands all over that woman like, like a you're some slut!"

The sound of a skin hitting skin rang through the air, and Regina briefly wondered where it had came from until she realized the sound came from her own hand. Hitting her son. Brown eyes widened as the realization hit her, and she quickly looked at Henry to find him still glaring at her, his face reddening on his right cheek from where he'd been struck.

"Regina? What's going on out here?"

Brown eyes lifted over Henry's shoulder to see the Savior standing in the doorway, looking between the mother-son duo with wide, green eyes. _'Great. Fucking great.' _the older woman thought to herself as she closed her eyes slowly in defeat at the situation she was now in.

"Mom's cheating on you." Henry declared without looking away from the brunette.

* * *

Emma stared at the back of her son's head in disbelief, letting the words sink in. When she had stopped by so Henry could grab his Assassin's Creed game, she hadn't expected it to take so long for him to find it. She had been sitting patiently in the Mazda for several minutes, playing on her phone and checking Facebook, when she looked up to see Kat Simmons leaving the mansion. Curiosity on the rise, Emma had gotten out of the car to go investigate. When she saw the back door open and heard Henry yelling, she had been drawn to the scene just in time to see Regina smack their son across his face. The sight had stunned her then, because she knew Regina wasn't a violent parent. Firm yes, but she would never strike Henry. At least, she didn't think she would. Until now. Add that to her son's declaration that Regina was cheating on her and the blonde woman was a flurry of confused emotions. What was she supposed to say to that? What had Henry seen? Why would Regina hit him?

Her first reaction was hurt and anger, the need to lash out at the older woman bubbling just below the surface as she repeated her son's words over in her mind. She swallowed her anger and looked over Henry's shoulder. Regina was staring at her with pleading brown eyes begging for the chance to explain and the sight made her heart clench. Regina cheating on her just didn't make sense. It just wasn't a possibility. They had just told each other they loved one another that morning, there was no way Regina would go gallivanting off with Kat Simmons the same day. Besides, the blonde now knew of Kat's budding relationship with Ruby _and_ had attended the City Hall meeting regarding Taro Denairus' sentence. Seeing Kat at the mansion wasn't out of the realm of possibilities if the tall woman was there on the teenagers behalf. Emma let out a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and addressed her little family. "Inside, both of you. Now."

The two brunettes moved to obey, Henry looking ahead of him angrily as he thudded past while Regina lowered her gaze in defeat of the situation. Emma reached out and caught the brunette's arm as she went by and gave her a simple wink when vulnerable brown eyes lifted to meet her. Relief washed over the Mayor's features as she nodded in silent understanding and continued into the living room where Henry was headed.

When they both were seated, Emma made her way to the mantle of the fireplace and turned to address them with stern features. "Alright. I want to know what the hell just went on outside that lead to the events I walked in on, but firstly," she looked pointedly towards her girlfriend, "I want to know why you struck Henry."

Regina was staring at her hands which were crossed in front of her, so when she spoke it was to her knees. "He called me an inappropriate name and I reacted without thinking." The older woman looked to her son, who was staring at a statue of a horse with determination. "Henry, I am truly sorry for how I reacted, but you cannot speak to me that way - no matter what the circumstance is."

The brunette boy turned piercing green eyes on his adoptive mother and sneered in such a Regina-like manner, Emma was actually taken aback by it. "I saw you mom. You had your hand on that woman's chest and you looked like you were about to kiss her."

"Well, news flash but looks can be deceiving Henry." Regina interrupted, looking frustrated and on the edge of anger again. She ran her hands through her dark hair before settling for fidgeting with the bracelet she was wearing.

"I know what I saw." He declared, but much quieter as if he was starting to doubt himself.

Emma looked from one to the other, mind reeling with several questions. Then one seemed more important than the rest and she asked, "What did you call your mother Henry?"

A moment passed, and Henry remained quiet as he stared blankly at his intertwined hands on his lap like he was wishing with all his might he could teleport himself out of the room. Emma repeated her question again, her voice increasing in its demand and the boy slammed his eyes shut and whispered something unintelligible to the blonde. She flicked an eyebrow cockily at him, her own anger rising knowing if he was unwilling to tell her that it must have been a truly horrible thing to call Regina. Emma asked him to speak up, stepping in front of him and adopting a stance she'd seen David use a million times. Legs spread apart slightly, arms crossed with her right eyebrow still cocked as she stared her son down. Henry lifted green eyes to hers in challenge as the muscles in his jaw jumped and twitched, swallowing back his fear. "I called her a slut."

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously, nostrils flaring as she held herself back from slapping him just as Regina had. "_What?_" she snarled venomously.

How dare he?! Who did he think he was?! No one speaks to a woman like that! Especially his own goddamn mother! Grabbing Henry but the collar of his shirt, she roughly pulled the teenager to his feet and shoved him in front of her as she walked towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. "Ooohh kid," the sheriff laughed darkly, "you have dug yourself a _glorious_ hole tonight. Get your stupid ass up to your room before your cheek isn't the only thing that's sore. And I do hope you enjoy the view, because it's all you're seeing for awhile you ungrateful little shit." she added as she started climbing the stairs behind him, hand still firmly clenched around the collar of his shirt.

Once at the top of the stairs, she gave him a heavy push, sending him running a few steps towards his room in order to catch his balance. He turned around to look at her, all anger vacant from his expression as wide eyes watched her wearily. The blonde must've looked terrifying in her son's eyes, because he quickly backed into his doorway and slammed the door shut without complaint. Emma stood there for a moment, breathing in and out slowly in an attempt to calm herself down. It didn't work. Shaking her head, she talked herself out of magically locking his window and door and headed back downstairs.

Regina was waiting for her in the foyer, arms crossed insecurely in front of her like a shield. When their eyes locked, brown eyes widened slightly, before a small smile broke out. "Feeling a little energized are we?" she asked dryly. Emma gave her a confused look, in which the brunette answered by nodding her head towards the mirror on the wall.

The blonde approached the mirror to see what Regina was referring to and was taken aback to see her eyes glowing with a faint white light - actually glowing - in her reflection. No wonder the kid looked so freaked out. "My eyes are glowing." Emma stated obviously. "Why are my eyes glowing?" she deadpanned, looking over at her girlfriend with a confused expression.

That actually earned her a tiny smile from the other woman, who still stood by the door. "You're emotions are tied to your magic, when you have an surge of emotion - such as anger - your magic surges as well. You'll need to find a release for it before it gets out of control."

The Savior nodded and walked back into the living room, easily lighting a fireball and sending it into the fireplace which startled to life instantly. Emma turned around and rested an arm against the mantle. Regina walked back into the room but didn't sit down, opting for standing just inside the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You're getting good at that." the brunette praised softly, a half smile forming along red lips that made Emma's stomach flip. Could anyone be more adorable than this woman right now? Emma doubted it. Still, the blonde kept her expression neutral. "Why was Kat here Regina?" she asked bluntly, diving right back into the matter at hand. The blonde was exhausted, and really wanted this all to be over. She knew Regina wasn't a cheater, but the question still burned within her, begging to be answered.

The brunette sighed and walked to one of the sofas and sat down, patting the spot next to her in invitation. Emma sat down next to her, one leg underneath her while the other bounced on the floor as she watched the brunette. "I'm - I'm not sure... " was the older woman's response. When Emma tilted her head, signalling Regina to elaborate, the brunette complied. "We didn't get that far, she was spying on me which I didn't take to kindly. I may have made a couple of jabs just to get a rise out of her, but when she… started getting a little more violent, I switched tactics and decided that I would… flirt my way out of the situation." Regina finished with a shrug.

"What.. exactly did you do to 'flirt your way out of the situation?'" Emma asked, a slight bitterness leaking it's way out of her mouth as she thought of Regina flirting with anyone - for any purpose.

"When she got into my face, I ran my fingernail along her collarbone and asked her if she was threatening me." The brunette explained, mimicking the action on her own collarbone.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and continued with the next thought that came to mind, "Why was she threatening you?"

"It's a long story." Regina said simply. "I will of course tell you, but first, would you like a drink?" Emma nodded and Regina waved her hand across the coffee table, summoning up a beer and a martini. Emma went for the beer, while her counterpart took a sip from the martini. "It all started back in the Enchanted Forest…" the brunette began, and Emma settled into the sofa to listen as Regina told her a tale of a magical being called a shifter, and how the Evil Queen had enlisted the most talented shifter in the realm to her service. The blonde learned shortly after that, that Kat had been that shifter and had been one of Regina's most trusted spies. Along with being in Regina's service as a spy, Emma learned that Kat had served Regina in the bedroom on nights Graham was absent or when the Queen merely craved a woman's touch over a man's. She also learned that being a shifter was not only rare, it was shunned. That she could understand, when someone can shift into multiple forms who wouldn't be leery?

When the brunette finished with the events that lead up to Henry's appearance earlier that evening, Emma was finished with her beer and half way through her second (which Regina had summoned part way through the story). She let out a sigh and raised the neck of the bottle to her lips and took a healthy swig. When she swallowed she asked, "So, Kat was your personal spy, and what, fuck buddy at the time?" Regina nodded. "Ok, so when did things take a physical turn for you guys in Storybrooke?"

"The day you walked in on us was the first time being intimate since before the Dark Curse."

Emma nodded, satisfied with the information. "Alright. Well, I think that is enough for the night. I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

Regina hummed her agreement and flicked her wrist to get rid of the drinks as Emma rose and extinguished the flames in the fireplace. Afterwards, the turned off the lights and journeyed into the foyer.

"Emma?"

The blonde turned around, raising her brow in question.

"You know I would never cheat on you, don't you?"

Emma smiled softly, walking back to envelope the slender frame in an embrace. "I know. Henry's just a kid, he doesn't understand what he saw, I get that. But he had no right accusing you of cheating or calling you… well, you know what, just based on what he _thought_ he saw."

Regina nodded against the blondes shoulder, "We'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Mmhmm. But now, it's time for bed. Savior says so." Emma quipped, pressing a tender kiss to the side of Regina's temple as she pulled away and started climbing the stairs towards the master bedroom.

"Emma?" The blonde smirked as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the uncertain face below. Regina ran a hand through her tousled hair,then awkwardly looked at the ground. "Emma… I'm not in the mood tonight.." the older woman stated shyly.

Emma smiled devilishly at the cute figure below. "Oh? And is it a requirement to sleep with you every night I stay? Because honestly babe, I'm literally exhausted. So exhausted in fact, I don't even want to go home to sleep." and with that, she gave Regina a wink and continued up the stairs. A moment later she heard the brunette follow and smiled again. A night where she could just hold her girlfriend, forget about the outside world and all of her problems really sounded like a dream come true.

Twenty minutes later, after nightly routines and a borrowed pair of pajamas from Regina, both women were snuggled under the heavy duvet and drifting quickly to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN**: Heeyyy.. lookie that! I updated! Woot! *pat self on back*

Now.. this is a stand-alone chapter that is between Kat and Ruby, and follows the events from after Kat left Regina's until the end of the date. MILD SMUT WARNING.

Also.. I am knee deep in trying to write an original novel, as well as planning on participating in NaNoWriMo's July writer's camp, so I may not be updating as readily. I am also going back to college this fall, pending my appeal for Financial Aid. So.. in short, bare with me as you so loyally have done. This story isn't over! :P

OH! One last thing, I am trying to get an idea on what a good length for a chapter should be.. would you mind dropping me a note and let me know how the length was on this? If you'd prefer longer, would you mind including a chapter that you found an acceptable length? THANKS! XOXOXOXO!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

After leaving the Mayoral Mansion, Kat walked down the street feeling a bit smug. Her intentions going to the mansion had been quite different, but she wasn't about to say that she didn't enjoy the look of utter horror on the Queen's face when the boy - Henry was it? Yes. When Henry caught them in such close proximity. Kat had wanted to discuss Taro's sentence with the Mayor after she had learned the decision had been made to not immediately release the teenager. Instead, the sheriff wanted to keep him in custody until the start of the school year. What was even more disconcerting, is that the council had agreed to let Regina foster Taro once he was released. Why hadn't they thought to ask her? She would've gladly taken Taro under her wing. If he would let her. She frowned at that as she walked. Since he had been arrested, Kat had tried visiting twice only to have him completely ignore anything she was trying to say.

Kat ran a hand through her hair as she continued down the street, waving to Archie as he walked Pongo. She thought back to her confrontation with Regina, stuffing her hands back into the front pockets of her jeans as she entered town. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to get heated with one another, and Regina had learned a long time ago the quickest way to diffuse a situation with the shifter was through seduction. It had turned into one of the Queen's favorite games back in the Enchanted Forest… rial the shifter then make her fuck you senseless. Kat kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk as she passed City Hall. Her past with Regina was extensive, having spent more than ten years in her service, most of which she not only served the Queen as a spy and assassin, but as a bedmate as well. It had been a frustrating time for her, as Regina was in the throes of her quest for vengeance and cared very little for anything - or anyone else at the time. Kat still remembered the first time their relationship changed. She had been serving the brunette for over two years when one night, out of the blue, a guard came knocking on her door.

'_She had just returned from a mission and was covered in blood, mud and filth. She had been sent out to track and eliminate a group of Snow White's supporters when they had been ambushed by the Princess herself. Skyla had lost all four men before she could retaliate, and she would've lost herself to Snow's bow as well had she not shifted into a raven and flew off towards the Queen's castle. _

_Skyla had barely been back in her own room for more than ten minutes when a Black Knight knocked on her door. Picking a twig out of her long sheet of black hair, she opened the door._

"_Your Majesty wishes an audience. Clean up and meet her in her chambers immediately." Without waiting for the answer, the soldier left. Not that he would expect an answer. Nobody challenged the Queen if they expected to live. If the Queen wished to see you, you saw her. That was the end of it. If you were lucky, you came out of the confrontation unharmed. _

_Sighing, Skyla quickly walked over to the small wash basin in the corner of her room and soaked a cloth in the chilly water. She would've preferred a bath, but as she also preferred to live in one piece she would have to wait until after the meeting with the Queen. Skyla quickly washed her face, neck and arms before changing out of her dirty, ruined clothes and heading over to her wardrobe. Selecting a pair of leather pants that had been specially designed for her female figure, she quickly slid them on and then donned a loose fitting black silk shirt. Dabbing on a few drops of lavender oil, the shifter left her room to seek out the Queen._

"_Enter." Skyla heard through the thick wooden door as she raised her hand to knock on it. It was really strange how the shorter woman could always tell when she was near. Turning the handle, the shifter entered the private chambers of the Evil Queen. She walked down a short hallway and turned the corner that led her into the small common room at the end of it. Had she been paying attention at the time, she would've realized she could see the doorway that led to the Queen's bedchambers from where she was standing. As it was, she was completely hypnotized by the shocking image in front of her. _

_The Queen was sitting in a chair facing her with smoldering brown eyes and a sultry smirk playing at one corner of red painted lips. Her long dark hair sat loosely around her shoulders and she was wearing a transparent dress with strips of black velvet sewn in a intricate design. Skyla had seen the dress before, but this time the Queen was quite obviously not wearing anything underneath it. She looked like pure sex and Skyla felt her mouth go dry at the sight. It was no secret to most who knew her that she preferred the company of women, but she had never made the knowledge public so the display in front of her had the shifter equally confused as it had her body thrumming with want._

"_My Queen?" Skyla asked tentatively, not sure what her role was to be. She knew the royal loved playing games with people, she herself falling victim to several over the couple of years she had been in the woman's service. For all she knew, the bitch could've brought her here just to tease her, or trick her into making an unwanted advance which would surely be a death sentence. _

"_Is it true that you desire women over men, shifter?" Regina inquired, voice deep and husky with arousal as she sensually twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. Skyla was so engrossed in the amount of skin showing beneath the dress she could merely nod in affirmation. "Good." the older woman purred, rising out of the chair and waltzing towards Skyla, taking her lower lip in between her teeth as near-black eyes roamed the shifter's form appreciatively. "Mmm… good indeed, shifter. What is your name again?" the Queen asked as she stopped mere inches from the taller woman, looking up into ice blue eyes as a finger played with the loose collar of the ebony haired shifter's shirt. _

_Skyla swallowed thickly, the Queen's touch igniting a small inferno along her skin as Regina's gaze flickered between the fabric of her shirt and her eyes. "Skyla, your Majesty." She managed to say in response, proud that her voice hadn't betrayed how aroused she was as the Queen titled her head thoughtfully._

"_Skyla… mmm… like the sky. Appropriate with eyes such as yours." Regina purred salaciously, trailing her fingertips over the exposed flesh above the shirt. Skyla inhaled sharply when the nails dug into her skin and were roughly dragged from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts, her nose assaulted with the scent of fresh picked apples and something darker, something forbidden. "You smell absolutely divine, Skyla." the Queen complimented, leaning in to smell the sweet flowery scent of the taller woman._

"_Thank you, as do you, your Highness." A pause as Regina hummed in response as her lips began to pepper chaste kisses along the naked flesh above Skyla's shirt. Suddenly, the shifter couldn't hold back her curiosity. "What do wish of me, my Queen?" she asked, using her remaining resolve to keep her voice level as the Queen took a step closer, pressing their bodies flush against the other. Of course it was a stupid question, they both knew what the Queen was after, but Skyla wanted to hear it aloud._

_Brown eyes rose to her lips and then up to meet her gaze, the look of pure lust unforgettable to the taller woman. "Isn't it obvious, dear?" the Queen replied with a dark chuckle, eyes leaving hers to look over her shoulder as she leaned in, red lips brushing against the shell of Skyla's left ear. "I wish for you to devour your Queen."_

Kat shook the memory out of her head as it threatened to overcome her senses. No matter the amount of times the Queen seduced her, the ending was always the same. Kat would fuck the woman stupid, and not once had Regina touched her in return. The most she ever got was the brunette's thigh thrust in between her legs to grind herself into orgasm, and even that left her unsatisfied. Sure, she was free to seek the company of others… and she did quite often when her services weren't required by the Queen. Kat was convinced it was the only thing that kept her from getting killed, for she had a feeling if she was left with just Regina as a lover, she would have been driven insane enough to force the royal to reciprocate.

When she had awoken in Storybrooke during the second Dark Curse, she immediately tried reporting to her Queen, only to meet someone quite different from the woman she knew. This Regina was different, she was kind when Kat asked if there was anything she would like her to do, softly smiling and telling her she no longer needed the shifter's services. Kat tried to bring up Snow White, to see if that would spark anything in the dull brown eyes looking at her, but Regina didn't seem all that interested in the whereabouts of Snow White and her gang.

It had puzzled the shifter greatly, and she had ended up in a booth at Granny's diner where Ruby appeared to take her order. The two instantly connected and it wasn't long before Ruby's shift ended and the two women were talking about the town. Kat had appreciated Ruby's forwardness in her description of the town's residents and when Kat asked about the Queen, the brunette had laughed and tossed a hand over her shoulder to dismiss the sorceress as a threat.

"_You don't need to worry about her, she isn't evil anymore. She's heartbroken." _ Kat wasn't sure what to do with that information, so she just nodded and continued to eat her meatloaf.

A warm smile curled along her lips as Kat remembered the first time she'd met the brunette she was now lucky enough to have a romantic dinner with. A dinner that stated in a half hour. A flurry of excitement passed through her as she confirmed the time on her phone. Turning the corner near the library, she headed home to get changed.

* * *

At precisely eight o'clock, donning a tight black dress and matching stilettos, Kat pulled up alongside the Bed &amp; Breakfast where Ruby lived. Once she parked and turned off the engine, she sat staring blankly at her fingernails. Since she had only been in Storybrooke a few months, she hadn't ever been on a date. What was more nerveracking was that meant she hadn't ever taken anyone on a date before. Over the last couple of days, Kat had spent endless hours glossing the internet looking for things to do, and proper date etiquette. But now that she was here in front of Ruby's apartment, she was freaking out. What if she fucked something up? Something that was really obvious in this realm that she didn't know about? Fuck! She forgot flowers didn't she?! How could she forget flowers! Ugh!

A knock on her window made her jump, and she turned to see the brunette looking at her with a an amused raised eyebrow. "Ya know, it's customary for a person taking another person out on a date to come up to their residence and announce themselves." Ruby quipped through the glass.

"I was coming… I just had to answer a text from the Animal Hospital." Kat lied, even though her phone was in the center counsel. Ice blue eyes took an appreciative glance at Ruby's cherry red cocktail dress, lingering at the ample amount of cleavage on display. Reminding herself to make eye-contact with her date, she lifted her gaze to find Ruby's sapphires roaming over her own body. She smirked at the brunette. "My eyes are up here, catnip." Kat reminded the younger woman.

Ruby lifted her gaze and slid on a salacious smile. "I know." she admitted with a wink. "And I also know that you're lying about that text, because I saw you sitting here. Totally psyching yourself out because you're neeerrrvvoouuss…" the brunette teased as she pushed Kat's shoulder playfully, her touch remaining a moment longer than necessary.

Kat grinned and rolled her eyes, feeling much better about the night now that her nerves had settled. It was just Ruby, they hang out all the time… the only difference now was that she wanted to kiss her friend more than she wanted to talk about lipstick. "Whatever you say hotstuff." she said dryly as she guided Ruby around the front of the SUV to the passenger side. With a silent awards party going on inside her head for remembering this part, Kat opened the door for the brunette and then watched the younger woman sit down before returning to the drivers side. Once seated, she turned to see the brunette frowning while fidgeting with the bracelet she was wearing. Kat tilted her head in confusion, and mentally ran through everything she could remember about dating etiquette. Shit! She messed up again!

Shoving her self-criticism to the back of her mind, Kat closed the distance between them to place a bold kiss on the brunette's cheek. Moving her mouth to shell of Ruby's ear, she said in a low voice, "You look absolutely delicious by the way."

Ruby visibly lit up at the compliment and Kat congratulated herself again for getting something right. "Well, I'm glad you finally noticed. I was going to ask you if you needed glasses."

Kat narrowed her eyes mischievously and nipped at the shell of Ruby's ear, causing the waitress to shiver involuntarily. She pulled away, laughing softly. "That's what you get for being sassy."

"You like it when I am sassy." Ruby retorted, laughing as well while ridding her ear of imaginary slobber.

"No arguments there, catnip." The older woman agreed, turning the vehicle on and backing out of the parking space.

* * *

A short time later, the two women were seated comfortably at Petit Louis. The drive to the restaurant had ended with a comfortable silence between the them and after the waitress took their orders, Kat started to worry they had run out of things to talk about.

"So.. how has work been for you?" She asked rather lamely, squeezing her lemon wedge in her glass of ice water while they waited for the waitress to return with the bottle of wine they'd agreed on.

Ruby scoffed, and the shifter had a hard time deciding if it was playful or not. "Work? Seriously Kat? Why not ask me about the weather?"

Kat frowned, not sure how to take the dry tone of her date. Raising a questioning eyebrow to the woman across from her she placed the lemon on her napkin. "Well, then you start the conversation wolfie." she replied, keeping her tone as unreadable as Ruby's had been.

Thankfully, the wolf smiled at the pet name. "Ok.. what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Kat said suspiciously, still unsure of where the conversation was headed. The waitress returned with their wine and made a speech about how they should go about drinking it, explaining that white wines don't need to be swirled and Kat tuned the rest out when Ruby brought her glass to her lips, choosing instead to contemplate the benefits of shifting into a wine glass.

"So…" Ruby prompted, snapping Kat out of her wine glass fantasy.

"Ah, yes. Um, what's your favorite color? Red?" Kat asked, hoping the flush she was feeling wasn't visible.

Ruby grinned playfully, "Obviously. Okay.. what is your favorite animal?"

Kat snorted, trying not to roll her eyes at the silly questioning. "Cat. You?"

"Wolf of course."

"Of course. Well, how about I go next? Because although my questions may have been lame, yours are super-lame. We already know all the basics about each other." Kat said as she took a sip of her moscato. Ruby narrowed her eyes in warning but nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. "If you could go anywhere in this realm, where would you go?"

The question seemed to stump the brunette, because she remained quiet for several minutes as she thought about her answer. Kat waited patiently, sipping her wine and helping herself to some complimentary rolls.

"Italy." Ruby eventually replied.

The shifter raised her brow in approval. "Italy, nice. I hear they have good food there." she quipped with a wink.

"Har-har-har." The brunette deadpanned. "I want to go for the history there. The history of the Roman Empire is... incredibly intriguing to me." they paused a moment while Ruby sipped her wine. "What about you? Where would you go?"

"Everywhere." Kat replied easily. "I love to travel, there are way too many places in this realm to explore for me to value one over another."

"Sounds exciting." Ruby admitted with a grin that Kat returned.

"Only if you have someone to share it with."

They sat smiling at each other until their food arrived a few moments later. Ruby dug into her Chicken Carbonara as soon as the plate hit the table, causing a chuckle from the shifter. Kat had ordered a simple Lemon-Grilled Salmon, and chose to sample it slowly unlike her date.

"Where is your family?" Ruby asked after several moments of silence between them.

Kat quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you think that I have a family?"

"Doesn't anyone?" Ruby questioned with a crooked smile as she took another bite.

The shifter snorted, "Not me."

"Is this your first date?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you suck at the standard 'getting to know you' questions." Ruby announced, a bit of annoyance slipping out.

Kat set her face into a scowl, setting down her wine glass and leaning her elbows on the table. "Ruby, I don't want to talk about my family."

"How am I supposed to get to know you better when you won't tell me anything about your past?"

Kat rolled her eyes, getting frustrated that Ruby wouldn't move passed the topic of her family. She didn't like being reminded that she had a family, let alone being forced to share anything about them. Even Regina had left the topic alone. "I had two brothers. Now, if you were able to go to college, what would you study?"

Ruby opened her mouth, seemingly to comment on the tidbit of information about her family, but when Kat narrowed her eyes warningly, she went along with the subject change. "I think I would study evolutionary science."

"Why?"

"Maybe I could find a link that would explain my lycanthropy."

"Maybe." Kat agreed, feeling her frustration eb as she gave the brunette a small smile as she took a bite.

"Well… what about you?"

The older woman thought about it for a moment, unable to come up with a definite answer, she shrugged. "I don't know. I have never been one for studying a single subject. The curse gave me a degree in Veterinary Medicine, so I suppose I might continue with that, but then afterwards… who knows? I don't like limiting my options. I'm a Nomad at heart." she finished with a wink.

Ruby smiled. "I never knew that about you. I mean, you always give off a sense of adventure - especially when I see you looking out at the pier like a trapped dog - but, I didn't peg you for such a… wanderer."

Kat laughed a flung a section of black hair over her shoulder, "I do not wander… I explore." she corrected, waggling her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"What's the difference?" Ruby prompted with a wicked grin, leaning forward with her elbows on the table to match Kat.

"If you're lucky, I'll show you." Kat promised, taking her lower lip in between her teeth as she stared the wolf down seductively. She didn't play hard to get, she tended to go after what she wanted, and tonight that was a certain waitress.

That sparked a low rumble from the brunette, who licked her lips anxiously. "I'd like that."

Kat smirked predatorily, excited to learn that Ruby was on the same page. "Check please!"

* * *

The moment the door closed behind them, Kat crushed her lips to Ruby's. The rough and demanding nature of the kiss had Ruby's head reeling with anticipation. She couldn't recall the last time she was kissed so passionately, like with every nip and suckle from the shifter was claiming a small part of her soul. She relished in the feeling, tearing at the ebony-haired woman's dress while they stood barely inside the apartment. Kat growled, breaking free of Ruby's attempts at tearing her out of her clothing and pinned the slender woman up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

"Not so fast catnip." Kat's sultry voice mock-warned. "I am exploring _you_, remember?"

Ruby whimpered, surrendering to the other woman's thorough exploration, her skin crackling wherever Kat touched her. One hand explored her body while the first remained its iron-like grip on the arms pinned above her head. This certainly isn't what she was used to… usually her lover's were soft, so the rough treatment made every sensation feel so much better. Skilled lips left trails of fire along her neck before sharply biting her shoulder and sucking_. 'Oh fuck, she's marking me.' _the brunette thought in disbelief as her head hit the wall as a needy moan escaped her lips. "Fuck…"

"Mmhmm… that is certainly my intention." Kat purred as deft fingers found the zipper to Ruby's dress. The older woman pinched the brunette's chin between her thumb and index finger. "Stay." she commanded with a wink. All Ruby could managed was a nod, like she'd go anywhere anyway? Kat seemed to lose herself as she gently removed the cloth barrier, eyes widening when it was revealed the brunette was lacking a bra. As Ruby watched the other woman's reaction, she swore to herself that no one had ever looked at her with such hunger. The sight of those ice blue eyes being completely blown by desire sent her sex into hyperdrive. She stood nearly completely naked aside from her cherry red spaghetti-strap thong, which was completely drenched. "Jesus fucking Christ, Red… you're absolutely perfect."

And just like that, Kat was on her again. Wild and uncontrolled, Ruby was able to take advantage of the attention long enough to flip their positions, grinning devilishly at Kat's stunned expression. "You are wearing far to many clothes." she chastised, giving the other woman a thorough once over in the little black dress she was wearing. Ghosting her hands over the dip in the shifter's cleavage, Ruby gently took hold of either side of the v-neck that was responsible for teasing her all night and ripped it effortlessly away from the older woman's chest. Kat gasped much to the brunette's delight, and the fresh scent of arousal surged into the werewolf's senses, causing a low rumble to erupt from the wolf as she took an unnecessary breath in to savor it. "God, you smell absolutely intoxicating." With a quick pull, she removed the rest of the dress, leaving Kat leaning against the wall in just a black lace bra and matching lace bikini. "And look... mesmerizing." she concluded, stepping forward to capture Kat's lips in a bruising kiss.

When the kiss broke, both women were gasping for air, foreheads pressed together as they stared each other down. It was Kat that spoke first, a predatory glint in her nearly-black eyes as she firmly demanded, "Bedroom. Now."

Ruby didn't hesitate for a second, pulling back so Kat could slip around her and lead them to the bedroom where she was determined to fuck the shifter senseless.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** HIII! *impersonates Stitch* I bring you another update. Wait, what? Didn't I just say I wouldn't be updating for awhile?! Well, you can thank Skyeberry's amazing review that had me sitting in front of my computer typing away today. See how that works? Reviews + time + muse cooperation = new chapters. XP

Since I didn't get a huge response from the last chapter.. I will keep in mind to keep feeding you Regina and Emma fluff instead of more Kat and Ruby insiders.

Can't guarantee the time frame of my next chapter, but I am trying for at least bi-weekly updates.

ENJOY! REVIEW! Mwah!

* * *

Chapter 23

Regina awoke Saturday morning to the weight of another covering her lower body. She smiled sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes as her hands found slim thighs straddling her hips. The events of the night before flooded to her like a scene in a silent film: gardening in her yard, the confrontation with the shifter, Henry's accusations and Emma's endless trust and belief in her. When her brain registered damp fabric on the thighs she was caressing, she blinked her eyes open to see Emma in a black athletic capri's with a dark purple sports bra, and her lean abs covered in a light glistening sheen of sweat. "Well, hello Savior…" the brunette drawled seductively as she ran her hands over the blonde's thighs again with a different purpose.

Emma was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, a smile on her lips as she greeted the sleepy sorceress. "Good morning, Madame Mayor." Bending down, she brought her lips to Regina's, who easily accepted the lips with a soft moan, hands moving to pull the younger woman closer. The brunette's attempts were quickly denied, however, and left the older woman looking into jade green orbs with a confused frown which made Emma roll her eyes and smile. "I started my period this morning. I went for a run to try and work out the cramps while you were still snoozing. So this," she indicated with a wave towards her groin, "is out of order for the next 6-7 days."

"Ahh." was all the brunette managed to say as she moved her hands uncomfortably away from the blonde's body.

"Will you survive a week without this?" Emma teased as she ground her hips down into the brunette's lower region to emphasize what she was implying.

Regina snorted, "I am not a teenager, Emma. I will be perfectly fine. Just be thankful that I am highly irregular or you'd be looking at two weeks if our bodies synced. Now, perhaps you should take a shower and.. clean up." she gestured at Emma's groin.

Emma laughed, "I'm wearing a tampon for godsake - you're fine. It's not a disease-"

"Of course not!" Regina interrupted with an annoyed bark, "I know what it is… I am a woman after all. It's just different when it's not your own."

Emma snorted, "Okay, Miss Prissy-Pants. I'm going to go shower but only if you promise me not to leave this bed until I get back so we can discuss Henry's punishment before we tackle the day, alright?"

Regina nodded lazily, happy to get a few more moments of sleep before starting the day. She felt the blonde get out of bed and heard her walk over to the en-suite bathroom, but once the door closed and the shower started the brunette was quietly slumbering again.

* * *

"Babe."

Emma watched her girlfriend with all the affection in the world, smiling stupidly as a shock of dark hair got sucked in parted lips as Regina continued to sleep soundly through her attempts to wake her. "Babe." Emma repeated, this time coming to sit on the edge of the bed. The brunette grunted in her sleep and the younger woman chuckled. "Regina Marie."

Brown eyes shot open instantly, focusing on the figure sitting on the bed next to her. "How do you know my middle name?"

Emma smirked, "I guessed."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Liar. Your mom told you didn't she?"

"Maybe." '_Yes'. _Mary Margaret had let it slip one drunken night about a year ago, and Emma had never forgotten it in hopes of getting the chance to use it. Today seemed like the perfect opportunity since the brunette seemed to be in good mood.

"Don't ever use it again. Ever." Regina said in a very serious tone, sitting up and running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame it.

Emma could've chosen to take offense to that, but seeing that she understood the way some things triggered unpleasant memories she nodded dutifully. "No problem, just don't use mine and we'll be set."

"Why?"

"It was given to me by the people who adopted me, then gave me back to the agency when they decided a baby was too much responsibility." Emma answered in practiced aloofness. It still stung, being tossed back into the system like an unwanted puppy, but she was very good at hiding it.

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina said softly, her hand reaching forward to grab ahold of the blondes.

Emma pulled her hand away, rejecting her girlfriends attempt at comfort. "Don't be. It's just a small part of me that left a bruise. Besides, if I had grown up with them, I wouldn't be the person I am now. We wouldn't have Henry, and we wouldn't have each other. Everything happens for a reason, even the shitty stuff." she gave the brunette a soft, reassuring smile.

"I still regret that my actions caused you pain Emma, regardless of the outcome. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." Regina stated, eyes boring into Emma while a olive toned hand found alabaster. This time Emma didn't pull away.

"Well, I can think of a few ways that _might _make it better." The blonde answered in a light, flirty tone that caused the brunette to smile and roll her eyes.

"Your such a child Emma… ?." Regina jested, the sentence ending as a question as the brunette fished for the younger woman's middle name.

Emma laughed, rolling her own eyes at the older woman. "Fine, you get one free pass since I used yours. It's Jayne."

"Emma Jayne." The way the name poured out of the older woman's mouth, deep and rich, sent a shiver down the blondes spine; not from the usual unpleasant memory associated with the name, but the sensual way it came out. "I like it, such a shame it bodes ill memories for you, dear."

"Maybe I'll let you use it more than once. But only if you say it like that, every time."

Regina chuckled richly, pulling the blonde down beside her and burying her face in the crook of Emma's arm, her head resting on a tank-top covered breast like it was a pillow. "Emma Jayne Swan. A beautiful name for a stunningly beautiful woman."

The blonde snorted, "Oh okay.. have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? I am pretty sure you should come with a warning label. Especially in those power suits of yours."

That caused another chuckle from Regina who shook her head against her breast-pillow. "Someone is overly giving in the compliments this morning, should I be concerned?"

"Seriously though! The only thing that can possibly make you hotter is if you told me you spoke a foreign language or something." Emma said offhandedly with a small laugh.

"Yo puedo hablar muchos idiomas mi amor." _(Spanish: I can speak many languages my love)._ The brunette stated in what Emma recognized as flawless Spanish.

Green eyes bugged out as she tilted her head down to look at the woman in her arms as she lazily drew small circles over the bare flesh above Emma's gray tank top. "Holy shit."

"Cos'altro pensi che ho fatto per tutti questi anni solo?" _(Italian: What did you think I did all of those years alone?). _The brunette continued, sitting up on her elbow so she was above the blonde.

"Is that Italian or more Spanish?" Emma questioned, not understanding a word that was being said but enjoying the statements none the less.

Regina smiled, but didn't answer, choosing to continue her declaration. "Je appris toutes les langues les plus élégantes de ce royaume" _(French: I learned all of the most elegant languages of this realm)._

"That's French, I took it in High School for a week or so." The younger woman stated, happy to have been able to identify another language besides Spanish.

Regina nodded, leaning over to place small kisses all over the blondes face and torso as she spoke. "Eas primo disceret putavi officii reginam bene cognoscit…" kiss, "quod terra habitat omnibus linguis." kiss, "Nunc cogito omnia feci vobis Emma." _(Latin: At first I thought I was learning them out of duty, a good Queen knows every language of the land she inhabits. But now I think I did it all for you, Emma.). _Liquid chocolate poured over the blonde as she spoke the last bit in English, "So that I may tell you in more than one language, that I love you."

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes and averted her gaze to the side, finding the way the light was shining into the room completely enthralling as she tried to straighten out her emotions. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her. She didn't even know what all Regina had said, but it was clear by the tone in which the words were said that they were spoken with devotion. That old part of her, the part that ran away from emotions and deep bonds, reared its head for a moment but she was able to push the feeling away before she worked herself into a panic. She had no idea what she had done to deserve such a woman as Regina Mills but she certainly wasn't going to waste her time over-analyzing the situation. When emerald eyes came back to the brunette, she found Regina watching her patiently, having recognized the internal struggle inside her girlfriend's eyes. "That was the most _magnifique _thing anyone has ever said to me, and I am not fully sure what you said." Emma finally responded, trying to shake her nerves away.

Regina smiled, "I said, 'I speak many languages my love. What did you think I did all of those years alone? I learned all of the most elegant languages of this realm. At first I thought I was learning them out of duty, a good Queen knows every language of the land she inhabits. But now I think I did it all for you, Emma. So that I may tell you in more than one language, that I Iove you.'"

The blonde felt the moisture in her eyes once again, but didn't fight it as she brought plump lips to her own in a heartfelt kiss. Rendered completely speechless, she poured every ounce of emotion into the act instead. Regina moaned when she finally broke the kiss, seeming to miss her lips instantly. Emma smiled and placed both hands on either side of the older woman's face so the brunette was forced to look into her eyes. "And I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person. I can't believe that I am so lucky to have someone who loves me so deeply. Thank you, Regina."

"You saved my life Emma, it's me who should be thanking you." The brunette proclaimed, leaning into kiss the Savior for a second time.

When they broke apart, Emma smiled mischievously, having had enough of the mushy-talk for the time being. "Look at us, arguing over who loves who more, who should be thanking who.. man, we're just a couple of lovestruck teenagers after all aren't we 'Gina?"

Regina snorted, warm chocolate-caramel eyes shining lovingly. "Oh shut up, we are not." she said pretending to sound annoyed.

Emma knew better though and stuck her tongue out playfully causing Regina to laugh at her childish antics. "Welllll… if we're not lovestruck teenagers then I suppose we should talk about the punishment for our son."

The older woman curled her lip in a "I don't wanna" gesture and flopped over on her back, looking up at the ceiling as considered what to do about the boy. "Obviously, he's grounded. No electronics, friends or comics for the rest of the week."

"Agreed." Emma said with a nod she knew Regina didn't see.

"And we'll increase his chore load. Laundry duty, dish duty and garbage duty without an allowance until school starts." Regina added, ticking each chore off on her fingers.

"Sounds reasonable. Now can I add a couple of things?"

Regina turned her head to look at the other mother of her son, "Of course."

"One: first day lockdown - no leaving his room unless it's to use the bathroom. Two: during that time he is required to legibly handwrite you an apology letter, that I must approve. After today, he is free to leave his room and the rest of the restrictions apply."

"Don't you think that is a little extreme?" Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, "When we broke a foster placement, we were put into lockdown for 3 days and then segregated from the rest of the kids for the remainder of the first week we were back. This is nothing." Brown eyes widened comically and Emma laughed it off, "It's okay Regina, it was just a punishment so we wouldn't keep breaking our placements."

The brunette decided not to comment, and instead sat up and made her way to the edge of the bed. Emma noticed her sway a moment and furrowed her brow, "Too much time spent talking and not enough time eating breakfast?"

"Mmhhmm." Was the response she received at Regina stood, being careful as she walked towards the back of the bedroom door to grab her robe. Emma knew that the brunette often fought dizzy spells due to her early morning low blood sugar if she didn't eat fast enough. Regina tried explaining it to her by comparing herself to a car and food to gasoline. When the car is running, it needs gasoline. Without it she starts to feel sick, starting with dizzy spells, a headache or sometimes nausea.

"You go downstairs and get a glass of juice or something, ok? I'll let the kid know that he is in lockdown and then I will come down and make you some eggs. How does that sound?" Emma offered, feeling guilty for keeping Regina up here when she should've been eating breakfast by now.

"That sounds lovely dear, I will see you downstairs." Regina said distractedly as she fastened the robe around her securely and opened the door before stepping out into the hallway.

Emma swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, walking over to the corner where her shorts from yesterday were laying. After her shower, she had slipped on yesterday's tank top but hadn't bothered with her shorts, choosing instead to don her black boy shorts a little longer. Shorts on and buttoned, she finger-combed through her messy blonde hair and exited the room.

* * *

"Henry?" Emma called after knocking twice on the door.

"Come in." she heard from inside.

When she entered the room she saw Henry lying in bed, the covers thrown haphazardly over his footboard and floor like he had kicked them off in frustration.

"It's time to talk about your punishment. I hope you like it, your mother and I had a great time planning it out." She said coolly as she came to a halt at the head of his bed. The kid was lying on his back in his green Hulk boxers, frowning bitterly. _'Good'_ she thought. "You're on lockdown for the day, which means this room," she made a circular motion with one hand, "is your only friend for the next 24 hours."

"Are you serious?!" He squeaked, sitting up instantly and looking at her like she just told him she saw Jack the Ripper lurking outside his window.

"_Dead._" Emma assured, "and in that time you will write a handwritten apology to your mom, explaining how deeply and terribly sorry you are for referring to her as a slut." The teenager groaned as Emma pressed on, "after I have read and approved it, I will hand it to your mom. Then, you can be free from your bedroom prison but there's a catch: you're grounded for the rest of the week. No electronics, friends or comics." Henry groaned again and the blonde knew she was on the right track, "You will also be taking over laundry duty, dish duty and still maintaining garbage duty without an allowance until school starts. As far as your mom's birthday goes… we are still going on vacation but we are not doing _anything _that your mom doesn't want us to do and there will be no whining to try to get her to let you do something. We are going strictly for her, you're just the lucky buck who gets to come along for the ride because she'd miss you too much to truly relax if you stayed here. When we get back, your chores will be waiting, understood?"

When she finished, Henry's shoulders were slumped and he resembled a kicked puppy that had just been sent to the pound. He nodded pitifully and she had to admit the look was adorable, but not cute enough to get him off the hook. "If you need bathroom break, go now. Otherwise, I'll bring breakfast up to you in a bit." She waited for a moment, but the kid looked like he was set to sulk so she turned away and walked out of the room.

Downstairs, she found Regina sipping a glass of orange juice while the coffee maker croaked and sputtered nearby. "Mmm coffee. You speak the language of my soul, babe."

Regina chuckled, "I am happy you approve."

The blonde made her way to the cupboard and grabbed a mug for herself. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." The older woman replied, "How was Henry?"

"When I left he was sulking like a kicked puppy, so… good." Emma explained as she finished pouring her coffee and went to the refrigerator to grab the liquid creamer Regina had started keeping there for her. Once the creamer was in and back in the refrigerator she grabbed some eggs and started to prepare breakfast for her family.

"I don't know what I am going to do with two of them…" Regina pondered to herself at the breakfast bar.

Emma turned around to look at the other woman. "Regina.. you are the best parent I know. Taro will benefit from someone like you, someone who knows what it's like to be troubled and feel that you don't have any options."

"So do you." Regina pointed out.

"Yes… and if you want, I can help you with Taro." The blonde offered, slightly nervous because although they shared Henry and were in a relationship together, this was a whole different ballgame.

Luckily, Regina smiled brightly at the gesture, "I would love that."

"Cool." Emma replied with a smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Emma broke the silence again, "so the eggs.. over-easy or scrambled?"

"Over-easy please."

"Great, do you want to grab the bread and make the toast? I told Henry I would run breakfast up to him, since you know, we still have to feed him." The young blonde quipped as she grabbed a pan and turned the stove on.

"Yeah, there is that small detail." Regina jested, easily going along with the banter.

"It's the best way to keep pets alive from what I've been told." The younger woman replied, cracking a few eggs over the pan.

"Really? I haven't heard of that one before.." The brunette mock-pondered.

"No? They say it extends the life by about 70 years or so." Emma continued, curious to find out how long Regina was willing to play the game.

"No kidding! 70 years?" Regina said in astonishment.

"That's what they say…"

"Well, I suppose we should listen to them. Wouldn't want to kill our pet prematurely."

"No, no… that would be tragic." Emma decided, flipping the eggs over while grinning widely. Regina moved around the kitchen, making toast and the two fell into a comfortable silence for several minutes. After the blonde had deposited the finished eggs on a warming plate and started the next round, she decided it was time to bring up the topic of Regina's birthday. "So… your birthday is coming up this week…"

A pause in the movement beside her as Regina processed the tone she'd used. "What about it?"

"I want to do something for you obviously." The younger woman returned in her best 'duh' voice as she maneuvered the eggs around the pan.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal." The brunette tossed out nonchalantly.

Emma froze and turned to the other woman while pointing her spatula at her. "No, no of this 'don't worry about it' and 'it's no big deal'. I want to know what you want."

"Emma… I really am fine, I haven't had a birthday celebration in over 30 years, I actually look forward to it." The brunette proclaimed, pulling pieces of toast from the toaster.

"Regina…"

The older woman huffed haughtily and began buttering the finished toast as a distraction. "I don't know Emma! Just.. a nice dinner with you and Henry would be enough."

"Is that it?" Emma probed.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Regina snapped, rolling her eyes at the blonde in annoyance as she set the pieces of toast on a plate.

"Darn.. l wonder if I can get a refund on that circus…" Emma wondered, tapping her chin in thought while winking at the brunette.

It worked, because Regina instantly smiled, "You're such an idiot."

"But I am _your_ idiot and you love me." The younger woman teased.

"That I do."

"So, can we do dinner on Wednesday? Just the three of us to celebrate?" Emma asked, planting the seed. Her and Henry had decided to surprise Regina with the plane tickets over a nice family dinner the night before they left so Regina didn't have time to decline. She just had to make it seem like it was Regina's idea so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Sounds good." Regina agreed.

"Cool." Emma said, placing the remaining eggs on the warming plate and smiling at her girlfriend.

"_Cool_." Regina repeated with a grin matching the blondes, the term sounding absolutely foreign coming from the elegant woman.

"Alright, I am going to go take this to the kid, and then I will have to skidaddle, I promised dad that I would come into the station for a few hours in exchange for him watching Henry tonight for the party.

"You're not going to eat with me?" Regina pouted, bringing out the biggest brown eyes Emma had ever seen.

"Aww, look at you, all pouty." Emma cooed, coming to wrap the older woman in a hug. "For you, I think I can be a few minutes late."

Regina snorted over her shoulder, "You're so easy Miss Swan. I think it's safe to say I have you wrapped around my little finger."

"Wrapped, bolted down and hogtied." Emma agreed, breaking apart so that she could assemble a plate for their teenager. "But strangely, I'm okay with that."


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hey guys! Had some time and the muses cooperated so you have a new chapter to read before I go on vacation. :)

It's longer (7000+ words) and SMUT WARNING for the beginning.

If you like it, leave me a review. ;)

* * *

Chapter 24

When Ruby woke Saturday morning, it was to the sound of a cell phone ringing from somewhere inside the apartment. She growled in complaint and buried her head deeper under the covers while she took a moment to collect her thoughts. A grin spread across her lips at the memory of Kat roughly tossing her on the bed and taking her like no one else had ever dared. This morning, the brunette vaguely registered a hint of soreness between her legs, having discovered that Kat was quite rough and demanding lover. Apparently, the fact that she was wolf only seemed to turn the shifter on more, like it was some sort of challenge to dominate the waitress.

If not for her wolf-healing abilities Ruby knew she would have several marks and bruises peppering her body, and it seemed almost a shame that it was inevitable that she would step in front of a mirror to find hardly any of the marks remained. The fact that her muscles still ached from their extensive use was encouraging, but the bruises on her ass and wrists would most certainly have faded during the night. Absentmindedly she flicked a wrist just to test for any inclination of pain, only to be disappointed. Not that she was some freak who had a sick need for pain or anything, but when you heal as quickly as she did it was nice to be reminded of the incredible woman who brought her such an intoxicating combination of pleasure and pain. Ruby wanted to remember her night with the shifter with every move she made - not a morbid way - but in the way lovers do after a long night of rough sex. Sometimes being a wolf sucked.

The phone ceased its ringing, only to start up a moment later and Ruby tossed the covers from her still naked form. "Kat... make it stop." she whined.

A indiscernible noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine made it's way over to her sensitive ears before the other woman spoke. "Make what stop?"

"Your phone, it's meowing." The brunette informed her drowsy lover.

Something about that information caused the shifter to jump out of bed so quickly, Ruby lifted her head to see what was going on. Kat, buck naked, trotted quickly into the living room eliciting a moan from Ruby as she took in the perfectly round ass of the other woman. Her reaction surprised her slightly, and she looked down at her crotch with a disapproving frown as if to tell her own body to calm the fuck down. Her warning went unheeded however, as she took in the profile of the naked shifter at the island in the kitchen talking animately on the phone with whoever had called. The brunette's body hummed and heated in all the right places as she watched Kat run a hand through her long black hair, bringing the ends over her shoulder to cover part of her breast on one side, the ends lightly brushing a dusky pink nipple and causing it harden before the wolf's keen vision. Ruby bit down on her lower lip as her eyes remained locked on the veterinarian. Kat spoke quickly and quietly about the emergency protocol for a dog who had drank an unknown amount of antifreeze and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at the owner's negligence for leaving such an obvious poison lying around.

When the call ended, Kat made her way back to the bedroom and Ruby watched her with hungry eyes until the shifter stopped in the doorway to look at her, an amused and seductive smile replacing the hardened lines of frustration. "Someones a little slut, aren't they?" the shifter teased, desire starting to pool in her ice blue eyes.

Ruby smirked, slowly shaking her head in what she hoped was a salacious manner. "Nah… this isn't me being a slut. This is me appreciating a gorgeous woman who was prancing around naked." The brunette spread her legs wide, showing off her glistening center to the older woman, "_this_ is me being a slut…" she added silkily as she beckoned Kat to her with a crooked finger.

Kat took a few calculated steps forward, sending shivers of anticipation down the waitresses spine which she made no attempt to cover. It sparked a raised eyebrow from the shifter, who reached the bed and kneeled down on one knee. "You know I have to go catnip…"

"So?" Ruby challenged in a husky voice as Kat brought her other knee down on the bed. This is what she loved the most about the other woman; the way she hunted her.

"So…" Kat warned as she slid her hands up Ruby's strong calves, "you better be quick."

"Then you better be good." Ruby challenged, tweaking her own nipples with her fingers as the two women stared each other down.

Suddenly, without warning, Kat grabbed her by the hips roughly and brought the brunette's center up to meet a hot mouth. Kat was instantly sucking, nipping and swirling her tongue around Ruby's swollen clit, causing the wolf to whimper and cry out needily while one hand continued to tease a nipple and the other entangled itself in black hair, tugging Kat's mouth to her as her hips bucked shamelessly.

Nails buried themselves above her hip bones, causing a delicious amount of pain as Kat tried to control the wolf's brutal assault on her face. "Oh yes baby, _fuck_! Just like tha - _oh God_ \- right there!" Ruby cried out wantonly, pinching and pulling her nipple while she twisted her other hand in Kat's hair causing a whimper from the shifter that only encouraged the waitress. "Jesus fucking Christ! More... I need more baby, please.." the brunette begged, feeling the pressure building within her but needing to feel the other woman inside her. Kat answered immediately by releasing the hold on one of her hips and burying three fingers inside the still sore wolf and setting a bruising pace as her mouth continued brutalizing her clit. "Fuck! YES!" Ruby all but screamed as the perfect combination of pleasure and pain sent her rocketing to her climax. She came screaming Kat's name, her whole body folding like a lawn chair with the force of the contractions.

As soon as her body finished, she quickly flipped their positions. Sticking with the knowledge that their time was short this morning, she quickly latched her mouth around a erect nipple while one hand plunged two fingers knuckle-deep into her raven-haired lover and started fucking her without mercy. Kat cried out in delight, nails clawing at Ruby's back causing red lines they both knew would heal within minutes. The shifter wrapped her body around the brunette, crossing her ankles around Ruby's backside as she rocked her hips back and forth, then in a circular motion as the muscles inside her clamped around the two fingers the waitress offered her. The smell of sex kicked Ruby's arousal back into full swing and she growled wantonly around Kat's whimpers and moans. "God Kat… you're making me wet again."

The shifter cried out at hearing the knowledge and ground her center into Ruby's fingers at a faster pace. The brunette switched her oral assault to Kat's neck and torso, biting and sucking harshly in order to cause as many marks as she could in the little time they had to be together. "Yeeesss Ruby… God, you're so good, fuck me just like that, I'm almost there." Kat wasn't nearly as loud as Ruby when it came to sex, but she was far from shy and the waitress _loved_ it every time the other woman would tell her how she was making her feel. Her own arousal becoming painful, Ruby snuck her free hand down between them so she could relieve the tension, silently hoping Kat wouldn't take offense. Honestly, it wasn't something she would prefer, but they were on borrowed time and she needed to get off again or she'd go insane sometime during the day.

"Are you… ?" Kat questioned with a hint of amusement detectable under the layers of lust lacing her deep voice.

"Just shut up and come with me." Ruby demanded, slamming her thumb against Kat's clit and curled her fingers inside her lover as she fucked herself simultaneously. The shifter cried out in reverence as the added stimulation sent her over the edge, her walls contracting around Ruby's fingers and sucking them dry as her hips rolled through the waves of her orgasm. As soon as it was over, Ruby released Kat's clit but began the same brutal pace inside the tight walls all over again. Kat's breath hitched in delighted surprise as she completely surrendered to the younger woman's assault while chanting "fuck yes" over and over. The chanting became a solidified mantra in Ruby's mind, the scent of their juices and the sound of the beautiful woman whimpering in front of her coaching her over-sensitive nub to the edge.

Just as she was about to come, she curled her fingers and slammed the tips into the tough leathery g-spot of the shifter, holding them there while drumming them against the sensitive flesh. The result was an explosive orgasm from the shifter just as Ruby hit her own orgasmic bliss and both women cried out together before slamming their mouths together in a lustful kiss. The kiss continued as their bodies rode out their respective orgasms, and once they relaxed Kat rolled them onto their sides, their lips never parting. Ruby flicked her tongue gently against Kat's bottom lip and slipped inside when access was granted. Gently and ever so slowly the brunette suckeled the talented muscle inside, moaning softly as she tasted herself on Kat's tongue.

They parted moments later, both laying on their sides with Kat's leg resting on Ruby's hip. They watched each other for another moment, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking before Ruby thought of something to say. "I told you I'd be quick." She jested with a tilt of her head to indicate the clock on the nightstand behind the shifter. It read 8:34, meaning they had managed to fuck each other in less than ten minutes.

Kat chuckled, "Yes, well, you're a good little slut so I am not surprised."

This earned her a light slap on the shoulder from Ruby, who mock-glared and said, "Keep calling me a slut and you won't make it out of this room."

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Kat questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Ruby hummed her agreement as she pushed the other woman onto her back and straddled her. "And what if it is?"

"Then I will die a very happy woman." Kat declared with a soft laugh, clasping her hands behind her head as she took in the wolf's slender form. "Mmm, I love seeing my marks on you, catnip."

The statement made Ruby look down at her torso, and she was surprised to see that a lot of the marks from the night before were still visible, even if faintly. "I wish they would stay."

"Oh?" Kat questioned, brow shooting up into her hairline at the odd statement.

Ruby shrugged, "Yeah, I mean.. not in a grotesque way like I enjoy seeing myself covered in bruises and hickeys but… they remind me of you, and soon they'll be gone and you'll be gone and this will all just be a memory."

The shifter laughed, "I am only going to work, not skipping town Ruby."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. I don't know…" she popped her shoulders up in a nonchalant shrug, "It's stupid."

"No…" Kat started, propping herself up on one elbow and tracing her fingers along the wolf's jaw line in reassurance. "It's not stupid, I get it. It's the memory of our first time, who wouldn't want to hang onto that anyway they could?"

Ruby smiled, kissing Kat's thumb as it traced her lips, happy to know that she was understood. "The full moon starts tomorrow, are you still running with me?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" Ruby beamed, bending down to drop a chaste kiss on Kat's lips before climbing off her. "I should let you get ready, I'll see you tonight at the party?" Ruby asked as she started to collect her underwear from the night before.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Kat questioned.

"Baby, if I stay and have to look at that drop dead gorgeous body of yours any longer, I am afraid I just might end up killing a dog by accidently raping you to the point of exhaustion." Ruby teased.

Kat laughed, "You can't rape the willing catnip, but yes, I suppose you probably should go so I can quickly get a shower in and head over to the clinic." She rolled out of bed and moved passed Ruby who was scanning the room for her dress, momentarily at a loss for where she'd taken it off. Kat dug around in a drawer and then tossed a pair of jeans towards the waitress. "Here, I won't have you walking home in that cocktail dress so early in the morning, you'll get cold."

Ruby was about to protest that her natural high temperature would keep her plenty warm even if she was walking totally naked down Main street in winter, but decided she liked the prospect of wearing her lovers clothes more than her pride. Slipping on the jeans, she was relieved to find that the length fit perfectly. Another item of clothing was tossed at her, and she grabbed the red cashmere sweater before it fell to her feet.

"It's the only red thing I own, don't laugh." Kat warned teasingly as Ruby held the article up in front of her. In the middle of the sweater was a stitched figure of a wolf in ivory thread. The irony was too much and Ruby bust up laughing.

"Sorry, I can't help it.. oh the irony." Ruby said between giggles as she pulled the sweater over her naked torso.

"Yeah, yeah, now scoot. I need to go take a shower and save a life." Kat quipped, leaning over and pecking Ruby on the cheek.

Ruby made her way through the apartment and on her way, stopped to pick up her cocktail dress and set it on the island, "I'll pick that up next time?" she asked as she turned to look at the shifter.

"Sure." Kat agreed with a small smile. "I'll see you tonight, catnip."

The brunette slipped on her heels and nodded. "See ya." Ruby said, giving Kat a small wave as she turned to open the door.

The door was quickly slammed shut when Kat suddenly pressed up against her and held it against the door frame. "Hey… you better not be leaving without a final kiss goodbye." The older woman whispered seductively in Ruby's ear.

A shiver ran down the wolf's spine as she quickly turned around to claim the shifter's lips. The kiss was hot and passionate, and dissolved any fears Ruby had about this being a one time deal. By the time they broke apart, both of them were panting and the faint scent of fresh arousal permeated the room. Ruby held her breath to avoid sending her sex into overdrive again and gave Kat a warm smile before turning around and leaving the apartment.

Nope. Definitely not a one time deal.

* * *

Regina stared at her reflection, scrutinizing her eyeliner as she put the final touches on her make-up. When it passed her approval, she placed the eyeliner back into her make-up bag and pulled out two shades of lipstick: one red, one natural. After staring at them thoughtfully for a few moments, she decided on the natural shade. Emma made a point to tell her repeatedly that the party was casual, so the brunette had dressed in stonewash skinny jeans, a scoop-neck gray tee and a black leather jacket. As she worked on painting her lips, she thought back over the day since Emma had left for work.

Henry had dutifully remained in his room for the whole day, taking very few bathroom breaks which she assumed was because it meant he would have to interact with her. When she brought him lunch earlier, he had avoided eye contact by staring at the floor and quietly thanked her for bringing his meal. She hadn't replied beyond a simple "you're welcome", still standing strong with the punishment despite wanting to wrap her son in a hug at tell him that she forgave him. Later that evening, when she brought up his dinner, he had been sitting at his desk with a folded piece of paper with her name on it. Henry thanked her for bringing up his food, asked for a bathroom break and when he came back verbally apologized for treating her so horribly. They ended up hugging for several moments, with Regina telling him that she still loved him more than the world.

When she closed his bedroom door, she immediately pulled out her phone and dialed her girlfriend to see if she could spare a moment before the party to read Henry's letter. Emma readily agreed much to her delight and within moments appeared at the top of the stairwell. While Emma spoke to Henry about the letter, Regina made her way downstairs and into her study to take care of a few last minute work-related emails. Fifteen minutes later, the blonde came in and handed her Henry's letter. In the first paragraph, he had apologized for his quick judgement of what he saw, apologized for what he had called her, and apologized for being so angry (chalking that up to "hormones") with her over something he thought he had seen. The second paragraphed talked about how much he trusted her, and that whatever she had been discussing with Miss Simmons was none of his business. Lastly, he apologized again, accepted his punishment and told her he loved her and Emma and hoped one day he wouldn't have to switch houses in order to spend time with them.

The last part of the letter made her swallow thickly, unsure of Henry's expectations of her and Emma's relationship as well as the blonde's thoughts on what he had said. When she had looked up, the Savior was sitting in the lounge chair watching her intently.

"So what do you think? Mother approved?" she asked, green eyes burning with something Regina couldn't identify.

Regina gave the blonde a small smile, brown eyes locked on green as she tried to figure out what Emma was feeling. "I think so."

"That last part kind of pulls at your heartstrings a little bit doesn't it?" Emma prompted.

"I'm sorry?" The brunette asked, stalling.

"About not having to move between our places, you see what he did there? Trying to charm us so we'll let him out of his jail cell early." The blonde explained, chuckling.

Regina mentally sighed, happy that they had avoided the topic of moving in together, at least for the time being. She loved Emma, but their relationship was still very new and she wasn't ready for anything more than what they had. And judging by the relaxed posture of the other woman, Emma wasn't thinking about it either. The knowledge let her breathe a little and she cracked a genuine smile. "Well, he is a Charming by blood darling, what did you expect?"

After a few moments of playful bickering, the two women agreed that they would let him out on good behavior as long as an adult was around to enforce his "no-technology" punishment. Henry had thanked them both profusely and left his room as soon as he was allowed to take a shower. Emma excused herself shortly after, leaving Regina to get ready for the party.

Make-up now complete, the brunette fluffed up the bangs she had left free of the ponytail she donned and gave herself a final once-over. Satisfied that she looked her best, she left her bathroom and made her way downstairs to collect the taco dip she'd made. The doorbell rang just as she reached the bottom step and upon answering, she found none other than Charming himself armed with baby Neal.

"Charming." She greeted stoically, opening the door wider so he could enter.

"Hey, Regina." The blonde man greeted casually, stepping inside.

"Henry is upstairs, he is no longer on lockdown but he is not allowed any electronics or comics. Anything else is fine."

"Got it. We'll be fine, just a few of dudes hanging out, right Neal?" Charming asked his infant son. Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab the dip so she could leave.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I imagine it will be late. Henry's bedtime is eleven, no later."

"No worries, we'll be fine." The man assured her.

"Well, thank you for staying with him tonight. I know Emma really appreciates it and so do I." The brunette said as she closed the refrigerator door and looked at him. Prince Charming was standing in her kitchen armed with nothing but an infant. She smirked as he tossed Neal into the air causing the baby boy to giggle joyfully.

"No problem." Charming said distractedly as he tossed Neal in the air a second time, this time completing the action with an awestruck expression aimed at his son. Neal squealed and babbled adorably and Regina was hit with a flashback of Henry at that same age.

Tearing her eyes away from the infant and father duo, she gathered her purse from the island along with her keys and made her way back to the foyer. "Henry! Your grandfather is here!" she called to her son as she toed on the black heels she'd chosen for the night.

Henry appeared and took the stairs two at a time, stopping at the end to hold her steady when one of her heels tried to make an escape. "Thank you Henry."

"No problem, would you like help getting that to the car?" He asked, gesturing to the glass dish holding the taco dip.

She really didn't, but his hopeful expression made her relent with a nod. "Thank you dear." He took the dish from her and she lead them outside to the car. "Now remember, no electronics or comic books, alright?" she reminded him with a stern look once he had placed the dip in her backseat.

"I know." Henry assured her with a small smile. "It sucks but I totally deserve it for how I acted yesterday."

"Yes, and I hope you will think better of such behavior in the future. I raised you better than that Henry." Regina agreed, watching as he fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You did, and I promise it won't happen again... because this punishment totally blows." He promised, adding the last bit with a crooked smile that reminded her so much of Emma.

She couldn't help the smile that broke across her face as she reminded him, "It could've been much worse. Emma told me she used to be put in lockdown for 3 days at time when she was in foster care."

"3 DAYS?! That's cruel!" Henry exclaimed, green eyes bugging out of his head.

Regina chuckled as she opened the driver's side door and got it. "Act like you did yesterday again and you consider yourself pre-qualified for the same treatment. Have a good night dear, I'll be back late so I'll probably see you in the morning."

"Alright, have fun!" Henry said as sent her off with a wave.

'I'll try…" she said internally as she closed the door and watched her son go back into the house.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Regina pulled up to Emma's apartment. It was only 7:30 so she was the only one there aside from Snow. Taking the taco dip from the backseat, she tossed her purse over her shoulder and headed into the apartment.

She found the door unlocked and let herself in, eyes quickly landing on the amazing ass of her girlfriend as Emma stood on a chair in the middle of the small space behind the stairwell, hanging up a disco ball. The whole area looked like it had been completely gutted in order to make what Regina assumed was a mini stage and dance room. Emma's bedroom was condensed against the far wall, maximizing the allotted space. In front of the curtain was a microphone and stand, and beside it sat what Regina knew to be a karaoke machine.

Snow was on the stairs, wrapping white Christmas tree lights around the railings with her back to the brunette and talking a mile a minute about remodeling the kitchen in her new house while Emma fought to hang the disco ball in the rafters. "I was thinking about marble for the counter tops but your father wanted to do a basic granite - I mean, this is our _dream house _we're building - it should be everything and anything we want it to be."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the breakfast bar to deposit her purse, keys and taco dip. Once her arms were free she walked over to where Emma was having trouble hanging the disco ball. "Would you like a hand, dear?"

Her voice startled the blonde who nearly fell off of the chair she was standing on. "Jesus Christ Regina! Did you just poof here?"

Smirking, the older woman raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at her girlfriend's reaction. "No dear, you were just too busy listening to your mother to notice my arrival. Here, let me help you that." the sorceress offered, as she flicked her wrist and magically hung the disco ball from the center rafter.

"You must teach me your ways, oh great one." Emma said in slight awe, jumping down from the chair and finally looking at her full on. Regina caught the quick flash of desire that ran across the jade eyes, and secretly patted herself on the back for eliciting such a reaction. "You look stunning." Emma complimented.

"Thank you dear." Regina returned, eyeing Emma's cropped graphic tee that read_ 'The Voodoo That You Do' _and black harem capri's. The short tee had given her a great view of the blonde's abs when she had been trying to secure the disco ball which was very pleasing to the older woman. The capri's were… odd, and not something she pegged her girlfriend liking. It looked like something Ruby might wear, but she had to admit, the look wasn't unattractive. Emma resembled a pop star, or perhaps one of those DJ's she seen occasionally on TV when Henry was watching one of his shows. "You look like a DJ, all you're missing is a fedora."

Emma frowned as she processed the brunette's words, and Regina lifted the corner of her mouth in a teasing smile to reassure her lover she didn't mean it offensively. Finally, Emma smiled cockily and popped a shoulder, "Don't forget the high-top sneakers, I got those waiting in the bedroom upstairs - and thanks for the fedora suggestion, I'll have Ruby bring hers over." The blonde winked, leaning forward to kiss Regina on the cheek before going over to the breakfast bar and checking out the dip.

"Regina, would you mind handing me that extension cord?" Snow asked, pointing to the extension cord on ground near the stairs. The pixie-haired brunette was near the top of the stairs with a hand full of lights, clearly not wanting to risk unraveling the whole thing to get it herself.

Regina obliged, and soon the three women were bustling around the apartment fixing last minute placements, casting silencing spells so they wouldn't bother the neighbors, finalizing the setup of the small 'stage', and setting out the appetizers. At five minutes to eight, Ruby walked in with Kat, carrying a 24 pack of Redds Apple Ale and a black fedora that Emma immediately donned with a flirtatious wink to Regina.

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing, the booming of music on one end of the apartment where Lillian, Ashley, Emma and Ruby danced to Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night _while at the other end Snow, Belle and Granny sat on the loveseat entrapped in some cheesy romantic movie. Regina floated in between the party guests and now stood by the breakfast-bar-turned-snack-bar chatting casually with Olivia.

"You should come out and ride this week, I haven't seen you much lately." Olivia commented with an air of disappointment.

The brunette had the decency to look slightly guilty at the young girls playful yet longing stare. She wasn't sure when the two of them had bonded so closely, but she could tell the younger girl missed her greatly. The truth was, she missed Olivia just as much. It was nice to be able to chat idly with someone besides Emma and Henry that didn't require her to tip-toe around. Or even say anything at all. Much of their time spent together was silent, as Olivia tended to be quiet. It was something that Regina found very endearing, especially when she had had a rough week at work where everyone was demanding her attention. "Everything this week has been crazy with the trial, but how about tomorrow we go on a trail ride?"

"That'd be great!" Olivia replied, smiling widely. Regina offered the girl a pleasant smile in return. Something caught her eye and she turned her head as she lifted her glass of water to her lips to see Kat helping herself to some potato chips.

"Excuse me, dear." The brunette tossed out to Olivia, moving around the girl and stepping behind the tall raven-haired shifter, their bodies close as Regina spoke in a quiet but demanding tone. "Outside now." Kat froze in place, the music having distracted her long enough for the sorceress to sneak up on her. Without a word, the shorter woman turned and walked out of the apartment, knowing Kat was too loyal to her to ignore the command, no matter how pissed off she was at Regina.

Once outside, Kat leaned against the door frame, resting a foot on the wall and crossing her arms defensively. "What do you want, Your Majesty?"she asked in a chilly and distant voice.

Regina tucked her bangs behind her hair and stuck her hands in her leather jacket, giving off an air of nonchalance. "I want to know what you were doing at my house yesterday? Besides causing trouble of course."

The taller woman sighed, running a hand through her long hair and looking out over the railing. "I wanted to talk to you about Taro."

"What about him?" Regina spat, curling her lip in distaste. She hasn't even taken custody of the boy and she had people on her case. Hadn't Henry turned out well?

Kat's ice blue eyes found their way to brown and the shifter pursed her lips, obviously on edge which sent Regina further into her defenses. "I wanted to see if you would release him before the start of the school year."

"No." Regina stated plainly.

"Why not?!" Kat near-yelled, kicking off the wall and coming to stand a mere foot away from the brunette. "He's been in there for nearly two weeks! He's given you guys back all the things he took, what more do you want from him? A written apology?!"

Regina held her ground, unperturbed by the slight outburst. "Miss Simmons, Taro needs to discipline and to learn that his actions have consequences. He won't learn that if he is merely allowed to roam free because he is being viewed as a child. He is not a child. He was in Neverland for God knows how many years and although he remains physically the same, mentally he has turned into a deviant with more years of stealing and raiding then he probably has years of a normal childhood. I will not tolerate deviants in my town."

"Well locking him away for eternity isn't going to solve the problem either!" Kat said, tossing her arm out in the direction of the sheriff's station to emphasize her point.

The sorceress rolled her eyes, looking annoyed. "Don't be dramatic Skyla, 3 weeks is hardly eternity." she said in a condescending tone.

"You're not the one locked in a box!" Kat yelled. When she didn't get a reaction from the Mayor, she turned and walked over to the railing and leaned on it with her elbows. After some time, she spoke again, her voice softer this time. "Why didn't you guys ask me if I wanted to foster him? i would've you know..."

Regina sighed, taking her hands out of her leather jacket and walking next to Kat, resting her own elbows on the railing as she turned her head to watch the shifter staring out the exit door through a tiny window as rain started to hit it. "I know." The brunette stated, "But, he attacked you... and Emma. Not to mention your hectic work schedule or the fact that he is clearly still angry with you. We thought a magical home that could easily curb his less desirable qualities would be the most effective solution." Kat sniffed and buried her face beneath the triangle of her clasped hands. Regina softened, the old affection for the shifter drowning out her anger and frustration. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it reached out and squeezed Kat's forearm in comfort. "He'll get over it, he just needs time."

Kat scoffed, still watching the rain. "If you say so, Madame Mayor."

They sat in silence for a moment as Regina contemplated how to respond. She looked down at her hands, fussing over a nick on her nail polish before finding deciding on her reply. "Before the first curse broke, I thought Henry hated me. I knew he hated me. He told me actually, on several occasions." she added a small nervous laugh at the end, chancing a glance to her former lover. She was met with ice blue orbs eyeing her attentively so she continued, "When the curse broke and he realized that he was right about me, I lost him. He refused to see me, refused to answer my calls and if he passed me in the street he completely ignored me. It nearly killed me." she admitted with a sad " she admitted with a sad smile. "I tried to force him to come back to me, make him love me. Needless to say, that backfired and soon I realized that he to come to me willingly, not because he felt obligated." Regina broke eye contact and looked down at the stairs, remembering that awful time. "It took a lot longer than I expected, but eventually, Henry came back to me."

Kat stood there, apparently unsure how to respond. After a few moments of silence, the door to Emma's apartment opened and Ruby stuck her head out. Brown and icy blue eyes landed on the flashy - and slightly inebriated - waitress, one of them giving the brunette a wide smile. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." The wolf admonished, addressing Kat. "You promised to dance with me during the next slow song - times up, buttercup! Let's go!"

Kat chuckled but turned her body away from Regina to be taken by the hand and led back inside. Before they completely disappeared inside, Ruby stopped and turned back to the Mayor. "Oh, and Regina? There is a rather lonely looking blonde standing by the snack bar pinning for your presence." The boisterous brunette tossed a wink her way and then disappeared behind the door, leading the way to the makeshift dance floor.

Regina followed, closing the door behind her and walking over to where Emma was fixing herself a plate of chips and dip. Jaded green eyes reached hers as she approached and the blonde tilted her head at the older womans solemn expression. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Regina assured, giving her girlfriend a half-hearted smile. The memories of Henry before the curse had broken really took their toll, bringing her whole mood down.

"Regina… I can tell when you're lying." Emma reminded her, "What were you and Kat talking about?"

"Taro." The brunette revealed, taking a piece of toothpick pierced watermelon and popping it into her mouth.

"Babe, you know that was the right decision. Taro needs someone like you in his life, and if anyone has a problem with that, I'll kick their asses, alright?" Emme assured, smiling at the humor that laced the end of her sentence. It caused a small smile from the Mayor, and that seemed to please the blonde.

Regina was about to speak when Lillian bounced over to them, her fire-red hair bouncing in its high ponytail and a drink in each hand. "Emma! You said we could do lip-sync right?" she asked, downing one drink and tossing the used disposable Solo cup into the trashcan at the end of the snack bar. "I want to do it!"

"Alright, just give me a second and I'll be right over to help you set it up." Emma promised before turning her attention back to her girlfriend and giving her an apologetic look. "I gotta run for a moment… why don't you grab some dip real quick so you don't have a blood sugar issue later and I'll be back as soon as I get her situated."

"Oh, don't worry about me dear, take your time." Regina clipped, slightly offended that Emma thought it was her duty to entertain her.

Emma raised her eyebrow and shoved the plate she had made herself into Regina's hands. "Eat. You're getting pissy." and with a quick peck on her cheek, the blonde drifted off to help Lillian.

* * *

Lillian's dive into lip-sync gave birth to a slew of women wanting their chance and it kept Emma away from the brunette for the next hour and a half. During that time, Regina stayed close to Olivia, which meant she was sitting at the kitchen table with Ashley, Snow, Olivia, Ruby and Belle playing a ridiculous game called _Cards Against Humanity. _

"What are my parents hiding from me?" Belle asked, reading the card she had drawn from the deck.

Everyone started looking through their hand, searching for the most obscene response. Regina looked down at her own cards and did her best to pick one she found amusing. Tossing her card towards Belle, she chanced a look at Emma who was headed over to the table. Before she could get there however, Kat called out to her and held up a set of darts and gestured at the dartboard on the wall by the door. Emma held up a finger to Regina and went to join Kat for a game. Regina rolled her eyes and focused back on Belle who was reading the cards everyone had sent in.

"What are my parents hiding from me? 1.) Doing the right thing. 2.) An erection that last longer than four hours. 3.) Grandma. 4.) Harry Potter erotica or 5.) The American Dream." Belle read off, laughing at a couple of the answers. "I am going with Harry Potter erotica, because, who wouldn't want to hide that?" Everyone burst into laughter, including Regina who had had a few too many cocktails while she had been playing.

"Whose card was that?" Ruby asked after the laughter died down.

"Mine." Regina said proudly, reaching forward and drawing a card from the deck.

"My, my, who knew the uptight Mayor had a funny bone?" Ruby teased, the alcohol making her tongue looser than normal.

"Well I can't help it if my humor goes above your mental understanding Red." Regina teased back, downing the last of her most recent cocktail before reading the card she drew aloud. "What has been making life difficult at.. at the nudist beach?" The brunette giggled out, already imagining the suggestions she'd receive.

Once everyone had put in their cards, Regina read them aloud just as Belle had. "What has been making life difficult at the nudist beach?" She look down at the first card and nearly dropped it, her face burning bright with a blush. Clearly her throat, she read the card. "My collection of high-tech sex toys, tasteful sideboob, date rape, making the penises kiss or Gandi." She quirked an eyebrow at the last one, dimissing it immediately. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Emma looking down at her with a warm smile. Looking back at the cards, she addressed the group. "Well, I for one think the most difficult thing would be making the penises kiss." At the outbreak of laughter, and a fist pump coming from Ashley, Regina concluded she made the right choice.

Emma came and sat down on her lap, which Regina nearly rejected until the Savior entwined their hands and brough them to rest just above the crotch of her harem capri's. Deciding she liked the proximity enough to disregard being used as a piece of common furniture, she let the blonde be and continued the game.

Soon, Kat and the rest of the members joined the game and everyone was doubled over in laughter as card after ridiculous card was thrown into the mix causing hilarious mental scenarios and even some that verged more on the side of grotesque as far as the brunette was concerened.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted from laughing and slowly their numbers dwindled until only Regina and Emma remained. Sharing a passionate kiss goodnight, the two woman went their seperate ways as well.

When Regina entered her bedroom after seeing Charming off, she quickly undressed and collapsed face first on her bed in a very un-Regina-like manner. The last thing she remembered thinking about was how tomorrows trail ride was going to be brutal if she had a hangover.


	25. Chapter 25

** AN: **Here is another chapter, it's a little emotional but I promise we'll get back to the fun stuff very soon.

Much love!

Reviews really really really REALLY appreciated!

Also... if you would like to Friend/Follow me on Facebook or Tumblr, you can find me under Skye Crystal (Facebook) or skyecrystal87 (Tumblr). I am very new to both (well, the acct on Facebook is new) so there hasn't been a lot posted but eventually they will pretty active.

* * *

Chapter 25

Snow stood tentatively outside of the door to the Mayor's office Wednesday afternoon, a warm dish of apple crisp underneath a To-Go bag from Granny's diner. She wasn't sure her presence would be welcomed, but didn't let that thought deter her from knocking.

"Come in." came the distant voice of her once arch-nemesis.

The pixie haired woman pulled back her shoulders and raised her chin, bracing herself for a confrontation as she let herself into the office.

Regina peered at her over a document she was reading and immediately her facial expression hardened. Snow wished it wasn't still like that between them, but accepted that it most likely would never be any different. "Good afternoon Regina."

"Snow." Regina greeted coolly, brown eyes leaving green as Regina focused back on her document. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, have lunch with you. Just us." Snow said as confidently as possible as she reached the desk and set down the To-Go bag and her tupperware of dessert. Regina raised narrowed eyes at her, seemingly to decide whether or not to incinerate her on the spot. Snow stood perfectly still and plastered her friendliest smile on her face. "I made apple crisp.." she sang suggestively, lifting the tupperware container.

Regina lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, and Snow was reminded of a simpler time when the older woman sat her down and taught her how to perfect her own eyebrows. Of course, they would never reach that point again, but it didn't stop the pang of longing thrumming through her as the memories of those times faded away.

"Come on Regina, I promise I won't bite." The younger woman quipped lightly as she sat down and began to take out the two salads she'd picked up for them.

The Mayor actually snorted at that, clearly dismissing the implication that Snow was any threat to her and set about clearing off her desk to make room for the food Snow was setting out. "I am hardly concerned for my life, I assure you."

"Great! See? This isn't so bad. I even brought you the kale salad I know you like." Snow tittered in her usual friendly manner, happy to take charge of the conversation and lighten the mood.

Regina remained silent for a few moments as she typed out a message on her phone. When Snow was done setting everything out, the older brunette set her phone aside and spoke up. "Thank you, by the way. For the food and the birthday wishes." Her voice seemed strained, like it the words might get stuck in her throat and the Queen imagined it was pretty hard for Regina to say anything relatively nice to her, so she took a moment to appreciate such words.

"You're very welcome." Snow answered genuinely. "Do you have any plans to celebrate?" The pixie-haired brunette asked as she gave herself a mental pat on the back for not blurting out what she already knew - which was that Emma was going to surprise her tonight with tickets out of state for a week. She had been sworn to secrecy, and was doing her absolute best not to give anything away.

Regina was stabbing her plastic fork into her salad, mixing the italian vinaigrette throughout the bowl. She didn't look up when she answered, choosing to continue the process of preparing her food. "Just dinner tonight with Emma and Henry." she revealed offhandedly.

Snow hummed in acknowledgement as she mixed her caesar salad, picking a couple of lettuce leaves up with her fork absently as she responded. "A small and quiet affair sounds perfect."

The Mayor nodded in agreement, taking a bite of the salad. Silence loomed uncomfortably between them for a few moments, during which Snow casted a sidelong glance at her purse, trying to decide when to present the object inside of it.

"Have you decided on the countertops in your kitchen?"

Snow's eyes snap quickly to her former stepmother in mild surprise at the other woman's attempt at keeping the conversation going. "Um, yeah. Yeah, actually we decided on a dark honed granite. I think it will contrast well with the white cabinets we're putting in."

"I would think so." Regina agreed as she gave Snow a pointed look.

The young Queen blushed slightly at the look she was receiving, recalling Regina's own kitchen at the manor. "Well, you know what they say about great minds thinking alike…" Snow teased lightheartedly as she took another bite of her lunch.

The brunette let out a bark of laughter, clearly finding the idea completely preposterous. "Do not try to compare us Snow, or we'll never leave this room."

Snow tilted her head in thought, brow furrowing as she tried to think of anything between her and Regina that was alike, aside from their shared love for Emma &amp; Henry. _'Ah, that's it'._ "We both love with all our heart."

Regina looked up from her salad, clearly not expecting the younger woman to respond to her statement. The pixie-haired brunette offered her former stepmother a small smile when brown eyes bore into her own. After a moment of staring at each other, Regina averted her eyes and cleared her throat, clearly unable to disprove Snow's observation. "Can I offer you something to drink? Water perhaps?"

Before Snow even started to answer, Regina was up and out of her chair, walking towards the small cooler along the far wall. She smiled to herself, knowing her comment had been accepted by the Mayor. "Yes, please." Letting the older woman fuss with getting the bottle of water, Snow quickly grabbed the present from her purse and placed it between them.

The soft click of heels alerted her to the approach of the Mayor and she pretended to busy herself with cleaning up their meal. She had successfully cleared the desk from everything besides the apple crisp and the present by the time Regina rounded the desk and sat down. The brunette handed her a bottle of water, which she took with a 'thank you' and then she waited for Regina to notice the small box in front of her.

She didn't have to wait long, for when Regina retracted her hand it stopped and hovered over the small flat box. "Snow… what is this?" The brunette asked cautiously.

"It's a present." The young Queen stated obviously.

A look of puzzlement and wonder flashed through the brunettes dark eyes before quickly vanishing into a neutral expression. "You got me a birthday present?" Regina asked in disbelief, as if she expected a bear trap to be hidden in the box.

Snow felt her heart tighten at Regina's reaction, feeling guilty for how everyone had treated the royal since the curse broke. Sure, things had greatly improved since Whale led a mob to her doorstep, but there were things that still needed improvement. "I know that things around here could still use improvement - our relationship being one of them. But I wanted to let you know that… I want to be a family again. Well, I want to be a family period, since I don't think the first time counts as it was against your will. I know I screwed up and I hurt you deeply, but I never did it on purpose and I will tell you that as many times as you need until you believe me. All of those years… all of those years that we were at each others throats… and never once did you physically hurt me or I you. I choose to believe that was because there was some deep part of ourselves that still cared for each other and didn't want to see anything horrible happen to the other." she started fidgeting with her hands and cast her eyes to her lap in a very Mary-Margaret type fashion, losing her confidence under Regina's harsh stare. "It's probably a result of my blind ignorance and unrelenting optimism but that is what I choose to believe. And I want you to know that I still care about you, Regina. Very much. You may not have been my mother, but you taught me so many things. Even after my father died."

Silence fell between them for several seconds before green watery eyes lifted to meet chocolate brown, no longer harsh and unrelenting but nowhere near the soft gaze she'd seen Regina use on Henry and now Emma. Still, it boosted her motivation to push forward. "I find it fitting that after being the reason your first love was stolen from you, that I gave birth to the very person you're in love with now." Snow let a small smile form on her lips before casting her eyes to the small box on the desk. "While we were in the Enchanted Forest, in your castle, I stumbled upon something that I don't think you have thought of in years. I kept it with me, waiting for the right time to return it to you." An ivory hand reached forward and pushed the box towards Regina in a gesture that the brunette should take it. "Open it."

Regina looked down at the box, running her tongue along her bottom teeth as she sighed and picked up the box. Carefully unwrapping the paper and staring uncertainly at the square shaped silver box, she cast a fleeting glance at Snow, and lifted the lid.

Both women held their breath.

The pixie-haired brunette hyper-focused on the older woman's facial expression, and thus caught every emotion that flashed through the deep brown eyes. Shock, guilt, anger and disbelief were among the first. Eventually, everything faded until only one remained. Affection.

"My father's ring…" Regina said in a voice barely above a whisper. Slowly, the older woman tipped the box so the ring fell out, careful not to let the cotton it was resting on fall onto the desk.

"I know that you don't have much of him left, nothing physical at least. When I came across this and a few other things in a box in the room we were in... I decided to take for safe keeping. When we came back, we had to deal with Zelena and then the Ice Queen and I sort of forgot I had it. Then when I was thinking about what to get you for your birthday and I remembered. Do you like it?"

Regina didn't answer, still staring at the ring with a wistful look in her eyes. Snow frowned and stood, quietly making her way around the desk and kneeling in front of her former stepmother. "Regina?"

The brunette started, too lost in her memories to notice the movement of the young Queen. "I'm sorry, what did you say dear?"

Snow nearly burst into the other woman's lap at the term of endearment but was able to swallow down the swell of emotions and merely smiled softly at the brunette. "I asked you if you liked it."

Regina looked down at her kneeling beside her chair and both women were brought back to the Enchanted Forest when Snow would find Regina in the throne room and insist on crawling into the former Queen's lap when she was having a bad day. Regina barely tolerated her then, but still accepted her small form into her lap where she would hold her while dutifully supporting Leopold as he conducted business with the towns people. If Snow thought about it really hard, she could still feel Regina's hand stroking her arm soothingly as she pouted about whatever it was that had upset her that day.

"Very much. Thank you Snow."

Although the answer was short, the emotion that filled them made Snow's heart swell like a balloon. "You're very welcome."

They stared at each other for a moment, Regina letting down her guard enough for Snow to see a glimpse of her Regina, the one she remembered when she thought about her childhood. Smiling broadly, she bravely put her hand on the older woman's knee and leaned up to place a chaste kiss to Regina's cheek as she stood up.

Immediately, she turned her body away, giving the brunette a moment alone to process. "Happy Birthday Regina. I hope you enjoy the apple crisp, I used your apples for it." And, grinning ear to ear, she left office and walked back to her classroom.

* * *

After Snow had left, Regina tossed the ring into her desk drawer and called her secretary to tell him she was taking the rest of the day off. Leaving her phone and keys on the desk, she then teleported directly to the stables.

Flicking her wrist over her body, she quickly changed out of the pant suit she'd donned for work that morning and into a pair of old worn out jeans she kept for home repair projects, a black tank top and boots. Striding purposefully into the barn, she passed Olivia without a word and made her way down a familiar aisle. Reaching Romerito's stall, she grabbed his halter and lead before slipping them over his head and pulling him out. Without any desire to go through the process of tacking him up, she used a nearby hay bale as a stool and climbed up onto his bare back.

When Olivia started to question her, she flung the end of the lead onto the chestnuts flank, sending him bolting out the door and into the afternoon sun. She needed to run. She couldn't deal with the emotions flowing through her. She was losing control. Snow's gift had caused a flux of grief to seize her heart like a vice and she desperately needed release. She felt a longing she couldn't quell, knowing she was the reason her father wasn't here to reassure her. Much like the day she had to kill Daniel, Regina felt like she was falling apart.

She galloped through the woods as fast as her steed would go, not stopping until she came to the creek where she finally allowed herself to break down. There, leaning over Romerito's withers, she gripped his neck tightly and let her sobs break through the silence of the forest. She cried for the loss of her father, and because she was the reason he was dead. She cried for all the people she'd hurt in her quest for vengeance against Snow; she cried for so many reasons that she lost sight of most of them. She had no idea how long she sat there as Romerito faithfully stood guard while she purged her pain down his sleek neck and into his red mane.

The red stallion shifted to the left as his sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of hoofbeats coming down the path, causing the brunette to turn her face in the intruders direction, knowing all too well who'd she find standing there.

Sure enough, watery brown eyes met soft blue-gray as the brunette acknowledged Olivia's presence. It appeared that as soon as Regina had bolted from the barn, the girl stopped grooming the little black pinto she had been working with and followed her down the path, bareback and in only a halter in her rush to follow the Mayor. The two stared at each other, Regina knowing full well that she looked atrocious with her dark hair plastered to her tear-stricken face and her make-up smeared. But she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment, nor did she raise her mask, unable to gather the energy it required.

Olivia watched her with a calm expression, her features soft and eyes full of understanding. No judgment, just a fierce sense of serenity that Regina found reassuring. Without a word, the brunette turned Romerito towards the creek and pressed onward, the gentle splash of water behind her signalling the girl followed. Once they reached the other side, Regina heeled her horse into a lazy lope, finding comfort in the beast beneath her and the girl beside her.

Regina stopped them in the meadow and slid off her horse and let him graze nearby. Collapsing under the tree in the same spot her and Emma shared not so long ago, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner, placing her chin atop her hands. The brunette stared blankly at the tall grass blowing in the gentle breeze as she thought about all of her regrets.

"It won't change anything." Olivia reasoned in a gentle tone as she sat down beside her. The older woman lifted an eyebrow at the girl, silently asking her to elaborate. "Beating yourself up over the past." Olivia continued matter-of-factly as she dropped her steel coloured eyes to a hole in her jeans, absently playing with the strings.

"Why would you think…?" Regina started, letting her question drop off as she watched the young girl sitting next to her.

Pink lips turned up in a soft smile as Olivia lifted her gaze to watch the horses grazing nearby. Without looking at the former Queen, she said, "I am extremely empathetic. My mom says it's a gift." The sandy-haired girl popped her shoulders up in a casual shrug. "I can feel your remorse, and your guilt. It didn't take long to piece together why."

The older woman continued to watch the girl for a few moments longer before averting her gaze to watch the horses. It certainly explained how Olivia always seemed to know how to act around her. It also explained how easily Regina trusted her. Surprisingly, it didn't bother the usually private royal that someone was able to see through her masks. In this moment, the knowledge was almost liberating. She felt a great wave of serenity pass through her knowing she didn't need to hide from her friend, and a moment later she relaxed her posture but lying her legs out in front of her and leaning her head back against the tree.

A few moments later she felt Olivia shift, and then flinched when the girls head came to rest on her shoulder. After a second or two she relaxed, allowing for the action of comfort as they watched the horses.

"You can never regret anything you do in life. You kind of have to learn the lesson from whatever the experience is and take it with you on your journey forward." The steely eyed girl said in a rehearsed tone that made Regina aware that it must be a quote from somewhere.

"And who said that?" The older woman prompted curiously.

Olivia chuckled softly, "I have no idea, I seen it on Facebook a couple of days ago. Just thought it fit the situation." The riding instructor turned her head away from the horses and looked pointedly at the former Queen. "You know Regina, you may have done some pretty horrible things… but look at where it got you. You can't say that you regret how happy you are now, or that you have a son and a promising relationship with a beautiful princess."

"Of course not." Regina answered as if the idea of regretting her son or his birth mother was preposterous. "I just wish... that I could've reached this point without the cost of so many lives." The brunette said honestly.

"But if you take away all the bad that you have done and all the cruel things that made you do them, would you be the same person you are today? Would Henry exist? Would Emma be the Savior and Sheriff your people need? That you need?"

Regina thought about that for a moment, considering the young woman's wise words before answering. "I… I don't know. I suppose not." she said finally.

"Everything happens for a reason, Regina. Live and let live. It is the first step in being truly happy."

The brunette ribbed Olivia while chuckling darkly, finding some of her previous good mood coming back to her. "That hasn't worked out so well for me in the past, dear."

Steel blue-gray eyes turned upwards to catch her gaze, a strength in them that Regina found empowering, "I didn't see you for the kind to give up so easily."

"I'm not." The sorceress said with finality, feeling a bit of fire come back in her voice.

"Then perseverance, my Queen." Olivia suggested, giving a soft smile as she turned her attention back to the horses.

Regina chose to remain silent after that, her attention also going back to the two faithful steeds that had brought them here as she mulled over the words of her friend. There was much to think about, and luckily, Olivia didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave her and so the two women continued their comfortable silence, both in deep thought but for different reasons.

* * *

Emma looked up at the stairs as Henry ran down them in a rush, two small boxes in his hands. "Hey kid, why aren't they wrapped?" she asked in alarm from the stove. Regina was due to arrive for their family dinner any moment, and Henry was supposed to have wrapped the last of her presents by now.

"I couldn't find any tape!" He exclaimed, showing the same amount of panic in his own voice as he scurried around the apartment looking for some.

The blonde ran a hand down her face, clearly flustered at the realization she bought wrapping paper but had forgotten the tape to go with it. With a flick of her wrist she summoned the tape dispenser from her desk at the station and held it out for the boy. "Here." When he thanked her with a smile and took off towards the stairs again, she turned back to the stove. She wasn't a great cook - or really, any form of a cook - but Regina's memories she'd been gifted with for New York had certainly made an improvement on the blonde's culinary skills. So, tonight she prepared a simple Italian dish of… spaghetti.

The timer went off on her phone and she quickly turned off the burner on both the sauce and noodles before pulling the grocery-store garlic bread out of the oven and setting it behind her on a couple of hot pads so it wouldn't destroy the counter-top. Checking the time on her phone and realizing she still needed to plate everything, set the table _and_ get changed, she ran her hands through long blonde hair in a mild tantrum.

She was supposed to have started this an hour earlier, but she had received an urgent call from a local citizen about a small brush fire that had gotten out of control and after dealing with the owner, fire department and the paperwork involved, she'd been late picking Henry up from her parents and thus late on starting dinner. Now, with only minutes to spare she quickly flicked her wrist and sighed with relief when all the dirty dishes magically vanished, the table was set and the food plated. In that moment, she had never been happier to have magic.

Flicking her wrist again, she changed out of her clothes (that no doubt smelled of smoke) and into black dress pants, black heels and a black and white blouse, complete with hair and makeup redone. Henry came back down the stairs and looked at her, startled by everything being finished so suddenly. She chuckled at him and reached out her hand to take the wrapped presents. "Magic my boy, magic. A very useful tool on days like this."

He smirked playfully, "Only if you're lucky enough to have it."

"Or be around someone that has it." Emma pointed out with a waggle of her eyebrows. A knock came from the door, and Emma nervously flattened out her blouse as she gestured to her son to answer. With one last look around the room, she magically cut the lights and added a few lit candles in an attempt to be somewhat romantic. If Henry had a problem with it, he'd have to deal.

When the door was opened and Regina stepped through, the older woman sucked in a breath of air at the sight in front of her. Emma smiled gleefully, both happy with her girlfriend's reaction and thrilled to see the woman who she hadn't seen all day.

"Happy birthday mom!" Henry greeted, wrapping the brunette in a fierce hug that she returned with fervor.

"Thank you Henry." Regina kissed the top of his forehead and then lifted her gaze to see Emma standing by the breakfast bar. "My, my… aren't you a sight for sore eyes." she complimented, eyes roving over the slender woman in appreciation.

Emma smiled again, salaciously this time, as Henry was still in the clutches of a hug and couldn't see her. "I'm glad you like… everything." The blonde strolled forward as the older woman let Henry go with instructions to wash up for dinner. "Man, you look hot as hell." she greeted once she reached destination and they were alone.

Regina smiled warmly at the compliment, standing in front of the sheriff in a form fitting black dress that came to rest just above her knees. "Why thank you darling, you don't look half bad yourself." The brunette returned, leaning in and capturing red lips in a slow but passionate kiss. "Did you do all of this yourself?" Regina asked, nodding her head in the direction of the table when they parted.

Emma felt herself blush, pulling her hands away from the Mayor's hips where they had found purchase during the kiss. "Yes, with Henry's help of course." she answered as the boy emerged from the bathroom.

"Don't let her lie to you mom, I hardly did anything. Ma cooked the whole meal and set the table." Henry said proudly as he took a seat at the table.

"Really? You cooked dinner?" The older woman asked in mild surprise as they both found their seats, sitting across from each other as Henry had taken the seat at the head of the table.

"Yeah, its nothing big…" Emma tossed out semi-casually as she tried to hide her embarrassment from being put on the spot. Feeling self-conscious under Regina's affectionate gaze, she started dishing food onto her plate. Chancing a glance back into those soulful brown eyes, she saw Regina had opened her mouth to speak but at Emma's silent plea to let the subject drop, she turned her attention to Henry.

"So, Henry, how was your day with your grandparents?"

Henry dived in excitedly about his lessons with the Charming's, and the conversation went on from there as they each talked about the major points of their day. The renovations on the stables was finally complete, and Regina had signed off on a plan for a new section of houses that would be going up before winter. Emma talked animatedly about the brush fire and had everyone laughing when she had tried to explain to the owner why lighting a fire with a leaky bottle of lighter fluid was a bad idea.

Every now and then, Emma caught something in those chocolate eyes that seemed off, and after several pointed looks at the brunette she received a slight shake of a head that told her not to push. Slightly concerned, the blonde put the knowledge to the back of her mind to be brought up later. When dinner was over, Emma and Henry busied themselves with the clean-up while Regina excused herself to the restroom.

"Can we give her the presents now?" The teen whispered with a cautious look at the bathroom door.

Emma chuckled, "After the cake." she lifted the dessert pointedly and walked back over to the table to set it down. "But you can get the smaller two and set them next to the cake."

Henry did as he was told while Emma set down small plates to use for the dessert. The click of heels a moment later alerted her to the brunettes presence once again and she turned to smile warmly at her girlfriend, her heart swelling at the slightly stunned expression on the other woman's face. "Not used to birthday cakes I take it?" Regina shook her head slowly as she came to sit down at the table, but before she could answer Henry placed the two small presents on the table next to his mother.

"She wouldn't let us celebrate her birthday when I was growing up, said it wasn't important because she was a grown up and that birthday's were only meant for kids." Henry explained as he sat back down. "Now though, I think it was because of the curse. Even though the years ticked by, she didn't age. But once the curse broke, I was angry with her. So the first year, we did nothing. Then, the second year the curse happened… and then everything else. So this is the first year we've been able to do anything together."

Emma raised an amused eyebrow at her girlfriend, who gave her a bashful smile after eyeing the presents with a curious expression. "Well, that is way too long to go without a birthday celebration of some kind in my book." she said as she lit a single candle in the middle of the small chocolate cake with her hand and took her seat. "Happy birthday, Regina."

"Happy birthday, mom!" Henry said, smiling from ear to ear as he watched the brunette look to each of them with watery brown eyes, clearly overwhelmed.

"Make a wish, baby." The blonde encouraged, giving the seemingly stunned woman the push she needed.

Leaning forward, Regina narrowed her eyes momentarily at the blonde for the use of the pet name, then let out a breath that took the light away from the birthday candle. Henry let out a "whoop" and Emma smiled broadly, her eyes letting the other woman know how much she was loved. The brunette chuckled at their son's antics, "Henry, it isn't that big of a celebration." she teased lightly, seeming to find her way out of the emotional state she was in.

"Um.. yeah it is. It's the first time in my life I've seen you blow out a birthday candle. And I'm old." Both of his mother's laughed at that and soon they were chatting idly about favorite birthday's they'd had - most of the ones coming from the brunette involving a young Henry - and soon it was time for presents to be opened.

"Mom, you have to open mine first." Henry declared, putting a flat rectangle box wrapped in silver paper in front of the brunette.

Regina chuckled, taking the proffered gift and beginning the most tedious opening procedure Emma had ever witnessed. She couldn't figure out if Regina was cautious about what was underneath the wrapping paper, or if she just enjoying torturing them both. Most likely, it was a combination of the two. After a few agonizing moments, the paper was removed and Regina opened the box, and gasped.

Inside, lay a 14k white gold charm bracelet. There were five charms hanging delicately, each made with the same 14k white gold with diamond inlays. "Henry…" Regina managed breathlessly.

"Do you like it? I had the dwarves make it. There is a charm for each of us. The sword represents David, the arrow represents Snow, the book is for me, the heart represents Emma… and the horse represents you." Henry explained, touching each of the charms in the box as he spoke.

"Oh Henry I love it, thank you." The brunette said in awe as she reached over to kiss his cheek before taking the bracelet out and immediately trying to attach it to her wrist. After a second or two of struggle, Henry leaned over to help her.

When it was secured, watery brown eyes found jade green across the table and smiled warmly, the emotions rolling off of the awestruck woman in waves. Emma returned the smile with one of her own and then dropped her gaze to the second box, then back up as if daring the older woman to open hers. Regina followed her gaze and smiled again, her eyes flitting towards Henry who was encouraging her to open the next gift.

After another tortuously slow unwrapping process, the second box was opened. At first, Emma was worried that Regina didn't like it, as she just sat there in silence as she peered at the 18k white gold diamond hoop earrings. But then…

"Oh Emma… they're beautiful." The brunette whispered, seeming to have lost the ability to fully speak as she took the earrings out and held them in the palm of her hand. They weren't very big, more like half-hoops, but they would basically go with anything the woman chose to wear which was why Emma had chosen them. After placing them back in the box, Regina rose from her chair and came to stand in front of Emma, smiling lovingly as she bent down to kiss the Savior on the lips.

"Ew! Gross, get a room!" Henry jested, trying to act as grossed out as possible, causing both women to giggle girlishly at him.

"Oh believe me, dear, we will. Later." Regina quipped back at her son, eliciting a look of true horror on the teens face that made Emma bust out into a fit of laughter. Smirking devilishly, the brunette made her way back to her seat, taking a sip of wine from her glass.

"Well, it looks like there are only two presents left, right Hen?" Emma said, smiling mischievously in Regina's direction when the woman looked over at her in surprise.

"Two? You have more gifts for me to open?" The Mayor asked in shock.

"Well… not really." The blonde answered cryptically.

At Regina's raised eyebrow, the sheriff flicked her wrist, dispelling the cloaking spell over the last two gifts. Flourishing her hand towards the gift that was sitting behind the brunette, Regina turned to see what was waiting for her. Meanwhile, Henry took out his cell phone and began recording the scene in order to show his grandparents later.

What she saw was a suede Diane Von Furstenberg luggage set. The ensemble exuded elegance with its classy style and leather trimmings, perfectly suited for someone of Regina's status. But as her face was turned away, Emma wasn't sure how the gift was being received, so she cleared her throat and spoke. "This part is actually from Mary-Margaret and David, so if you don't like it, you can blame them." she half-joked, unsure of how to handle the brunette's silence.

Regina turned around and pinned her girlfriend with a curious stare. "I love the set, however, why do I need it?"

Emma smirked devilishly, a twinkle of mischief in her green eyes. "Open the front pocket of the suitcase closest to you and find out." she dared.

With a glance at Henry, who was grinning behind his phone, Regina turned back to the luggage and found the front pocket of the piece closest to her. Opening it, she reached inside and pulled out three airline tickets. With slightly shaky hands, Regina turned back and looked at Emma with a frown. "Plane tickets?" Emma nodded with a smile, "To where?"

"Read it and find out." The blonde challenged.

Regina looked at the tickets and then back up to Emma, then to Henry, then back to Emma, "It says Orlando to Boston."

"Yep." Emma affirmed.

"We're going to Orlando?" Regina asked suddenly, as if it just occurred to her.

"We are." The younger woman announced.

The brunette looked from Emma to Henry and then down to the tickets a couple of times, before her face broke out in a broad smile. "When? How?" she asked in quick succession, as if she couldn't decided which she wanted to know more.

"We're driving to Boston and picking up a rental car tomorrow morning, it's about a 20 hour drive down to Orlando, so the first night we will be sleeping in South Carolina at resort in Myrtle Beach." Emma explained. "The next day we'll finish the journey to Florida, spend a few days and then fly back. So you get the full travel experience in one trip."

Regina shook her head, looking down at the tickets, looking suddenly distraught. "Emma, I can't-"

"Don't worry about work mom," Henry interrupted, drawing the attention of both women. "Grandma is going to cover you at City Hall while we're gone."

"She is?" Regina asked looking from Henry to Emma, taken aback for what must have been the tenth time that night.

"Yes, she is." The blonde confirmed. "So you can stop worrying, we have everything covered." she added with a loving smile.

"But.. how did you?" Regina asked, letting the question drop off, the implication of finances hanging in the air.

Emma raised a haughty eyebrow, trying her hardest to not find the implication insulting. "Just because you pay my salary, doesn't mean you know what's in my bank account, dear." she replied, unable to keep the sharpness from her voice.

Luckily, Henry jumped to the rescue before an argument about finances could brew. Taking the brunette's hand, the teen relieved the growing tension between his two mothers. "Mom, relax, Emma took care of everything. All you need to do is just enjoy the fact that you'll be out of Storybrooke for a whole week. Away from everyone who knows you as the Evil Queen and the Mayor. You just get to be you."

Regina let that thought permanate in her mind for a moment before her face broke out into the largest smile Emma had seen on her in a long time. Looking between her son and Emma, the brunette giggled shyly, "I don't even know who Regina is without those other identities hanging over my head."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her." Emma said with a wink, earning another mega-watt smile from her girlfriend. "Now, we should probably clean this mess up and get you two packed."

So, the trio went about getting the apartment clean. Henry was in charge of getting the luggage Regina would need into the Mazda while his mother's cleaned up the mess from the cake. Once he was out of sight, Regina whisked the mess away with her magic and all but leapt into the Savior's arms, kissing her passionately.

Emma was startled by the move and quickly found herself pressed up against her refrigerator kissing the former Queen. It wasn't long before the kiss turned heated, and Emma found her hands roaming over the brunette's luscious curves. Reaching the older woman's rear, she gave it a firm squeeze, eliciting an excited moan from the Mayor. Breaking the kiss, the blonde licked and nipped at Regina's earlobe and was rewarded when the brunette shivered. "I take it someone had a good birthday?" Emma purred seductively.

Regina moaned in response to the sheriff's husky tone, dipping her head so she could nip at the blonde's pulse point. "The best." she assured her lover.

Emma smirked against the shell of Regina's ear, the familiar tendrils of arousal snaking through her lower belly and meeting between her thighs, making her sex ache. Unfortunately, she was still closed for business, but that didn't mean she couldn't worship the magnificent woman pinning her to her kitchen appliance. "And to think… it isn't even over yet."

"Oh?" Regina inquired before continuing to place wet kisses along Emma's neck, nails digging into the blondes hips.

"That's right… you have yet to let me give you my final gift." Emma teased sensually, her center absolutely throbbing now.

"And what is that?" Regina cooed.

"You'll have to wait and find out." Emma purred, the promise of a night full of sexual worship clear in her voice as she gently pushed the brunette away as the door to the apartment opened.

God, Emma couldn't wait to show the amazing woman in front just exactly how much she was loved. Biting her lower lip, Emma pushed off the refrigerator and joined her family in exiting the apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Hey guys! Here is another update. It is not terribly long, but that is where it naturally ended and I didn't want to push it. I hope you guys like it :)

I realized at the end of this that I still had yet to address Kat running the full moon with Ruby, so I backtracked with a scene from that night at the end of this chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging on that one!

Otherwise, review review review!

Tumblr: skyecrystal87 Facebook: Skye Crystal

* * *

Chapter 26

Brown eyes fluttered open slowly, bringing Regina to full consciousness as she rolled over and realized she was alone in the king sized bed. Blinking, she sat up on her elbows, brushing messy brown hair out of her face as the memories of the following day came back to her.

They had left Storybrooke before sunrise and made it into Boston just as the car rental company had opened. Switching out their luggage as quickly as possible, they managed to be back on the road in less than twenty minutes. They had stopped outside of New York to have a nice lunch and made it to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina a little after eight that evening. When they had arrived at the prestigious ocean side resort, Regina could barely keep herself from losing her jaw in the parking lot. Her awestruck expression had made Emma grin triumphantly, and the blonde pointed out the resort they were staying at in Orlando was better.

Henry, who had slept a large majority of the ride, insisted on checking out the pools which left her and Emma to themselves for the rest of the evening. Too exhausted to make their way down to one of the resort restaurants, they had spent a quiet night out on the balcony with room service. Emma had asked her how she liked the trip so far, and Regina had found herself unable to express her feelings in words, so instead, she had rounded the table and bent down in front of the blonde. Gently, she had reached her hand up to cup the Savior's face in her hands and kissed her with everything she was, her gratitude expressed in every stroke of her tongue against Emma's. When things turned heated, the two women retired to their bedroom and made love before all but passing out from their exhaustion.

Smiling to herself, Regina climbed out of the soft bed and pulled on one of her silk robes before going out in search of Emma. The clock on the microwave in the kitchenette read 6:13 so she knew Henry was most likely still asleep in the other bedroom. Deciding to check the balcony, she walked through the small living area and pulled open the glass door that lead outside. Sure enough, Emma was leaning against the railing, watching the sunrise over the ocean below with earbuds in her ears and phone attached to a clipped case on neon green running shorts. Regina let her gaze roam appreciatively over the long legs her girlfriend had on display, slowly making her way up over the blonde's rear to take in the black sports bra covered by a loose fitting see-through white tank top.

Since Emma had the earbuds in, she didn't notice Regina standing in the doorway watching her silently. It soon became obvious that the blonde had been singing softly to herself, but must have stopped when the song changed. As the new song started, Regina rested her head against the door frame and listened.

_I think the universe is on my side_

_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

_Days are good and that's the way it should be_

_You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case_

_It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_

_Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

_You make me sing oh, la, la, La_

_You make a girl go oh oh_

_I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

_Bright, so bright_

With a desire to be close to the blonde, Regina walked the couple of feet to stand behind Emma, wrapping her arms around a slender waist and dropping her head to the other woman's shoulder. Emma flinched at the first moment of contact, unaware she had been watched, but quickly settled into the embrace.

"Hey you." Emma greeted, smiling as she took out the earbuds and turned to kiss the brunette.

"Hey yourself." Regina returned with a warm smile, accepting the kiss. "How long have you been awake?" she asked once they parted.

"About an hour. Wanted to go for a run on the boardwalk but was waiting for you." Emma revealed with an air of mischief forming around them.

"Whhhyy?" Regina dragged the word out, raising an eyebrow to match the inquiry.

Emma turned in the other woman's embrace so her back was to the ocean and studied Regina. The brunette caught a flash of nervousness cross those jungle green eyes and was about to open her mouth to comment when the blonde answered her. "I want you to come with me."

"Running…" Regina deadpanned, dropping her hands from Emma's waist. Regina didn't run. She didn't see the point in it when her body was in a physical stasis for twenty-eight years. Then when the curse broke, she had never felt comfortable exercising in public, choosing to set up her own mini-gym in one of the spare bedrooms at the mansion.

"Yes. It's much like walking, but faster." Emma quipped with a dorky grin.

Regina frowned, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her girlfriends smart-ass remark. "I don't run."

"Not in Storybrooke… but we're not in Storybrooke. We're in Myrtle Beach and the North Dunes Walkway is just yards away. C'mon... live a little." The blonde said as she waggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I assure you, I have lived plenty." Regina replied flatly, suddenly feeling her mood drop through the floor at the prospect of running in front of people.

"Regina…" Emma implored.

"Emma…" Regina warned.

"Please?" the younger woman pleaded, attempting to look as sad as possible.

"No."

"Just for a _little_ run?" Emma made a show of pinching her thumb and forefinger together slightly to indicate the size of the run. "We won't be more than a half hour tops."

"Absolutely not. Besides, Henry will be awake soon and he'll be wanting breakfast." The older woman tried.

"Nice try, but there is free breakfast downstairs. Come on, I even packed your exercise clothes when you weren't looking the other night. Shoes included." Emma added hopefully, sounding way too much like Mary Margaret for Regina's taste.

"_No_ Emma." The brunette said with an air of finality, in hopes of finishing the conversation.

"Fine. Then admit you're scared." Emma challenged.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Admit you're too scared to go out on a run with me." The blonde challenged again, closing the small distance between them and snaking her arms around Regina's shoulders and watching her intently.

"That's preposterous!" The older woman exclaimed, pushing Emma away and turning back into the suite.

Emma rolled her eyes, following her. "You're right it is. All I am asking if for you to go on a run with me. I know you have a treadmill, I've seen it." Regina stopped and turned to regard her girlfriend with a glare. "Not to mention those thighs of yours…" Emma very obviously ran her eyes over the lean muscle of Regina's thighs before smirking, "obviously they don't belong to a woman who merely sits behind a desk all day."

Regina felt her cheeks flush at the way Emma was staring at her thighs and stubbornly rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yay!" Emma chirped gleefully, trotting up to press a kiss to one cheek. "Go get changed, I'm going to write Henry a note letting him know he's allowed to help himself to breakfast downstairs. Speaking of which… we'll stop by and grab you a yogurt or something to tie you over until we get back. Don't need you passing out do to a blood sugar crash."

"Certainly not." Regina returned dryly as she made her way to the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Emma asked as they came to a stop on the boardwalk. She looked back at her girlfriend who, not surprisingly, had managed to keep up with her pace the last fifteen minutes they'd been running.

Regina stopped, looking like she was fighting the urge to keel over on her. "I'm… fine." she panted out, taking the bottle of water Emma was offering her.

"Good, we'll take a minute or two break and then run back, okay?" When panicked brown eyes found her face, she chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. We'll walk back."

Regina sighed, "Thank God."

"Not like the treadmill is it?" Emma pointed out, grinning as she took the water back and downed several gulps before attaching it to the holder on her side.

"Definitely not." The brunette admitted, brushing stray strands of hair away from her glistening face.

Emma thought a little sweat made the older woman even sexier than normal and decided to comment on the fact, hoping to encourage future running expeditions. "Sweat looks good on you babe." she complimented, biting her lower lip as she watched the older woman wipe at her brow unceremoniously.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, but smiled despite the attempt at looking displeased by the compliment. "You're an idiot Emma Swan." the brunette teased endearingly.

The way the brunette said it made Emma feel ridiculously giddy all of a sudden. Or it could be part of her runner's high, she wasn't completely sure... but figured it really didn't matter either. All she knew was that she was happy - thrilled even - that she had convinced her girlfriend to come running with her. Slinging an arm around the other woman's shoulder she steered them back the way they came. "Yes, well… I am _your_ idiot."

"Lucky me." Regina drawled, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as they walked back to the resort.

"You know you love me." Emma ribbed cheerfully.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Princess." Regina warned, turning her face to eye the blonde wickedly.

"Then I will make you love me." The blonde reasoned, already expecting the snort when it came from her companion. Without warning, she stopped them on the boardwalk and wrapped herself around Regina as fully as possible considering their upright position. "Love me!" she pleaded in feigned desperation, not being the least bit careful to keep her voice low. "Please love me! I just want to be with you!"

"Emma!" Regina cried in disbelief, looking around to see if they had attracted any attention as she tried and failed to break the younger woman's hold on her. "Emma, stop!"

"Nooooo! Just let me love you! Stop fighting it! I know you love me too!" Emma carried on, embracing the overly attached girlfriend persona and struggling to keep Regina in her hold. She wasn't sure if it was her playful performance, or the high from running, but suddenly Regina stopped fighting and started laughing. _Really _laughing. Stunned, Emma loosened her grip by a fraction and Regina didn't hesitate to take advantage of it.

"Ha!" Regina - _yes Regina_ \- shouted, sounding much younger than she was as she wiggled out the blonde's embrace and made a run for it by dodging behind her and circling back around.

Emma was so stunned at the Mayor's strange reaction she lagged behind, spinning and missing the back of the brunette's purple t-shirt by mere centimeters causing Regina to shriek girlishly as she started running back to the hotel. Shaking off her surprise, she quickly bolted forward after the normally reserved Mayor. "Wait for me pookie!"

She chased the brunette about 100 yards before Regina ended the game by slowing down to a walk. "So does this mean I win?" Emma asked, waggling her eyebrows again.

Regina rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against the blondes, smiling. "Only if you promise never to call me "pookie" again."

"Whatever you want, _sugar_." The younger woman jested.

Regina just shook her head at the new moniker and stayed silent.

They walked together for awhile before Emma slipped her hand into the brunette's, pleased when Regina didn't shy away from the public display of affection. Emma thought about the peculiar behavior Regina had displayed earlier and chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tried to figure out the reason behind it. Regina Mills was a lot of things, but playful hardly made the top ten. Unable to satisfy her curiosity, she looked over at the older woman. "So… what got into you back there?" She instantly saw Regina tense and regretted how her words had come out. "I mean, not that it was a bad thing… I have just never seen you… so… so…" she tried but failed to find the right word, feeling awkward about bringing it up at all.

"So _what_ Miss Swan?" Regina clipped, pulling her hand free of the blondes.

Emma silently cursed herself as she could almost physically see the walls being built around the brunette. "Having so much fun." she tried as tentatively as she dared, hoping her choice of words landed her in Switzerland instead of Kuwait.

"Despite popular belief back home, I _do_ have the ability to let loose when I'm on _vacation._" The older woman snapped.

"Regina…" Emma tried when the other woman started walking purposefully towards the resort that was now in sight. "Hey, don't be like that, you know I suck at speaking." she defended weakly as she jogged a couple of steps to catch up.

"Clearly." Regina retorted.

"Hey, enough okay? I didn't mean it like it was a crime against nature and you know it, so just forget I even said anything. We've had a fantastic time so far, stop trying to sabotage it." Emma reasoned firmly.

Regina remained silent, but slowed her pace to match their previous one. When they reached the resort, Emma followed dutifully behind Regina as they took the elevator up to their floor. Once inside their room, the brunette moved straight for the small sack of snacks from the night before and tossed a handful of peanuts into her mouth. Emma busied herself by dispatching the water bottle she had brought along and undoing the holder that held it to her waist. Walking into the bedroom, she tucked it away in one of her bags and set out to start the shower for them.

The brunette entered just as Emma slipped out of her sweat-soaked tank top. The younger woman turned her back to her girlfriend, unsure of how long the silence was going to continue. She personally hated the silent treatment but just as she was about to break the tension herself, she heard the door close and Regina let out a tired sigh.

"Emma." Regina called softly.

The blonde turned around, now only in her sports bra and shorts. Regina walked toward her and pulled her into a sweaty embrace. "Hey… we're good, alright?" she assured softly, running a comforting hand along the back of Regina's damp shirt. "Aside from being in desperate need of a shower. One of more than the other." she finished cheekily.

"Shut up." Regina huffed in mock-annoyance, letting the blonde out the embrace. "I'm sorry I was… so touchy earlier. I hope you know I didn't meant it." Regina added apologetically, turning around to take off her shoes.

"It's okay, I know I have about as much tact as a airhorn. I should've worded my question differently." Emma reasoned, knowing both of them had played a part in the small tift they had had.

"Perhaps." Regina agreed, peeling out of her shirt, "But I shouldn't have agreed to go running with you without eating a proper breakfast."

Emma scrunched her face in thought, "But you had that yogurt…"

"I remember." The brunette said a little more sharply than Emma knew she intended. The blonde raised an eyebrow as Regina turned to face her, looking slightly guilty. "Sorry, I just mean that I probably burned through the yogurt during the run."

The younger woman thought about that for a moment, knowing it made a lot of sense. Emma didn't know much about the condition, but knew that blood glucose was energy to the body. The trick for Regina was to eat a small amount of starch or natural sugars with a larger amount of protein to balance out the energy. They had been right to reach for the yogurt - which offered a far amount protein to boost Regina for the morning but did not account for the amount of energy she would expel during the exercise.

"Crap, I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have begged you to come with me." Emma said with a frown, feeling incredibly stupid for being irritated with the brunette when technically, it was expected for her to react irrationally given her condition.

"It's alright, I didn't think of it either." Regina assured her. "But, if we're okay… I would really like to take a shower and get something proper to eat."

"I think I can allow that." Emma said with a playful smirk as she reached for Regina's hand and pulled the older woman to her.

"Yeah?" Regina smirked back, biting her lower lip and looking so damn sexy Emma felt a shiver go down her spine in response.

"Yep. But I could totally guarantee forgiveness if you kiss me." The blonde bargained suggestively.

"Is that so?" Regina answered salaciously, already closing the distance between them.

"Mmhmm."

Regina grinned and then leaned the rest of the way in to claim the blonde's lips, both women melting into the kiss.

"All better?" Regina purred when the parted a moment later.

"All better." Emma assured with a lopsided grin.

* * *

\- Last Sunday Night-

Back in Storybrooke, Ruby stood waiting by the main path that led into the woods. The full moon was out and high above her, charging the wolf with a wild urge to run. Feeling antsy, she adjusted the hood of her cape and looked around, remaining alert as she waited for Kat. The shifter had promised to meet her here as soon as the moon had risen, which had been about twenty minutes ago.

Ruby checked her phone again, frowning. No new messages. Scrolling through her contacts, the waitress dialed Kat's number and waited. When it went straight to voicemail, Ruby growled. How dare the shifter stand her up? If she didn't want to go, or couldn't go - at least she could've done was let the brunette know! She stuffed her phone in her pocket, and walked further into the woods preparing to ditch her cape and run by herself. Like she did every full moon.

Just as she was out of sight from the main road, she heard a car pull up. Pausing, she tried to quell the rising flood of hope and instead stood stock still and listened. It could be anyone, although she knew who it probably would be. Sure enough, as soon as the door closed the wind brought her Kat's wild scent.

"Ruby?" The shifter called quietly as she entered the woods.

The waitress turned her torso around to meet ice blue eyes and narrowed her eyes, still not over being ignored for half a day. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah…" Kat nodded, moving more into the forest and eyeing the wolf cautiously. Not because she was afraid of the beast, but of the woman who was looking at her with cold sapphires. "I'm sorry I was late, I had an emergency… Pongo found a porcupine."

"And I suppose you forgot how to use a cellphone during that time?" Ruby clipped, untying the thin rope holding her cape in place, but not yet removing it.

"No… actually, my phone fell in a bucket of sanitizer I was using to cleanse his wounds. I haven't had it for a couple of hours."

Ruby seemed to consider this, before softening her expression. "So, you weren't ignoring me?"

"What?" Kat barked as if it was the craziest thing she'd ever heard of, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well…" Ruby titled her head and popped a shoulder in a small shrug, pointing out the obvious.

Kat shook her head, raven colored hair tied behind her loosely. Taking several steps, the shifter came in front of the wolf and ran the back of her hand down Ruby's cheek. "I wouldn't do that to you. Ever." she vowed seriously, eyes boring into the younger woman's intently.

Ruby nodded, smiling flirtatiously. "Good, because I may have to punish you if you did."

"Oh boy… such a threat. You'll have me trembling in fear any second now." Kat teased, her voice low and sultry earning her a

"I'll have you trembling alright… but not in fear." Ruby promised, giving her best predatory grin before taking a fistful of Kat's shirt and crushing their lips together.

The shifter chuckled into the kiss, before taking charge and invading the wolf's mouth eagerly. Ruby moaned against the invasion, pushing back with as much force as Kat gave, so they dueled equally as they lost themselves in the kiss. Gripping the waistline of Kat's denim, Ruby slipped her hands underneath the shifter's shift and raked her nails over the tight abdominal muscles that greeted her. "God, you're so _fucking_ _delicious_…" she purred, eliciting another chuckle from the older woman as they parted.

"And you're insatiable." Kat teased.

"Mmm I blame the full moon and your sexy ass." Ruby jested back thoughtfully.

"Well, regardless, I thought you wanted to see another one of my shifts." Kat said, redirecting the conversation as she stepped back.

"Ooo, that's right. What big bad shift will we have tonight to run with a werewolf?"

"Well, big and bad might be a stretch..." The shifter laughed elusively.

"Why, what is it?" Ruby asked in genuine curiosity.

"I'll show you, but you can't laugh. I needed a practical shift that would blend in. I wasn't thinking 'big and menacing'." Kat informed her, sounding a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, this should be good…" The brunette snorted.

Kat rolled her eyes and shook out her shoulders before shifting down into another form.

Ruby stared at the creature before her, with an amused expression. "Really? A border collie?"

The dog huffed out a breath as if to dismiss her playful barb and trotted a little further into the woods. Stopping a ways down the trail, Kat turned and looked at her with a cocked head, floppy ears dangling adorably.

"Alright alright, but you better keep up pooch." And with that, Ruby took off the cape and joined her companion on a run throughout the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I had way to much fun with the last scene of this chapter... hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 27

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Emma complained as she let her suitcase drop unceremoniously next to the king size bed before plopping face first onto the mattress.

A silky chuckle was heard from behind her and she smiled into the fresh smelling comforter at the sound. "I did offer to drive, you were just too stubborn to accept."

Finding it difficult to breathe, the blonde turned her head to eye the brunette who was starting to unpack their clothes and set them into the dresser. "You didn't know where we were going."

"That is what directions are for, dear." Regina said rather obviously, turning just long enough to give her a knowing look, complete with an infamous raised eyebrow.

Emma answered by sticking her tongue out before army-crawling up the bed and snuggling a pillow. "If I told you that we were staying at Disney, you wouldn't have driven here."

The older woman paused in refolding a piece of clothing and gave a nod of acquiescence. "Fair enough. I still find it absurd that you found it necessary to stay here."

"Aww, c'mon… Bay Lake is gorgeous, and this was one of the only resorts that didn't have Mickey Mouse decor that was still close to everything we wanted to visit with Henry." Emma rationalized. She turned on her back and re-positioned her hands behind her head, blonde hair fanned out behind her like a headdress.

Regina finished putting the clothes in the dresser and turned around to regard Emma on the bed. Donning one of her infamous smirks, the brunette crawled up the younger woman's body, ending when she was straddling Emma's hips. "Yes, gorgeous indeed." she purred salaciously.

Emma gulped, feeling her face flush under the attention. Even though they have been dating for a few months, she couldn't get used to the attention Regina gave her at times like these. The times like these when Regina looked at her not with desire but passion. Like she was the most enticing creature she'd ever laid eyes on. It unnerved Emma because how could Regina look at her like that when the brunette was a goddess herself?

"Hey moms! There's a- whoa!" Emma's train of thought was broken when Henry walked in and saw Regina straddling her. The teenager immediately turned around and headed back into the living room. "Did you forget how to close a door?!" He shouted to them in disgust from the other room.

"Sorry, kid!" Emma shouted in between bouts of laughter. Regina was smiling devilishly as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek before rolling off of her and following their son. Emma followed suit.

They found him leaning against the small island in the kitchen, intensely focused on the brochures he had laid out on it. "What did you want to tell us Henry?" The brunette asked.

The teen looked up at his mothers with a very stern expression, as if silently reprimanding them for their behavior with him nearby. Emma was affected by it, feeling rather small under his hard gaze. She cursed herself mentally for letting her son berate her when she was an adult and could do whatever the fuck she wanted. Besides, they hadn't been doing anything!

Regina however, wasn't phased in the least and instead matched the boy's expression with one of her own. "You have ten seconds to wipe that look off your face or you'll be spending the rest of the night inside your room, young man." she said sternly. It didn't take more than a few seconds before Henry dropped his eyes to the brochures again. "Your mother and I were doing nothing wrong. I am sorry if you felt uncomfortable but I _assure_ you, if anything were happening the door would have been closed. Now… what did you want to tell us?" Emma was watching Regina with rapt attention, taking mental notes at how she handled this situation in case she found herself in one in the future without the brunette.

"I wasn't uncomfortable… I mean, it was a little awkward… and no kid wants to walk in on his parents getting it on but I realize you wouldn't do anything too gross with me here. I'm sorry if I came across like I was mad, it was really meant to be teasing but I guess I don't know the power of my own glares." He said sheepishly as he waggled his eyebrows and both women relaxed their posture, Emma leaning on the island to pull a dining brochure in front of her since her stomach was growling. "Anyway.. they have a "Movies Under the Stars" they do every night, I was going to see if you guys wanted to go and see a movie after dinner?"

"Yes, I think we can do that. What do you think Emma? Care to see a movie later with our son?" Regina asked, bumping the blonde's shoulder, probably assuming Emma wasn't paying attention to the conversation now that she was drooling over the advertisement for the California Grill.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Can we go here?" She looked up at her girlfriend while pointing down at the advertisement with her index finger. Regina leaned over and read the brochure while Henry chimed in excitedly.

"They have fireworks at that one! Can we go, mom?"

"Yes, 'mom', can we go?" Emma copied playfully making the brunette roll her eyes in good humor.

"Yes, _children_, we can go."

"Woot!" The blonde fist-pumped in time with their son, causing Regina to openly chuckle.

"Now, both of you change and get ready for dinner." The brunette instructed as she walked back towards their bedroom.

Emma gave Henry a wink and slapped the counter happily before following her girlfriend. "Make sure you clean up those brochures too, kid." She instructed, pointing down at the mess of paper littering the island surface. When Henry complied and started shuffling the brochures into a neat pile, she turned and padded back into the bedroom.

"Can I just say, that I love how this vacation is bringing the best out in you?" Emma declared once she shut the door. Regina grunted as she worked her hair into a casual updo, two bobby-pins in her mouth. "I have never seen you this… relaxed. So carefree, it's like… I don't know…" she trailed off as she went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black slacks Regina had insisted she bring in case they went out to a fancy restaurant. "Refreshing to see." she finished, an easy smile on her lips as she turned to look at the brunette who was looking over at her with an inquisitive expression - the bobby-pins still in her mouth. She was dressed in an elegant blue dress that Emma knew and loved, the one with the folded front and tie back.

Emma took a moment to appreciate the exposed skin of the brunette's back and then without a word, she set the slacks on the bed and walked over and took dark hair in her hands. "Like this updo you've got going on.. I don't think I have ever seen you try something so…" she furrowed her brow as she dug around for the right word for the messy bun.

"So?" The brunette prompted, pursing her lips as she watched Emma in the mirror.

Emma caught her eye and leaned forward, hand still wrapped in chocolate tresses, "Messy." she teased lightly, pecking Regina on the cheek before pulling back to help maneuver the updo. Emma was rewarded with a bashful smile from her lover, who ducked her gaze in an uncharacteristically girlish manner as she pulled the bobby-pins from between her teeth.

"Well, I hope you don't get too used to it, dear. Once we're back home… this will all be a memory. I'll be the Mayor again. The former Evil Queen. Here.. I don't have to worry about those labels and I can let myself feel things I usually keep hidden. But not there." Regina said quietly, fidgeting with the bobby-pins with a sense of worry. Emma picked up on the change within the older woman and stilled her movements.

"What's wrong?" she inquired gently.

Regina shook her head, seeming to shake the worry from her body as she offered Emma a soft smile. "Nothing darling, don't worry about it."

"Tell me." Emma pleaded curiously, snapping two fingers over the brunette's shoulder and then holding her hand out flat in a silent request for a bobby-pin.

Regina responded by dropping a bobby-pin into the blonde's hand and sighed. "It's ridiculous."

"The list of ridiculous things in this world could wrap around the Enchanted Forest and Earth twice. I don't care how ridiculous you think it is, just tell me what bothered you." The blonde prompted again, signaling for the other bobby-pin.

"I worry that you'll fall in love with this version of me more than who I actually am, Emma." Regina clipped suddenly after handing over the last bobby-pin, eyes dropping immediately to the marble vanity in front of her as she seemed to mentally kick herself for admitting what had been bothering her since their morning run in Myrtle Beach.

Emma balked at the admission, opening her mouth to tell the brunette that that was indeed, the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. That she was insane for thinking that way. But, luckily, some sense returned to her just in time and she closed her mouth with an audible click. Furrowing her brow in concentration and praying she didn't fuck this up, she let her hands fall gently to Regina's hips. Slowly, she turned the other woman to face her, keeping her light hold on the brunette and resisting the urge to force Regina to look her in the eyes. "Regina… I could never love this version of you over your Storybrooke self because you are the same person and I love all of you. Every facet of your personality and identity. I fell in love with the Evil Queen, the Madame Mayor and Regina Mills…" she smiled warmly as watery brown eyes lifted of their own accord to see the honesty in Emma's words.

"You're my best friend and the most precious lover… you tell me off when I need it and you have never once given up on me - no matter how many times I fuck shit up." she gave the other woman one of her cocky grins and slipped a hand along the older woman's jaw and cupped the back of her neck bringing them so close they were breathing the same air. "I love that I get to see this side of you, but it isn't the sole reason I fell in love with you and it isn't going to change how I feel about you once we're back in Storybrooke. If anything, being here makes me love you even _more._"

Regina seemed to be at a complete loss for words, and Emma knew the brunette well enough to recognize when the older woman needed some space to sort out her feelings. Placing a soft yet passionate kiss onto plump red lips, Emma broke away from their shared space and walked back to the dresser to select a top for dinner. After a moment or two of decision, she pulled out a ivory v-neck quarter sleeved blouse and set it next to the slacks on the bed so she could pull her cotton maroon scoop-neck tee over her head.

"How do you do that?" Regina asked curiously from the vanity.

Emma turned her bare torso to the brunette, the blouse slipped over her wrists as she prepared to put it on. "Do what?"

Regina stood regarding her with one of the most affectionate expressions Emma had ever witnessed - her brown eyes were pools of dark chocolate, swirling with an overwhelming sensation of love and reverence - and the sight took Emma's breath away. "How do you know exactly what to say to me?"

Emma pondered the question for a few seconds before pulling the blouse over her head. "Because I understand you." she deduced when she was finished pulling the blouse down over her hips. "Plus… I mean, I _am_ a Charming.. it's in my blood to naturally spout romantic crap every now and then." She finished in jest, feeling like she was suddenly under a spotlight and wishing to push the atmosphere of the room back into a lighter setting. She had been fine when she was comforting the brunette - the desire coming from somewhere deep inside her chest and pushing away her own insecurities. But now that the moment had passed, she wasn't sure how to handle the open emotions flowing out of those gorgeous chocolate eyes. Breaking eye contact, she unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them, reaching for the black slacks.

She heard a deep chuckle come from Regina and then the soft steps that told her the brunette was walking over to her. She finished buttoning the slacks - seriously, how many buttons did they need?! - and looked up just in time to see Regina reaching for her. Emma accepted the hug, burying her face into the nook of the older woman's neck. "I love you Emma Swan." Regina declared softly in her ear. "More than I am sure you'll ever realize."

"Ahh, but I think I love you more." Emma teased in a sultry voice, placing a wet kiss at Regina's pulse point and gaining back some of her usual bravado when she felt the brunette shiver involuntarily.

"Oh no, Miss Swan. I will not be participating in that lovesick-teenager banter of yours." Regina warned with mock-snobbery, nipping sharply at a pale earlobe. Then, to Emma's amusement she added matter-of-factly, "And we both know no one loves more deeply than I do."

Emma snorted, kissing Regina's pulse point again as she pulled back. "I think we should agree to disagree here sweetcheeks or we'll never make it to dinner - and I am starving!" with a wink, she moved passed Regina and headed to the vanity to reapply her make-up and smooth out her hair.

* * *

"I'm done."

Charming looked up from his pile of paperwork to see Taro looking at him from his cell, arms resting along the bars above his head with a lackluster expression on his young face. The acting sheriff had taken pity on his young charge and set him up with the task of reorganizing boxes of case files by taking out files that were over five years old and placing them alphabetically into new boxes to be stored later. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon, and Taro had spent the whole afternoon re-filing cases just as he had done yesterday, and the day before.

"Alright, what would you like to do now?" Charming asked, taking his boots off his desk and planting them back on the floor.

"Piss." came the bored reply, Taro looking off to towards the restrooms pointedly.

Charming set his pen down next to his paperwork and then stood, walking over to the cell block. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys. "Do you need handcuffs or can I trust you enough to go to the restroom on your own?" The Prince asked curtly, piercing Taro with crystal blue eyes as he unlocked the cell. Per Emma's request, they had started to offer more freedom to the teenager while they were gone in order to better integrate him back into the community. The first day his daughter and grandson left, they allowed Taro to go to the restroom unaccompanied. It was to no one's surprise when the teenager tried to make a run for it through the window. It had been a stroke of pure luck that Hook had been walking towards the station from Granny's when it happened, or Charming would have been forced to chase the delinquent through the town.

"I'll be fine." Taro answered straightforwardly, brown eyes locked on blue in a rather bold expression. Charming answered with narrowed eyes as if you warn the youngster against challenging his authority as he fitted the key into the lock and turned it.

His body tensing in anticipation, Charming opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Taro through. Taro watched him step to the side with a smirk, then made his way through the cell door. Charming was taller, broader, and by all accounts and purposes, more intimidating than the young Lost Boy, but that didn't stop the teenager's cocky posture as he strolled passed the blonde.

"Wow. I can smell the testosterone from here, boys. Do you need me to step outside so you two can be alone together?"

Charming turned his eyes away from Taro to find Ruby leaning on the corner entrance of the room with two To-Go bags from Granny's with a playful smile in place as she eyed the shorter male carefully.

"Hey Ruby." Charming greeted as he stepped away from the cell and watched Taro head towards the restroom.

The wolf stepped further into the station and set the food bag on the nearby desk. "Hey David, how has he been today?" she inquired as she unpacked a burger and fries that was to be Taro's dinner.

"His usual pleasant self. He read most of the morning, and then I had him repack some of the older files again, I think after tomorrow they'll be ready to go into the basement storage."

"Awesome. Then what are you going to do with him?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the desk and popped a fry into her mouth.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked as shifted his weight from foot to foot, gaze flickering to the restroom door every few seconds.

"I mean, Emma asked you to integrate him into the community and so far all you've done is use him as a secretary and allowed him to take a leak without handcuffs." The waitress pointed out.

Charming considered that for a moment, nodding under the realization that she was of course, right. Emma had been gone for two days and so far he hadn't so much as let Taro out of his cell for more than a bathroom break. Speaking of, the door opened and he flicked his eyes over to see the teenager running a hand through his medium length hair before seeing his dinner laid out on the desk and coming at it with more enthusiasm than Charming had seen from him all day. He sat down in the chair next to Ruby and wasted no time digging in.

Charming watched him for a few moments, thinking maybe getting out of the station wasn't such a bad thing after all. "Taro…" He started, watching the young man devour the burger at a surprising speed. Taro looked up from the box of food cautiously, brow furrowing with a flicker of anger and it took a second for Charming to realize the kid probably thought he was about to be asked to finish his meal in his cell. The Prince felt a pang of guilt at that and frowned. "As soon as you're done, I want you to come with me while I run patrol."

"What?" Taro asked, slightly taken aback by the older man's words.

"He said he wanted to take you on patrol with him." Ruby supplied with a wink and a kind smile. "You know, so you can see the sunshine and feel the breeze on your adorable face." Another wink and the brunette stole another fry before waving and seeing herself out.

Charming didn't miss the way the brown eyes of the teenager seem to land on the waitresses behind and shook his head, choosing to remain silent on the matter. "The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get out of here." he reminded the brunette. Taro seemed to snap out of his haze as he shoved another large bite of burger into his mouth, causing Charming to smile as he picked up his pen and signed off on another form while he waited for Taro to finish.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Regina… c'mon, it'd be hilarious!" Emma pleaded, showing the older woman her most endearing smile while trying to steer the irritated brunette towards the Disney character Henry had spotted moment ago.

Regina stood at the edge of the Seven Dwarves Mine Train entrance with one of her famous Mayor scowls, her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and back rigid. What her son and lover were proposing was absolutely ludicracy and she had had her fill of ludicracy for the day.

Today was Saturday and thus, Disney day. She had suffered through meeting (and - much to her astonishment - taking pictures with) the Disney persona's of Belle, The Beast, Ariel, Cinderella, Aladdin and Captain Jack Sparrow. She had suffered through various ridiculous rides including The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, Jungle Cruise (which she had actually enjoyed), and the Seven Dwarves Mine Train they had just exited. She had also been subjected to two parades thus far and it was barely one in the afternoon.

She was tired, hungry, hot and ornery. They had just agreed it was time for lunch when Henry had spotted the Evil Queen and demanded they get their photos taken with her. And that is where they were now, Emma trying to convince her to walk over to the sad impersonator of her Disney-self and she was _not_ having it.

"Miss Swan, get your hands off me." she growled, shrugging herself free of the blondes embrace. "I will not be going over there so you can kindly shut up and forget about it."

"You know, you're not as intimidating when you're out of those power suits of yours." Emma teased good-naturedly, not taking Regina's agitation personally.

The brunette huffed, feeling rather silly in her white mid-thigh length sundress as she took on the regal posture of the former Queen she was. "_Miss Swan. _I promise that if you do not stop badgering me I will-"

"What? '_Destroy my happiness'?_" Emma quipped with a cocky grin on her face as Henry cracked up beside them.

Rage flooded through her like an electric current and she drew herself up even taller, thankful for the height advantage her blue heels gave her over the annoying Sheriff. She narrowed her eyes into slits and channelled the Evil Queen into every mannerism as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against the shell of Emma's ear, her words dripping with venom. "If you ever want to touch me again I suggest you hold your tongue."

When she pulled back, her red lips parted in one of her most evil of smiles, eyes glinting dangerously as she witnessed Emma swallow thickly, clearly taking her threat very seriously. Her smile widened impossibly farther at the blonde's reaction - sure she looked more like that idiotic cat from Wonderland than the Evil Queen. She was about to celebrate her victory when Henry spoke up from her left.

"Give it up, Ma. She's embarrassed. Let's go get lunch."

Her triumphant smile immediately vanished and was replaced with a scowl as she turned on her teenage son. "I beg your pardon?"

Henry, to his credit, was looking as innocent as possible. "What? I said let's forget about it and get lunch."

"No, before that." She clarified, turning her body toward her son who had the decency to take a step back even though his posture spoke of indifference as he shrugged.

"What? That you're embarrassed about taking your photo with the Evil Queen?"

"I am not embarrassed." She snarled, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. The idea was absolutely comical. Her? Embarrassed by that tramp waltzing around in a purple robe claiming to be her? It was laughable.

Henry lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay you're not embarrassed." He chuckled, sharing a knowing look with Emma over her shoulder.

Regina snorted, knowing she was walking into some unspoken conspiracy silently formed between her son and his birth mother but unable to help the flare of arrogance from rearranging her features into a twisted smile. "Fine." She turned her body away from them and marched over to the sorry excuse of a Queen and waited in line next to a young girl around the age of 8. The Evil Qu- no, the impersonator - did a couple of poses with the girl while her mother snapped several photos and Regina stood there pursing her lips together in a combination of impatience and annoyance, arms still crossed.

She felt Emma and Henry flanking her, talking in quiet voices as to not disturb the girl in front of them and Regina chose to tune out whatever they were saying. She couldn't believe they had managed to get her over here. What was so amusing about her taking a photo with a twenty-something harlot with a costume on? Whatever it was, she was going to make sure they paid for this later. Running her tongue over the top row of her teeth irritably, she waited as patiently as possible until the girl and her mother trotted off talking excitedly about meeting their favorite villain.

"Picture for each of you?" The not-Evil Queen asked, snapping Regina out of her thoughts of vengeance.

"Nope, just her." Henry spoke up, giving his mother a shove forward.

She whipped her head around to glare at him and was greeted with two identical up-to-no-good grins from Emma and her son. Turning back to the not-Evil Queen, Regina took her spot beside her, staying a comfortable distance away as the impersonator posed herself in one of the overly-dramatic fashions she'd seen her use on the girl and fixed her own features into the most polite political smiles she could muster.

And then it happened.

"Would you like a photo with Snow White as well?" came an overly perky voice to her far left.

Regina turned, and to her astonishment, was looking at the Disney version of her most hated enemy. Snow White. The brunette, unable to hide her astonishment at just how horrible this day was going for her, stood there with her mouth hung open in what she was sure was a ridiculous dumbstruck expression.

"Oh hell yes, get right on her other side. This is _perfect_." Emma encouraged, pointing to the spot beside the brunette as Henry chortled beside her unabashedly.

Regina couldn't believe it. Even over 1000 miles away, Snow White was still managing to ruin her day. Emma was _so_ going to pay for this. The Disney Princess tittered to her right side, looking annoyingly perky and poised herself in some ridiculous fashion much like the not-Evil Queen. Henry quickly snapped several photos with the camera while Emma snapped a few with her cell phone, neither concerned that she was shooting them daggers from where she stood with the most tight-lipped smile of the century planted firmly in place.

They were going to pay for this dearly.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **Hi guys! I found a bit of extra time this week, and was able to get this out to you despite that I just put this story on hiatus.

Well, we're off hiatus! I am still moving of course, but I can't seem to stop writing this fic even with the limited time I have so I am going to do my best to get you semi-regular updates. For now, I will try for at least one more before the end of the month but I make no promises.

This chapter is a long one - over 6500 words. It starts off steamy (FIRST SCENE = NOT SAFE FOR WORK!) and by the end I was fighting off tears.

That is all I am going to say, you'll just have to read and find out the rest XD.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW - it's always a good boost to my confidence and confidence = quicker chapter updates. And I am going to assume you'll want a quicker update after this chapter ;)

If there is anything or anyone that you would like to see more of (or less of) let me know, I want your input as much as my own!

As always, you can follow me on Tumblr under skyecrystal87 or friend me on Facebook under Skye Crystal.

Until next time... xoxoxoxo!

* * *

"Oh God… yes - _fuck_ Regina!" Emma swore, lifting her hips towards the warm mouth currently devouring her core. She was so close to the edge... all she needed was that little extra-

Regina pulled back, looking up at her with a devious grin. "You may want to keep it down if you want me to continue."

Emma groaned, burying her face in the pillow in annoyance. "Regina, we've been fucking for hours and every time I get close you fucking _stop_."

"Maybe you'll think twice about forcing me into something I hate." The brunette stated matter-of-factly as she took a torturous swipe at Emma's clit.

"Okay, duly noted. Now, would you like to actually fuck me or should I finish myself?" She was so over this revenge trip Regina seemed to be on, and frankly, masturbating was sounding better and better by the second.

Something like excitement flashed in brown eyes at the threat before Regina pulled back completely, kneeling at the end of the bed. "Go ahead."

She was bluffing right? Emma blinked. '_Well, there was only one way to find out…'_

Smirking, Emma slid a finger slowly down her abdomen, easily slipping between her legs to flick the swollen bundle of nerves. The sensation it caused made her whimper and she saw Regina bite her own lower lip as she watched while Emma pushed the pad of her finger down and circled her clit. The blonde wanted to immediately quicken her pace - she was so close already - but forced herself to make several agonizing passes before moving lower and slipping the finger inside.

A long moan escaped her as she savored the feel of the one thing Regina had refused her up until now. She withdrew her finger slowly, before slamming it back in roughly. She repeated the movement, slow extraction followed by rapid penetration, again and again as the brunette watched her eagerly. God, it felt _so good_. And the way Regina was watching her was… sinfully delightful. Those dark chocolate eyes were darkening at every pump of her finger and it increased Emma's own arousal knowing her lover was enjoying this as much as she was.

Pulling out, the blonde moved her finger back to her clit, swiping and flicking and circling with abandon while Regina continued to watch. It didn't take long to near the cliff again, and, surprising herself, she stopped her ministrations and reentered her hungry core, adding a second finger to the mix. The added girth nearly made her cry out and she bit her lower lip in order to stay quiet. The brunette let out a whimper of her own as she shifted uncomfortably from her perch, desire and arousal dominant in every aspect of her body language.

The knowledge spurred the younger woman on as she slammed into herself repeatedly, no longer caring that she was supposed to be putting on a show. It felt to damn good and she had been denied and tortured far more than she had ever been before. She needed this. She wanted it. Her walls tightened deliciously around her fingers as she curled them upwards on each penetrating thrust, her body withering of its own accord. Little moans and whimpers left her mouth and she bit down harder on her lip, tasting blood.

Blindly, she brought her free hand to her breast, pinching and rolling the little pebble in her grasp as she continued to assault her pussy with wild and unsynchronized thrusts. The heel of her hand pressed against her clit and each thrust sent her higher and higher. Her whole body began convulsing as her orgasm neared, and the blonde took to biting the pillow in order to muffle her sounds.

"Fuck!"

Her orgasm slammed into her with a blinding force and she forgot everything else in the world save for a pair of near black eyes and the curse word that left plump red lips as she came. She rode the pleasure out for as long as humanly possible before withdrawing her fingers and looking at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Did you enjoy the show as much as I did?" she quipped.

Regina smirked before coming down on all fours and slowly crawling up the blonde's body. "Oh yes, I enjoyed that immensely…" her voice was deep, rich and husky with arousal. Emma shivered, still reeling from her intense orgasm as the brunette came down on her thigh, the former Queen's arousal announced as she slid her core from the top of her knee to her upper thigh, sighing contently at the contact. "And now I'm going to take what I want…"

Emma gasped as two fingers entered her unexpectedly, groaning as her desire renewed itself with each grind of Regina's wet cunt on her thigh. She bucked her hips in eager response before lifting her leg that the brunette was riding and earning a mewl of pleasure from the older woman as the angle allowed for more pressure.

Regina, who had been torturing her for the better part of an hour, wasted no time in getting down to business as she pounded into Emma roughly at a bruising pace. As a reward, the blonde slipped her fingers beneath the older brunette's heated core, pressing her finger against her engorged clit and letting Regina ride her as hard as she wished.

Soon, the only sounds in the room were ones of mutual pleasure; slick skin sliding against each other, and the rhythmic slamming of two fingers burying themselves continuously into flesh. Emma held onto her lover with a vice-like grip, her fingernails digging into Regina's back as she climbed the mountain to her second release of the night.

"Lift your hips and ride me properly, My Majesty." Emma commanded - or rather, tried to command. It probably came out more like panting but she didn't care. All she cared about was making Regina feel as good as she did right now.

The older woman obeyed, raising her hips so Emma could sink two fingers inside her. "Yessss…." she hissed, immediately grinding her hips into the blonde's thigh and riding her fingers eagerly. "Oh Emma.." Regina leaned back so she was in a sitting position as she began bouncing down on the finger buried inside her, all the while not lessening her assault on the blonde below her.

"God Regina.. you feel so good." Emma moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows as she neared the edge. "Come with me." she pleaded, curling her fingers and thrumming them against the rough patch of skin inside the brunette. Regina sucked in a sharp intake of air and then went rigid, her eyes slammed shut as succumbed to Emma's ministrations and came. Emma followed suit, her eyes nearly doing somersaults as the waves of pleasure rolled over her.

The brunette collapsed on top of her a moment later, exhausted and panting. It took Emma several more minutes before she regained her ability to speak, but once she was confident she could, she turned to look at the content woman laying on top of her. "You are… a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Regina inquired, her brow furrowing adorably as she tried to decode the blonde's words.

"You heard me. You're a bitch. You tortured me for nearly an hour - after I spent the previous hour honoring every part of your body until you begged me to stop. Then, you let me fuck myself while you watched… and when that wasn't enough you plowed me like a Percheron in a cornfield." Emma explained, running a hand through dark hair as she pierced the other woman with a serious glare.

Regina snorted. "Well, yes… why, did you not enjoy yourself?"

Now it was Emma's turn to snort, "Of course not, it was horrible. Worst lay ever, you should apologize." she teased sarcastically. They shared a moment of chuckling before Emma added, "You're still a bitch."

"The baddest bitch around." Regina said proudly as she pushed herself up and started crawling down the blonde's body once again.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked curiously, watching as Regina nestled herself between her thighs.

"Apologizing." Regina replied with an evil smirk. She dipped her head down and stroked the blonde from entrance to clit with the flat of her tongue and Emma sighed, her last coherent thought being she hoped she could continue to receive apologies like for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Regina! It's like.. 2 a.m., can't I shower in the morning?" Emma whined, her face buried underneath the pillow while Regina stared down at her irritably, a fresh white towel wrapped around her body as she'd just came from the shower herself.

"Only if you'd like to sleep on the couch." she replied sternly, not in the mood to argue with the blonde. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep.

Emma lifted her head to face Regina while she shoved the pillow under her chin. "You'd make me sleep on the couch?" Big green eyes took on a sad puppy dog expression while a lower lip jutted out in a adorable pout, breaking the older woman's irritation.

"How about we don't find out and you just get up and take a shower so we can get to sleep?" she reasoned, voice a touch softer than before.

The innocent pout was immediately gone as the younger woman groaned and threw back the covers. "You're mean."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's petulant behavior, but didn't comment as she dropped the towel on the bed and walked over to the chaise where her nightgown lay.

By the time she was dressed, the shower was running and Regina resigned herself to picking up the room and fixing the sheets on the bed, deciding they'd sleep on the flat sheet instead of under it, as the fitted was still quite wet from sex. At least she didn't need to worry about Henry coming in with a nightmare anymore. He was getting more and more self-sufficient these days, and although that scared the living daylights out of her, tonight she was relieved as it would sure be an awkward experience for all involved.

Satisfied with the room and bed's appearance, Regina slipped beneath the comforter and picked up her latest reading endeavor from the nightstand. Then, the book in her lap, she opened the small drawer and took out her reading glasses - something she rarely wore these days since she preferred contacts. She could've easily repaired her vision magically as soon as she had her magic back, but for some reason she just never felt the need to be 100% perfect. Plus, she thought she looked a little sexy in reading glasses.

Returning to her book, Regina started reading the next chapter, relieved to have a little bit of time to herself while Emma showered. She had been alone so long it was hard to adjust to having a constant companion and she definitely missed having time to herself. This whole vacation had been heavenly, and she truly was loosening up and enjoying herself… but, it was also hard when she was always surrounded by either Emma or Henry. She looked up from her reading for a moment to ponder what that might mean. She didn't love Emma any less, that was never in question. But the feeling was still worrisome. Maybe she should ask someone with more relationship experience… _'after all'_, she thought to herself, '_this is the first adult relationship I have had that wasn't betrothed, curse-invoked, or born out of an affair..' _

"Son of a - _**OW!" **_

Regina's head snapped up from her thoughts as she looked towards the bathroom door, her mental conversation going on pause as she listened for any other indications of what was going on with her girlfriend.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ! _Ow ow ow ow ow_!"

Perplexed, Regina pulled off her glasses and placed her bookmark in her book before quietly walking over to the door. "Emma, are you alright? You sound like you're being murdered."

"Jesus - fuck - NO! Everything's not alright! I need a Band-Aid - or gauze, lot's of gauze… fuuuccckkkk! Scratch that, stitches. Possibly reconstructive surgery. Shit! That's a lot of blood…"

Her brow furrowing with concern at the high-pitched, pained voice Emma used, the brunette decides to see what all the fuss is about. "Emma, I'm coming in." Regina warns as she turned the knob and stepped inside.

As soon as the door closes behind her, the shower curtain is opened and there stands Emma, the shower and the front of her body covered in trails of fresh blood and a hand covering her right breast.

"Emma, what did you do?!" Regina whisper-yells as she quickly steps closer to see the injury.

"_I _didn't do anything, it was that damn razor!" Emma exclaims while pointing to the offending BIC razor on the edge of the tub with her free hand. "I was shaving my armpit and the damn thing slipped out of my hand. _Slipped_ Regina! I have never had that happen! Fuck! This hurts!"

"Okay, let's get you out of there and take a look. Turn and rinse the blood off of you and I'll grab you a towel to hold to it." Regina instructed gently, already moving to the chrome rack sitting above the toilet. She grabbed the nearest thing to her - a wash cloth - and turned back to her girlfriend who was just stepping out of the shower. She passed the wash cloth to Emma then turned and snatched the towel off the counter and shook it open before wrapping around the blonde's naked shoulders to keep her from getting cold. Emma offered up a small smile at the gesture and used her free hand to clasp the towel around her neck like a cape before walking over to the toilet and sitting down on the lid.

Regina followed and knelt down in front of the blonde, briefly meeting pained green eyes and smile reassuringly before reaching and taking the wash cloth away from the wound, grimacing as Emma hissed when the dry wash cloth pulled at the open gash. Red caught Regina's eye and she frowned at the wash cloth which had a blood stain nearly the size of a half dollar already. Looking back at Emma, the brunette sucked in a startled breath at what she saw. There was a gash the length of the razor head about an inch wide and several centimeters deep just above the nipple. Regina fought back a empathetic shiver as she tore her eyes away and looked at her lover with a disapproving frown.

"What? Is it bad?" Emma asked, her head turned away and her eyes pressed firmly together.

"Bad?" Regina clipped, pressing the towel back to the wound, "You nearly shaved your nipple off at the areola!"

"WHAT?!" Emma cried, removing the towel and taking her a look herself. "Holy shit…" Regina noticed Emma start to pale as the blonde continued to stare at the gash with disgust. "I was just kidding with the reconstructive surgery…" she told her breast distantly.

Regina opened her mouth to comment on the younger woman's uneasiness around the wound, curious about her reaction since Emma had not been known to be queasy before. Instead, she decided to focus on more important topics of discussion, sighing as she placed the hand the wash cloth was in back to cover the wound. "I doubt you'll need reconstructive surgery." she assured matter-of-factly, "But you may need stitches."

Emma groaned, crinkling her face much like Henry did when she reminded him of a chore he'd forgotten. "This is _so_ embarrassing."

"I don't disagree, but without magic there is little I can do besides drive you to the E.R." The blonde groaned again and Regina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she stood up and turned towards the door. "I'll grab you some clothes and tell Henry to get ready. Try not to cut anything else off while I'm gone."

* * *

The drive to the hospital was painful and humiliating. Emma chose to sit in the back seat while Henry sat up front, leaning his head against the passenger side window sleepily. Once there, she had to check in at the desk and tell the nurse why she was there. Then, they took her into a small room to do a quick examination rundown of her medical history where they pulled the washcloth away and replaced it with a patch of gauze and medical tape until she could see the doctor.

She sat awkwardly in the waiting room with the two brunettes, one of which rested his head back on the chair and took a nap, while the other skimmed over an old edition of _Time_ magazine. Regina said nothing to her since arriving, and Emma was thankful. Once her name was called, she practically sprinted over to the nurse and followed her back into a small, screened off area in a large room.

The nurse excused herself so Emma could change into one of the hospital gown with a promise that the doctor would be in as soon as he'd finished with another patient. It was only after she'd put the contraption on that she realized the nurse had given her a maternity gown, and she had groaned with the embarrassment of what had brought her here.

When the doctor finally showed up, it was nearly 4 a.m. and Emma had fallen asleep. He apologized profusely and rambled on about a gunshot wound that Emma tried to seem somewhat interested in as he quickly got to work. Pulling the gauze away, she was happy to see that although bloody, it wasn't soaked through. Still, she ended up with three stitches and instructions not to get the area wet for 24 hours.

So… it was with a rather grumpy expression that she came through the double doors into the waiting room at around 5:30 a.m. Regina and Henry had their backs to her, and they were currently talking in hushed voices about something Emma couldn't hear. Curious, she crept up behind them, just catching Henry's deepening voice as he leaned in close to his adopted mother.

"So the sooner we find the author, the better." He stated to Regina, and the blonde cocked her head to the side trying to piece together what the Author had to do with anything.

"Yes, but don't tell Emma, I don't want her to know about this." The brunette answered, and Henry pulled back with a frown.

"Don't you think she should know about this?" He furrowed his brow, looking irritated and Regina sighed.

"Henry… no-"

Having had enough of eavesdropping, Emma started towards the pair again and interrupted, "Who should know about what?"

Both of them jumped, surprised by her presence. Regina was the first to recover, quickly standing and turning to face her with a warm smile that made Emma narrow her eyes suspiciously. "There you are, I was beginning to worry about you."

"Mmhmm, here I am. So.. what were you two scheming about?" Emma asked, looking at each of them rather seriously. Henry didn't want to meet her eyes for more than a second at a time, which sent up another red flag. Green eyes flickered back to brown which had turned guarded.

"We were scheming anything." Regina replied honestly.

Emma watched her facial expression for a moment longer, taking in the minuscule ticks of nervousness before they were walled behind a classic Mayor Mills expression. Her lie detector didn't go off, but she knew Regina was hiding something… and whatever it was, she was feeling guilty about it. "Henry, will you go get me a coffee from the vending machine please?" Her gaze found her son who nodded and held out his hand for cash. She sighed and dipped into her jeans pocket, happy that she had a dollar in there from some time ago. Handing over the cash to the kid, she watched him head towards the vending machines. "Regina-"

The brunette cut her off, standing tall and raising her chin. "No, Emma. I am not hiding anything. I am not scheming behind your back for some evil purpose so you can stop interrogating me."

_Ding! Ding! Lie._

Green eyes narrowed and held brown for several heartbeats while she decided whether or not to call the older woman out on the lie. Regina held her ground, staring back with confidence and Emma decided to let the conversation drop for the time being. She'd figure it out for herself, for now, she just wanted to go home and sleep in her bed with her girlfriend and postpone the fight she knew was brewing between them a little while longer. "'Kay." she said with a shrug, forcing herself to smile as she leaned in and pecked Regina on the cheek sweetly.

"'Kay'?" Regina repeated, the surprise to her quick surrender written all across a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, because you usually jump to the wrong conclusions and I half expected to be in handcuffs by now."

"Regina... I can always tell when you're lying remember?" She reminded her lover, suppressing a smirk when a flash of something akin to worry crossed brown eyes. "Plus, I love you... and with love comes trust."

Another flash swept through chocolate depths and Emma mentally congratulated herself on reminding Regina not only of her gift, but of the love and trust the blonde had put into her. Now, she still had no idea why her son and his other mother had been talking about the Author in secret, but the one thing she was sure of was that Regina was feeling guilty about _something_.

A warm smile replaced the guarded expression at the words and Regina quickly reciprocated the words, "And I love you, Emma." before leaning in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Gross." Henry teased, coming back and handing Emma her coffee. Both adults chuckled and made their way to the parking lot. "So.. did you get stitches?" he asked curiously.

Emma blew on her coffee and took a tentative sip from her cup before answering. "Yup, I got three."

"Cool."

Emma snorted, "Yeah, well you try shaving off your unmentionables and get back to me on how 'cool' that is."

"Point taken." The teen conceded, climbing into the back seat without being asked. "So, what's the plan for the day?"

"Sleep." Emma said, carefully maneuvering the seat belt around her breast so it wouldn't rub too much.

"For the morning, we'll go to Medieval Times after lunch if Emma's feeling up to it, alright?" Regina bargained, seeing her son's frown at being stuck at the hotel all day.

"Okay."

"Mmhmm." Emma agreed, tilting her head back on the head rest and already closing her eyes. Her boob hurt, she was exhausted from the long night of sex and then the long morning in the E.R.. All she wanted was a nice, long, comfy nap.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't find Emma in a better mood. They went back to the hotel and slept for a few hours, Emma facing towards the window and away from Regina as she let the conversation she had overheard flip over and over in her mind. She hated being lied too just as much as Henry did.

When they woke up, they had a quick lunch downstairs in the hotel restaurant, where spent most of her time barely touching her food and trying to push her suspicions to the back of her mind. Every now and then, Regina would eye her thoughtfully and ask her some generalized question which she'd answer in a one-word syllable before going back to pushing her pasta around on her plate. When Henry asked her why she wasn't eating, she shrugged and blamed the antibiotic the hospital had given her to ward off infection.

After lunch, the trio headed down to the pool where Henry spent the next couple hours swimming with some of the other kids staying at the resort. Normally, Emma would've joined him, but with the new stitches she forced herself onto one of the chairs and soaked up the afternoon sun while Regina read her book in the chair beside her. Again, Regina had tried to speak with her, but after awhile Emma stopped answering, pretending to have fallen asleep under the comfort of her sunglasses.

Around five o'clock they headed back upstairs and Emma excused herself to the balcony to make a few phone calls. She started first with in with her father at the station, happy to learn that Taro had been allowed out on patrol and had behaved himself accordingly. Then she called Mary Margaret and let her mother run away with the conversation for over an hour, chatting about everything that had happened in Storybrooke since they had left before turning the conversation around and asking Emma about their adventure so far. Emma played along, happy for the excuse to avoid Regina, mainly discussing Henry's experiences.

Once she no longer had anything else to say, she hung up and went back inside the hotel room where Henry was playing a game on his phone and Regina was in their room assumingly getting ready for their night out at Medieval Times. She sat in the living room for nearly a half hour, watching TV and making small talk with her son before Regina poked her head out and asked her to help her with something. Knowing she was setting herself up for a trap, she sighed but stood and made her way towards the room.

"Can you zip me, dear?" Regina asked nonchalantly, her back turned revealing a lovely expanse of tanned skin peeking out from her bright red dress. Her hair was up, and Emma knew if she could see the brunette's face, her make-up would be done to perfection. Suntan lotion no longer permeated her soft skin, but instead the gentle - and rather intoxicating - smell of Regina's favorite Gucci perfume greeted her nose as she stepped more into the room.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, bottling up the warm feelings that the sight before her caused and did as she was told. "You know, it's a medieval themed event… you may be a little overdressed with this thing."

She didn't mean for her voice to take on such a sharp edge, and instantly regretted it when Regina turned her head to look at her over her shoulder with a frown. "Then what would you have me wear, fashion expert?"

The brunette's tone was stiff, on the defense. Emma gave her a weak smile and stepped around to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Regina's light stonewash jeggings and tossed them on the bed. Then she headed over to the closet and plucked a cobalt colored blouse and waggled it in front of her so Regina could see. "Something elegant and stunning, but not so 'I'm going to a 5-star restaurant'."

Regina rolled her eyes but eventually conceded that Emma had more experience with theses types of things. Sighing, she brought her hands behind her back to unzip the dress. "Fine, now go get yourself cleaned up."

Emma's jaw clenched at the command but chose not to comment as she headed toward the bathroom in an effort to put some space between them. She mood was still more than sour, and it had taken all of her manners to keep from going off on the older woman a moment ago. Thoughts about Regina still searching for the Author rushed back to the forefront of her mind and she ran a hand through hair in irritation. Moving to further into the bathroom, she stripped herself of her white mesh cover-up and tossed it to the floor, standing near the shower in only her red bikini. Turning the water on, she let it warm appropriately before flipping her hair forward and soaking it beneath the shower head. Once that job was done, she wrapped her hair in a towel and proceeded to wash the suntan lotion off her skin in a quick sponge bath.

Walking back into the room, she quickly dressed herself in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and donned one of her famous white camis before slipping on a loose fitting turquoise button up. After she was dressed, she quickly blow-dried her hair and reapplied her make-up. Once she was fit to be seen in public, she left the room.

"Ready when you are." she announced, walking to the door and slipping on a pair of black flats.

"Alright Henry." Regina said, standing up from the sofa and patting his knee, "Time to go."

"Finally!You two take forever." Henry teased lightly, setting down his stack of hotel brochures on the coffee table and walking to the door to put on his shoes.

"Hey, get used to it kid. You're stuck with us for awhile." Emma quipped, not really feeling humorous but not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself than she already had today. Alright, everyone ready?"

"Do you have the have the hotel key?" Regina asked. Emma nodded in confirmation, lifting the tip of the card from its home in her jeans pocket for the brunette to see. "Then yes, we have everything."

"'Kay, onwards and upwards then." She opened the door and stood next to it, flourishing her son out of the door first guiding Regina out, a hand on the small of her back as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

By the time they came back to the hotel, Regina was ornery. Emma hadn't said barely more than a sentence during the whole show and it was really grading on the older woman's nerves. The blonde had been irritable since leaving the hospital, and no matter how many times she asked, Emma refused to tell her what was bothering her besides "My stitches hurt.", "I'm tired.", or "It's the meds." Those were only excuses, and Regina knew it.

"Oh my God! Those horses were _awesome_, weren't they Ma?" Henry asked excitedly. He hadn't quit talking about the experience since they'd gotten in the car, and although Regina was happy he had had fun, she was losing patience fast. "And the jousting! Do you think Grandpa could teach me how to do that?"

Emma physically rolled her eyes behind Henry's back and Regina narrowed her own at the petulant blonde, warning her to behave. "Yeah, kid. It was really awesome. Best show ever."

Regina clenched her jaw at the dismissive way the younger woman was answering their son and decided to speak up. "Thank you for your level of enthusiasm, dear." she clipped before turning to the eager teenager who was busy opening the door to their suite. "Henry, you are not going to be learning how to joust so you can get that ridiculous idea out of your head."

"Why not?" He asked with a cocky grin as they all stepped inside the room.

"Because, it's-" Regina started, pausing to watch as Emma immediately disappeared to their bedroom.

"_Dangerous?_" Henry finished for her, his smile widening with his amusement.

Regina offered him a tight lipped smile and nodded, "And also irrelevant for the realm in which you live."

"Yeah, but I could go to Renaissance festivals and joust." He pointed out.

"Henry…" She sighed out, bringing her index and forefinger up to pinch the bridge of her brow.

"Fine, fine. Do you mind if I go downstairs and watch the movie the hotel is playing with some of the guys from the pool?" Henry changed the topic easily, and Regina almost had to wonder if he had meant to annoy her on purpose so she'd let him go. On purpose or not, it was working. He was driving her insane and she could benefit from some child-free time while she confronted Emma about her mood.

"Go ahead, but be back as soon as it's over." She said as she slipped out of her shoes. Henry grabbed the hotel key off the kitchen island where he'd dropped it after coming and then made his way towards the door. As his hand turned the handle down, he looked back at her.

"Are you going to ask ma why she is acting so weird?"

Regina looked up at him to see a hint of worry in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. I am sure she's fine."

"I told you you should've told her." He near-whispered at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him flatly.

"What if she overheard us this morning when we were talking about Operation Mongoose? I mean, how long was she standing there anyway?"

Regina smiled softly at the mention of the Operation she'd named that morning at the manor when they first told him about the Author a couple of weeks ago. "Henry… she didn't overhear anything or she would've said something by now." Or at least, she hoped. If Emma had caught the tail end of the conversation… well, what? The plan had always been to find the Author. It was just now the reason behind it had changed.

"Okay, well… good luck with her. I'll be back in a couple hours." Henry didn't sound any more convinced than Regina felt, but he waved to her and left the room regardless.

Sighing, Regina strolled towards the bedroom with purpose. Opening the door, she found Emma on her laptop on the bed. "Hey." she offered.

Emma raised her eyes from the computer screen and repeated the greeting before going back to whatever had caught her attention. Regina pursed her lips and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Would you like to tell me what has been bothering you all day?" she asked cautiously, running her hands down her thighs.

"Nothing." Emma clipped, her attention still on her screen.

Regina felt a surge of anger boil up out of nowhere stood up abruptly, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked to the window. "That's _bullshit _Emma and we both know it."

The laptop lid slams down roughly and it nearly makes Regina jump as she turns to see Emma standing up and looking suddenly furiously back at her. "Let it go, Regina. " Then to the former Queen's displeasure, Emma marches out of the room.

She storms after the blonde.

"Emma Swan don't you dare run away from me when I am talking to you!" she challenges, her voice bouncing off the walls and echoing around them.

Emma spins and glares at her with all the venom of a wild dog and Regina is brought back to the day the younger woman cut the limb from her apple tree. Her nostrils flare but she isn't allowed to say anything else because Emma cuts her off before she can get any words out. "When were you going to tell me that you and Henry were still looking for the Author?"

Instead of dignifying the question with an answer, Regina asks the most obvious one instead. "Since when was I no longer allowed to go looking for the Author? That was the plan - in case you've lost your damn memory!"

A look of hurt and rejection flashed across the blonde's face and Regina did her best to decode its existence before it disappeared behind thick walls. Steely green eyes bore into hers and she does her best to stand tall, chin up, as she glares back with pursed lips.

"Oh, that's right!" Emma snaps her fingers as if she just had an epiphany. "We were looking for the Author to rewrite your Happy Ending - with _Robin._" Emma finishes sardonically as she lets out a dark chuckle and throws up her hands. "Silly me! Can't believe I forgot that _tiny_ detail."

'_So that is what this is about.' _Regina concludes, stepping closer to the other woman who was now by the door. "Emma-"

"No!" Emma yells, her voice cracking. "You don't get to say anything! I thought things were going great between us, and here you've been planning on getting Robin back the whole damn time!"

Regina's eyes widen in shock, the accusation hitting her like an anvil and pounding her into the ground like that ridiculous cartoon. "Is that what you think?" she asks, her voice losing all it's venom as she stares blankly at the blonde, schooling her features into the perfect poker face.

"That is exactly what I think-"

"Then you're an idiot-"

"Yeah I guess I am. For thinking I'd ever be good enough for you. Heaven forbid my birthright was more than the woodland thief." Emma continues, tears threatening to run down her face as she continue to unleash her fury on the woman standing rigidly near the island. "Heaven forbid the fact that I have never chosen someone over you, or _left_ you. But silly me, I don't have a dick!"

Regina's patience was gone and she was livid that Emma thought so little of her. Truth be told, she hadn't thought about Robin in weeks as she was too busy enjoying her time spent with Emma and Henry as a family. However, she knew there was no way she was going to win this argument tonight with Emma in the state she was in. They both needed to cool off, and so the brunette did the only thing she could think of. "Get out."

The look of betrayal that crossed Emma's features made her heart break into a million pieces, but she stood strong. It was for the best. They needed some time apart.

"Fuck you, Regina. You want me gone? I'm gone." And with that, Emma whipped around and left the hotel room.

* * *

Emma ran through the hotel as quickly as she could and exited the resort moments later and broke into a dead run. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. So gullible. So fucking lovestruck. It was out of character. She should have never allowed herself that anything would keep Regina from finding her fated 'Happy Ending' with that Forest Fart, Robin Hood.

She pushed passed a group of teenager boys about Henry's age who cat-called and spewed a few profanities at her once they righted themselves, and she nearly turned around to beat the shit out of them before she convinced herself it wasn't worth the jail time.

When she stopped several minutes later, she found herself at the edge of Bay Lake. Finding a bench, she collapsed into it and stared out at the water while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and scrolled through her contacts, feet bouncing with the excess adrenaline pumping through her. Selecting the number she wanted, she hit call and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I think Regina and I just broke up…" Emma cried into the device.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: So... not the fic I meant to update this week but the muses wanted to write this and I let them :) This is probably the quickest I have written one of these chapters in awhile, partly due to it being about 1/2 the size of the last one.

There was a little bit of animosity for Emma at the end of the last chapter, so hopefully this one appeases you guys :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy ;)

Oh.. and the Spanish is courtesy of Google so.. if it's wrong don't blame me :P

As always... reviews are muse-fuel &amp; if you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm under skyecrystal87 and also on Facebook under Skye Crystal.

* * *

"See you later guys." Henry farewelled as he waved goodbye to the two boys he'd been seated next to during the movie. They had been showing _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _which was always one of his favorites.

"Hey, are you going down to the pool tomorrow?" The tall one with glasses and a thin face asked.

"I dunno, I'll ask my moms about it though." He stated, stuffing his hands in his front pockets much like his blonde mother did when she was feeling awkward. He had grown too used to Storybrooke and everyone knowing about his parents. His New York bravado was starting to wear off him as he waited nervously for their reactions to what he'd said. These days, it wasn't uncommon for kids to have same-sex parents, but it still was out of the norm and he didn't want to be cast aside for his family being a little bit unorthodoxed. _'If they only knew…'_ he thought to himself.

"Moms? You have two?" the shorter boy asked. He must have been about 11 or 12 if Henry had to guess.

"Geez Donovan, way to be a douche." The taller kid, who was Donovan's brother, scolded before slapping him in the back of the head.

"'Eh! I didn't mean anything by it dickweed!" Donovan retorted, rubbing back of his head where he'd been smacked. "So… do you?" He asked again tentatively.

Henry had been watching the pair with a stoic expression, much like his adoptive mother when she was pretending to be mildly interested in a townsperson's complaint about needing a new street sign or something equally ridiculous. "Yeah." He confirmed with a simple pop of his shoulders.

"Cool! Are they hot?" Donovan asked with a cocky grin. Henry quickly decided he didn't like the younger boy and narrowed his eyes in a carefully learned glare that had the boy arching his brow worriedly while raising his hands in front of him as if you say _'just kidding'_. "Whoa, sorry dude. I was just curious I swear."

"I'll see you guys around." Henry said firmly, turning away and heading for the elevator. If only Regina could hear how those boys talked. She'd have them polish her whole office using nothing but a toothbrush if they were under her roof. Smiling at that, he hit the button and was relieved when it opened right away. _'That was a boss ass exit'_ he congratulated his ego as the doors closed.

Pressing the button to his floor, he checked his phone and saw that he had a couple of missed texts from friends. He opened the first one, which was from Shay, simply asked if he'd be online later. The second was from Rose and had a picture attached of the filly from the stables leading for the first time. The door dinged before sliding open and he stepped out, eyes on his phone and not paying any attention to where he was going.

_Oof!_

Henry collided with a warm body and stumbled backwards awkwardly, dropping his phone in the process as he reached to help steady his victim. "I am so sorry!" He looked up just in time to lock eyes with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Long, raven black hair was perfectly straightened and framed a gorgeous latina face, pools of chocolate narrowing at him as he carefully stepped away to give her space.

"Mira por donde vas!" She snapped, smoothing out her sky blue floor length dress. God, she looked like she was getting ready to go to the Academy Awards or something. Teardrop diamond earrings hung at her ears, and a matching necklace hung around her neck. She was stunning.

"Ah, apenado." He said awkwardly, flushing under her piercing brown eyes. His Spanish was limited, but his mother had made sure he knew the basics. He didn't even know what she had said, but he knew the situation and it seemed liked 'sorry' was as good as anything else.

"You speak Spanish?" She asked, tilting her head at him in a scrutinized assessment.

He felt his face redden as he ran a hand through his hair and bent to pick up her clutch that had fallen during their collision. "Sort of, um… a little, I guess. My mom is fluent but she hasn't taught me much." He handed the small purse back to her and then stuffed his hands in his front pockets again.

She took her clutch back and smirked. "Well it looks like your madre not only failed at teaching you Spanish but failed at teaching you how to walk." It came out as an insult but Henry caught the amusement in her eyes and smirked back at her.

"Or I am just a really poor student." He quipped, smirk turning into a confident grin as the ice melted between them.

The snorted and readjusted her clutch so it was tucked under arm and put a hand out to Henry. "My name is Lola Ramirez."

Henry nonchalantly wiped the sweat that had been building in his palm on the side of his shorts and then shook Lola's hand. "Henry Mills."

"Nice to meet you Henry." Lola said after their hands fell back to their sides. He returned the formality with a _ "likewise" _and then they stood staring at one another, no longer sure what to say.

"You don't talk like other guys." The girl observed with another cute tilt of her head.

Henry blushed a deeper shade of red as he tore his eyes from hers and looked at the floor. "Yeah, my mom.. she's in politics. Slang doesn't really fly around her." He shuffled his feet awkwardly, his confidence draining faster than his iPhone battery.

"I like it," she assured him, "it's refreshing."

"Looks like she finally did something right then." Henry jested.

Lola smiled, showing off glittering white teeth. "It would seem so."

The tension seemed to build for several minutes before Henry cleared his throat. "I should get back to my room. It was nice meeting you, and again, sorry I wasn't paying attention earlier."

"No problem, sorry I snapped at you." Lola apologized, a sweet smile lining her lips.

"It wasn't undeserved, I did kind of run into you like an idiot." Henry said chuckling.

Yeah… well, bye." as she gave him a small wave.

"Adios."

Henry walked the rest of the way back to his room with a smug look on his face, his night couldn't be going better. Turning the corner, he grabbed the hotel key card out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. With a click and green flashing light, the room unlocked and he walked inside and the smile immediately left his face. "Mom?"

Regina Mills was crumpled in a heap with her back against the small island in the kitchen. Henry had never seen his mother in such a state. Her legs were tucked tightly into her chest, arms wrapped around them like she'd fall apart if she let go. The shoes she'd been wearing lay haphazardly near the booth that was their suite dining area and her face was wet with tear trails. Hearing him call her, she looked up at him, startled. "Henry." she croaked, voice rough from crying.

He didn't waste anytime in settling beside her and unwrapping the arm closest to him so he could move into the nook under her arm, wrapping his own arm around her waist as he settled his head on her shoulder. "What happened? Where's Emma?"

Regina sniffled and then cleared her throat, lightly rubbing Henry's arm soothingly (he figured more for herself than him) and then explained the fight she had had with Emma. He listened without interrupting and when she was finished he squeezed her as tightly as he could in a awkward hug. "She'll be back."

"That's not what worries me." Regina explained, picking at a loose string on her jeans.

Henry tilted his head so he could look at her more properly, secretly enjoying their closeness regardless of his age. Not they didn't hug, but since coming back from New York he hadn't cuddled with anyone, he was too old for it. But today, he would enjoy the nostalgic feeling that warmed him as he sat there on the floor with his heartbroken mother. "What are you worried about?" he prompted when she didn't say anything else.

Regina cast watery brown eyes down at him, sighed and then said, "Henry… I think we broke up."

The words were delivered with whatever strength she had left to deliver them before fresh tears leaked out onto her cheeks and she sobbed into her free hand. Then suddenly, she unwrapped herself from his hold and stood, smoothing out her shirt before turning her head to look back at him. "I'm sorry Henry. I tried, I really did." Then the broken brunette excused herself to go and lay down.

Henry had been sitting there quietly, digesting the information like one would a large boulder. It just didn't sit right. It made his stomach turn. He knew at the beginning of his mother's relationship that there were no guarantees of it lasting, but he had always believed they were meant to be together. In fact, he knew they were meant to be together. They were each other's True Love's. Happy Ending's. They had to stay together. He furrowed his brow with determination and then stood up and followed his mother into her room.

The fact that she had left the door ajar was enough for him not to bother to knock as he pushed it open and walked inside. She was curled up on her side on the large bed, her back to him as he kicked off his converse and padded over to the bed and climbed in behind her. He let his arm rest on hers while he rubbed up and down her bicep much in the manner she would do to him if the situation was reversed. "You and ma will be fine, I know it." he stated encouragingly.

Regina made a disbelieving sound in the back of her throat. "I applaud your faith Henry, but I'm afraid I don't share your enthusiasm."

"You don't have too, I have enough enthusiasm for both of us." He stated matter-of-factly and smiled when he pulled a chuckle from the brunette.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, and it wasn't long before Regina was asleep. Henry watched over her while chatting with Shay on his phone for awhile and when he felt his own eyes get heavy, he rolled over and turned off the lights. Then he ran over to his room to change into his pajamas and get ready for the night. Mission accomplished, he grabbed his comforter from his bed and came back to his parents room, happy that the sleeping woman hadn't awoken when he'd left. Tossing the blanket over Regina, he climbed back in the bed and resumed his previous position behind her. Minutes later, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Emma, I love you and all, but you're an asshole." Came Ruby's sharp retort after Emma had finished telling her what had happened through her sobs.

The blonde snorted before breaking out into a hysterical fit of laughter. It was just one of those things you do when your heart's been ripped out of your chest and it's laying on the ground looking up at you like some sort of cruel reminder on how big of a screw up you are.

"Emma! This is not funny! You are a total asshole! You didn't let her explain herself of anything! You just blew up at her and then left!" Ruby all but yelled into the phone.

Emma sobered at that and let the words seep into her mind. God, she was such a moron. Ruby was right, she had no idea why Regina was still looking for the Author. She had just jumped to conclusions and didn't even let the older woman explain. God, she_ was_ an asshole! Feeling a wave of guilt hit her, she bent herself forward and rested her head in a hand that was propped up on her knee. "I know…" she wined in frustration.

"Look Em, if you are so insecure in your relationship with Regina that you think she would just drop you like a hot potato for fucking Robin Hood, then you don't fucking deserve her. Everyone know's that Regina Mills is loyal as hell. She is not the type to go running around on someone she cares about - I mean, fuck, she slept with the same person for 28 years - and that was before she was reformed!"

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway?" Emma interrupted, starting to feel slightly annoyed with how the conversation was going.

"I'm on no one's side, I'm Switzerland." Ruby answered mid-rant and then continued to ramble as Emma sat there on the bench, biting at her fingernails as she listened to her best friend list off the reasons why Regina Mills wasn't a cheater.

"Ruby, you can stop now. I get that I am an asshole, and that Regina is amazing but I really don't need a pro and con list of how Regina differs from The Evil Queen. Can you _please_ just tell me how to fix this?" Emma snapped, sick of listening to her friend ramble on when she was supposed to be helping her.

"Oops, sorry. Right… well, obviously you need to apologize." The waitress stated obviously on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you so much for that lovely observation. Clearly you haven't tried to apologize to Regina in the last 30 years. It's a little difficult to get her to listen to you." She replied sarcastically as she scuffed her foot into the dirt surrounding the bench.

"Then you'll just have to make her, like you always do. Look, a fight between you isn't uncommon - just flip a history book. You'll be fine, you just have to talk to her and let her talk to you and explain why she is looking for the Author and why she was hiding it from you in the first place. For all you know it could be a very simple misunderstanding." Ruby said encouragingly.

"Yeah… you're probably right. Thanks Rubes."

"Anytime sweetcheeks. Now go save your relationship! And text me with the gooey-dooey details tomorrow!"

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "Alright. Night."

"Night!" Ruby replied.

When the line went dead Emma sat up and let the phone fall into her lap as she stared out at the water. She sat there for a long time, thinking of different ways her conversation with Regina could go. She knew it wouldn't be easy, so she meticulously flipped through all of their history in order to find the best route for the conversation that wouldn't end up on her having to walk back to Storybrooke.

After about an hour, she stood, stretching sore muscles that had seized up while she had been sitting there motionless. She glanced at her phone, 11:32 pm. Damn. Regina was probably asleep.

Quietly, she made her way back to the hotel and up to the suite. Once she opened the door she was greeted by darkness. Looks like the rest of her family had gone to bed just as she thought. Good. She really didn't want to have to run into Henry. Pulling off her shoes, she quietly padded over to her room. Peeking inside, she saw Regina _and_ Henry fast asleep in the large king size bed. Great. Looks like she was sleeping in Henry's room tonight. Backing out of the room and shutting the door, she walked back across the suite and into Henry's room. Taking the unused queen, she crawled underneath the covers, clothes and all, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Emma opens her eyes next, the first thing she sees is her son sitting on his bed cross-legged, elbows propped up on his knees and his chin resting in his hands as he glared coolly at her. _'Oh shit.' _"Hey kid, what's up?" she greets, trying to be casual.

"Don't 'hey kid' me." Henry bites angrily. "You messed up. Big time. She was crying most of the night because of you."

"I, uh…" She really didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him dumbly as he continued to glare at her.

"Fix it." He ordered, getting up from the bed. "I am going down to breakfast." And with that, he exited the room.

Emma rolled over and looked up at the ceiling while puffing out her cheeks and then letting the air escape in a noisy sigh. Great. Now her son was even mad at her. _'Join the club kid.'_

Tossing off the covers, she rolled out of bed and marched grumpily into the kitchen to make a couple cups of coffee. As she waited for it to finish brewing, the blonde leaned against the island and thought about what to say to the brunette she hoped was still sleeping in the other room.

Once the coffee had brewed and two cups poured, she made her way through the suite to the room she shared with her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? No… think positive. Girlfriend.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Emma slipped inside.

* * *

When Henry had woken up earlier that morning, Regina pretended to still be asleep even though her mind had been turning for hours. She had fallen asleep crying, in front of her teenage son no less, and she was beyond the ability to deal with the embarrassment that had caused. She had never showed such weakness in front of him before. Which was why, when he got up and went into his own room she continued to try and shut out the events of the night before, eventually dozing off again.

She awakes again when she feels a dip in the bed behind her. Thinking Henry had come back to bring her breakfast, she opens her eyes and looks over her shoulder only to see Emma Swan staring awkwardly back at her, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her direction. Finding a renewed sense of anger, she quickly hardens her expression and turns her face away, looking out the window instead.

"Regina…" Emma starts, her voice pleading. Regina feels her heart constrict at the sound, but remains in place. "Why do you want to find the Author?"

The brunette snorts at the question, "Now why would you ask that when you've clearly figured out my evil plan?" she returns, voice cold as ice despite the fact that her heart is breaking all over again.

Emma sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Regina… I didn't mean any of what I said. I was angry and I was hurt. I wasn't thinking and I was an asshole." Silence looms between them for a moment before the blonde repeats the question. "Why are you still looking for the Author, Gina?"

Regina rolls her eyes at the nickname and sighs heavily, her fears from the previous night coming to the surface. "Because I don't want you to leave me." she admits, her voice wavering as fresh tears pool into her eyes.

"Oh Regina…" Emma says breathlessly, instantly setting the cup of hot liquid over on the nightstand before repositioning herself on the bed so her front was pressed into the brunette's back, securing a hand around the older woman's waist. "Why on _earth_ would you think that I would ever leave you?" she asks, nuzzling into Regina's neck and placing a couple of chaste kisses at her pulse point as a way of reassuring the woman of her feelings.

Regina shrugs, keeping her body rigid despite wanting to melt into the warm embrace of the woman behind her. "Villains don't get happy endings." she says simply, sniffling as tears begin gliding down her face. Curse her body for being so damn emotional.

An alabaster hand reaches up and grabs her chin, gently turning it so she is forced to look into jungle-green eyes. "Listen to me," Emma starts, her voice sure and confident even though her eyes are filling with tears of their own. "Nothing, _nothing_ in this world - or any world - could ever make me leave you. Not some stupid Author, not fate, not a stupid fight, not even death. I love you Regina Mills, and I will be damned if I let anyone or anything come between us. You don't need to find the Author in order to keep me in your life, I am here no matter what."

A few more tears slip out of her eyes before she turns her head back towards the window, remaining silent in lieu of not knowing how to respond. Emma had made a good speech but she was nowhere near convinced that what she said was true. Besides Daniel, she had never opened up her heart as much as she had with Emma. Her whole life she had been told love was weakness, and had lived by that code for most of her life. Now, the moment she learns to trust in someone, she is immediately reminded that in some ways... people will always see her as a villain. Even Emma.

"Regina?" Emma prompted softly, rubbing her hand up her arm.

The brunette sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before turning to look at the younger woman while speaking quietly. "Emma… the moment you overheard Henry and my's conversation at the hospital, what did you do?" She paused for effect but spoke again before Emma could respond. "You immediately villainized me and jumped to conclusions. You kept it to yourself and let it bother you all day instead of coming to me and admitting that you had overheard the conversation so we-"

"Regina I didn't mean-"

Regina held up her hand to stop the interruption. "No, Emma. You did. Just like you did when you thought I murdered Archie - only this time there wasn't the memory of a dog in the evidence locker. There was _nothing_. No reason for you to jump to the conclusion that you did other than you immediately thought the worst of me."

"You're right. I'm a big insecure asshole who doesn't deserve you. I overheard something and I didn't tell you because I was afraid to know the answer. Don't forget that all my life I have been tossed aside as soon as someone got bored of me. I have my own issues… just like you have yours. I know it was wrong, and I swear to you I won't do it again. Just… " Emma trailed off, sitting back up and shaking her head while pulling up one knee into her chest. She sighed as she rested her forehead in her hand before running it through her hair. Looking back at Regina with watery green eyes she added, "I need you to know that I want you. And I'll spend every day proving that to you if you'll let me."

Without conscious thought, Regina reached up and wiped a stray tear from Emma's cheek, offering the smallest flash of a smile before tugging on the blonde's arm in a silent request. Emma grinned in relief and scooched her body back down so she was laying parallel to her. Regina rolled the rest of the way over and buried herself in the spot underneath Emma's arm, snuggling close until their bodies were molded together. "I'm sorry too. Henry told me I should've told you right away, but I was afraid of how you would react."

Emma snorted above her while snaking a hand around to play with dark hair. "It seems there is a lot of fear going around. Some Savior and Evil Queen we are."

Regina chuckled, reaching her hand up to cup Emma's face as she brought the blonde's lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. "Well, lucky for us we're just two women lying on a hotel bed in Florida." she jested when they parted, drumming her fingers along the blonde's ribs causing Emma to squirm.

"Hey! Hey!" Giggle. "No fair! I thought we-" giggle. "were building trust!" Emma snickered as she tried to divest Regina's hand from her ribs.

Smiling triumphantly, Regina retracted her hand. "I suppose we were. How's that going for you?"

Emma mock glared at her. "You're evil."

The brunette smirked. "Not in Florida." Then she attacked again, running her fingers teasingly up and down the blonde's torso as Emma squealed in surprise.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** Hi everyone! I bet you thought I had fallen off the face of the earth! The move went well, just obtained internet today, I have been slowly working on this update for a few days on my phone but it was killing my data as you can imagine. But, all is well now. I am now working 2 jobs, which involves more than a couple of double shifts, so I am not sure how much spare time I will have and how quickly this will be updated again but I will try to do it sooner than this one if I can. Class is wrapping up, which should help but I am planning on taking another couple of classes over the winter so we shall see how much time I ACTUALLY have ;) With 3 writing projects, I can't imagine I will be easy to keep up. On that note, we are wrapping up this story shortly, I am not sure exactly how many more chapters but we have hit the crest and are nearing the end. Let me know if you've spotted any accidental plotholes so I can wrap them up, and let me know your thoughts on me doing a sequel *waggles eyebrows*.

Hey, anyone miss Kat and Ruby? Should I write some more of them next chapter?

XOXO - if you want to follow me on Tumblr or Twitter I am skyecrystal87 or skyecrystal87. I am also on Facebook under Skye Crystal.

Toodles!

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning lounging in bed together. Henry came back briefly after breakfast with a couple of blueberry muffins and, Emma thought, to check to see if they had made up. Seeing them snuggling on the bed seemed to be more than he'd bargained for, so he quickly left the room muttering about going down to the pool. Sometime around noon, they met up with Henry and had lunch at one of the nearby restaurants, after which they spent the rest of the day binge watching the original Star Wars films and ordering room service. Tuesday started out much the same way, spending the day lounging around the hotel before exploring Orlando's shopping vendors. They came back with so many bags it took three trips for Emma to bring everything up to their suite.

This morning, Emma had awoke early and was leaning over the balcony with a hot cup of powdered hot cocoa watching the sun steadily rising over the lake, the last of the colors from the earlier sunrise fading into nothingness. Regina and Henry were both still fast asleep, but the blonde's mind was too busy to let her do the same.

Today was their last full day in Florida. Tomorrow they would hop a plane and head back to Maine. She wanted the day to be extra-special for Regina, special in a way that was bigger than shopping malls, Disney or time spent lounging at the pool. Racking her brain, she pulled her phone out of her sweats and started looking for nearby entertaining different ideas. After a couple failed attempts that didn't "seem quite right", she recalled bit of information she'd snooped from Regina's office computer during her first year in Storybrooke - back when they were still enemies. She had dismissed the findings as insignificant at the time,and it had been. Funny how life changes in unexpected ways, huh?

After several disgruntled websites that didn't grab her attention, she landed on one that looked promising. It was large, rich in design, and not too terribly far away. Regina and Henry could easily go for a day trip while she was busy planning their evening. Smiling a crafty smile to no one, she called and set up a time for Regina to visit, then called the local cab company for herself.

Minutes later, she slipped into the room and quietly got dressed while Regina snored ever so softly on the other side of the room. The blonde smiled to herself at how lucky she was to be one of the few people in the world that knew The Evil Queen occasionally snored. With that still in mind, Emma made her way to their bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. It was amazing how things between them had changed. If someone told her four years ago that she'd be planning a date in Florida with Regina at a Disney resort, she'd have told them they were batshit crazy.

Still smiling, the blonde spit out the last of the toothpaste before leaving the bathroom. She stopped at the vanity to quickly apply foundation, eyeliner and mascara to her features, the motions making her wince as her bra rubbed at her stitches. However, considering it was no longer constantly throbbing, she took it as a good development in her healing. Once she was presentable to the outside world, Emma slipped back into the main suite and headed over to her son's room.

"Kid." She called softly once she's there, shaking his shoulder gently.

Henry stirred and looked at her, brow furrowed in confusion. "Ma?"

"I want to run a few errands, and I want you to spend the day with your mom, can you do that?" She asked hopefully. When he just stares at her dumbly, she licked her lips and tried to elaborate. "I'm planning a date… I need her busy for the day so I want the two of you to visit a horse farm. I think it'd be the perfect distraction for her. You game?"

"Sure. What are you planning?" He asked out of curiosity.

"A date." She answered evasively, pushing strands of her hair out of her face. "I'll text you with more information as I think of it, okay?" This caused a snort of laughter from the teenager, which caused her to smile. "Later kid."

"Later." He answered, rolling over.

She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. "Be up in a hour, you're due at the stables at 10:30. I'll text you the name and address."

"M'kay." came the sleepy reply.

She made her way down the elevator and outside to the awaiting cab, scrolling through her phone for the number of a flower shop.

"Yes, I'd like to order a dozen roses…"

* * *

"No, no. Move the decimal _two_ places to the left." Mary Margaret corrected, bringing her own pencil out to make two swoops under the percent on the worksheet she'd assigned Taro. They were seated at David's desk at the station, going over the work she'd assigned him. While most everyone else had been brought back with knowledge set by the last curse, the Lost Boys like Taro, had not. Every day since his incarceration, she had spent a couple of hours after school accessing his knowledge of basic education. Although his mind had aged to somewhere in his early twenties, his body remained stuck at fifteen. He knew how to read and write, and had a basic understanding of math and science but he was nowhere near where he needed to be in this new land. "See? Like that." she explained with a smile. He merely stared at her stoically and went to the next problem and repeated what she'd done. "There you go, all you have to do is remember that and you'll be set."

"Why do I have to learn this stuff anyway? I'll never get out of this damn town, and if I do, it's not like I'd be a math teacher." Taro grumbled, brushing sandy brown hair out of his face.

The brunette sighed, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her middle. "For one, Regina requested that I tutor you. For two, I am teaching you valuable skills for life in this realm, regardless if you're planning on staying in New York, Boston, Houston or Storybrooke."

Taro snorted, "Like I have any choice but to stay in Storybrooke with _her._"

"I think you need to give Regina a chance, she is not the Evil Queen you grew up hearing about. She is a good woman, a fantastic leader, hard worker, an amazing mother and she loves deeper than almost anybody I know. You should be lucky to have someone like her looking out for you."

"Whatever. As soon as I'm off probation, I'm out of there." The teen vowed, scribbling his next answer on the worksheet.

"Well, you may feel that way now but I think by the end of your probation next year you'll think differently about her." Mary Margaret said as she leaned over the desk to survey his work.

The teen stopped his writing and looked up at her, his light caramel eyes eying her with silent challenge. "If you love her so much, why don't you live with her?"

Mary Margaret chuckled, eyes dancing with mirth. "I grew up with her, remember?"

"Yeah, and didn't she try to kill you on multiple occasions?" He countered.

The Queen shook her head, smiling knowingly. "No, Taro. If Regina had truly intended on killing me, I wouldn't be here tutoring you. Now, let's talk about fractions…"

* * *

"Mom, get up."

Regina came to awareness when Henry shook her shoulder. Confused, she opened her eyes to see her son dressed and looking at her expectantly. "Henry?"

"C'mon, we're leaving in an hour and I know how long it'll take you to get ready." He grabbed a cup of steaming coffee from her nightstand and held it out to her.

The brunette blinked a few times and lifted her head from the pillow, looking over her shoulder to see an empty space where her blonde sheriff should be. "Where's Emma?"

"She's 'out running some errands'," The teen quoted with his fingers, "and I have strict orders to keep you busy for the day." He said as he pushed the coffee towards her until she sat up and took it from him.

"Running errands?" She looked over at the clock as she took a careful sip of coffee, finding it cooled enough to take a larger sip after. It was 8:30 in the morning on their last full day in Florida and her girlfriend was off running 'errands'? "What could she possibly find so pressing that she is out this early?"

"I dunno, but she scheduled us to go to this horse farm just outside of town at 10:30 so why don't you get up and start getting ready?" Henry pushed, seemingly excited about the trip. "She texted me the name and address so we could program it into the GPS in the car - it looks awesome! And the horses, mom, I have never seen horses that look like this -they're crazy cool!

"What are they?" Regina asked curiously, setting her cup down and getting out of bed so she could take a shower.

"Arabians."

Dark eyebrows rose upwards in acknowledgement as she walked towards the bathroom. Arabians were a breed that originated in the Middle East thousands of years ago and were responsible for most of the recent horse breeds in this realm. They were the oldest breed of horse in the world, they were extremely intelligent and beautiful. She had always held a special interest to them, but without the ability to leave Storybrooke she'd never been able to meet them. She silently wondered if the choice of stable was coincidence, or if it was something that Emma had learned about her somehow. Feeling Henry's excitement bleed into her, she turned and smiled at her son. "I'll be ready shortly, can you go downstairs and grab me something to eat? I should be out of the shower by the time you're back."

"Sure thing." Henry said as he immediately headed for the door.

Regina grabbed her phone off of the charger on the dresser as she headed into the bathroom. She had one new message. **'Good morning my beautiful Queen, I hope you didn't miss me too much this morning ;) I wanted to make your last day in Florida a special one, so go enjoy your mother-son time with Henry at the stables I have arranged for you to visit and I'll keep you updated with what I want you to do next! 3 XOXO'**

Regina smiled at the message, feeling an overwhelming swell of affection for the blonde woman. She turned on the shower and stripped out of the black negligee she'd worn to bed before sending a text back. **'Good morning to you too darling, how did you know I had a fascination with Arabian horses?' **The brunette decided to take a chance with the accusation, knowing Emma well enough to know the choice of stables most likely wasn't a coincidence.

She went to the sink and busied herself with brushing her teeth. Her phone went off during the act, so as soon as she was done she picked up the device and rolled her eyes at the cocky response. **'Why, I feel offended your Majesty. I have you know that I am a very high level detective.'**

'**Nice try, Sheriff.'**

A moment later, **'Lucky guess?'**

'**Emma…'**

'**Your search engine history from 4 years ago.'**

Regina pursed her lips together, not truly angry that her privacy had been violated, but not pleased either. **'You went through my browser history?'**

A long pause. Regina tosses her phone on the bathroom counter irritably and heads towards the shower. Just as she opens the curtain to step in, her phone goes off. Rolling her eyes, she walks back and checks her latest message.

'**Told you I was a bomb-ass detective ;) You didn't even know.'**

'**That may be, but if I ever catch you doing it again there will be… consequences.'**

'**... what kind of consequences?'**

'**The unpleasant kind, I assure you Miss Swan. Now, if you excuse me… I have to get in the shower now.'**

'**YOU'RE NAKED?! O.O' **Immediately followed by,** 'Send me a picture.'**

Regina huffed, standing outside of the shower, fed up that the conversation was eating up all of her hot water. **'I certainly will not.' **she typed out before setting her phone down and entering the shower.

When she exited the shower fifteen minutes later, she had one new text message.

'**Prude.'**

Prude?! Regina laughed out loud at the accusation. Regina Mills was no prude. Opening up her camera, she snapped a photo and sent it to her girlfriend, smirking the whole time. Taking a towel, she began to dry herself off. It wasn't long before her phone signalled a new message.

'**That's just mean Gina. :( :( :( :( I didn't mean take a picture of your foot.'**

Chuckling evilly to herself, Regina typed back, **'I know, dear.'**

* * *

"Holy bejeezus! Mom! He's incredible! Can we get one?" Henry exclaimed as they watched the bay Arabian stallion dance around on the end of his lead, neck arched proudly and tail flagged in the air as if he were a king flaunting his royal robes about his castle.

Regina was just as captivated by the horse as Henry was, forgoing an answer by asking the nicely dressed woman who co-owned the business standing beside her, "Do you have anything for sale?"

The woman, Emily, looked away from the stallion who continued strutting down the fence line with his handler. "We have several horses for sale actually, what are you looking for?"

Regina pinched her brow together in thought as her fingers drummed against the intricate stone fence. She'd been impressed since arriving nearly two hours earlier. The moment they stepped out of the rental car, Emily had greeted them and then gave them a tour of the property, humbly showing off the large 50 stall training and lesson barn, the quaint office building overlooking an even larger pond with sleepy looking willow trees spaced along the edge, the nothing less than exquisite 10 stall stallion barn that also housed a breeding lab, and finally the 20 stall mare and foal barn. The whole time, Emily educated them on the history of the Arabian breed, their characteristics, individual personalities and answered every question they could throw at her. Regina was truly impressed with their experience and the breed itself.

Bred in the desert, they were bred for their stamina, loyalty, purity as well as their infamous beauty. The breed was so loyal in fact that the Bedouin tribes used them in battle, rewarded with a brave, quick to act steed that would protect and defend their partners to the death - even going as far as to starve themselves to death watching over a fallen warrior.

Over the years, the breed was exported around the world, used in breeding programs to improve other native breeds. All the while, the breeding programs in the Middle East remained pure, and over time 4 main breeding farms had sprinkled themselves across Europe, including Michalow and Janow Podlaski in Poland, the Crabbet Stud in England, and the Valjuanete Stud in Spain. While the horses in the Middle East were considered Al Khamsa - which meant their lineage could be traced back to one of five influential mares - and were considered the most like the desert horses of the past, the Arabians bred in Europe were developed for strong performance abilities, calmer temperaments and more stability. They were family horses, riding horses and later, capable and flashy show mounts.

When the breed arrived to America, the people instantly fell in love. They adored the incredible beauty of the breed, their fierce, captivating personalities and the adaptability to excellent in several events including dressage, racing, and western events such as reining. When the hit movie, _The Black Stallion _made it's debut, starring the black Arabian Cass Ole, every horse-crazed little girl dreamed of owning one and as they grew up, many of them did.

Over the years, hitting it's peak in the late 80's and the 90's when horses like *Pardon, Khemosabi, Bey Shah and *Monogramm stole the show ring and hearts of breed enthusiasts worldwide, the breed began to change. No longer were they the sturdy performance animals they were bred to be, instead Americans bred for beauty, a trend that continued into the turn of the century and was still an active practice today. They bred for long, hooky necks, deep-dished faces with wide set wild eyes, and a temperament that was only for the show ring: charismatic to the point of near insanity. They ignored everything else, breeding animals with poor bone structure in favor of beauty, rancid confirmation that resembled a toy sports cars compared to the classic imports they once were.

The breeding facility she was now standing in was one of the few large facilities that wanted what Emily had referred to as, "the whole package: beauty, brains, and charisma that has an off-switch." Emily and her family bred for an intelligent animal who was safe and sane, but could turn it up in the show-ring when asked to do so.

"I'd be looking for breeding stock. We raise Trakehners back home for dressage and jumping, but also like trail riding. I'd be looking for a made to cross on my stallion, then maybe a colt for later use as my stallion is nearing retirement." Regina finally answered, all business.

Emily nodded, a strand of bleach blonde hair falling forward from the loose braid she had it in. "I may have something right up your ally, follow me." She waved the stallion handler off, and then turned and led them to the mare and foal barn.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: OMG it's a flippin' miracle but I have come back from the dead! I am sooo sorry that it took this long! It's really shameful of me *blush*. I don't really have that great of an excuse, my wife and I moved to Chicago in October (if anyone remembers that post) and... hated it. Hated it with such dread we only lasted until December before we came back. Turns out we're not really city people. So.. since December, we have been running around looking for a new place to live and new jobs, plus doing a bunch of DIY projects. My muses had been absent during most of that, so it took about 2 weeks to even get this written. I am *hoping* that they will continue to cooperate and I can get this story wrapped up in 5-8 more chapters. Thank you guys for hanging in there with me!

If you love it (or don't) leave me a review so I can get a head count on who's still reading!

P.S. If you Google the mare's name below, you'll get a picture or 3 of her. She's not mine, just one for sale I picked out ;) The colt mentioned later is Fazio (barn name is Finn), a colt that an acquaintance of mine is selling. I love Arabians, and I love Equine Color Genetics.. if anyone has any questions concerning either, don't hesitate to PM me!

XOXOXOXO

-Skye

* * *

When Emily stopped them outside of a stall some ten minutes later, Henry and Regina were greeted happily by a beautiful black face and large, friendly eyes. Smiling, Henry reached out his hand to pet the soft, velvety nose that had found its way into his personal space. "Well, hello there." He cooed, rubbing the flat space between the horse's eyes. The mare dipped her tiny muzzle in his hand checking for a treat before turning to eye Regina, looking for the same.

Regina suppressed a chuckle and outstretched her own hand to pet the perky-faced mare. "Sorry, I am fresh out of apples for you pretty girl."

Emily gave the trio a moment to greet each other before introducing the horse. "This is PA Vittoria Dancer, Dancer for short, a 2010 mare with a very classic performance pedigree that I think would suit your needs. She's broke to ride and has a successful show career under her belt, being among this year's Region 14 Top 5 Jr Hunters. I think she'd be an excellent cross on your warmblood stallion. She has all the refinement and type that you could want, and a strong work ethic."

Regina turned away from Dancer, her hand over the white star in the center of the mares forehead, giving the mare a good scratch there which she seemed to enjoy. "She's quite young, has she had any foals?"

Emily nodded, "She had one colt last year. She is an excellent mother, easy to handle and foal out."

Regina nodded, accepting the answer. "Can we see more of her?"

"Absolutely." Emily said as she reached for the mares halter and slipped it over her head. Regina brought an arm around Henry's shoulders and guided him off to the side so Emily could bring Dancer out.

Emily stopped in the aisle way, letting Regina look Dancer over for conformation flaws. Regina liked what she saw. The mare had a beautiful face and large eyes that watched her sweetly as she stood quietly during the little inspection. Her back was short, and in proportion to her hindquarters. A short back was important, as Arabians had a different skeletal structure (23 vertebra instead of 24) than horses of other breeds. Many Arabians bred today were long in the back, which made them weak and would potentially lead to health problems later in life. Her rear was strong and well muscled, and went against the modern "straight as a board" flaw that many had. A more rounded rear allowed the hind legs free movement, which in turn created a smoother ride. The brunette then checked the legs for anything that would create problems down the road, and was happy to find Dancer clean of flaws there as well. Satisfied that the mare was smooth bodied and free of any major flaws she turned back to Emily. "I like her. Can we see her move?"

Emily smiled, "Of course, would you like to see her at liberty or under saddle?"

"At liberty first, outside if possible?" Regina inquired. Seeing the mare outside would give her the chance to see the mare's comfort level outdoors. Many Arabians were turned into such pampered show pets that they were spooky outside. That was something Regina was unable to tolerate as her horses spent most of their lives outdoors back in Storybrooke.

"Sure, right this way. Would you like to lead her out and I'll show you where to turn her loose?" Emily offered the lead rope to Regina, who took it politely and turned Dancer towards the door, Henry taking up a spot on the mares other side so he could pet her sleek ebony neck as they walked.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Ruby heaved a heavy sigh as she nervously flicked a stray piece of hair behind her ear while she used her other hand to pull the door to the sheriff's station open. Taro had been making some solid progress with his school work, and David even had him going out of the station on errands and easy patrol calls now, risking all of that was sure to get her in trouble with Regina, Emma and... let's be honest, Snow, if her idea went south.

However, Kat had been brooding over their strained relationship ever since Taro's incarceration, and Ruby felt she needed to try and talk some sense into the kid. So, the brunette put one heeled boot in front of the other, twitching her black and white paisley skirt this way and that as she marched down towards the small cellblock.

Taro lay on his back on the cot in his cell, tossing a hacky-sack up into the air. David was nowhere to be seen, possibly out on a call, leaving the rest of the station empty for the moment. She continued her determined march until she was standing in front of his cell, keeping her face set as she leaned against a naked desk front.

Taro stopped his game of toss to eye her cautiously.

Neither one spoke for several minutes.

"Are you here to babysit me? Because I must say, I am impressed with your dedication to such a taxing position. I can't imagine how difficult a caged teenager might be for a werewolf." He tossed the hacky sack once then spoke again, looking at her while lowering his voice like he was trying to guess a secret, "It's because I'm a Lost Boy isn't it?"

Ruby snorted, finding the boy's dark spirit entertaining. "Hardly. I'm here on much more complex business."

"Oh really?" Taro asked, clearly not the least bit curious.

The wolf's eyes gleamed with mischief as she watched the teenager. "Mmhmm. I'm here to break you out of jail. Interested?"

Suddenly, the lanky teen was on his feet and standing casually by the door to his cell, a dark smile on his face. "My, my… now you do have my attention."

"Good. Now stand back, I wouldn't want you to scratch that pretty face of yours." Ruby quipped darkly as she stepped toward the locked door. Thankful that Emma had redrawn the protective barriers to include her before leaving for vacation, the brunette pulled a small lock pick set from its hiding spot in her bra and started picking the lock.

Taro started laughing from his spot against the back wall. "A lock pick? Some werewolf you are!" He barbed, holding his middle as more laughter rolled out of him, smooth like honey.

"Well, if you had a lick of sense, Lost _Boy_, you'd know it'd be kinda noticeable if I were to wolf our way out of here. You and I would both be back in here sooner than you could say "full moon". A picked lock could mean anyone." _Click. _Ruby gave Taro her best wolfish grin as she used her index finger to push the door into the cell. "Oopsie."

Taro smiled back, although it didn't reach his eyes. He stepped toward the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Oh, not so quickly there little fella. We have some rules to go over." Ruby stated matter of factly as she used her free hand to drop the pick set into her bra.

"Rules?" Taro snapped. "What rules?"

"Yes, pesky rules, everybody has to have 'em including me. One: this is a conditional release until I say otherwise. Two, you will do exactly as I say or your little butt comes crashing right back here, capesh?" She waited for Taro to respond, and when he nodded she added,"Three, if you try to run, I'll kill you. Sound reasonable?" Taro opened his mouth to say something but Ruby cut him off, "Great."

She removed her hand and turned to lead them through the station. "Stay close to me, and try not to make noise. It's still light out so we'll have to be careful."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Was all she said as she took a sharp right and lead them towards the back of the station where she knew there was a door that opened to the alley.

She was in _sooo_ much trouble when Emma and Regina got back tomorrow!

* * *

"Can I get you anything else Miss?" The handsome 20-something blonde asked Emma as she pulled out her wallet and fished around for her debit card.

"No thank you, that will be all." Finding the card she wanted, she slid it into the check folder and handed it over to the waiter. "Thank you."

The waiter made a small bow as he took the bill and card before picking up the last of her plates and disappearing back inside the restaurant. Emma ran her hand through her long golden locks as she tapped her foot against the patio block beneath her. She had started the morning off by stopping by her bank to pull money from her savings account - a habit she needed to quit very soon or she'd be broke - then heading to the mall for a new outfit for herself, and a dress for Regina. Now, the plan was to go back to the hotel to shower and get ready for the night.

The waiter returned then dismissed himself again, and Emma flipped the check folder open to grab her card. She froze. The waiter had written a note on her receipt:

"_Call me if you want a taste of the local life (555) 344-5572 #hottie xoxoxo."_

"'#hottie'? Seriously, dude? This gets you laid?" The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled her sunglasses from the collar of her shirt where they'd been hanging and put them on. She stood from her chair and started to turn towards the exit when she got an idea. Smiling wickedly, she pulled the receipt back out of her pocket and then took the pen from the check folder and wrote him a note in return.

"_My girlfriend is way hotter than you."_

Feeling quite proud of herself, the blonde grabbed her shopping bags and turned towards the gate. As she passed through it, she snuck a look over her shoulder back at the table just in time to see the poor waiter reading her response with a disheartened expression on his face. Emma laughed aloud as she made her way down the sidewalk, stopping at a corner and hailing a cab so she could head back to the hotel to get ready.

Thirty minutes later, Emma opened the door to their suite with a sigh. The flowers she had ordered that morning were thankfully sitting on the island, and she quickly deposited her shopping bags into the master bedroom before returning to get the vase. Bringing it back into the bedroom, she set them on the nightstand on Regina's side of the bed. Then she snatched the gift box containing the dress she'd picked out and placed it on the bed just below the brunettes pillow. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled a writing pad towards her and scribbled a quick note to her girlfriend. After that was done, she set it next to the flowers and then busied herself with getting ready for their date night.

Emma took extra care during her shower, being sure to meticulously shave her legs, armpits and nether-regions (just in case she got extra lucky). Once her shower was over, she dried off and sat down at the vanity to pluck her eyebrows and apply her makeup, being sure to outline her eyes more heavily than normal. Lastly, she grabbed her blood red lipstick from her makeup bag and twisted off the top.

"Uh oh..." she said to the empty room as she looked at the broken stick that was half in the lid and half in the applicator. "Fuck…"

Tossing it into the wastebasket under the vanity she furrowed her brow and took a moment to think about what she was going to do. She could clean her face up and just use the minimal amount of eyeliner and foundation like she usually did… or… she could use one of Regina's lipsticks.

Thrumming her fingers across the vanity, she took a second or two to think about it and then pulled the other woman's makeup bag to her and selecting the dark, almost plum color she'd seen the brunette wear several times. Applying a light coat (to avoid looking like part of the cast on iZombie), she found it almost looked natural on her. Happy with the result, she tossed it back in the bag and zipped it shut. With her face complete, she started her next challenge, her hair.

She took a comb, and quickly detangled the wet locks. Once tangle-free, she added some styling product and then dried it with the blow dryer. Lastly, she straightened it with Regina's flat iron. Satisfied, she left the vanity and grabbed her phone to check the time. 4:55 p.m. _'Shit.' _Regina and Henry were due back at around 5:30 and she needed to be out of the suite by then.

Rushing over to where she had dropped her shopping bags, she dug through them until she found the pair of small diamond earrings she'd purchased and put them on before pulling out the stone gray slacks, matching blazer, crisp white shirt, and black tie she'd chosen for herself. After getting dressed, she collected the black dress shoes and slipped her feet into them before heading out of the suite.

* * *

"So did you have a good time, Henry?" Regina asked as she drove them back towards the hotel. They had spent majority of the afternoon with Emily at the stables, looking at various horses for sale until Regina found the two that she wanted. She ended up purchasing Dancer and a 3 year old colt named Finn, and was excited to see what her breeding program gained from their influence.

"Yeah, it was really cool meeting all the horses there. And I can't wait to see a baby from Dancer and Finn next year!" Henry announced excitedly as he continued to scroll through his phone "researching" the new horses pedigrees (Regina was confident that he was just Google searching photographs but refrained from saying anything). "Do you think it'll be black like her or red like him?"

Regina thought about that for a moment. She had briefly studied the basics of equine color genetics years ago, and struggled to bring what she'd learned up from the back of her mind. "I believe.. it could go either direction." she started uncertainly before adding more confidently once her memory on the subject floated to the surface, "Unless Dancer is homozygous for the black gene, in which case the foal will be black like her."

"What would make her homozygous for black?" Henry, now interested in learning something new, set his phone down next to him and gave his mother his full attention.

"For starters, both parents would have to be black based in color, meaning they would have to be either bay or black. Then she would have to inherit one black gene from each of them. If she inherited only one black gene, she would only be heterozygous black and produce black or bay foals 50% of the time. If she inherited both black genes from her parents, she would be homozygous and always pass one black gene on to her foals." The brunette tried to explain as simply as she could while trying to navigate through downtown Orlando traffic. "Nice indicator you imbecile!" she snapped as a green Subaru pulled out of a McDonald's and cut her off.

Henry quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Road rage much?"

"If we were in Storybrooke I'd turn her into a stop sign." Regina threatened as she white knuckled the steering wheel, riding much closer than necessary to the Subaru. An evil smile crept across her lips as she crept even closer, making Henry clear his throat to get her attention again.

"So, um, ah… what do you think you and Emma are going to do tonight?" He asked nervously.

Picking up on his tone of voice, the sorceress backed off the other car and turned to glance at her son, giving him an apologetic smile. "Well, besides the text that told us to be back at the hotel by 5:30, I haven't heard anything from her. I would imagine we'll probably spend the night doing something we wouldn't have the option to do in Storybrooke."

"Like go see a movie that was actually filmed in the last 5 years?" Henry joked.

"She'll want to do something more outlandish tonight, I'm sure." Regina answered thoughtfully as they pulled into the entrance to the hotel.

"Like surfing?"

"Not if she wants to keep dating me." Regina retorted, appalled by the idea.

"Hmm… okay. Well, maybe she'll take you to the circus." Henry tried again, opening his door.

"Knowing Emma... probably." The brunette muttered as she got out the car and handed the valet her keys before following Henry into the hotel.

* * *

By the time mother and son reached the hotel suite, Emma was long gone. Regina didn't particularly think that she would be there, but the ping for disappointment still rang through her heart at not seeing her blonde all day. In a moment of weakness, she pulled out her phone and texted the words, "I miss you.", but quickly erased it and dropped the phone with the paperwork from the farm onto the dining room table.

"I'm going to lay down and watch a movie." Henry announced as he made his way to his room adding cheekily, "Enjoy your date at the circus!" as he shut his bedroom door.

Regina chuckled at the comment before making her way over to the master bedroom. Before she was even in the room, her eyes picked up the bright red roses on her bedside table and it brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to her chest that used to only happen with Henry. Smiling despite herself, she walked over to them and gave the vase and inhaled deeply before she caught a glimpse of the note.

"_Regina,_

_I am not telling you where we're going yet, but I will tell you that this is a formal affair. I have picked out something for you to wear, I hope you like it as much as I have enjoyed thinking of you in it. _

_P.S. Be ready by 7._

_Xoxo,_

_Emma"_

Taking in the information, Regina set the note back down and eyed the rectangular shaped box sitting on the bed. _'Emma Swan if you put me in something hideous I swear I'll trap you in an oil lamp and frame you for murder.' _she thought to herself as she let loose a sigh and untied the ribbon before pulling the lid free.

Inside was a black dress framed with sheer lace, exposing her back and part of her chest. It wasn't something she would've chosen for herself, but it wasn't hideous. Taking it out of the box and laying out on the bed, Regina gave it one more scrutinizing look before she headed over to the bathroom to wash off the horse smell.

Once she was clean, she quickly got dressed and styled her hair, choosing to pull it up into a loose bun so it would be free of the effects from the humidity. Afterwards, she applied her makeup, ensuring her eyes were just the right amount of smoky. Reaching for her lipstick, she noticed the top partially twisted off. Odd. She picked up the tube and examined it closer.

"Well, Princess, it would seem you're more like your mother than you'd like to admit." The brunette said under her breath as she pulled the lid off and applied it to her lips, reminiscing about the many times she'd caught Snow using her makeup.

Ten minutes later, she was ready. She checked her phone, quickly opening the new message from Emma.

'**I can't wait to see you.'**

Smiling warmly, the brunette typed a quick reply. **'You don't have too. I'm ready.' **

She'd just set her phone down when she heard a knock at the hotel door. Wondering who it was, she made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. Seeing who was standing there, she unlocked the door and opened it just enough to stick her head out. "Did you lose your key?"

Emma rolled her eyes from her position in the hallway but smiled anyway. "I love how I haven't seen you all day and the first thing you say me implies that I have somehow been irresponsible."

"Yes, well why else would you knock on your own door?" The brunette countered, smirking at the playful banter that easily bounced between them.

Emma huffed, "I was trying to be romantic by picking you up!"

"Fine, you can have an A for your effort." The older woman jested as she opened the door to let Emma into the suite. When Emma didn't move, she gave her a quizzical look. "Have you accidentally glued your feet to the carpet?"

The blonde blinked, seemingly coming out of a trance and shook her head. "No… no, I was just congratulating myself for an excellent choice in wardrobe." She said as she stepped inside, craning her neck to peck the shorter woman on the cheek. "You look absolutely stunning."

Regina blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself with that tie."

Emma gave a cocky waggle of her eyebrows and straightened the slim black tie around her neck. "I told you it was a formal affair."

"So it would seem." Regina replied, taking a moment to rake her eyes over Emma's suit.

"Well, let's get going. The driver looked like he was going to calculate his tip by the amount of minutes he was going to be stuck waiting." Emma gestured toward her wrist in a indication of time. "Do you have your purse?"

"Driver?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Do you have your purse?" Emma reiterated, not giving anything away aside from her cocky grin.

"No."

"Go get it, we're burning daylight as fast as my retirement fund." Emma instructed, leaning against the kitchen island.

Regina rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bedroom to grab her purse. Once she returned, they exited the hotel room together. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Not a chance." Regina did her best to give Emma the "pouty" look, but it just caused the blonde to start laughing. "Awe, that is seriously the most adorable thing I have seen in my life; but no, you'll find out when we get there. Come on, hot stuff." she offered her arm for Regina to link hers through and Regina snorted in response.

"Don't look now sheriff, someone might think you're being a gentlewoman." Despite the tease, the brunette linked her arm through Emma's as they entered walked over to the elevator.

She had half a mind to pin the blonde up against the side of the elevator once they were inside but just as she moved to do so, it opened and an elderly couple with their granddaughter entered, dowsing the fire that was building in her abdomen. She didn't know what it was about Emma's suit that turned her on, but she couldn't wait to rip it off of her later.

Once the ride ended and they walked out of the hotel, Regina stopped. Out in front of the hotel sat a black limousine. She looked over at Emma, "Is that ours?"

"The limo?" Emma asked, the older woman nodded, secretly excited. She'd never been in a limo before. The sheriff just snorted, not answering one way or the other, causing the excitement that was welling up inside Regina dwindle into disappointment. Emma noticed right away and chuckled, "Don't look so disappointed, of course it's ours. Come on Your Majesty, your chariot awaits." she made a sweeping motion with her arm to usher Regina to the limo as the driver stepped out and opened the back door for them.

Regina grinned and didn't hesitate to step inside.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** Hello world.. if anyone is still there lol. Sorry it has been so long, I really don't have an excuse other than ever since S5A my writing mojo has been a pile of nothingness. This (terribly) short chapter actually took me two months to write. Yeah I know.. that is probably some kind of a record. I debated on attaching the date for Emma and Regina in this chapter, but I was doing so good and.. have to go to sleep because I (of course) work early in the morning tomorrow. So. I make a promise to all of you still following: I will have my bestie, my sister and my wife HOUND me over the next week to write the date in a solo chapter WITH a 4000 word minimum. Deal? Deal.

All mistakes are my own, didn't really have time to edit as it's 11:24 pm and I have to wake up at 6:30 am.

Again, I apologize for the length. :(

Hope you enjoy anyway :)

* * *

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Kat said in surprise after opening her door and coming face to face with Ruby and Taro. "I thought he wasn't getting out until tomorrow?"

Ruby said nothing, pushing Taro towards the doorway. Kat sidestepped to let them inside, then leaned against the back of it. "Ruby, care to explain?" She was positive that Emma and Regina hadn't returned early, which meant the waitress was somehow behind Taro's presence. Ruby shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other, causing Kat to cross her arms over her chest and huff, showing her impatience. "What'd you do?"

"She broke me out of jail." Taro supplied darkly. Kat raised a curious eyebrow in her… eh, in Ruby's direction. She'd worry about titles later.

"Early release?" Ruby jested. Kat kept her face clean of emotion, eyebrow still cocked. The wolf licked her lips and shifted again, clearly uncomfortable having to explain herself. "Have you ever thought about going as Xena for Halloween? Because there is a serious resemb-"

"_Ruby." _Kat warned, pale eyes narrowing a hair.

"Fine!" Ruby relented, tossing her arms in the air childishly before resting them on her hips. Then she took a deep breath and spewed out the following at an almost comical pace: "I broke him out of jail because I knew how it was driving you nuts that he was in there, and he's been doing so good with David - and Snow - and hell, he's just a boy trapped in a room with a werewolf and a shifter - what's he going to do anyway? We're just as good of caretakers as Emma and Regina and I don't think it's fair that-"

Kat held her hand up to stop the infinite ramble coming from the brunettes mouth. "Okay, okay. Sorry I asked." She relaxed her posture, dropping her arms to rest at her sides and cracked a small smile. "You know Emma and Regina are going to be pissed at you tomorrow. He was on punishment for a reason-" Ruby started to interrupt but Kat raised her hand again, "-and although I disagree with it, it should still be followed. What will David think when he gets back to the station to find Taro missing?"

"David went home early, something to do with the baby." Taro supplied from behind them. He was standing near the far wall looking at a painting of a Maine Coon.

Both women turned to look at him, but it was Kat that spoke next. "And you agreed to come here?"

Taro smirked, "Not exactly. But… my release is conditional, so here I am."

"I brought you here so you would actually listen to what Kat has been trying to tell you for the last couple of weeks." Ruby stated matter of factly as she walked over and grabbed him by his shoulders to steer him to the couch. Once there, she spun him around and gave him a not-so-subtle shove onto the piece of furniture. Then, she turned to Kat. "He's all yours. We have an agreement that he'll do as he's told or he goes right back into captivity."

Taro rolled his eyes, clasping his hands together loosely on his abdomen, trying to appear casual despite basically being tossed onto the couch. "I don't know what you expect to accomplish with this little meeting."

"I want you to understand that Kat did what she did out of love for you, and not because she wanted to hurt you." Ruby stated harshly, sitting down on the coffee table and pinning the kid with a glare. "And that it doesn't matter how mad you are at someone, you need to at least listen to what they have to say. "

"Enough you two." Kat interjected, "Let's get this over with." She came over and sat next to the brown haired teen, her torso facing him. She hadn't expected to have to give a speech about tough love and life paths today, but since she had been trying to tell him this during her visits, she had it pretty well memorized. "Taro, the most important thing here is that I care about you. You're like a little brother to me, and you know that. Deep down, somewhere under all that anger, you know that."

"You clearly have a misguided view on showing your affection." The teenager snapped.

Kat took a deep, calming breath and looked over to Ruby, who was sitting there biting at her thumbnail absentmindedly. Indigo orbs met hers and gave her a reassuring smile which somehow boosted the shifter's confidence so she could continue. "That's part of being an adult, Taro. Sometimes, we do things we don't want to do in order to protect those we care about, even if the cost of doing that is losing that peron." Taro sniffed disinterestedly and rolled his eyes, focusing on a statue of a leopard by the fireplace. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Taro. I did what I did because there was no way you were going to get away with what you were planning-"

Taro pinned her with a sharp look, "I would if you would've helped me instead of ratting me out!"

The annoyance was building in Kat's body, making her more rigid as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. She blew out her nose loudly, taking a moment to decide how to continue. "Say I did help you. Where would you go? New York? Boston? You've never been in a city that large. You have only been in this realm a short time and you have no life experience outside of Neverland. You would've ended up in jail - and I assure you, you wouldn't have had the luxury of a private cell in a small town." She paused, watching her words sink in. "The choice to turn you over to the Sheriff ate at me for days. I didn't want to betray your trust, but I knew what you were about to do was a terrible mistake."

When she finished, she sat back on the couch, looking toward Ruby who was watching her approvingly. She wanted things between Taro and her to go back to the way that they used to be. But she knew that Taro might not be able to understand why she had done what she did. Kat just hoped that he would listen to her now, and hopefully he'd reflect on it later.

After the silence spread over several minutes, Ruby rose. "Can I get anyone something to drink?"

Kat snorted at the sudden question, suddenly being reminded of the diner rather than her own living room. "Just ice water for me, Taro?"

"Ice cream sundae." Taro answered.

He said it as seriously as anything else that night, but the response caused Kat to laugh and shove him in the shoulder. He tried hard not to, but she could see him crack a small smile at her reaction to his smartass response to the waitress.

Ruby stopped halfway passed the couch and popped a hip, brow stretching into her hairline. "You better tip good if she doesn't have any of the ingredients and I have to go to the store, punk." Winking at them both, she sashayed into the kitchen in search of ice cream and toppings.

Kat just smiled again, running a hand through her hair while thinking although Ruby's interference would get her into trouble later, she was happy for the chance to talk to Taro like this. Just the three of them. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked him, hoping he wouldn't deny her.

"Sure." Taro answered. "But I'm picking."

"As if!" She declared, jumping up and rushing toward her entertainment center, Taro hot on her heels.

* * *

"David, will stroganoff be alright for dinner? Or do you want something else?" Mary Margaret called from the kitchen while David changed Neal's latest diaper disaster.

"Stroganoff sounds great." The Prince answered between making goofy faces at his son as he finished securing the fresh diaper.

On his last patrol, Mary Margaret had called saying that she was worried about Neal who had been fussing all day. The couple met up at the hospital and discovered that their little one was suffering from a small cold. Thankful it was nothing serious, they had picked up the medication that had been prescribed and headed home for the evening.

"What would you like to go with it? We have asparagus, sweet potatoes, regular potatoes, salad…" Mary Margaret called again from downstairs.

David thought about his answer for a moment while he slipped the dirty onesie over Neal's head and discarded it in the appropriate hamper by the changing table. Next he took the fresh onesie he had brought with him and changed his son into it, while Neal fussed crankily as he tended to do when he was changed. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that the child didn't feel well, and it was dinner time. "Hey, hey… it's not that bad." He cooed, but Neal ignored him and carried on anyway.

"David? Did you hear me?" Mary Margaret said from the stairs.

Oops, he'd forgotten to respond. "Sorry honey, I was trying to change our son into something without drool and snot all over it. Um… why not just stick to the stroganoff?"

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret questioned uncertainly.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he gave a noncommittal answer to his wife as he pulled it out and answered. "David." He greeted as he put a binky in his son's mouth to soothe him so he could hear whoever was on the other end.

"Charming, I thought you might want to know that your poster boy has gone missing."

Leroy.

"What do you mean, Leroy?" David asked, stiffening his posture as the news hit him. Crap. That is the last thing he needed on the night before Emma and Regina came home.

"I mean, I came over to drop off a food delivery from Granny and he was gone. Poof. It was like magic… which in this town, is highly probable."

David sighed heavily. "Thanks, Leroy. I'll head out looking for him."

"I'll get the guys and start looking too. Any ideas where he might have gone?" The dwarf asked.

"Mary Margaret said he mentioned a cabin in the woods that he lived in, start there. I am going to find Ruby to see if she'll help us track him down." David said as he finished dressing Neal and headed downstairs. "Call me if you find him."

"Will do boss." Leroy said just as he ended the call.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked from the stove, a skillet of hamburger she was browning.

"Taro escaped." David explained while securing Neal in his high chair.

"What?!" His wife asked, flabbergasted. "I was just with him this morning, he seemed to be beginning to accept everything just fine."

"Yes, well, we all know he's an extraordinary actor. I have to go grab Ruby and see if we can track him down. Do you know if she's working tonight?"

"No, not tonight. Why don't you just call her?" Mary Margaret asked as she dug in a cupboard for some baby food as Neal fussed in his chair. "It's okay darling, Mommy's working on it." She cooed in Neal's direction.

"You didn't hear about how she dropped her phone in a fryer vat yesterday?" The pixie haired woman shook her head as she unscrewed the top of a jar of baby food as David grabbed a baby spoon from the silverware drawer. "It's a funny story, but it'll have to wait until I get back. I love you, and I will be home as soon as I can."

"I love you too." Mary Margaret kissed his cheek as she took the spoon from him and as she turned around to attend to Neal, he grabbed her waist and spun her back around, kissing her passionately. Mary Margaret dropped the spoon with a soft, plastic thud and kissed him back with as much force as he gave her.

When it ended, both were breathing heavily.

"Wh-wh-what was that for?" The stunned Princess asked breathlessly.

David shrugged, a boyish smile playing at his lips. "Just because." And with that, he turned around and headed out to find Ruby.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hi guys! I have resurfaced! Sorry about the long wait, life has just been.. well, life. Every time I sat down to write, either the words weren't there or I was just too busy to spend much time writing. Anywho, I won't drone on about how I have been in an inadequate writer, I'll just let you enjoy a Emma/Regina chapter all to yourselves :)

P.S. A HUGE shout out to the new readers who have been leaving me recent reviews, you guys are the reason I made myself finally sit down and complete this update :)

All mistakes are my own, I did not give this a thorough read through because I have to be up in.. oh, about 4 1/2 hours to go to work. So, hopefully they are few and far between. Google Docs was my beta lol.

Love, Skye

* * *

The limo ride hadn't been terribly long, and during it Emma poured Regina a glass of red wine which the brunette sipped from time to time while looking out the window at the city-scape. She was rather speechless that Emma had, once again, put in so much effort into planning a date with her and remained silent for the majority of the ride. Thankfully, the blonde didn't press for conversation.

When they stopped outside of an impressive looking fine dining restaurant, the driver opened the door and helped Regina out of the car. Emma followed right behind her, wrapping an arm around the older woman's waist and guiding her towards the entrance.

"I hope Italian is okay, I wanted to go to this cute little Spanish place but the restaurant wasn't quite as nice as this one. Plus, I really wanted to give you the 5-Star experience." Emma said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Regina cast a glance to her girlfriend, eyes sparkling like russet diamonds as she assured, "Italian is perfect."

Emma smiled back as they entered the restaurant and stopped at the hostess' station. "Reservation for Emma Swan." The dainty little redhead of a hostess smiled politely, plucked two menus from the slot attached to the station and lead them towards the back.

It soon became clear that Emma made sure to pull out all the stops when they entered a private party room set up for two. The lighting was dim, a warm glow emanating from a pair of white votives on a dark mahogany table near the center of the room.

As they took their seats, a waiter approached with a bottle of Dom Perignon and two champagne flutes. "Champagne for the two stunning ladies in the room?" The middle aged waiter politely asked.

"Please." Regina answered with one of her political smiles.

As soon as the waiter left, she captured Emma's steady green orbs, which seemed to be calculating every minute reaction Regina had had since entering the limousine. "You can stop studying me like a lab rat Ms. Swan; you've done an A+ job in leaving me rather speechless tonight."

Emma cracked a lopsided smile as she brought her flute to her lips. "One has to study the object of their affections if they want to fully grasp the intensity their intentions birthed."

Regina snorted at the seemingly wise response. "How long have you had that one up your sleeve?"

Emma popped a shoulder in a half shrug, "I'll never tell." And with that, sipped at her champagne, green eyes dancing with mirth.

The brunette rolled her eyes and crossed her ankles, leaning forward with both elbows now on the table. "Oh, I bet I could get you to tell me." She purred salaciously.

"Hello again ladies." The waiter had returned. Regina tore her eyes from Emma and offered the young man a polite smile. "Are you ready to order?"

"We'll need just a few more minutes please." She replied, picking up her menu and looking at Emma to do the same. Emma caught the silent command and picked up her own menu, skimming through it. While they both turned their attention away from him, the waiter disappeared with the promise to return shortly.

With her nose inside the menu, Emma flirted back, "I'll take that bet."

Regina raised her eyebrows at the younger woman, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

"Promise?" Emma asked, almost taunting her. It was a challenge, and one that Regina wanted to rise to.

Regina gave the blonde a wicked smirk over her menu that was full of innuendo. As she pinned the blonde with a sensual stare, she noticed movement just out of focus and raised her eyes to see the waiter was headed their way again. He had the worst timing. "I hope you've managed to decide on a dish, our faithful waiter is returning."

Emma groaned, not having paid any attention to her menu since the last time he'd left them.

"Hello, ladies. Are we ready to order?" Regina resisted the urge to narrow her eyes at his overly polite tone.

"Yes, I believe we are." She answered, looking pointedly at Emma - who did narrow her eyes at him. Thankfully, he was looking at Regina. "I'll have the Risotto Al Pescatore."

"Good choice. Would you like our house salad, caesar or chef salad to go with that?" He asked.

"Caesar."

"Very well. And for you?" The waiter asked, turning his torso to look at Emma.

It was clear to Regina that Emma was panicking, having not a clue as to what she wanted to eat. Eyes quickly scanning her menu, the brunette watched with secluded amusement as Emma rambled off the first thing that looked mildly appetizing. "I'll take the Carpaccio Di Manzo, with a side of… scallops. Chef salad for me."

The waiter jotted down their orders, picked up their menus and told them the starters would arrive shortly before heading off towards the kitchen.

"So have you noticed Henry's little love interest?" Emma asked as soon as they were alone again.

"Pardon?" Regina asked, trying to keep the alarm out of her voice.

Emma smirked up at her, those jade orbs sparkling in the candlelight. "Yeah, down at dinner last night, he kept eyeing this that he seems to be pinning for."

A thin dark eyebrow raised in interest as Regina absorbed the new information. She hadn't noticed Henry pinning for a girl last night, but she wasn't surprised Emma had. After all, it was the blonde's job to be observant. "Really? I hadn't noticed…" She trailed off, thinking about how it wasn't that long ago that he was obsessed with comics and fairy tales. Well, both were still true, but now his main focus seemed to be changing.

Emma seemed to pick up on her thoughts and gave her a small, sympathetic smile that edged on being more annoying than comforting. She suddenly didn't like how well Emma could read her, it made her vulnerable and weak. However, always perceptive, Emma shifted her expression back to her original aloofness and made a show of unraveling her silverware, breaking eye contact and giving Regina a moment to herself.

"Honestly... " The brunette started, taking a pause to push her insecurities aside, "I thought he would've ended up with little Rose."

"Rose?" Emma asked, surprise evident on her face as she looked up from adjusting her linen napkin. "What makes you think that he likes Rose?"

Regina shrugged offhandedly and taunted silkily, "I have my reasons, _Sheriff_."

The blonde squirmed in her seat. "Wanna make a bet?"

The older woman snorted, "On what? Who our son is going to pin over?"

"Nah, too easy. Who he'll ask out." Emma suggested devilishly, like she was a teenager gossiping about boys. Regina wanted to roll her eyes, but the waiter appeared with their salad.

"Here you are ladies." He announced as he placed Emma's caesar salad in front of her and then her own chef salad in front of the brunette. "Parmesan?" He held up the cheese grater in a gesture of his question. Regina shook her head, but Emma nodded. He stepped closer to her side of the table and held the grater over the plate to sprinkle parmesan onto her salad. Once his purpose was complete, he drifted back to the kitchen with a promise that their meals would be out shortly.

"Well, beautiful, what do you say?" Emma asked as she speared some lettuce onto her fork.

Regina bit her lip in thought before she shook her head and picked up her fork. "I am not going to place bets on our son's love life."

Emma smiled as she raised her flute and tipped towards her. "Ah, but you thought about it."

"Doesn't matter. I am not going to bet." Regina said firmly, putting a fork full of salad into her mouth and chewing slowly.

"That's your decision. But I am betting that he asks for this girls number or whatever the kids are asking for these days, before we leave tomorrow morning."

Oh, it was going to be like that. Emma Swan was a horrible influence on her integrity. She was probably going to hell for even thinking about this. But… she was already going to Hell. And betting on her son's love life was the least of her offenses so… "Maybe he will," Regina looked pointedly at Emma, lowering her voice an octave implicating she was accepting the bet, "maybe he won't."

Looking smug, the blonde continued to eat her salad and together they fell into silence. Their food arrived sometime later and they tucked into their respective meals, making idle conversation about the trip home, Taro, and flying on airplanes. Towards the end of their meal, Emma's phone went off indicating a new text message.

"Is it Henry?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head, eyebrows furrowed. "No… it's my mother. She wants me to call her."

The older woman narrowed her eyes at the impending interruption. "Call her later. You're busy."

"Yes ma'am." Emma jested as she tucked her phone away.

"Don't ever call me 'ma'am' again." Regina chided as she pushed her plate away, growing slightly annoyed again.

The blonde popped a shoulder, "Just respecting my elder." Green eyes flickered with mischief and Regina glared at the younger woman.

"If you respect your sex life, you'll refrain from mentioning our age difference ever again." It was mostly all bluster, and Emma knew it.

"Oh, so now you're threatening my sex life?" The Savior mocked, pushing her own plate away and finishing the rest of her champagne.

"Absolutely." The brunette confirmed.

"You really are evil."

Breaking her facade, Regina chuckled. "So I've been told. Shall we make our way back to the hotel?"

Emma nodded and waved the waiter over, who had taken to standing just outside the room. He called to a pretty young waitress who had just finished taking orders from another table and they both came over. While she cleared their plates, he asked if they'd be having dessert. Both shook their heads no, and handed Emma an iPad that he told them was their bill. Regina was tempted to see just how much the night had cost the young woman, but valued her privacy enough to keep to herself. Once the bill had been settled, they made their way back to the limousine.

On the way back they chatted lightly about their experience, Emma asking if Regina had enjoyed the meal (which she had, the food had be exquisite) and if she was going to miss the warm weather. Once the limo driver turned onto a street Regina recognized as being close to the resort, she leaned forward.

"Driver, please keep driving. I don't wish to go back just yet."

The driver, a man in his late forties with a thick middle eastern accent, looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "Where would you like to go madame?"

"Just drive around the city, I want to see the city one last time before we head home." She replied, not giving two shits about what they saw as she had _other_ things on her mind.

He nodded, and she leaned back and hit the button for the center divider. Emma was looking at her quizzically. "What are you doing?"

Regina turned towards the Savior, eyes smokey as she made a point to run them over every inch of the blonde's body. "Have you ever been fucked in a limo, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, trailing her hands up Emma's slack-clad thighs, her voice deep and sultry, causing Emma to shudder.

"N-no . . . I'm pretty sure I hav-haven't." Emma croaked, her voice abandoning her as Regina undid the button to her pants.

"Well, it looks like we have something in common then." Regina purred, slipping her hand beneath the material to cup the blonde over her satin boy shorts.

"Oh God." Emma gasped. "You're so hot when you get authoritative like this."

"Miss Swan, I suggest you focus on something other than cheesy commentary... like how I might have forgotten to put on any underwear." She paused to look into dark green eyes, pupils expanding as she watches and dons her most innocent expression: brow raised and eyes wide like she might be in shock over her own forgetfulness. "Oopies."

Emma moaned and captured red lips in a hungry kiss that Regina was happy to oblige. Tonight, by all accounts, was the most perfect night of her life and she couldn't wait to thank Emma the best way she knew how.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Hey folks, not much to report, so enjoy your update. It's a decent length for once haha ;)

* * *

Regina hated flying.

Hated it more than she hated Snow White. If she ever saw the inside of a plane again, she was going to set it on fire. She'd bring a gallon of gasoline, magic be damned.

Careful to conceal her shaking legs, she forced herself to keep up with Emma, who was steadily following Henry through the airport terminal and out into the main portion of the building. She couldn't wait to be in the fresh northern air. Catching sight of the exit, she found herself turning towards it.

"Regina, we still need to get our ba-" Emma attempted to remind her, but Regina couldn't bring herself to stay in the congested building any longer.

"Sounds great, I'll be waiting outside." She interrupted flippantly, her eyes squinting under tunnel vision as she made her way to the exit and pushed open the door.

Air.

Crisp, cool, - although polluted - Boston air. It wasn't home, but it was good enough for her. Better than the stuffy, suffocating airplane she'd been stuck for the last couple hours. She shivered involuntarily at the unpleasant memory. Although Emma had provided her with a lifetime of incredible memories, flying economy on an airplane _wasn't_ one of the scrapbook moments.

She straightened out her slate gray slacks and magenta sweater, wrapping her arms around herself as she tended to do when she felt out of place. Fall was here, she could feel it in her bones. The season had always held a special place in her heart, it was when the sizzling summer heat finally died off, her tree beared its fruit, and Henry started getting excited about the upcoming holidays.

As two pigeons pecked and strutted around in front of her, Regina let her mind drift to what this year's holiday's might be like, with Emma at her side. She imagined they would celebrate with the town the night before at Granny's, as was tradition. She imagined that afterwards, she and her little family would end back at the Manor, playing board games or watching movies until it was time for Henry to go to bed. Then her and Emma would slip into her bedroom and fall peacefully asleep under the magical winter landscape. Or maybe they would make love? Either way, it sounded like a perfect Christmas Eve to Regina.

The next morning would be filled with warm laughter and dazzling green eyes as Henry and Emma opened their respective presents. Then there would be a knocking on her door and Emma's parents would invite themselves in, Mary Margaret going straight into the kitchen with a bag of groceries in her hand as she insisted on making breakfast for them all. Regina would allow it, preoccupying herself with little Neal as Emma, Henry and David amused themselves with playing outside in the snow.

She didn't realize she was smiling until she noticed the amused stare of an elderly woman next to her. In an instant, she wiped her face of all emotion and eyed the woman warily.

"Aren't pigeons the most beautiful birds?" The woman asked, almost cooing as she nodded towards the two pigeons Regina had been mindlessly watching while her mind drifted into the future.

Giving the other woman a polite smile, she commented, "They really are something." Filthy, obnoxious, annoying…

"Mom! A little help?"

Regina, thankful for the distraction, turned to look over her shoulder where she had heard Henry calling and, seeing him strapped down like a mule with luggage, hurried over to him.

"Henry! What are you doing with all of those? Didn't you think about getting trolly?" She chided, concerned as she took a few of her bags and one of Emma's suitcases from him. All she needed was for him to sprain something just before school started next week.

"He was trying to be the Hulk I think." Emma teased as she exited the airport with a few suitcases of her own.

"Shut up Ma!" Henry fired back easily, rolling his eyes as the three of them made their way to the parking ramp.

"Careful Henry, vacation is almost over…" Emma playfully warned. "Now, where the hell did we park?"

"Level 5, section B." Regina rattled off, walking towards the elevator and pressing the appropriate button.

"You truly are amazing." Emma said in awe as she and Henry followed her into the elevator.

As Emma and Henry bantered back and forth, Regina again let her mind wander. She was thinking about her daydream and how she had automatically assumed Emma would be a part of it. How she assumed that Emma would be at the Manor for Christmas instead of spending only part of the day with her. What would it look like if Emma didn'ts spend the night, if she went home with Henry after the party at Granny's leaving Regina alone?

The thought seemed to darken her mood as they all climbed in the car and Emma began to navigate the airport traffic towards the main highways that would lead them home.

What if she and Emma ended things before the holiday's came?

Her mind whirled with different scenarios of her perfect world coming to an end as they exited the airport's maze of exit roads. What would it look like if she and Emma were no longer together? Unwillingly, her mind swirled back to her life a few years back, when Emma and Henry and the rest of the town didn't speak to her. Regina imagined new scenarios in which work with the sheriff became awkward and clipped, where Henry blamed her for the relationship failure and resented her for it. She had never in her life felt more like an outcast than she had in those haunted months, and she never wanted to feel that way again.

And then, through the assault of unpleasant images, she felt a warm hand entwine around hers and all the negative thoughts were drowned out by a wave of calm. She looked over at the blonde woman sitting in the driver's seat, who wasn't paying her any attention for the moment as the car maneuvered onto the freeway, but who had somehow sensed her distress and had reached out for her. A swell of love an affection for the young woman filled Regina and she knew, Emma wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

By the time they pulled into the Manor's driveway, Emma was on her seventh cup of coffee of the day and as jittery as a squirrel. Henry had spent the trip drooling all over the back seat with his mouth wide open while she drove, whereas Regina had only drifted a few times. They had remained mostly silent throughout the journey, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was the kind of silence that two souls enjoy when all you need is to know that the other is in close proximity. She smiled inwardly at that. This trip had brought them closer as a couple, and as a family.

When they had returned to the hotel the night before, they found Henry down by the pool talking to the girl that they had "not" betted on during dinner. Careful not to let him see them, they had slipped up to their room whilst lightly arguing over the context of their son's conversation until Regina had insisted on packing for their return trip. When Henry came back up a little while later, his adoptive mother was quick to send him packing his own things before Emma could ask about the girl. Once packed and the hotel moderately cleaned, Regina ordered everyone to bed.

By the time their alarm went off at 4 a.m., Emma had had a whopping three hours of sleep. Regina didn't seem to be affected, whipping around the suit waking Henry, forcing him into the bathroom to shower and dress, before grabbing a bran muffin and making a pot of coffee. Emma had sleepily shuffled into the small kitchen freshly showered shortly after the brunette had sat down, poured herself a cup of black coffee - which she only did when she was desperate and needed the extra kick of bitter flavor to wake up - and slumped next to her girlfriend to pick lightly at a poptart. By the time they reached the airport, Emma was three cups of coffee in while Regina seemed bright eyed and bushy-tailed after her one.

She fell asleep on the plane, her head lolling onto Regina's shoulder, but as far as she knew, Regina was awake the whole flight. She gathered by the swift exit of the older woman afterwards, that her girlfriend had not enjoyed the flight.

"Omergawd, thank God that is over." Henry grumbled as he exited the car and moved to the trunk which Emma just opened. Regina cleared her throat, shaking out her hair and Emma grimaced as she watched the brunette's calm and carefree demeanor disappear only to be replaced by the more familiar persona of Mayor Mills. Both women exited after their son, grabbed what they could from the car and headed towards the door.

Once inside, Henry dropped his bags and kicked off his shoes as he climbed the stairs.

"Henry Daniel, please put your shoes by the door and take your bags upstairs with you." Regina reprimanded, pointing at his luggage.

"Ugh, mom can't I do it later? I'm living off of like, five hours of sleep." Complained the grumpy teenager.

"Henry…" Emma chimed in, supporting his other mother. Henry started to grumble about how unfair life was, but Emma ignored him. Glancing over at Regina, the blonde saw the stress lines forming, making her beautiful face look stressed and tense. Emma took a few steps towards the older woman and wrapped her in a hug from behind.

The brunette melted into her and Emma tucked her nose into the crook of Regina's neck, taking in her scent and the smell of her perfume. "Mmm, you smell good."

The older woman chuckled warmly, all remnants of Mayor Mills gone. "I'm glad you approve."

"Mm, I approve of all things Regina Mills." She stated, only half teasing. Emma loved that she could break down Regina's walls so easily now.

"Oh?"

"Yup. All the smells, tastes, looks, feels… I approve of them all." A devilish smile crept up on her as she leaned up and whispered, "Even your farts."

_WHACK!_

"Emma Swan!" Regina scolded. "I do no such thing!"

Emma, gripping the arm that had been hit, doubled over cackling. "Oh believe me, I practically lived with you for the last week and we've been dating for awhile, you definitely_ do_ do that."

Regina glowered at her, clearly embarrassed and irate. How typical for the blonde to ruin a good moment - but c'mon, it was funny right?

"This conversation is over." Regina ordered, picking through her purse and taking out her phone and switching it on. Emma simultaneously pulled hers from her back pocket and turned off _Airplane Mode_.

"Oh c'mon Gina, everyone does it!" Emma tried to amend, but Regina was ignoring her while looking at her phone.

"Emma, I think you better call your mother." Regina said, her voice losing all of it's edge but none of her seriousness.

Emma looked down at hers as it vibrated quickly in succession with the 24 missed calls and 13 texts she had. "Holy shit." Skipping the texts, she went directly to speed dial.

Mary Margaret answered on the second ring. "Emma!"

"Hey, mom. What's going on?" Emma asked uncertainly, preparing herself for the worst - you know, monsters... portals… sorcerers etc.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since last night! Didn't you get any of my messages?!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Mom, just tell me what's going on." Emma said in an effort to direct the conversation away from the fact that she hadn't felt it particularly important to answer her mother's calls while Regina's tongue was circling her clit.

"Taro escaped! He was gone from his cell last night, your father and the dwarves have been looking everywhere for him. We fear he might've skipped town!"

Emma shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she shifted from foot to foot. God, barely back in town 10 minutes and there was already a crisis. "What does Kat say?"

Mary Margaret paused.

Emma sighed. "You haven't talked to her yet have you?"

"Well, no…"

"Jesus, alright. Give me about 15 minutes and I'll meet dad down at the station." It figures that they would miss the most obvious source of information so easily. She was beginning to see why Regina always referred to them as the "two idiots".

"Okay."

She hung up and ran her hand through her hair again. She was not ready for this. Who wanted to go straight to work after returning from vacation? A crazy person, that's who.

Regina stood in the entryway to the living room, leaning against the door frame looking exhausted. "What happened now?"

"Taro is missing. They've been looking everywhere - except Kat's place, of course." The sheriff said, tossing her hands up like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because c'mon, it was.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Idiots."

Emma snorted. "Yeah. Well, I have to go down to the station and help them sort all of this out."

"Would you like me to come along?" Regina offered.

The blonde gave the brunette a appreciative smile. "No thanks, why don't you get some sleep? I know you weren't the biggest fan of the flight back, and I know you had less sleep and less coffee than I had."

The older woman looked like she was going to refuse, but when a yawn struck her she simply nodded, pushing off the doorframe and making her way towards the second floor. Emma caught her by the shoulders before she passed. "Hey…"

Sleepy brown eyes focused on her own, "I love you and I will see you later tonight okay? Dinner at my place, say 6?" Emma tried not to focus too much on how odd it was to say, 'her place', like living with Regina over the last several days hadn't totally changed how she perceived life, or how she never wanted there to be a 'her place' or 'Regina's place' again.

Regina seemed mildly confused by the question, dark eyebrows furrowing and unfurrowing as the brunette seemed to struggle with remembering that they lived separate lives as well, unless Emma was reading too much into it, which she probably was. "Oh, um, yeah. That sounds nice."

'_Wow, she really must be tired if she's letting me cook',_ Emma thought to herself as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the Mayor's lips. Regina refused to let the kiss end there though, and by the time they finally pulled apart, Emma's head was spinning. A sly smile wrapped around red painted lips as Regina finally made her way upstairs, leaving Emma standing there breathless.

"God damn, that woman is going to be the death of me." She said to the now empty foyer.

* * *

Ruby woke with a start when she heard voices outside of the door to Kat's place. The lighting was rudely bright and she had to squint to make anything out around her. When her eyes finally adjusted to the harsh daylight, she saw Kat and Taro haphazardly asleep on the couch, oblivious to the whispers and sounds coming from behind the door. Oh shit! What time was it?!

Grabbing her phone from the end table, she checked the time. 11:30?! Holy shit! She was _so _dead! Dead dead dead D-E-A-D! She never brought Taro back, which means that David and the others would be looking all over town for him thinking he escaped. Fuck!

Wait, was that _Emma? _Double fucks! Triple fucks with a cherry on fucking top! Scrambling from the chair she was in, she hurried over to the door, opening it and slipping outside. "Heeyyyy guys!"

She was met with three pairs of eyes, two blue, and one particular set of emerald green.

"Oh look, it's Sleeping Beauty." Leroy announced sarcastically as he brought a cup of spiked coffee to his lips.

"Oooo… someone's _Grumpy_ this morning. Isn't it a little early to be hanging out with Jack, Leroy?" Ruby bit back, a polite but wolfish smile on her lips.

Leroy shook his head, "No, it's late. Because I haven't slept on account for looking for a teenage criminal. You wouldn't know where we could find such a fellow, would ya sister?"

"As a matter of fact," She looked over to Emma and David, "I have him. Here."

"What? Ruby why would you call us!" David said, looking rather frustrated with her.

Ruby meekly shrugged, "I forgot?"

Emma snorted. "Well, looks like we found him. Can we go now?"

As much as Emma was willing to let it slide, David was another matter. "Ruby, do you realize that Leroy, myself and the dwarves have been out all night looking for Taro?"

Ruby was about to apologize when Emma spoke instead. "Yeah yeah yeah, we all know that it was a terrible inconvenience and she wasted valuable police resources, now if you don't mind I have had three hours of sleep and seven cups of coffee that are rapidly wearing off. Ruby, congratulations, you have earned yourself 7 ½ hours of community service. Good night." And with that, her best friend turned on her heel and headed out to her awaiting car.

"Wait! 7 ½ hours of community service? Doing what exactly?" The wolf asked, a little thrown at the half-hearted charge from her best friend.

Emma spun around, walking backwards as she flashed Ruby one of her cocky 'I got you' grins. "Babysitting. Since you're the only one who's had any sleep, you get to watch Taro for the day. Just bring him to my place around seven and I'll make sure he makes it to Regina's after dinner."

_Ugh_. "Okay…"

Satisfied with the punishment, David turned and followed his daughter back to the car. Leroy hung around for a moment just to sneer at her in his grumpy-like way, before he too turned to leave.

Supposing the punishment could be worse, the brunette turned back into the living room and closed the door.

Kat was blinking quietly at her from the couch. When they made eye contact, the shifter gave her a sleepy smile. "Thank you."

Ruby shrugged as she collapsed into the chair again. "No worries, I got your back." A moment later Kat crawled in on top of her, well muscled thighs on either side of her own. "Hey, how you doin?" She joked in her best 'Joey' voice as she grabbed the taller woman by the hips and tugged.

"Well… despite the unexpected intrusion, I'm about fine as _red_ wine right about now." Kat teased with a salacious smile and a roll of her hips. Damn, that was hot.

"Ew." Taro groaned from his place on the couch. "I'm still here you know."

Ruby sighed, her hands moving up to a more respectable position. "Yes, yes you are…"


End file.
